Son of Life and Death
by Treyl3
Summary: Hi, my name is Zenith Memoriae, but sometimes I go by Dragneel as well. Born as a regular civilian, raised as a royal, and traveled as a mage, my life is an adventurous tale, but my story stems to even before Dragons ruled everything. I come from an ancient legacy long forgotten, and now, I am a Demigod...I am the son of Ankhseram.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Demigod's Beginning

 _ **Demigods, people of power unlike any other, and one of the rarest powers known to Earthland next to the One-Magic itself. They are said to be hose untold powers from their heavenly parents, but what that is no one is really sure...after all, there hasn't been a known demigod since millenias ago...until now.**_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC, and any made up arcs I do. Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

In a desolate area of a forest somewhere in Fiore, there was a child of 3 years crying his heart out. He had black and white hair with it being half and half on both sides, he had pure shining silver eyes, though as of now they were dull from sadness, and was currently in burned and tattered clothes with burns and cuts covering his skin. He had just escaped a raid from a cult, belonging to The Black Wizard Zeref, on his home village, so far he was the only known one who escaped alive, in the distance you could still see the smoke rising from the burning village as it slowly wastes away.

He was scared and lonely, losing his last and only piece of family to the raid, his mother. He remembers her loving smile and the warmth and kindness she always had along with the silver eyes they shared, but now she was gone. He never knew his who his dad was, but his mother told him that he had his hair and face, but he had her personality and compassion. Soon he heard snarling all around him, he looked up with his misty eyes to see a pack of wolves around him. He looks on fearfully at the group of rabid animals. The start to approach him slowly, with the intent to kill with no mercy.

"P-please, s-st-stay away." they didn't listen. They pounced, and as they did the boy's eyes changed from pure silver, to crimson red, "I said, stay **AWAY!"** suddenly a dark power swirls around him as unfathomable amounts of magic surges in the area surrounding him, the wolves all instantly fell dead at his feet and the forest started to decay around him. He looks at the damage and destruction he caused in horror as he tries to scoots away from it all. His eyes once again grows teary, but his body starts feels weak from the power he released. His consciousness was wavering heavily, but he made a single wich. 'I want to be somewhere safe.' he body was enveloped in a blinding white light, and he disappeared without a trace.

* * *

An ocean over in the Alvarez Empire an old man was walking through the forest with a short green haired girl by his side, were walking to their emperor's castle.

"Are we almost there yet Grandpa?"

"Almost Brandish, and stop calling me that."

"Okay August." suddenly there was a white flash nearby. Putting themselves on guard the two cautiously walk over to where the light came from, but what they saw shocked them instead. They saw a small child lying unconscious on the ground in singed clothing.

"My word, what happened to him?" the old man kneeled down to examine the boy. The girl walks up next to him. "Brandish, stay back, this could be a trap."

"How would you know, this cute little boy may need medical attention August." August looked between the two of them, but he still was suspicious. The boy held untold power unlike any magic he felt before, but highly close to his lord's magic, it put him on edge due to never feeling a strange power like it, even Brandish felt it, but she didn't show it.

"Alright, we'll take him with us, but if he does anything, it'll be on your head." she nods as he picks up the boy, and they continue on there way.

A couple hours later the two enter the royal city, and walked into the castle. There a man with white hair with a ponytail that hung over his right shoulder and wore glasses over his red eyes walked up to the two.

"August, Brandish, welcome back."

"Thank you Invel, but we have something to take care of." Invel was confused, till August moved his cloak to reveal a sleeping child. Seeing the sight and feeling the magic pressure the child gave off caused his eyes to widened.

"Who are they?"

"We don't know, but he holds power unlike anything I've felt, we found him unconscious on our way here and decided to bring him along with us." Brandish explained. Invel nods.

"Bring him this way, we'll have our healers take care of him at once," a female in white comes and takes the small child from August's grasp and goes off to a different room. Invel then turned to the two, "but right now we do after all have a meeting to attend to."

-Z-

The boy woke up with a start, he looked around the blank room, seeing that he was alone and the burns he had from earlier were rapped. He slides out of the bed onto the his feet. He looks around the room to notice he was alone, but who brought him here in the first place? He then notices on the window seal was a dead flower, he walks up to it and gives it a look. Unknowingly behind him the door opens to reveal a scarlet haired woman. She was curious to see the mysterious young child that August had brought in earlier, she saw him awake and was about to say something, till what he does takes her breath away. The boy touches the flower, then it glows pure white, and in a small moment it was a beautiful rose in full bloom.

"Pretty." he whispers. The woman, however was staring wide eyed at the child.

'He revived a dead plant!? How is this even possible?' she walks up to the boy, who then takes notice of her, jumping in fear at the new face. "Hello child, my name is Irene, who might you be?" Seeing that she wasn't going to hurt him he calmed down a bit.

"M-my name is Zenith, ma'am." he replied with a small stutter. "...or Zen for short…"

"Zenith...a highly unusual name…" she then places her hand on the boy's head as a faint light glows from her palm, and in a quick moment the boy falls back to sleep, but Irene catches him before he could hit the ground. She then places him back in the bed to rest, but a thought came to mind once she did. Seeing his abilities she gives a sinister smirk. She may have found a new vessel instead of her sorry excuse of a daughter, she didn't care if it was male as long as she could feel and taste once again, all to be truly human. She extends herself to the boy's body, but suddenly a shimmering black and white aura surrounds the body, pushing Irene back without trouble.

The woman grunted, this wasn't what she planned in the slightest, but she didn't care about it anymore, but what was that protecting him? He thoughts then traveled to the events she just witnessed.

"I have to tell the others of this," she looks back at the revived flower, her eyes narrowing slightly, "immediately."

-Z-

In a room of 12 other people sat the strongest mages in Earthland, the Spriggan Twelve, and their Emperor, King Spriggan.

"Now that's everything's squared away, I have a question August," said Spriggan. Said Mage already knew where this is going.

"I know what you want to know your highness, about the boy I found." all heads immediately turned to him.

"What boy," asked the sand mage, Ajeel.

"While Brandish and I were on our way here we found an unconscious child, he looks no older than 3, maybe 4, he looked injured and we brought him here. He is currently asleep in one of the infirmary rooms in the castle."

"Actually he woke up," they all turned their heads to see Irene standing in the doorway.

"He's awake," Brandish asked.

"Was, I put him back to sleep for his own good, but August, you've found someone truly special."

"How so?"

"When I went to see how he looks I found him looking at the dead flower that usually laid on the window seal," the others had questioning looks.

"Why was he looking at it," questions the time mage, Dimaria.

"I don't know, but he touched it then...I think it's better that I show you." she brought out the pot that held the flower, only, it wasn't dead, but alive.

"It's alive, so?"

"It was dead when I entered, but when he touched it it came back to life." eyes widened at hearing that.

"Impossible, no one can bring the dead to life, how could such a thing happen," exclaimed Invel.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but things have turned interesting if I must say," she gave a small smile.

"Interesting," starts Spriggan, "I should go see him myself." everyone turned to him, and gave him a look.

"With all due respect your majesty, do you really think talking to a child with your _'condition'_ would be a good idea?" oh, they knew that his majesty was the said to be the darkest mage in history, Zeref, but it wasn't his own doing. A curse was laid upon him four hundred years ago.

"No, but I want to check something," they gave one another a look, but they agreed, "by the way Irene, what's his name?"

"Zenith."

-Z-

Zen woke up once again in the bed he was before, but this time there was someone in the room.

"Hello there." Zen looked on shyly at the man.

"O-oh...hi." the man chuckled a bit, but on the inside he was surprised.

'Amazing, such child holds this kind of power? My hypothesis may be true after all, how sad to know a child is cursed like I am.' "What's your name little one."

"M-my name is Zenith Memoriae, sir." The man stood and walk over to the bed and inspects the boy closely. He then touches their foreheads to exactly see if his hunch was right, much to the 3 year old's confusion, but, Spriggan finds something more, something unexpected.

'He's not cursed...but, this power, it's near limitless, yet, it's like my curse yet the exact opposite...just what are you young Zenith?' he then moves back from the child. "How would you like to come with me little one, there are some people who are interested in meeting you." the boy hesitated, but nods eventually. The boy hops out of the bed and follows the man very closely, holding onto his clothes as they walk through the halls. Spriggan looks fondly at the smaller child, he soon thinks of an idea.

'Since he'll be staying here, maybe he'll be our prince, if he wants to be.' The two soon entered the room of the Spriggan 12, and as soon as they did all eyes fell on them. Zen leaned out from behind Spriggan, then the eyes all traveled to him, he hid from all the looks he was receiving. "Come now little one, there's nothing to be afraid of." he looked up to the older mage, then steps out from behind him. In less than a minute he finds himself cuddled up by Dimaria and Brandish.

"Oh, he's so cute," Dimaria squeal. He tries desperately to escape, but that was all for naught. The others found it amusing and adorable.

"So, your majesty, what are we going to do about the child," asked Invel. Spriggan gave a small smile.

"Well, I was thinking we could keep him here, as our prince." gasps rang out through the entire room, he wasn't serious, was he!?

"Your majesty, are you sure, running an empire is one thing, but raising a child is another," said Irene, though she was interested in the boy she wasn't so sure that someone like Spriggan should raise him.

"I don't see a problem with it," spoke up August, causing all heads to turn his way, "if the emperor wants to raise the boy then let him, he may be a valuable asset to us later on in time." the others looked thoughtfully at the idea, it wasn't bad, but there are some things that Spriggan couldn't teach, and there's also his frequent disappearance.

"I'll leave the decision up to him, if he wants to be a prince." Zen looks at Spriggan with wide eyes. He didn't have anywhere to go, or anyone left for that matter. He smiles broadly and hugs Spriggan. "I'd take that as a yes, right?" he only received a nod, which is all he needed. "Then welcome, Prince Zenith."

* * *

Zen adjusted nicely to his new lifestyle as a prince, he had lessons left and right, but he didn't mind all that much. He had regular lessons with Invel, Yajeel, Kareem, and occasionally August, magic with either Brandish, August, Neinhart, or Irene, swordplay from Dimaria, and finally hand-to-hand combat from Ajeel, Jacob, and Bakel, though Larcade always popped up unexpectedly from time to time.

He always thought of the others as a sort or family, a large one, August and Yajeel were like a grandfather figures, stern yet patient, Irene was like a mother figure, sweet when she wants to be, but very strict, he also found her somewhat _very_ sadic at times, Brandish and Dimaria were like sisters, fun loving and always caring for him, though they tend to be scary, Jacob, and Bakel were like uncles, though Bakel was a little bit more extreme, Invel was...kind of like a cousin to him, he was still unsure, Larcade is like a big brother, though he's never around when you need them, Spriggan, however, was a mix between an older brother and mainly a father, he taught him a lot about his special powers, and taught him some princely duties. Zen was highly powerful now at age 6 and could go toe to toe with either August or Irene in battle, though, he still couldn't beat them, they always won, though he did give them a little challenge(though to this day they would never admit that they were only going easy on him, at about 25%). Today he had a lesson with Invel about gods and goddesses.

"Alright, today your highness we talk about ancient myths, legends, and folklore. But today's main topic we will discuss the gods. The main god we'll be talking about, however, is known as Ankhseram, the god of Life and Death. He has cursed the Emperor with powers over death and cursed him with eternal life, he has no known way to die, but he created Etherious, other known as Demons, but we'll talk about them another time. The gods were said to have once come down and have children with mortals, but there hasn't been a single known demigod in over millenias." Zen was entraled by this.

"So, how do you tell if someone's a demigod?"

"Well the easiest way is by the vast amounts of magic they...have," Invel gives Zen an investigative look, but he shrugs it off and returns back to the board, "there aren't many other ways of finding out if, though, Legends have it they bare ancient runic markings along their bodies as a sign of their parents and their powers, but it's just a Legend, now back to business." this lesson went on for the next hour as the young prince soaked up every little detail. Next lesson was magic with Irene today, and he was learning elemental magic. The scarlet woman looks at the child with speculative eyes as he channels his magic into fire, water, earth, air, and lightning. The boy was amazingly talented for someone of his age, his magic compatability showed no bounds and was versed in any type of magic, but he had a main affinity for Light and Darkness magic, though unlike a regular light mage user, his light spells appear in pure white instead of gold. Soon the two were sparing, with Irene looking at the boy with a smirk as she swatted his spells away.

"Is that the best you can do, Zen?" Zen's expression turns fierce as he looks at her. He then gains a thoughtful look on his face, that then turns to a full blown grin. 'What's he planning,' thought the woman. Zen raised his hands up high and concentrated. Soon Black and white magic auras surrounded his hands as magic started to swirl around them in total unison in waves of power. Irene looked on in interest as the accumulated magic power was amazing. Zen brought his arms together and brought the swirling winds of black and white down on Irene, causing a mini explosion to occur. When the smoke cleared to reveal Irene still standing, but with a satisfied smile on her face. "Well done young one, you are already getting their, and one day may become the strongest mage in Earthland." He grins at hearing that, "Though for now, you have a long way to go," he groans degradingly.

-Z-

It was night time in Alvarez and all was quiet and peaceful, though one lone person couldn't get to sleep. Zen was wide awake and couldn't fall asleep. He hopped out of bed to explore the castle a bit. The corridors were dark and eerie, but living with a man who radiated death constantly made sure he didn't feel a thing while walking through the halls. He soon finds himself in the study, where he saw a single candle lit up on a single desk, and sitting in that desk was none other than Emperor Spriggan, reading a book. Zen peeked out from behind a corner and looked at him.

The boy remembered that the Emperor had just came back from doing something important overseas in Ishgar a few days ago, and he had a smile on his face when he came back, but why no one knew...well not Zen, a few knew but didn't tell.

Spriggan, however, sensed the boy's presence even before he entered the study. The boy's magic could put anyone's to shame and the pressure he gives off gives coldness yet a loving warmth. In fact, the boy's magic could put the number 5 wizard saint in Ishgar's to shame, but the boy still need to learn to control how much magic he releases in order not to be detected. He made a mental note to tell Irene and/or August that for his next lessons.

"I know you're there little one." He spoke in a calm tone, loud enough for Zen to here. Said mage steps out in the open, a shy smile on his face. "Why are you still awake young one?"

"I couldn't sleep," Zen said, a bit disheartened.

"Come closer." the boy did as told. Spriggan then pulled him up onto his lap. "Want to hear a story from an adventure of mine?" The boy nods his head eagerly. He loved to hear of his father figure's tale of different places. "Okay then, years ago there was this girl I met in the forest. She was young, smart, curious, and had a strong will. I helped her learn magic with some of her friends to take back something that was theirs, and in the end they won their battle. Back then I also went by another name."

"What was it?"

"Zeref Dragneel." Dragneel...if Zen was going to be this country's prince he might as well take on his father figure's old namesake. "What happened to the girl though?" Zeref gave a chuckle.

"She and her three colleagues went on to creating probably one of the strongest guilds in her home country of Fiore." Zen had stars in his eyes.

"Really? What's it called." Spriggan smiled.

"Fairy Tail." Zeref smiled at the love he and Mavis once had, but sadly it wasn't meant to be, "Now go on back to bed little one, you have a schedule tomorrow." The boy nods and left his father figure to his studies.

That night Zen went to sleep, dreaming of his own adventure, and maybe, just maybe he could join this guild called Fairy Tail. His mid was set, he was going to become a member of a guild when he got older.

-Z-

Spriggan gave a small smile in his study. His little one has grown since August and Brandish founded him in the forest those years ago. He reminded Spriggan greatly of both Mavis, his little brother, Natsu, and August when he met him when he was about Zen's age. He had the curiosity and possibly the knowledge of the former while he had the unbounded potential and the strong will of the middle, and he reminds him of the feeling of the latter. A great combination in anyone's eyes. It makes him proud to see him as a type of son, someone he could actually...love.

* * *

The years passed on in the blink of an eye for everyone and it was x783. Currently 11, soon to be 12, year old Zenith Dragneel was sitting in a tree, daydreaming his time away. In the last couple of years he had grown much more in his age. He was about average height, an inch or two taller than normal. His half black and half white hair was in a spiky mess like usual, but he did coppy Invel's pony tail, though, his was behind his head instead of at the side, it was a braid of intertwining black and white that reached down to his lower back right above his rear currently. His attire was somewhat princely, but mostly regular wear. On the center of his back was the green Alvarez mark which all those in the castle wear somewhere on themselves, he received his on his tenth birthday.

During the last few years he grew not only physically, but mentally and magic wise. During that time he even found out about his father figure's past, but he didn't care, he was his father and nothing was going to change that. Also, Emperor Spriggan took a leave of absence to who knows where, leaving Zen in charge. Thankfully, Ivel took charge, seeing the boy wasn't suited and/or ready for the task, giving the boy breathing room. He continued his studies as usual, but life has gotten more boring in the last few years. Everything fell into a routine, wake up, eat, learn, train, eat, sleep. And it. Was. Constant.

"There you are!" He flinched from the familiar female voice. He shakily turns to see Irene with a sadic smile on her face, "did you really think that you could get out of training today my dear prince?" right then he had on though and one thought alone.

He was screwed.

-Z-

That night in his private baths he gave a sigh, his body aching from the horrendous training Irene put him through. The royal bath was a quarter where only royalty could enter, hence him and Spriggan being the only two aloud in. his thoughts travel to his current life as it was. It has almost been ten years since he was adopted into the Alvarez empire. Sure he loved every moment of it, but his life had no excitement whatsoever.

He then remembered what his father figure told him about seven years ago, about Fairy Tail. Course he learned that both Alvarez and Ishgar both had mutual dislikings for one another, but he really didn't care. If it was up to him he would have made sure to have a peace treaty with the continent ages ago. His birthday was coming up and the empire was celebrating, but he didn't want to celebrate it, he just wanted to have a grand adventure.

He made up his mind, he was going to plan a departure, and head to Fiore.

* * *

So far a week passed and everyone was preparing for Zen's 12 birthday. Said birthday boy was in his room, going over everything he had ready. "Clothes? Check. Limited food? Check. Money? Check. Books and other items? Check." He was ready, and to make sure he didn't throw everyone into a panic, he had a note ready for when the servant came to wake him.

The day was long and boring as usual, but he had to endure it, to get to tonight. Irene and August were the only ones to notice his change in attitude, but they thought it was only because of tommorow, but boy were they wrong.

That night, once Zen knew everyone was asleep, except for Irene who he thought had severe insomnia, he adorned a black cloak he had on hand and staff in hand. The staff was a gift from both Irene and August, it looked like a mix between their staffs, having a height much higher than his, it held a slight antler shape with a grey crystal orb in the middle of the top of it. He wrapped his cloak around his features, shrouding his face in darkness and covering his entire body from view. He opened his window, but not before leaving his note out. And with one final glance at his room, his home, he flew off into the night.

-Z-

The next morning there was a knock at the door of Zen's room.

"Morning your majesty!" She opened the door, a smile on her face, "Happy Birth-" she stopped mid sentence seeing the scene in front of her. The room was empty. The bed was just how she made it the day before, and the only thing out of place was a note on the bed. She took it and read it. As she read each word her face gained a horror filled expression. She turned and ran away as fast as her legs could take her, holding the letter in hand. "MASTER AUGUST!"

 _Dear everyone,_

 _If you're reading this than I'm long gone by now. Don't worry about me, I'll be back soon. I've gone off to see the world, have an adventure. I loved being at the castle, but sometimes I feel so bored doing the same routine everyday. Where I've gone...well I don't really know, I'm drifting on the winds for now. Know that Alvarez will always be my home._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Prince Zenith Dragneel_

All the Spriggan 12 was silent from the shock that had just emerged from reading the letter that Zen left them. No one could react, not at this current news. August and Irene were conflicted. They were both angry yet disheartened. Zen had a point, his life was one big routine, nothing exciting and while he was a mage of higher proportions they couldn't help but feel a bit worry, as was everyone else on that matter.

"He takes after his royal Highness a lot." Invel states. As much as the emperor disappears, this isn't much of a shock as it should be. Everyone else nods in agreement, while they wanted nothing more than to bring the boy they've all grown attached to back to the castle, they had to respect his decision.

"I bet he comes back in less than a month," Ajeel said.

"Not likely," Brandish said. She and Dimaria knew Zen greatly, he was a little brother to both of them, but he wanted to see the world, and now he was doing it. Irene was silent. The boy she thought of as a son was gone somewhere. While she had a child, she abandoned the piece of trash that she was years ago. Zen had so much more potential, more than she'd ever seen in her life time, heck, he even had an affinity for her _special_ magic. She sighed.

She just hoped he would be alright, after all, all of Alvarez would mourn if anything happened to him.

* * *

On a ship at sea, Zen looked out at the ocean, his cloak covering his frame and staff in hand. It's been a few hours, but still early nonetheless, since he departed out to seas, and the way the ocean's breeze felt on his face was amazing. For once he felt free, and he enjoyed every second of it. After another hour the ship then came to the Caracole island, so he would have to change ships to head to Fiore. While there he enjoyed some treats, while also gaining some odd looks due to his state off wear. Though the time for his departure sadly arrived and he boarded the ship to his destination and left the island. Though for some reason he feared for the island's safety in the distant future. He shrugged the feeling off and looked out at the ocean, a thought on his mind as the ship voyages onwards towards his new destination.

'I wonder, what awaits me in Fiore?' He smiles, his adventure has just begun.

* * *

A long while later, in the Port Town of Hargeon, an 11 year old girl was walking down the stone path of the town, boxes in hand. She had long blue hair that flowed down to a little below her knees. She was dressed in a yellow and white one piece skirt, with wink like ornaments on her arms and on her sandel shoes. Next to her was a flying white cat in a pink and yellow attire, a bow on her tail. White wings were on her back as she flew close to her partner.

"Now Wendy," the feline began, "Are you sure this is enough items?"

"Almost Carla," Wendy replied, "There are still other items we need to get, and besides, the day is nice and I want to enjoy it." Carla gave a sigh and shook her head, though she did have a smile on her face in agreement. It was a lovely day. Suddenly Wendy froze in her tracks.

"What's wrong child?" Wendy looked out towards the ocean, at the incoming boat that was about to dock. She felt something, but she didn't know what...it was something...old, yet powerful.

"I don't know, but I have a strange feeling all the sudden." Carla looks to where she was looking, and wore a frown. Just what was Wendy thinking about?

But unbeknownst to her, an encounter that'll change history is about to be made that day.

* * *

 **End of first chapter.**

 **Zenith's current magic:**  
Caster: Elemental Magic(Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Lightning, Wind/Air/Sky, etc.), Thought Projection, Telepathy, Concealment Magic, Siren's Voice, Requip magic, Light Magic, Dark Magic, Aera, Telekinesis, Transformation, Command T(Through Brandish), Green Magic, Sound Magic, Enchantment, Reflector, Slowing magic, Law, Spatial Magic, Heavenly Body, Black and White Arts(through Spriggan/Zeref), Black Magic, White Magic, Sage Dragon-Slayer(Through Irene, though it son becomes one of his main magics), and Dark Transformation(Through August).  
Holder: Card magic, Letter Magic.

 **Signature Magics:  
** Celestic Star: magic that uses stars as spells, enhancements, and others things. Said to be the most rarest magic on Earthland.  
Eye Magic: channels Magic into his silver eyes, causing the irises to illuminate. Tends to happen unconsciously and can be used to intimidate foes. They can also put enemies to sleep, cause them to become temporarily paralyzed, and put them in trances.

 **Later Magics(Maybe):  
** Territory, Yakuma Eighteen Battle Gods Magic, Universe One, Magic Dragon-Slaying Magic, The Knight(Erza's Apprentice), True Ice-Kamui, Amaterasu, Gate Magic(Teleportation magic, teleport from destination to destination[mainly town to town]), Nullification Magic, God Soul(Anksheram), Bullet Magic, Crash, Chain Magic, Âge Seal, and Great Fairy Magics(Fairy Law, Fairy sphere, and _maybe_ Fairy Glitter).

...don't ask why, he gained a liking to learn a _lot_ of magics from August after seeing his library full of magics...but sadly he was prohibited from entering it till August felt he was ready to enter and learn most, if not all, of them.

 **Abilities/Powers:  
** Immense Magic Power \- As many magics as he has(And gonna have), along with his heritage, as well as his upbringing he is _undoubtedly_ powerful  
Immunity \- he's immune to _any_ form of death magic that may harm him, true it my hurt but he won't die no matter what.  
Immense Reflexes \- Training with the strongest people in the world you tend to become more observant in fighting as well as picking up a lot("Oh the pain," Zen muttered from somewhere)  
Enhanced Speed \- Even without Heavenly body magic he can out run Jet in a foot race  
Immense Durability \- Like I said, his training helped a lot  
Enhanced Strength \- long story short he can split a mountain in half with a single punch, but he also knows how to channel how much strength he puts into his attacks  
Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant - Helps when you're a physical melee range mage as well as a long rang  
Sword Specialist \- trained by the top knights and sword fighters in his homeland, he has many skills and his own personal battle style  
Immense Knowledge - Zen is _highly_ smart for someone his age...and by smart I mean he can anticipate a person's attack with a single glance.  
Sensor \- Can sense presence of Mages to intense degrees, though he doesn't really show it he always knows when a mage is nearby, be they evil or good.

 **Skills:**  
Baking/cooking \- Zen loves sweets, not as much as Eza thankfully, but his baking goods are truly heavenly. Soon becomes Erza's baking goods distributor. Soon becomes a cheif in not only baking, but other culinary aspects.  
Artist \- while not a picto mage, he can draw/paint/sculpt art when needed.  
Strategist \- he's hyper aware and has an intuition for when events are either bound to happen or could happen.

 **Latent Powers:** Life and Death Magic, Healing Magic.

 **Latent Abilities:** Healing factor, Animal Speak.

 **Weaponry:**  
Non-magical: Sword, Dagger, and Spear.  
Magical: Staff(main)- gift from August and Irene on Zen's 12 birthday. The crystal in the center was actually once white, but when Zen touched it it automatically turned a shining grey.  
Katana-a gift from Damaria, imbued with some time magic to allow him to move at unseen speeds. But there's also another function to it, but that'll remain a secret for now.  
Bow-Imbued with light magic, it fires off white arrows that aren't affected by wind due to being made of magic, also the bow string is made of pure magic. If held for a long time the arrow and bow become super charged, allowing the arrow to travel at the speed of light.  
Dual Swords-able to be imbued with elemental magic and can multiply at will.  
Claws-imbued with dark magic these weapons send out shock waves of dark magic in arcs of three, due to each claw having three blades.

 **Zen will not be joining Fairy Tail** _ **just**_ **yet. Instead he'll be joining Cait Shelter a year before canon and meets Wendy and Carla by chance in the port town of Hargeon. I'm still undecided if he should get an exceed because of being part Dragon Slayer, even though it's not his main magic whatsoever...yet. I'm also planning on adding one or two more OCs, both during Zen's time at Cait shelter, and almost right after the other, the younger of the two being first. Besides, everyone needs a little fun before joining the actual game, meaning he and the others will join Fairy Tail after the Oracion Seis Arc. Also note that some themes/powers from other games/books/animes/etc. might end up making their way into this story, so there's also that. So till next chapter, I bid you all ado.**

 **Oh, one more thing, this is an OCxWendy, OCxChelia, and OCxAsuka(you'll find it cute, trust me) story, and any flames will be ingested by Natsu, who will happily comply, and blocked permanently, right Happy?**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **So remember to leave any questions in the reviews or PM me, and make sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review, and until next chapter everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Grey Wizard and the Sky Maiden

 **Fairy Tail's She-Devil: Have no fear, he's not as powerful as many might think. Sure he has** _ **a lot**_ **of magics to use at his disposal, but he does have many(and I mean** _ **many**_ **) flaws. And while he has a ton of raw magic power, he would sometimes match and/or lose to others with much more experience than him(Makarov, Gildarts, etc.).**

 **But when the time calls for absolute desperate measures, he'll munster all the magic he has to bring in a victory.**

* * *

Zenith, without his cloak, was currently walking down the road in Hargeon, in his new attire at that. He was in a white button up T-shirt with the sleeved rolled up to almost his elbows, along it were black vein like markings that were imprinted on his left shoulder and stopped at his mid chest and back range. He wore black pants with a silver chain on the right side, extending from the rightmost front to the rightmost back. He also had on black shoes that complimented the outfit nicely. He had on a black bracelet around his left wrist and a white one around his right wrist. He was walking down the road, carrying his staff along the stone path of the port town.

The town itself was fairly large, though not as big as some of the places in his home continent/country back in Alvarez. Though he had to admit, it was nice. The calm air with the scent of seawater that clings to the winds, the nice people, and the style of the town, it made itself calm and peaceful in the eyes of many. Suddenly he was brought out of his musing when he accidentally bumped into someone shorter than him, though he couldn't see who due to them holding so many boxes that seemed to slightly tower over the person.

Suddenly they wavered as the boxes came toppling down all over the place, Zen acted on instinct. In a flash of pure speed he ex-quipped his staff and managed to collect any and every box before they hit the ground. He suddenly remembered his folly and began to sweat nervously.

"I'm so sorry about that," he said hastily, "I wasn't looking where I was going and-" he stopped immediately at seeing just _who_ he bumped into. It was a girl, a year or two younger than him. Her pretty navy blue hair seemed to sparkle in the light as he looked at her, his cheeks becoming warm all the sudden. Wait! What was he just thinking all the sudden?

Wendy looked at the duel colored hair preteen looking down at her, a blush eminate on her face. The way his hair was spiked in so many places along with the ponytail that hung over his right shoulder. His eyes were pure silver, it glowed with coldness yet warmth.

"Uh," she began, "it's no problem, umm…"

"Oh sorry, I'm Zenith Memoriae, or Zen for short, it's nice to meet you…" He stuck out his hand while holding the boxes with his other.

"W-Wendy. Wendy Marvel." she took his hand and he pulled her back up and she dusted the dirt off of her clothes. "I'm so sorry, I'm clumsy all the times." Zen gave her a small chuckle.

"Don't worry, I was to when I was younger." any older people near looked at the two and smiled. They found it adorable at how they were talking and meeting.

"Wendy!" The two turn to see a white flying female feline with white angelic wings flying their way. She stopped right next to Wendy and gave her a stern look. "What have I told you, you're too young to be on your own."

"I'm sorry Carla, but I wanted to look at something so I went ahead." Carla put a paw to her head, shook it and sighed. Carla then takes notice of the boy holding Wendy's boxes of items/goods/ and other things.

"Who's this?" Wendy then realised that she forgot about her new friend.

"Oh! This is Zen, we accidentally bumped into each other."

" 'We?' " Carla questions, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm kind of a klutz myself sometimes Miss. Carla." Carla inspects the boy. His hair and name were some of the oddest she's ever seen and/or heard before, but it seems his intentions were pure, and he already made friends with Wendy it seems.

"Nice to meet you young man," Carla said, "you better not do anything wrong to Wendy." Zen tilted his head to the left, confusion written on his face.

"What would I do wrong to a girl?" Carla froze in her spot in shock. The feline noticed the blush on her partner's face, but they boy wasn't aware of it.

'Oh no, he's the clueless type.' While she wouldn't have to worry about him doing anything to Wendy, they still didn't know his intentions at all.

"Alright, what are your intentions young man," Carla asked. Wendy looked at her.

"Carla, you don't need-!" The 11 year old was then interrupted by the 13 year old.

"No no, it's okay," he assured her. Carla and Wendy both looked at him, who himself was wearing a joyful smile. "I was actually planning on becoming a member of a guild." Well, that wasn't what they were expecting in the slightest.

"You're a mage!?" They both asked in shock. Zen tilted his head.

"Yeah, what else would I be?" they could not answer him for the two females actually didn't have anything to say...though he did look somewhat princely in a way.

"S-sorry," Wendy said, "but you could join our guild." It was Zen's turn to look at her in shock.

"You're part of a guild!?" She smiles at him and nods.

"Mhm," she turns to the left and shows Zen her blue cat shaped guild mark on her right arm. "We're part of the Cait Shelter Guild, while it's not well known across Fiore, it's still pretty fun." Zen gained a thoughtful look on his face.

"Sound fun...maybe I'll join, if that's okay with you two." Wendy beamed at the boy.

"Sure," she said in a light, cheery tone. He returned her smile, look like things were looking up for him.

-Z-

The trio continued to shop around Hargeon for a bit, enjoying some food and each other's company. Zen loved spending time with his new friend and her partner, though she(Carla) did send him a glance every now and then for some reason, but he didn't really pay it any mind. Soon it was time to depart from the port town and they group made their way to the station, which was only a quick trip through the forest.

-Z-

The group were making their way down the dirt path, when suddenly, 10 men jumped out of the bushes and trees and surrounded them. Some held knives, magic gun, or nothing, but they did all wore a smirk on their face.

"Well well well," one of them, presumably the leader, said, "what do we have here. Two little kids and a cat. How adorable." the other men laughed as they all took a step forwards. "Now, be good children and hand over the goods."

Wendy looked frightened and held onto her friend's arm, while Zen himself didn't bat an eye to the men. He's train for things like this, and besides he sensed that they weren't anywhere near his level by _decades_.

"Wendy, hold these," Zen handed her the boxes to the younger mage who wore a confused and worried expression.

"Zen, what are you doing?" she was worried, and she had a feeling on what he was going to do. Said prince flashed her a grin.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you and Carla." Wendy gave a faint blush. Carla looked a bit skeptical, but didn't pester him, she wanted to see what the boy could do.

Zen stepped forwards, a hand on his hip. The men all laughed at his courage.

"The kid has balls," a thug said, "but let see him take on all of us!" it was then they all pounced on the boy, who just stood his ground. Zen then smirked as he vanished in a flash. The men's eyes all widened in shock. It was then the young mage came into appearance above them, looking down at all of them, glee written on his face.

"I am _so_ going to enjoy this." he then came down and did a downward aerial strike on the leader's face and sent the man crashing hard into the ground as if it was nothing, also unconscious sporting a giant lump on his head with swirls in his eyes. Zen flipped back then stood up and looked back at the other 9 men, who were sweating furiously. "Anyone else wants to end up like him." Silence reigned. Not even Wendy and Carla could react, this boy just took down the leader in less than 30 seconds.

"I'd take that as a yes then." The boy charged forwards at amazing speeds and did a spiral kick on one of them and sent him crashing into a tree, causing it to break on impact. He then, without leaving the ground, launched another kick to another thug's cheek and sent him flying. Wendy was amazed at Zen's fighting skills, she didn't know he was a fighter. Carla was deeply impressed, at first she didn't peg him as a fighter or a mage, but seeing him now proved her wrong...in fighting sense not magic yet.

Zen landed and looked at the other 7 men, all of which held weapons in their hands. The boy merrily shrugged and requipped a sheathed katana into his hand. The hilt was a sleek black with silver wrapping around the grip. The scabbard was a dark midnight black and had dark blue running down the sides of it with the tip of it having a silver cap on it.

He puts it out forwards and places a hand on the grip and holds it tight.

"Ha, what's a weak looking Katana going to do to us?" Zen's hair overshadowed his eyes, then, slowly, a smirk graced his face. He only pulled the Katana a mere inch, before in a sheer instant he was on the other side of them.

Nothing happened so far, but the blade was now at his left hip, but when he returned it to its scabbard, when his actions were made known. Their clothes were torn and shredded, cuts and other wounds were slice across their bodies. They all then fell limp onto the ground, not dead but unconscious from the damage they sustained.

Zen turned back to his handy work and gave a large grin.

"That takes care of that!" He Ex-quipped his Katana as he made his way to his travel companions, who both wore stunned expressions of shock. Their guild probably hit the jackpot with this boy. Zen then turned to the two females. "Aren't you two coming or what?" They then snapped out of their shocked daze.

"Oh, um, right," Wendy muttered, "let's go."

* * *

Soon the trio were on a train sitting on in a booth, Carla and Wendy on one side, Zen on the other. The ride went on in silence for a while, till Wendy decided to break it.

"So, um, Zen," she began, "what type of magic due you use?" The boy gives her his usual smile.

"A lot actually, and they're pretty powerful...but I prefer to stick with Requip, Light, and Dark magic." This caught the others' interests.

"Impressive" Carla admits, "but what other magics can you use?" Zen gave her a sly smirk.

"I'll tell you another time, I like to leave people in suspense." Wendy slumped forwards and Carla hmphed, she didn't expect him to be cheeky. "So, Wendy, what magic do you use?" Wendy sat up straight and gave him a smile.

"I use Sky magic, in fact I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer." Zen looked at her in shock. She was a Dragon Slayer!? And a Sky Dragon Slayer, no wonder why she smells like pure clean air, the way it cleanses any smell near, it would be the only thing he would smell in his lifetime if he could.

"Really!? That's Awesome!" he shouts, but not too loud to bother anyone else on the train compartment. Wendy blushed from the comment.

"T-thanks." A while later the train comes to a stop at their destination and they all hop off. They then make their way through a somewhat dense forest. Zen could feel a dark power somewhere near them, but it was sealed away for some reason...he would investigate the phenomenon later. It was then the group came upon a small village like area. It had a textile design to it and a cat like look on it.

Zen felt...no one around.

By no one, he means he senses no life force anywhere, which was extremely odd since this was suppose to be the guild hall.

The group entered the hall to see people talking and doing regular everyday things, but Zen was slightly wary of them, for he sensed nothing, as if they were just projections of a person's imagination. It was then the trio came upon a short old man in a weird looking old style get up. Zen sensed something off. The man _did_ have some life, but it was very faint, almost non-existent.

The old man looks up and smiles at the three.

"Welcome back Wendy, Carla." He then takes notice of the new face in the group. "And who might you be young man?"

"Oh, I'm Zen Memoriae, a pleasure to meet you sir." They shook hands, which-on the inside-surprises Zen, seeing as how the old man was somewhat corporeal.

"And I'm Roubaul." After they shook hands Wendy steps forwards.

"Master, he would like to join the guild." This piece of news surprises the old man.

"Really? Well, that's wonderful news." he turns to the young male mage and pulls out a stamp marker. "Now young lad, where would you like your guild mark to be?" Zen thought about it. His back was out of the question due to the Alvarez mark on it, and he didn't want it on his chest…

"I'll have it on my right back forearm, in grey please." he sticks out his right arm. Roubaul places the marker a few inches above his wrist and with a small pop, Zen was an official member of Cait Shelter.

"Congratulations, you're an official member of our guild," The old man then directs Zen's attention to the board on the far right near the wall, "you can take any requests as you desire, though we don't get many around here." Zen merrily shrugs.

"It's okay." He didn't really care about making himself known...yet anyways. He had enough gold from his vault back home to last him for a couple of years if needed. Besides, he rather focus on training first. Having so much power one needs to work up control as well as keep themselves in cheek with their body, also he didn't want to over exert himself.

For now he would take a job, a small one for starters.

He was looking at the request board with calculating eyes as he scans every job on the board. From a small distance away, Wendy watches him as he looks at the board. She wanted to ask him if he wanted to form a team with her, but she didn't have the courage to ask him. Carla saw this and shook her head. Wendy was too nice and shy for her own good sometimes.

"Wendy," Said Dragon Slayer jumps a few inches in surprise from Carla's sudden appearance. "You should stop sitting around and ask him already."

"B-but but but, I don't know If he'll want to form a team with me." She said, every word filled with worry.

"Child, you'll never amount to anything if you're too shy all the time," Carla scolded her.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Wendy said back, sweating heavily from both embarrassment and nervousness. Carla gave a deep sigh. Hopefully young Zen helps her break out of her shell sooner or later...but hopefully the former.

While these two were bickering, Zen found a job with a decent reward and prize at that too.

"Says here that all I have to do is guard some guy and I get 300,000 jewels as well as a tome about a rare magic **.**..sounds perfect." He plucked the request off the board and made his way over to Roubaul, who was talking to someone else. "Master, I would like to take this job please."

"Hmm...alright, be careful and good luck." Zen smiles and made his way out of the guild hall. Soon Wendy notices that he's gone and slumps her shoulders.

"Oh no, he's already gone," she muttered. Carla gave her a stern look.

"Alright child, when he comes back you're asking him to form a team with you, no questions." Wendy gave Carla a shocked look before she looks down herself with a sad look on her face.

'Will he want to join me?...No, I shouldn't think like that,' she then gains a determined look on her face. 'I'll ask him to form a team with me when I see him again.' Carla gives a small smile. Now that this new mage is around, Wendy finally has someone around her age to finally socialize with, instead of older people from around here. And seeing how she reacts to him it won't be long before she discovers her feelings for the mage, something she'll gladly accept.

* * *

Zen walked down the dirt path towards his destination. It was mid evening and the sun was still halfway in the sky. He kinda wished he brought Wendy and Carla with him. He was bored going alone, but he needed to make a living on something other than gold...and he didn't want to lose his physique. The train ride was bearable, due to the scenery of the land, but still, it was boring without any company to keep him occupy his time.

An hour and a half later he was walking towards the town of Cedar, a port like town that usually has knights to guard it, but for some reason they requested the help of a mage. He then comes up upon a large mansion like building and looks at the flyer and the building. He proceeds to knock on the door with loud bangs. At first nothing happened...but then the door creaked open to give way to a beautiful looking maid.

"Hello," Zen began, "I'm the mage who came to help guard someone." The maid beamed at him.

"Oh thank you! Please come in." She opens the door wider and the young mage enters. The foyer hall was very lavishing, a crystal chandelier hung high on the ceiling with elegance, the floor was decorated with marble tiling that gleamed from the light, meaning it was waxed recently.

Zen then, on one foot, turns around to face the maid.

"Now, can you tell me why you need a mage's help?" the maid's face fell as she gave a low, small sigh.

"You see, the young master is paranoid about a recurring vision they've been have as of late, one about their supposed death that is due to happen any day, so they're asking for protection."

Zen thought how it was odd, a person having a premonition wasn't unheard of but greatly rare among those of Earthland, a celestic gift to many, but someone having a recurring one was unheard of, and taking steps to prevent it was unheard of, you couldn't prevent a premonition no matter how hard you tried.

"Okay then, how did he see their death?" The maid looked down, a dark look on her face.

"Someone's going to kill them." Zen's eyes widened in shock. They saw someone trying to commit an assassination attempt on their life!? Now he couldn't blame the guy for being paranoid. "They said the person held a weapon and slashed at them, causing blood to go everywhere, then everything went black." Zen was silent for a moment.

"I...I see." Zen responded, "does he have any idea on when this happens?"

"They said when help comes it'll happen somewhere in the next 12 hours." So a count down clock. He's been talking with the woman for about ten minutes if his internal clock was right. Wait...what was he doing standing here then!?

"Okay then, I'll go to the client immediately," He was about to make a run off to somewhere random, but he remembered a teeny tiny problem. "Uh, where's their room?" The maid gave an amused giggle

"Up the stairs and the last room on your right." He gives her a grateful smile.

"Thanks," and he was off.

-Z-

After a few minutes of walking, Zen was upon the door the maid told him about. He took a calm breath and gave a knock.

"Hello? Sir, I'm the mage who came to help you." No response what so ever, just silence. Then, another few seconds later, a voice broke the silence.

"Come in." Zen did as told and entered the master bedroom. It was highly decorated with anything a rich person needs, but the owner of the voice shocked him slightly.

Instead of a man, like he expected, it was a beautiful woman. She had long silver hair that draped down to her waist. She had on a flowing gown of green with jade woven into the clothing, mainly around her large breasts, which showed some cleavage. The gown had long sleeves that hugged her slender arms with care and delicacy. All in all she didn't look a day over 25. Said woman turned her dark blue eyes to the mage and raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't expect you to be so...young." Her voice held slight dread, worry, and disappointment. Though after looking over him more she found him very cute actually, and he had that aura around him that so few possessed, so she shrugged. "But it's okay, as long as you're strong enough." Zen flashed her a warm, charming smile.

"You have nothing to worry about madam, I'm here to follow through with your request till the very end." She smiled at his bravery and loyalty. Why couldn't most men be like this boy?

"Thank you, and for reference my name is Veridian." The now named Veridian told him.

"Thank you Miss. Veridian," then nothing happened for a short while, which made Zen bored, "so, is there anything in particular you want to do?"

"Well, we could play a game of chess." He beamed.

"Sounds fun."

-Z-

Under them in the kitchens, many chefs were at work preparing dinner for their loving Mistress. One however wore his hat over his eyes as he was preparing her soup. Then a sinister grin crossed their features. While the others were preoccupied they took out a small vial of shimmering purple liquid. They poured it into the soup as the color turned purple, then back to it's pale yellow color.

'Finally, the bitch gets what coming to her for taking away what was precious to me.'

Their smile faded as they placed the soup on the tray along with the other food. The maid comes to get it and left the kitchen.

The chef from before gave a small, sadistic smile. By the time she's asleep she'll be dead, then they'll be gone after the week ends, and their revenge will be complete.

-Z-

Back with the tycoon and young mage they were on their 5 game of chess. Veridian was astonished at how amazing Zen was at the game, he hasn't lost a single game yet, and being the wealthy person she was this game involved strategy, something she was good in. But the young boy had more strategizing then she did and was always a few steps ahead of her.

Suddenly their game was interrupted by a knock at the door. Zen pouted, he was about to win again, but sometimes he believed that fate was playing with him. The mage got up and went over to the door to see who it was, putting up his guard. He opens it and looks up to see the maid from earlier, holding a tray with a silver dome on it.

"Oh, hello," he said, letting his guard down slightly, "what can I do for you?" She puts the tray forwards.

"This is Mistress Veridian's dinner young mage." He takes the tray and thanks her for the food. He brings the food over to the table in the room as Veridian comes over to see what was given to him.

"What's this," she asks.

"This is your dinner Miss. Veridian." he lifts the silver cap as stem emerges as gormont food was seen steaming on the plate. The sight caused Zen's mouth to slightly water at the sight. He felt his stomach growl as he saw the food. Veridian sat down and prepared to dig into the food. She was about to take a spoon full of the soup, till all of Zen's senses screamed. He grabbed her hand right before she placed the spoon in her mouth.

"Don't," he warned, "it's laced with poison." her eyes widened.

"How do you know?" his eyes narrowed as his gaze was upon the soup bowl.

"I have high senses and an intuition that gives me warnings anytime something's wrong, but we can test the theory for it being poisoned." he requipped a backpack and dug into it, while the Tycoon watched him, wondering what he was getting. He then pulled out a vial, full of a clear liquid and a small syringe attached to the top. He unscrewed it and placed the syringe above the soup. "This is a special made potion that I have with me, it shows if food has been poisoned or tampered with." He then releases a single drop and it splashed on the top of the food. At first it seemed like everything was okay, then the soup glowed brightly as it shifted from pale yellow to a sickly purple color.

"I knew it," Zen said, his arms crossed with a frown on his face. Veridian looked at the food in horror, her premonition almost came true right before her eyes. Her gaze then fell on the other food on her tray...where they all poisoned?

"A-a-are the other things poisoned?" Zen gave her a small smile. He picked up a piece of meat on the tray and took a bit of it. She looked at him in pure terror, was he crazy!? After a few moments, nothing happened.

"Does that answer your question?" She gave a relieved sigh.

"But, how did you know my soup was poisoned?"

"Like I said, my senses were on the fritz...and it scent smells dark and foul, even though a normal human like you can't smell it, I-and a few others-can." She looked at him amazed, but that left one more thing.

"Who wanted to kill me though?" Zen went into a thinking position at the thought. Who _would_ want to kill a nice and kind lady like Veridian?

"I honestly don't know...have you ever done anything that a person would want to kill you for?" Veridian looked down in thought...till a memory hit her.

"I may have an idea...but...I'm not so sure." Zen shrugs.

"Well it's better than nothing, so begin your story." She took a breath before telling him what exactly she did and how she gained her fortune.

Zen learned that she ran a Lacrima mining business, the most dominate and large one at that. It extends through all of Earthland, having multiple branches and members mining the pure crystallized form of magic energy...but one day, there was an accident at one of the mines.

 _It was a warm spring morning in the country of Bellum, further east on the Ishgarian Continent. Veridian was doing a routine mine inspection to ensure that her loving workers worked in a safe environment. Besides her was her second in command._

 _He was a tall man with a lean build to him. He had short combed, slicked backed, black hair that gave a faint shine in the light. He had black squinted eyes that wanted nothing more than to see through with the company's well being. He was dressed in a dark blue business suit. This was Xander Ravelt._

" _How's the mining coming along, Ravelt," Veridian asked._

" _It's going smoothly ma'am, all the Lacrima are full of magic and are safely being harvested."_

" _And what about the workers?"_

" _They are working to their best abilities and the working conditions are to all their liking." She gains a small smile and nod. While she looks like the person to care for nothing for her business, she actually cared more for the well being of all her workers. For all she cared her business could plummet down the drain, but lives are more important to her._

" _Good." Suddenly a worker, who wore a_ very _worried look on their face, made her way over to the two._

" _Ma'am, Sir, bad news." Their undivided attention was directly on the worker._

" _Explain." The worker handed her(Veridian) a chart._

" _The mines are shown to be growing unstable at a rapid pace, and if we don't stop mining sooner or later, the whole cavern will collapse." Veridian took immediate action._

" _Stop the mining process and get all the people out of the mines." Xander gave his superior a look._

" _Miss, you can't be serious!? Thing about your business." Veridian turned her gaze unto him._

" _I don't really care about it, I care more for the well being of my workers than making money." and with that she walked away to settle other matters of business. Xander wasn't having any of it, all he cared for was the money._

" _Now listen here, I don't care what she says, I'm your superior and what I say to you goes, so get back to work!" The worker, not wanting to get yelled at anymore or even fired, scurried away. Xander smirked, what could go wrong?_

 _Later that day at mid evening everything seemed normal to Veridian, who was looking at some paper work. She then looked out her window to see her workers working the mines like usual...wait, something's_ very _wrong with this picture here. It then hit her, they weren't supposed to be working!_

' _What's the meaning of this!? I told her to stop the mining.' Suddenly the ground began to quake violently as Veridian looked on at the cave. In that short moment the cave collapsed in on itself as dust, dirt, and smaller rocks were sent flying everywhere from the event. Veridian looked on in horror at the sight._

 _In less than a few minutes, those who weren't in the mines were standing, Veridian right in front of the crowd. The Company founder/president fell to her knees, her hair overshadowing her eyes._

" _How…" she began, her voice betraying no emotion. "How many?"_

" _T-t-t-ten ma'am," the worker from before told her._

" _And why?"_

" _Mr. Ravelt told me not to ma'am, I'm sorry, I should have listened to you but-"_

" _No, no no. It's not your fault." She then turns slowly to her second in power, her eyes showing unrestrained fury. "Ravelt!"_

" _Don't worry ma'am," he said, "We will have this mine up and running in no-"_

" _That's not what matters!" Everyone jumped from her outburst. "What matters are the lives that were lost, on_ your _hands! You care for nothing other than money, from henceforth you are FIRED!" The once second in command looks petrified in shock._

" _Y-y-you can't do this to me." Veridian scoffs and turns her gaze away from him._

" _I can, and I did. Guards!" Two burly men grabbed Xander's arms, "get this man out of my sight." The two nod and drag the man away._

" _You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am!?" Veridian paid him no mind as she looked on at mines, a depressed look on her face. Now she had to explain to the families of the accident, something she didn't look forwards to one single bit._

"That's horrible," Zen said, taking a sip of the tea he was given. Veridian nods in agreement.

"Mhm, I fear it's one of the deceased men family members, or worst my ex-second." Zen thought about it.

"From the sound of it, I guess it would be this Ravelt guy, he sound like someone who would do anything to get revenge against those who he thought did him wrong."

"You may have a point, but we have to make sure...but how?"

"Well, we could gather all the workers, question them, or you look at them and see if you could recognise them." She nods, it was a good plan in hindsight, but there was a snare in that she realised.

"But, it's night, all the workers left and they won't be back till tomorrow morning." Zen sighed.

"I was afraid of that, so I guess I'll stay for tonight...if that's alright?" Veridian could only beam on the young preteen in front of her.

"Of course, I would love for you to spend the night here." She then raised a small bell and rang it. In an instant the maid from before appeared.

"You rang ma'am?" Veridian nods.

"Yes, could you please show our young guests to one of our guest rooms." The maid nods and directs Zen to follow her. The young mage bid Miss. Veridian a goodnight and left the room along with the maid.

The maid directed Zen towards a room down another corridor, one thankfully not far from Miss. Veridian's room. The maid opened the directed Zen into it.

While room wasn't as big as his old one, it was still lavishing, having a queen sized bed, a desk, a drawer, a closet, and thankfully a bathroom of his own.

"Thank you for your hospitality Miss., um…?"

"Anne, my name is Anne." Zen nods as she left him to his things. In a swift instant the young mage made his way into the bathroom and had a nice soak in the refreshing hot water. It eased his mind after all that's happened today. First, meeting Wendy and Carla in Hargeon, second, joining a guild called Cait Shelter with them, and now taking this job to get a cool type of magic.

All in all, he made a right decision to leave home, to have a life full of adventure, though he also wanted to see the magic this world also had to offer. Though, for now, he was enjoying himself, unaware of what's to come soon enough.

* * *

Elsewhere in Fiore, in an unknown location in a forest.

It was a dark and moonless night as the sky was coated in a sea of seemingly endless array of stars. In the middle of the forest, laid a house. It was small, big enough for a small family of maybe 3 or four, but only one was in the house. Underneath it in it's dark basement, tables were topped with beakers, flasks, spilled liquids, and other scientific devices. At the furthest wall was a chamber, and in front of it was the owner of the house.

He looked to be in his early 40s, his hair was brown in color, with a few stards of grey in it already from sleepless nights and overworking himself on his project. He had black colored eyes that showed true intelligence that so few can truly grasp. He was wearing a white lab coat with a white t-shirt with black pants and shoes on. He also had a pair of glasses on his face.

His eyes were glued to the transparent chamber that held his experiment, the one he had worked years on. Infused with core magics that were said to be the gifts from the gods, and his blood for he was made from him...more specifically his sperm.

Inside the chamber was a humanoid figured, curled up in a fetus position. They only looked to be only 13 years of age, only an inch or two shorter than the average height for the age group. They had pale grey skin with zig zag lines running down under each eye to their cheek. Their hair was short, reaching almost to their shoulders, and pure white with two plucks of hair sticking out, but flowing forwards down their forehead. On his chest and abdomen he had ancient markings, and on their back was a in-burn glowing grey magic circle. It had a six pointed star with a circle in the center of the circle, and four smaller circles at the cardinals directions along the circle.

"It's almost time." The man said, "Now, for the final touch." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a oval shaped black stone from his pocket. To him, someone who doesn't use magic, may mistake it for a black colored Lacrima, but to a normal mage it was something much more. Suddenly the stone floated out of his hand towards the Chamber. The stone phased through the chamber wall and imbedded itself into the humanoid's chest. At first nothing happened, but then the body began to glow faintly, then it began to grew stronger and stronger with every second, putting a smile on the scientist's face. The stone itself began to change in color, from red, to blue to yellow, each color illuminating with untold magic power. The stone shifted back and forth repeatedly, not stopping for a single second.

The scientist ran a loving hand down the chamber wall, his smile turning softer as he looked at his greatest success in his lifetime.

"Soon my son...my child, my...Homunculus."

* * *

 **No one is getting any information out of my on the Homunculus, but know they'll play a part in the story...a major one.**

 **Anyways, that was a rather interesting start, Zen meeting Wendy and Carla, being somewhat of a klutz at times, but when the time calls for it undoubtedly serious. Plus it was kind of nice seeing him rescue the fair maiden from the evil bandits that blocked their path.**

 **As for Zen's senses they tend to vary at times. But mostly _and_ only, they are active in  life threatening situations. So if he's drugged by an unknown substance his nose has no history of smelling he's vulnerable to it.**

 **Sadly that's all I have to say for this chapter.**

 **Also, note that this story will be updated W** **eekly , so no pestering me on updates.**

 **Remember to leave questions in review or PM me, and make sure to follow, favorite, and review your opinions, and until next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sacred Tome

 **Emiya-excalibur: Yeah, he's clueless at first, but he starts to see Wendy differently really soon, around chapter 10 I think. That and he doesn't fully have an understanding of women yet. He's only thirteen and has had the 'talk' yet, so he's bound to not know. That and I have quick plans for them, not in relationship, but you'll see.**

* * *

Zen woke up to the sun hitting his face. He rolled to look out the window groggily, putting a hand up to block out the light. He looked around and saw that this wasn't his room at all. Then the events of yesterday flooded his mind. Wendy, Carla, Cait Shelter, Request, Miss. Veridian, some Ravelt guy out for revenge, and 5 games of chess...wow, yesterday was pretty interesting.

The young preteen sat up on the bed and wore a small smile as he look at his guild mark. He let out a soft chuckle, finally he was doing something for a change instead of just a normal routine everyday. He jumped to his feet and gave a great stretch. He gave a yawn as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

About 15 minutes later he walked out from the laboratory, wearing his signature wear. He ran a hand along his head, and gave a small scratch to a spot he felt while doing so. He walked out of the guest room to have a look around the mansion. His nose picked up the scent of the kitchen cooking some delicious food, so he heads the way to see what they were making.

He arrived in no time at all and saw all the hardworking cooks preparing Veridian delicious food. All of them had a happy look on their face, having fun while they work, which is something everyone should do...however…

One worker in the distance wasn't acting like the rest, they didn't smile or look to have any emotions whatsoever. Zen couldn't see his eyes due to his chief's hat covering them. He senses dark ambitions from this person, heck, he couldn't even tell if they were either male or female. It was then they grew a sinister smile as they took out a vile of liquid and poured it into the food, which just so happened to be the meat.

"I don't know how she survived the poison from yesterday, but today, she'll die for sure." Zen's silver eyes illuminated in furry, so _he's_ the reason why the client was almost poisoned yesterday. For now he would wait, but when it's time to see who did it.

* * *

Breakfast went off with a bang. First he told Miss. Veridian of his findings, then tested their food to find that all the meat was poisoned, got rid of it quickly, then ate what wasn't poisoned.

-Z-

Soon it was close to noon time and the building was shining brightly in the sun's radient light. Currently, all the workers and staff were gathered in the main hall, all confused on what was going on.

"Greetings all," their attention was turned to their mistress, who appeared alongside with a young boy with the oddest looking hair they've ever seen. "I have dire news…someone's trying to kill me." All the staff gasped in shock and horror, except the man, who gave a hidden smirk. "But thanks to this young mage right beside me, I wasn't able to eat any of the poison that was in the food." They all gave a thankful sigh in relief, but that brought up another question, the food was poisoned!?

"Yes the food was poisoned," Zen began, gaining the staff's attention, "I was able to detect it through my senses and intuition, and was able to stop Miss. Veridian from consuming it." his face then turns hard as the silver irises of his eyes began to illuminate with rage, scarring all the staff members. "So, will all the kitchen staff please step forwards for _immediate_ evaluation." A group of 7 men and woman stepped forwards.

Veridian stepped forwards and looked at all of them, though none really caught her attention. Zen, however, was looking directly at the one who he saw poison the food, he also wore a shocked expression, along with somewhat of a frown.

'Dammit!' he thought in utter disdain, 'That little brat ruined everything!'

"You!" The cook's head went up as he looked in front of him. At first he didn't see anything, then he looked a little lower to see the kid standing in front of him, his eyes giving off a gleam that unnerved him. "What did you make in the last 12 hours?"

"I-uh, made the soup for yesterday's dinner, and the meat this morning." Zen gave a small smile.

"Interesting…" The cook had a sinking feeling all the sudden.

"W-w-why's it's interesting?"

"Oh, nothing...other than the fact that those were the items poisoned." everyone, sans Veridian, took in a breathe at hearing that, while the guilty cook cursed mentally. "Anything else to say?" Zen gave the man a smirk. What happened next was unexpected by even Zen actually.

"Hehehehe," he began chuckling, "hahahahaha," then it turned into a full blown evil cackle, "EHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then a swirling purple aura began to form around him. The staff and Veridian took some steps back, while Zen got into a fighting stance.

'So he knows magic, and darkness magic at that, talk about irony.' the man's gaze looked at the boy with furnal intentions.

"You're one smart brat, I'll give you that," he began darkly, "but, I will have my revenge against her!" his magic pulsed violently, causing all the staff members to flee to safety. "I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY RIGHTS! **DARK BEAM!"** he fired a beam of pure dark energy right towards Veridian, who was petrified with fear.

She saw her life flash before her, and she let out a single tear at the memories. All the people she could have helped in her short life…

Suddenly, a lone figure made their way between the Company President and Founder and the Beam of dark magic.

"You know," they began, "you should remember who's around to stop you." Zen requipped his staff to his hand. He spun it around and slammed the blunt end on the ground. The crystal on it glowed shimmering white as a barrier formed around the woman and young mage. The beam made contact and it ended up splitting in different directions against the barrier. Zen didn't even look fazed while the opposer was already wearing out from the attack.

"Also, I expected more from you," Zen replied, "seeing as you're trying to kill someone." The man snarled.

"Shut up!" He fired an arc of dark energy. Zen's hair overshadowed his eye, a frown lacing his face.

"...Tsk," Zen frowned as he simply waved his staff as a grey arc of magic burst into existence. The two attacks met head on, but Zen's magic proved to be the superior one without a doubt. It hit its mark and the opposer was sent hurtling into the wall. The man grunted in pain from the attack as he fell on all fours. Zen then starts to walk forwards to the man, getting a feeling on who they are.

"Why are you trying to kill your ex-boss...Ravelt." said dark mage looks up at the boy, furry written in his eyes.

"She fired me, all I did was make her company a success and gave her so much money, and she repays me by _firing me!?"_ Zen's eyes twitch, there was no getting to this guy.

"Huh," he sighed. He then kicks the man square in his left cheek and sent his skidding across the floor. Those watching winced, that had to hurt, the kid had great strength, no doubt. "You're an idiot." Ravelt's rage bubbled.

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me!" Zen's eyes flashed as his magic pulsed, causing all to cower in it's might, "you care for nothing other than money, and worst you've cost innocent people's lives for your own gain, so let me ask you this, why waste someone else's life when you could have lived yours?"

"Wasted? WASTED!?" He reqiups a dagger, "I'VE DONE EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE!" Zen crosses his arms as Ravelt slashes, causing a gash to form on the boy's left arm and blood to fly.

Seeing this caused Veridian to silently gasp in total shock. The vision she had, the blood, all of it, it came true.

"Yes you wasted it," Zen kneed the guy, hard in his abdomen, causing the ex-second to gag in pure pain, "and I see you can't change that fact, then it's your loss." He punched the man square in the face, throwing him back into the wall, causing it to crumble into nothing but rubble, and effectively knocking him out cold.

Zen gives a cold gaze to the fallen mage as blood trickles down his wound and drips onto the stone floor, then he sighing dejectedly. He hopped for a challenge, but this guy was just pitiful really. Maybe he should find someone worth to test his magic on, but who? He'll think about that later.

"Z-Zen?" the boy was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of his client. He turns to her and gives her a bright smile.

"Don't worry Miss. Veridian, everything's taken care of." what happened next he didn't excpect.

Veridian hugged him.

"Thank you…" Zen returned the hug with his right arm, not both due to his left one being soaked in blood currently.

"No problem, I was happy to help."

* * *

Few hours later around 3:30 in the evening, Veridian and her staff were in front of the mansion to see the young mage off, his left arm now clean and wrapped in a white bandage. But before this a lot of things happened.

First Rune knights came and apprehended Ravelt, who shifted his hatred against Veridian onto Zen instead. And the boy knew he would have to deal with him once more in the distant future. Second, everyone was treated to a meal to celebrate the young mage's success. And lastly was happening currently.

Anne walked up to the boy, and handed him a _very_ old looking book, it looked as though it was about to fall apart at any moment, but for some reason Zen felt something from it. It went unnoticed by everyone, even himself, that in his grasp the book gave a faint glow that trailed along the cover in gold. Veridian then walked up to the boy and gave him his other reward.

"We are in your debut young Zenith, without you I might not be here today, so you have my undying gratitude." Zen waved her off.

"Oh, it was nothing, I was happy to help a person in need." She gives him a smile.

"Now one more thing." she takes his hand and put it palm up. Then she places a paper in his hands. "As a bonus reward, you are given free lacrima of any variety, no matter what the need." his eyes widened.

"N-no! I can't take this!" She gives him a look.

"You saved my life, it's one of the least I could do for you." Zen sighed, he didn't want to make her upset. He sighed in defeat.

"Okay, if you insist." She beamed.

"Good, now, we all wish you luck on your travels." She bent down and kissed his forehead, causing him to gain a small blush on his cheeks.

"A-alright then, I'll be on my way." And with that, Zen began his departure, waving to everyone and they back to him in return.

Veridian watched him disappear into the distance as the wind picks up slightly, causing her silver hair to bask in the soft winds. Anne then looked towards her mistress.

"Ma'am, do you think we'll ever see him again?" Veridian honestly didn't know for sure.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we may see him again in due time. That I'm sure of."

* * *

Zen walked along the road humming a soft tone, he then get bored really quick then gains an idea. He then brings out a wooden flute and starts playing a melody that has the animals coming to see what was making the wondrous noise **(Song: Nakamatachi, Fairy Tail).** While play the life around Zen was in pure bliss, he was truly at ease, unconsciously giving off magic to the forest as the trees steadily grow and the animals become less violent in nature. Sadly the playing came to an end when he came to his destination at the train station.

As soon as Zen boarded the train he dozed off slightly, he was bored as could be. It was then a teen of about 17 sat in front of him along with a...blue cat? He didn't mind really, the train was somewhat full already. When the cat spoke it immediately gained his attention as he bolted upright in shock.

"Woah, talking cat!" the two then turned their attention towards the young mage.

"Oh, didn't notice you there kid," the pink haired teen said.

"Aye." The cat replied.

"Oh, sorry for the sudden remark," Zen said, rubbing the back of his head with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I'm Zen, nice to meet you."

"Names Natsu, this little guy here is my buddy, Happy."

"Aye, I'm Happy the cat. Do you have an fish on you?" Zen chuckled.

"No, no fish, nice meeting you two." Suddenly the train lurched and Natsu turned green as his body began to fall onto the seat, "...The heck?" Zen didn't know what just happened. One minute he was talking with this Natsu guy, then the next he falls sick when the train started moving. "Uh...Happy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with Natsu?" The blue cat then takes notice to his best friend's current state.

"Oh, he get motion sickness on any vehicle he goes on," the cat explained, "it's a draw back of his magic." Zen raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Then what magic does he use?"

"Natsu is a Dragon-Slayer," if Zen was drinking something he would have immediately spit it out in shock.

"Ehh!?"

"Aye, he's the Fire Dragon-Slayer, so he get motion sickness every time we are on a moving vehicle." Zen gave a slight shiver. Irene told him about the affects of Dragon-Slayer magic if you become powerful in it. The more power you have, the worst the motion sickness you possess. It makes him glad he has it as an emergency magic...that and it's one of his lesser magics.

Since he had the time Zen activated his Dragon senses, which was kinda a bad idea at the moment due to the fact he was on a moving train, but he endured it like he was taught to. After all, Irene's training was worse than the feeling the train was giving him.

Anyways, he took a quick whiff of Natsu's scent. The guy smelt like fire, or at least a pile of burning wood, along with the faint scent of a dragon, a _real_ dragon. Happy on the other hand smelt like uncooked fish, thankfully it wasn't the scent after the 3 day mark.

He then retreated his Dragon senses and returned back to how he once was, but Natsu took a quick whiff of him before he finished.

'Odd,' the pinkette thought, 'kid smelt like a Dragon-Slayer for a second...must be my imagination.'

The group rode in silence for the next hour and a half, though, Happy and Zen did have small talk about somethings.

Zen was looking out the window at the grassy plains that passed by through the window. Then something red caught his attention in the windows mirror view. His eyes shifted to the Fire mage sitting across from him...more importantly, his mark on his right shoulder.

It was odd to Zen, but enthralled him to no end. It almost looked like a...Fairy?

"Hey Happy?" The cat, who was about to devour a fish, stopped short and looked at his new friend.

"Yeah?"

"What's the mark on Natsu's arm?" Happy gaspped in shock and almost dropped his uncooked delicacy.

"Eh!? You're not serious!?" Zen gave a sheepish laugh.

"Sorry, I'm new to these parts, and I'm not fully accustomed to Fiore things." Happy lost his shock expression for an understanding one.

"Oh, I see. Well the mark on Natsu's arm is our guild mark, we belong to the Fairy Tail guild." Zen's eyes widened at the familiar name.

" _She and her three colleagues went on to creating probably one of the strongest guilds in her home country of Fiore." Zen had stars in his eyes._

" _Really? What's it called." Spriggan smiled._

" _Fairy Tail." Zeref smiled at the love he and Mavis once had, but sadly it wasn't meant to be._

"Fairy...Tail?" Happy didn't notice Zen's familiar look at the name.

"Aye, we're said to be the most powerful guild in all of Fiore...tied with Phantom Lord though." The cat muttered the last part, but Zen paid it no mind. Soon the train started to slow down it's speed and Zen noticed the familiar scenery.

"Oh, this is my stop," the 13 year old gets up from his seat, "well I'll see you guys one day." He began to walk off, but Natsu grabbed a hold of his wrist before he could get away.

"W-wait," the pink haired said, gaining his stomach back from the train being stopped. "W-why do you smell like a, dragon?" Zen's eyes slightly widened as Happy looks confused.

"Natsu, what do you mean," the blue cat asked his best friend.

"His scent, I smelt a dragon's on it, yet it's very faint." Zen thought two things. First, he was _not_ going to tell him he was a Dragon-Slayer, and second, damn he was good as picking up Irene's draconic scent. Now all he had to do was make a little white lie...but he could lie to someone who wasn't out for blood...oh, he knew something.

"W-well I have a dear friend who's a Dragon-Slayer herself." Both the cat and fire mage blink twice.

"Eeeehhhh!?" They shouted in utter shock in unison. While Zen found it undoubtedly amusing, he nodded his head nonetheless.

"Yes, but that's all I'm saying for now." He takes his hands from Natsu's firm grasps. He walks on down the compartment till he reached the door, then gave the two a final wave. "Till we meet again!" And with that he stepped out onto the station. Natsu gave a smirk at the boy's fading figure. The next he saw him he was going to challenge him to a battle.

Unknown to both of them, they would meet again sooner than they both thought.

* * *

Zen walked through the forest, enjoying the peace and scenery. He would have played his flute, but something told him not to. It was then his ears perked at hearing voices. He quickly jumped up and into a tree. It was then he saw three figures walk into view as his breath slowed to where it was almost silent.

The first was a ravishing woman. She had short bobbed almost white colored hair, but it had a slight blue tint to it with a curl on top of her head looking like a halo. He attire mainly consisted of feathers, the top, skirt, and shoes. The top had a large V-neck which showed off massive cleavage and stopped at her torso. She had on blue gloves that reached past her elbows, and had on dark blue leggings.

The second was a man. He had spiky maroon colored hair with a small bang falling between his eyes and sideburns framing his face. He wore a black shirt with a white long coat on and a pair of crimson leather pants with belts on both legs with black shoes on his feet.

The last was the oldest, wisest, and most dangerous. He had brown colored skin with tattoos framing all his features. He wore no shirt, but his upper body was framed with a long white sleeved cloak that was rimmed with black fur and lined with yellow accents. He had on Blue pant with white fur swirling around each leg and a pair of black boots on.

These were Angel, Cobra and Brain of the Oración Seis.

"Now, where's this Nirvana you speak of," Brain asked.

"That's the problem," Angel told him.

"It's hidden in this sea of nothing but forest," Cobra states, "and as you can see, we looked all over it." Brain hums in thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Cobra however.

"Sir, seems we have a little guess in the trees."

Zen cursed inwardly, how the hell did this guy knew he was here!? Suddenly his intuition was on the fritz as he jumped out the tree as a beam of green energy with fire swirling around it. Zen landed on the forest floor in a split squat position, gazing at the three mages in front of him. Zen slowly stood up, not letting his gaze up for a single moment.

"Sorry to drop in, but I was on my way somewhere." He turned to walk away, but Cobra stops him in his tracks.

"Sorry kid, you heard too much information, so we give you two options, come with us, or die." Neither of those options sounded good to Zen.

"Uh, how about the option where we forget about this whole encounter?" Cobra smirked.

"Not a chance kid, now Cubellios!" Suddenly a giant purple snake appeared out of nowhere next to Cobra. Zen could only watch with a deadpanned expression before blurting out.

"...how the heck did I not see that!?" The snake lunged and the young mage jumped out of it's way. 'For a large snake this thing moves pretty quick,' he then grins, 'but not quick enough.' he then does a downwards split kick to the snake, sending it hard into the ground. This action surprises the three other mages.

"Hmm, interesting," Brain muttered to himself. This boy was indeed powerful, but for some reason he sensed more to this boy than meets the eyes.

"That little…," Cobra hissed. No one gets away with harming his best friend and he meant _no one._

"Strong _and_ adorable," Angel said. She gave a dark smirk, "me likey." Oh she just found herself a new play thing, now all she had to do was take them down and they would be her's and her's alone. She then took out a gold key as it started to illuminate. **"Open, Gate of the Twins: Gemini!"** a gold magic appeared as a dingdong rang. Then two small blue humanoid creatures appeared. "Now, transform into him!" the two tried, but…

Nothing happened.

"What's the meaning of this!? I gave you two an order!" The two spirits turned to their master.

"Sorry Angel," the one wearing black shorts began.

"But he has much more magic than all of you combined," the one wearing orange shorts finished. This piece of new shocks the three dark mages, they then gave sinister smirks as they looked at the unnerved preteen. Zen then realised she was a Celestial Spirit Mage, and he knew this spirit well.

'Crap, I forgot about Gemini, it can only transform into someone with the same amount of magic or lower amounts than their master.' Zen had read up on many different types of magic, Celestial Spirits being one of them.

"Now boy," Brain began, "come quietly, and you won't get hurt."

"Yeah know, that sounds like a creepy stalker to me," the boy said, his arms crossed. Angel and Cobra stifled laughs, Brain, however, was not amused.

"You won't come along willingly then?" He raised his skull headed staff, "Then we'll have to use force." The crystal in the skull's mouth glows a dark yet vibrant green, **"Dark Rondo!"** a beam like the one before shot forwards towards Zen.

The boy retaliated. **"Light Spectrum!"** a sphere of light magic blasts from Zen's outstretched arm and meet the Dark Rondo head on. The blast of dark magic didn't stand a chance against Zen's attack as the sphere of light continued on it's path. It was then when it was only a few yards away from them it splitted into 50 different homing attacks.

The attacks made impact, each one exploding upon hitting their mark as each Oración Seis member let out a scream of pain. Zen, seeing them in this state, took his opportunity to leave the three dark mages, jumping through the trees.

When the attack stopped the three mages were all battered and bruised badly, however they were still conscious. They saw that their intended target got away from them, which made them all growl in disdain, though mostly for different reasons.

Brain lost someone who could be the greatest asset to the Balam alliance, he would make sure to contact the others of this young mage with unimaginable potential to become the greatest dark mage in history along with Zeref. Cobra was pissed that he wasn't able to get the kid back for hurting the one who truly understood him, but the kid was off, he couldn't hear a single thought, sure he could _hear_ him, but not what he was thinking like others. Angel was upset the most, he new play thing took off to who knows where, and worst Gemini couldn't transform into him no matter how hard she tried.

"Cobra," Brain began, "do you know where he's going to?"

"Not a clue," Cobra told him honestly, "his mind didn't allow me to listen, as if there was a mute on it." Brain gave a low grunt.

"No matter, we must tell the others of our findings, even his magic feeling." The other two gave a slight shiver at remembering the feeling the boy's magic gave off. It was cold, almost dead, yet warm and welcoming, almost like death itself...but there was another sense. One of a ever loving warmth that faded ever so slowly from a person, like Life. "Yes, that boy will join us, one way, or another."

Half a mile away Zen took to the tree tops to avoid unwanted contact as he hopped from one branch to the next, not slowing down till he felt like he was far enough from the group of dark wizards. When he got to the center of the forest he let out a sigh of relief, he then realises that the guild wasn't far from his current location, and if he hurried he could make it before sun down. The dual haired preteen jumped tree to tree in rapid motions, but it was taking much longer than he expected.

-Z-

Thankfully, right as the sun was setting he found himself at Cait Shelter, breathing somewhat deeply.

He sensed both Wendy and Carla were still here, but in a different part of the building. Maybe this place had living quarters for its mages? He entered to see all the fake people talking and drinking. Roubal was sitting in the back watching over them all.

"Hello Master," the old man directs his attention to the new young mage, "I'm back." The old man gazed at the boy.

"How did the job go?"

"It went great, I completed it successfully." Roubal gave the boy a smile.

"Good job Zen." the boy beamed from the praise.

"Thank you master, now if you excuse me I'm going to retire for the night." the man nodded as boy walked off to find the dormitories. Meanwhile, Roubal gained a glint in his eye along with a mischievous smirk. He couldn't wait to tell the other masters about his new mage at the next guild masters' meeting.

Zen found a vacant room, with a bed, window, desk, and drawer to call his own. He unpacked most of his items and made himself right at home. Though, while the room was much smaller than the one back in Alvarez, it still wasn't bad nonetheless. Currently he was lying down on the bed in his pajama pants and a loose fitting matching tank top. His thoughts then traveled to the book Miss. Veridian gave him for a reward. She said that workers found it deep in a Lacrima mine, surrounded by glittering rainbow Lacrima, which fetched a mighty high price in the stores.

He requipped the old book and stares at it for a while. He felt an odd, yet ancient power residing in the pages of the book, one that was waiting for something, but what?

Outside his windows, the moon had just reached it's highest peak, then something happened. The stars began to twinkle in a pattern, forming a giant 5 pointed star in the sky, with the moon being at the direct center. Then lines began to mold as a star was form and a circle cradled it. The moon then began to give a faint glow as it then released a thin beam of cosmic energy, directly at Zen's spot. The white beam hit true, for once it struck the book, it glowed pure white.

The next thing Zen knew was that he was floating in a space, stars, galaxies and nebulas embroidered the area around him. The book itself was covered in pure magic power as it began to change in form as it glowed pure gold. Zen was utterly confused and slightly scared, hey, you would be two if you suddenly saw yourself floating in the center of the universe.

After a quick moment everything vanished as he fell onto the bed with a thump as the book also landed on his stomach. He sat up on his bed with a groan as he felt a weight shift on his toned abdomen. He say that it was the book, but it wasn't how it once was before...at all.

The book was covered in a brown jacket, lined with shining gold and silver stars with a crystal star directly in the center of the book itself, the pages of the book looked as if they were never touched before, looking new.

Zen hesitantly touched the book. He touched the star, but nothing happened. He suddenly felt extremely drowsy for some unknown reason. His body then slumped down unto the bed as his eyelids grew heavy. In less than a minute he was out like a light.

The book however, wasn't done in it's business. It gave a quick flash. Suddenly golden celestic runic markings started to draw themselves along Zen's body as the ancient magic connects to his being.

Tomorrow Zen was going to feel a whole _lot_ different.

-Z-

In a void of black, Zen floated aimlessly as he looked around the empty place.

'Odd,' he thought, 'how did I get here?' it was then he saw a twinkle in the distance. 'Huh?' The twinkle erupted and a shooting star came out of nowhere, and it headed straight for Zen.

"Hey wait, stop!" it fell to deaf ears as the small projectile knocked the wind out of him. It caused him to spiraling out of control in the space, causing heavy motion sickness to kick in. "Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." thankfully the spinning stopped as Zen straightened himself out in what he thought was the up position. "Ouch, what hit me?" He glances down to the ball of golden light in his arms that resembled a star.

"...uh...hi?" he didn't know if it was sentient, or just a ball of light. But it was the latter for it jumped from out of his arms and started to float in front of him.

" _Hello,"_ it said in a mix of feminine and masculine voice, along with a small flash with every word, _"I'm Amri, the Sacred Star."_ Zen blink rapidly. So it was sentient, and could talk to...cool.

"Um, hi, I'm Zenith, but everyone calls me Zen, nice to meet you Amri." The star gave out a small giggle.

" _I know young one, you have high favor among the gods."_

Zen blinked once.

Then twice.

Finally a third time.

He would have fainted, but he was already out in reality.

"So," he began, a bit shakily, "why do th-the gods have favor with me?" The star gave another giggle.

" _You'll find out all in due time, but know it deals with your past, and be warned, a dark power is soon to be after you."_

"Dark Power? Please tell me more." the star dimmed slightly.

" _I'm sorry young prince, but I've said all I could for now, but don't forget, I'm always with you."_ the star slowly floated towards him as it shrunk in size. When it was the size of a golf ball it erupted into light encasing everything in light, and then everything went black.

-Z-

Zen woke up the next morning feeling heavily sore for some reason, why was his guess, he didn't do any training yesterday. Then memories of the day prior to this one began to flood his head. And what did Amri mean about being with him?

He sat up to feel two things on him. One on his chest, the other on his stomach. The latter was actually the book that changed last night. The second, however...was a necklace.

It was a small diamond five pointed star that hung around Zen's neck on a gleaming silver chain. It gave of a glint in the Sun's first light, radiating pure power unlike anything Zen's ever felt before.

'So that's what Amri meant,' he thought.

' _Exactly.'_ Zen jumped from the sudden voice in his head.

"Who said that!?" he looked around the room, only to find himself being the only occupant in the room.

' _Down here,'_ Zen looked down at the star pendent, _'Told ya I would always be with you, but only use me when the time absolutely calls for it.'_ Zen wasn't surprised by this.

"Alright, I'll use you in emergencies." he heard a little giggle in his head.

-Z-

Currently Zen was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and black shorts, his arm still wrapped in its bandages. He was on his bed reading his new spellbook on _'Celestic Star'_ magic, said to be the origin magic of magics along side life, and death. It really interested him, he could call upon stars whenever he felt he needed them for either attacking or defending. Amri has also gave him pointers on some spells. Also, much to his surprise, there were other magics in the book to help him with, mainly one called Territory.

While he was minding his own business, the Dragon-Slayer and her exceed partner were walking down through the hallway.

"Are you sure he's here Carla?" Wendy asked, both confused and nervous. The feline nods.

"I'm sure, the master told me himself." Wendy sighed. She really wanted to ask him to form a team with her, but she was so nervous around him. When she was around Zen her heart races uncontrollably, he faces heat up when he smiles at her, and she feels butterflies in her stomach just being near him.

"O-okay." they soon came to a door and Wendy knocked on the door.

-Z-

On the other side, Zen heard the knock. He opened the door to see both Wendy and Carla on the other side of it. When he saw Wendy though, his heart races to untold speeds, and his face heats up when he sees her face. While he didn't know why this happened, it felt...right.

"Oh, uh, good morning Wendy, Carla," he greeted the two females.

"Uh, g-good morning Zen." Wendy greeted back. The two stayed in flustered silence, that is, till Carla coughed and got their attention.

"Good morning to you too, young Zen," he attention then turned to Wendy, "now, wasn't there something you wanted to ask him dear child?" Wendy realises her mistake.

"Oh, I forgot." she turns to Zen, a shy blush on her faces as she looks at the ground. "Uh, Zen...wouldyouliketoformateamwithme!?" The young mage didn't understand her.

"Uh...what?" Wendy took a calming breath.

"W-w-would you like...to form a team with me?" Zen looks surprised at first. Then a charming grin spreads across his face.

"That sounds like a great idea," he told her. Wendy's expression turned to somewhat shock.

"R-Really?" He nods.

"Yeah, it's always fun to have a helping hand on a job, and what better than spending time with friends?" Wendy gains more shock on her face.

"Wait...friends?" Now Zen gave her an odd look.

"Of course," he turned away from her as a faint embarrassed blush spread across his face, "...also you're my first real friend my age." Now Carla turned to shock alongside Wendy, whose shock grew to greater heights itself.

"Really!?" they both asked in unison. Zen nods, a sad frown on his face.

"Yeah, I was raised in a large home, never aloud to leave unless it was for important things. I only had myself and my adopted family." both females eyes widened.

"A...adopted," Carla asks.

"Yes, when I was three, my village was raided by a cult," they gasped, "everything went up in flames, people slaughtered left and right." Wendy had tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "But, what they were looking for wasn't people...it was a pure soul."

"A pure soul?" Carla questions in confusion.

"Yes...me." their eyes widened drastically. "They felt the only way to revive Zeref was through a sacrifice. The stationed people in towns and watched those who lived there. I was always a kind and courteous child, even as a toddler. I never did anything to make my mother upset or mad, tell me to do something twice, always did what was right." Wendy looked at him in amazement, she never heard of a child younger than them, let alone a toddler, never doing wrong.

Carla looked at the boy in a new light. At first she took him for a trouble maker, but now, hearing this tale, the sorrow filled tone in his words...he was telling the truth.

"Yes, shocking, I know. But the spy caught wind of me, so hence the raid on our home. When it became clear to my mother just exactly _what_ they were after, she told me to run, run and never look back no matter what. But before I left she gave me her locket." A small glow appeared in his hand. A 24k gold heart shaped locket with ornamental marking along it serene features. He opened it to reveal two pictures on the inside.

The first was a woman with raven black holding a white bundle in her arms. She was very well endowed and was the pinnacle of natural beauty. Her silver eyes glowed with warmth and kindness as she looks through the picture. The bundle in her arms was a sleeping baby. It had a head full of black and white hair, acting adorable unconsciously.

The second picture, however, was much different. A woman with black hair, looking like Zen's mother in the other picture before...but the man at her side. He had dark blue hair on his head that flowed down way beyond his back. He had green eyes that showed untold power in them. He also had blue markings along his body, on his arms and face. He wore only a pair of pants, a black cloak, and what look like dragon fangs around his neck. He wore a small smile on his face as the woman next to him had her arms wrapped around the young man's right arm lovingly.

Wendy couldn't help but feel an overwhelming foreboding just by his looks. She shakes it off and looks back at Zen.

"Who are those other two?" Zen smiles.

"Those are my grandparents, my mom's mom and dad. This picture was taken when they were young, but mom said her dad left one day when Grandma died of a disease." The two looked sadly at him.

"Weren't you telling us about the raid on your village?" Carla asks. Zen's face saddens.

"Oh...yeah. Getting back on track I ran to my heart's content, never looking back and running as fast as I could, getting slight burns and cuts from pieces along the way. I ended up running into the forest near the village. When I got far enough, I broke down crying, knowing everything I knew and loved, gone before my eyes." Tears flowed down his face as he closes his eyes, hiding his pain.

It was then he felt something around his back. He turns to see Wendy hugging him from behind, tears running down her eyes as well. Heck, even Carla had a trail of tears flowing. Wendy snuggled up onto him.

"It's alright, you have us now." she whispered. Zen smiled warmly as he holds onto her hand as well, loving the warm embrace she gave him.

"Thank you."

Nothing could make him feel happy like she did...well, except Spriggan. The man always encouraged Zen to try to his best abilities. He meant a lot to him, and Spriggan felt the same in return.

Zen always remembered the question he asked Spriggan about his necklace.

 _It was a normal day in The Alvarez Empire, and currently, Emperor Spriggan was walking through the halls. It was then his ears caught sound of the pitter pat of little feet._

" _Father!" he turns to see Zen running up to him, smiling widely. Spriggan smiles warmly as he kneels down and gives the boy a hug._

" _Hello young Zenith, how are you on this day?" The 5 year old grinned widely._

" _Great! Miss. Irene finally started teaching me magic, look!" a small flame ignited between his hands._

" _Well done little one." Zen grinned more, but suddenly, something caught his attention._

" _Father, what's the necklace for?" Spriggan looks down at his neck at the locket Zen spoke of._

" _This? It a locket that holds two pictures of memories I hold dear to me." Zen nods, since he too held onto his grandmother's locket._

" _Okay." Spriggan ruffles the boy's hair._

" _Now young one, I think you should get going, you have studies to attend to." the 5 year old nods and was off. Spriggan couldn't help but smile at his little one. He held his necklace in his hand and opened it to reveal two pictures._

 _On the right was him and his little brother, Natsu, when they were both younger. The other on the left was much more recent. He was in his current attire, a smile on his face, but on his lap was none other than a smiling Zen._

-Z-

Later Zen was dressed in his usual attire, feeling much better telling his story from so long ago. Carla had opened up to him more, and Wendy took it to make sure his mood was never down.

He was thankful for their support, but he was usually happy, so Wendy's help, while not needed, was rather nice though. He just couldn't help but feel a pull towards her in some way. Who knows, time will tell where this will go.

* * *

He stood over the desolate wasteland in front of him, sadness in his cold green eyes. First he lost his wife to illness, and now his only daughter was gone.

He walked through the destroyed village, his eyes looking all over at the destroyed homes in his wake. It was then he came to a plot of land he once actually called home, where he and the one person who didn't fear him had their little girl, Diana.

She was the light in his world, one of the only two things he cared about most, and one of the only things that could stop his cold and dark heart. Seeing that nothing remained turned to leave...that is, till a small magic circle ignited atop the land. In a flash of light a small box formed and sat in the settled ashes of the ruins.

The man, wanting to know what are in the contents of the box, picks it up and opens it, only for his eyes to widen. In the box was a circular silver locket, reminding him of the one he gave his lover when they fell in love, along with a note...addressed to _his_ name.

He took out to letter and read each word, his eyes growing wider with every word.

 _Dear Father,_

 _By the time you're reading this I'm gone on to live with mom in the great heavens above. While I never got the chance to see you at all after mom's death I knew you would come back one day to see me, but sadly, that can never be._

He looked down, sorrow filling his eyes. His lights, both gone on without him. He might never see them again in the next life...not after all he had done in this one.

 _But don't be sad, you have a grandson who's alive somewhere out there._

Reading this part causes him to fall into utter shock. He was a grandfather!? And he was still alive!?

 _He has my eyes and nose and his father's face structure and hair. He's a sweet boy, one I'll never stop loving even after death, he never does wrong and always shows kindness to others who need it, or don't._

'Just like his mother,' he thought. Diana never really did anything bad, though she did get in trouble constantly for taking her mother's cookies without permission.

 _He holds mom's old locket with a picture of you and mom, and me and him after he was born. His father though, I can't tell you...and the fact you would go out and kill the man is also why I didn't want to talk about it._

He couldn't blame her this time. He would have hunted down the man, ripped his genitals off, and make him go looking for his son.

 _But know, when and if he sees you, please do it in human form._

He deadpans. She knew his secret when she was younger, but loved him anyways.

 _In the locket is a picture of him when he was three. You'll love him, and if possible, I think you might be able to teach him your magic. I checked, he has an affinity for all elements._

 _Love, your's truly,  
Diana _

He dropped the letter and box with the locket in his hand. He opened it, and for once after over 20 years, gave a loving smile. A happy little boy smiled brightly, his silver eyes giving sense of innocence and purity.

He clenched it tightly as he made a vow.

He would find his grandson, and he would protect him always and make sure he never suffers the same fate as his mother did.

* * *

Zen sneezed from his current position in the guild hall.

"Bless you," Wendy told him.

"Thanks, I must be coming down with something." He doubted it. He never got sick as a child, which was an oddity among oddities itself, and you never know when a sickness will strike.

"Well, anyways, let's hurry up and pick a job," Carla told them.

"Alright, alright." Zen looked at the board, till a certain request catches his eyes. "Why hello, what do we have here?" he takes it off as Carla flies up to see and Wendy leans over to check it out.

"So, they want us to show off our magic?" Zen nods at the girl's question.

"Yeah, it seems like they just need entertainment for a festival called…Carnaval." The request didn't say _what_ event, but an event nonetheless, and the rewards wasn't so bad, it was 12,000 jewel. So They each would get 4,000 each. "Doesn't seem that bad, besides, I can do more than just use magic to entertain the people, so why not."

"When is the festival anyways?" Zen read the fine print closely.

"In about three days, which is perfect because it takes about two days for us to get there." The two nod.

"Okay then, we must be on our way then," Carla said. It was then Zen found something more on the request.

"Wait, there's more on the request." the two leaned in, "it says that we won't be the only guild helping entertain the people for the festival."

"Oh," Wendy said in surprise. She didn't expect more guilds to help in the festival.

"Well, who are the others helping out?" Zen took a closer look, but to his dismay there was nothing else than minor detail.

"It doesn't say, but hey, it's okay, we'll find out when we get there." the other two nod as they made their way over to their master. "Morning Master, we'll be taking this job if you don't mind." the man inspects the request and nods.

"Alright, be careful and enjoy yourselves." the team nods and they depart from the guild hall. Roubal gave another smile. Just two days after he joined, Zen already became close to both Wendy and Carla. The formers are destined to become closer as time goes on, and safe to say when his time comes and he passes on, he knows Wendy will be in safe hands.

* * *

The group was on the train to Oxbell, and they would be on the train till tomorrow morning. Wendy was sitting opposite to Zen, who looking out the window at the scenery as it passed by them. Carla sat right next to Wendy, in her own world, even if she didn't look it. Zen then started remembering his home life before coming to Fiore.

 _It was a calm morning in Alvarez. The birds chirped happily as the sun warmly shined down on the empire. In a large room, on a kingsized bed, was a lump. When the sun hit it for a while it layed motionless, only moving up and down every so often. Then around 9 o'clock it began to move as it stirred from its slumber. The bump moved closer to the pillows as a head slowly moved out from underneath the covers._

 _Zen gave a great yawn as he stretched his arms out widely. He was only wearing a male night gown that suited his young 8 year old body. He rubbed the sand out of his eye as he looked out the window at the sun as it began to climb higher into the air, bit by bit._

 _After a minute the door was pushed opened by a maid._

" _Good morning your majesty!" she greeted, albit loudly._

" _Morning Grizelda," Zen greeted sleepily. He then fell back on his many pillows that coated his bed. The maid wasn't having it._

" _Ah ah ah~, it may be the weekend, but you have your duties to attend to." The boy groaned as he got up and made his way to the bathroom._

 _-Z-_

 _About 30 minutes later, Zen walked out of the bathroom in his clothing. He donned a pair of brown pants and shoes, he wore a grey shirt with long sleeves and his hair was about the same, though his braid was much shorter then._

 _His maid, Grizelda walked over to him._

" _Now, as far as your day goes-"_

" _Breakfast, daily lessons in history and magic right after each other, lunch, free hour, swordplay, political lessons, dinner, and finally bed." he recited. The schedule got so constant now that he didn't even need to be told twice, even on the weekend he was busy._

 _Grizelda gives a sheepish laugh._

" _Right, I keep forgetting that you have it memorized by heart," she shakes her head, ridding herself of shock, "anyway, time's awasting."_

 _-Z-_

 _In the dining hall at one end of the table, eating his eggs, bacon, fruit, and orange juice. Spriggan was on the other side, he too eating his meal. Brandish and Dimaria sat on both sides of Zen, either talking, telling him how cute he was, or eating their meal. The others were scattered about the table, usually not staying in the same seat another time...except for Brandish and Dimaria. Larcade, like usual, wasn't around, and Irene never ate, or drank for that matter._

 _Once Zen was done he wiped his mouth with his napkin and excuse himself from the table, leaving the room, eyes following his departure._

 _-Z-_

 _Zen skipped his studies and was relaxing in a tree in the castle's garden. He only hoped Irene wasn't teaching Magic today, all he wanted to relax the day away like everyone else does. Enjoying the sun, talking, laughing, and having grand adventures._

 _He looked over the rest of the capital city from his perch on the branch. He was destined to rule all this...if spriggan died or was killed somehow, but the guy was immortal and invulnerable, no matter how hard he had tried to end his life. Back to the topic, this city, all the other towns and villages, the whole empire might one day be his._

 _While he wasn't exactly looking forwards to the idea of ruling over an entire continent just yet, he wanted to be free, experience things for himself, to have a life. Don't get him wrong, he loved living in the castle and all the pseudo family he had here, but life can get boring easily._

 _Irene found the boy about an hour later. Invel wasn't happy with him skipping his studies, and she was going to give him a hard lesson on why not to. But that thought faded when she saw the way he looked out over the city, more specifically the people. Seeing his look she instantly knew what he was feeling._

' _Ah, so that's why he skipped out on his lessons.' she smirked. While she was sadic-almost always-despite contrary belief she had a heart. And besides, he needs a rest, if he keeps this daily routine up every single day, he could shut down from overload._

 _She turned and left the boy to his own accords, and decided to tell the others of her idea, after all, they didn't want to lose the gem of the Alvarez Empire now did they?_

 _-Z-_

Zen eyes opened to see the sun setting over the horizon as it gave way to a orange sky. He turns to see a sight that makes him blush. Wendy had fallen asleep while he was in thought. She leaned against the wall, a calm look on her soft features. Carla too was out and leaning on Wendy.

Zen smiled at the sight, then gained another idea. He equipped his new Tome and read the next excerpt out of it.

" _The North Star: Polaris…"_

* * *

 **So you've seen Zen's serious side, just wait till you see his Sadistic side later on! Anyways, he's acquired a tome that'll allow him to use his soon to be signature magic along with another, Territory. Don't ask, I rather like that magic actually. Anyways, next chapter, we'll see a bit of fun at the Festival called, 'Carnaval'. So Follow, Favorite, and Review and I'll see all of you next chap-**

 **Zen: Hey! We're not done here!**

 **Trey: (blinks in shock) How the heck did you get here!?(Zen grins)**

 **Zen: I found I can break the fourth wall…somehow.(Trey looks stunned by that)**

 **Trey: Well I'll be, but I never wrote that down for one of your abilities.(Zen shrugged, confused as well)**

 **Zen: I know, I read it earlier, and I must say you have a good taste in magic.(Trey smirked)**

 **Trey: Much obliged Zen, and you'll enjoy it later on. (The boy nods, but then his expression turns mad)**

 **Zen: Now, what's this about me and Wendy-(Trey quickly covers Zen's mouth, laughing nervously)**

 **Trey: Anyways, remember to ask any and all questions in the reviews or just PM me, and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities!(Zen grabs Trey's hand and uncovers his mouth)**

 **Zen: Hey! I wasn't done yet!**

 **Trey: Well to bad!**

 **And make sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review your opinions, it means a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gathering of Mages

* * *

 _The North Star: Polaris.  
It controls all manners of ice, snow, and winter. Said to be the oldest star in the night sky, it makes it one of the most powerful celestial entities for the last 100 millenias of its existence._

Reading this interested Zen greatly. He knew well that you always see the star in the night sky, and it acts as a pointer towards north, like a environmental compass you can use any time. Next entry was on another star. That and he was a fig-ehem, he'll answer that later.

 _The Dog Star: Sirius  
The brightest star in the night sky, Sirius powers revolve around light. While younger than Polaris, it's power is highly lethal to vampires and is a beacon of hope, also a nifty flashlight when the time is required for it._

Zen let out a soft chuckle reading the part about the star being a useful flashlight. He would have to remember that for later.

 _The Chained Princess: Andromeda  
Ancient myth said that her parents had to sacrifice her to the ancient beast known as the kraken, but it was turned stone by the Hero Perseus, who used the head of Medusa on the creature. Her powers uses stars to chain one's victims. Her Galaxy attack known as the Royal Galaxy is powerful enough to wipe out an entire mountain with ease._

Zen had to try Royal Galaxy one day, he wouldn't be happy till he did. And after reading about that constellation, he skipped over to regular star spells, enhancements, and attacks.

 _Star Cannon: Nebula  
A legion of stars surrounds the user in a plethora of near endless light. It is then condensed onto a single ball of pure cosmic magic power as it absorbs magic from the surrounding area. The beam is color of the beam varies in color, it can be dual colored, tricolored, or more._

Zen read on about other attacks, even though Nebula caught his attention most for some reason. It was then he came to another part in the tome about a different magic...Territory.

 _Territory  
The user is able to conjure a kind of wave-like matter that resembles a tomoe, which allows them to manipulate the space around any object or substance of their choice, allowing for great versatility. One can manipulate space as means of defense, offense, by means of forming heat and generating explosions, teleporting people and/or objects of their choice, and granting the user the ability to switch places with other people who are in close proximity. However, the greatest potential that this Magic offers lies in its trapping and damaging capacities; the caster has the option to imprison any living being of their choice inside their "space", and if the caster desires so, can sap their Magic Power away._

Oh how Zen loved this magic already. He would practice this after the Festival. Speaking of which, how far were they were they in this train ride anyways? Zen looks out the window to see the moon slowly rising on the opposite side of the train. Seeing that they still had a while to go, he ex-quipped his tome and decided to sleep in the pale moonlight.

* * *

*poke*

Zen was having a wonderful dream, his life was one he desired for it to be, with no interruptions and no responsibilities what so ever.

*poke*

He was with Wendy, she was as happy as she could be, both of their hands intertwined with one another.

*Poke* *poke*

Their faces moved steadily closer, their eyes closed as their lips were about to press-

*Poke!*

* * *

Zen silver eyes, illuminating violently, shot up and looked to see who the hell was poking him when he was in the middle of a dream. He turns to see Wendy looking at him, though a bit of fear in her eyes. Seeing it was only her the glow in his eyes vanished instantly. Soon he just remembered _what_ he was dreaming about and a large blushed stained his cheeks.

"Oh, m-morning Wendy." stupid stuttering, embarrassing him in front of his friend.

"Morning Zen, since you weren't awake, we made a quick stop at a rest spot and got you something to eat." she pulled out a small box as Zen could already smell the scent of food coming off of it.

"Thank you Wendy." he took the box and opened it, and his mouth watered at the sight. The box held rice cakes and some sandwiches, it held a banana and a small bottle of water. His stomach let out a resounding growl at the sight of the meal. While it wasn't lavishing like back home, he could and will endure it.

He ate his food as the trained rolled on wards as Carla and Wendy talked about something or another.

Soon he just watched the scenery out the window as his mind travels to other things...that is, till his stomach let out another growl, causing him to flush. Wendy couldn't help but giggle at Zen's flushed expression while Carla only shook her head.

"Seems you're still hungry, Zen." Said mage gave a sheepish laugh.

"Yeah...hmm." it was then he requipped a small circular basket into his hands that fitted perfectly in both palms, startling the other two.

"What's in there?"

"Oh this, I made these two days ago when i came back from my last mission, and I haven't had the chance to taste them yet." Wendy looked at the basket, till her stomach gave a small growl itself causing her to flush in return. Zen chuckled.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black, huh?" she didn't meet his eyes in embarrassment. "Well, have one, it's my own recipe." he opened the small basket and the two saw an assortment of different color cookies with cream filling in the middle of them.

"My," Carla commented, "what kind of food are these?" Zen beamed.

"Macaroons, sweets from my homeland that are my favorite." he handed them one macaroon each to see what they think. The two females plopped the treat into their mouths and froze in shock. Seeing their expressions caused Zen to slightly panic.

"I-is it that bad?" They did the exact opposite of what he thought they would. Wendy looked like she was in heaven and Carla was in pure bliss.

"This is _so_ Good!" She exclaimed.

"I've never tasted something so heavenly like this before," Carla adds, in a shocked and happy tone.

"Really? Because this was actually my first time baking something." The two girls looked at him blankly, before untold shock crossed their faces.

"Eh!?" they shouted. Zen nods.

"Yeah, I never had the chance to, but seeing how you two reacted it's much better than I expected it to be." Carla gave him a look.

"How is it possible you created something so heavenly on your first time baking?" he shrugged.

"I'm just as confused as you are," he ate one himself as he froze. Then a waterfall of tears streamed down his face. "I can't believe I made such heavenly sweets!"

Close by, a red head heard his shout, and when she heard the word 'sweets' she was all ears. She was a beauty, scarlet red hair framed her head, and she adored armor on her torso and wore a blue skirt and black boots.

She got up and made her way over to the group, and had to admit one thing, the two were cute together.

"Hello there." she said. The group of three's attention turned to the red haired woman.

"Oh, hi there," Zen greeted her, "is there something we can help you with?" she nods.

"Yes, I heard you said something about 'heavenly sweets', is this true?" Zen had an odd feeling that he was about to dread something big time.

"Y-yes, why?" she leaned in closer.

"I would like to try some, if you don't mind." Zen's intuition was screaming at him to say yes.

"O-okay," he held the open basket out towards her. "Here, take one." she was confused, what was so good about these cookies anyway. She threw it into her mouth and ate it, and like the others, she froze from the taste. Her hair over shadowed her eyes as the three sent her a worried glance.

"Sorry Zen, but it looks like the taste isn't for everyone." it was then that they saw a tear falling from her left eye. Like Wendy, her face was in true heaven.

"I've never tasted anything so heavenly!" she squealed. It was then the look on her face disappeared and she lifted the 13 year old by the scruff of his shirt. "You…" Zen was terrified, if the sweat falling down his face was anything to go by. This woman highly reminded him of Irene back in Alvarez, it was absolutely terrifying how much they look like one another.

"Y-yes?" he squeaked.

"...are now my personal baker, understood?" Zen blinked in confusion.

Well...this wasn't what he was expecting to happen.

"...say what now?"

"You are my personal baker, I expect baking goods from you every other week." She sat him down as he looks at her oddly with Wendy and Carla not too far behind him. The woman then handed him a yellow slip of paper.

"Uh, what's this?"

"That's the address to deliver the bake delicacies too." Zen gave an odd look at the slip.

"Okay~." she turned to leave, that is till Zen remembered something important.

"Wait, I never got the name to deliver it to!" The redhead turned back to him.

"Erza. Erza Scarlet." and with that she walked away, leaving a confused Zen, and a shell shocked Wendy and Carla.

"That was...different." he commented. His attention then turned back to Wendy and Carla, who both still wore shocked expressions. "Uh, is something wrong you two?"

"Zen, did you just realise who we just met!" The Dragon slayer asked, stars in her eyes.

"Uh...no, I'm still new here, remember?" Wendy blushed remembering that was true

"Oh, right….well, she's the strongest woman in probably the #1 guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail!" Zen's eyes widened. This makes two, three if you count Happy, Fairy Tail mages he met so far, what's up with that?

"Okay then, well, we still have a few hours before we get to our destination, so I want to get my mind off of what just happened." Carla nods.

"Agreed."

-Z-

"Finally!" the team of Wendy, Carla, and Zen had finally reached their drop off spot to get to Oxbell, but things took an unexpected turn when a familiar face was also heading the same way.

"Erza!" Zen was scared. This woman was a night terror like Irene back in Alvarez, and now knowing that they had to travel together was the worst case scenario.

"Oh? You all are heading to Oxbell as well then?" they nodded silently, "well then, why don't we travel together." before Zen could say anything, Wendy answered.

"Sure, what's the harm?" Zen began to sweat bullets at hearing that.

"Great." it was then the team of three fell into shock at the amount of luggage she was hulling.

'So much luggage!' they all thought in unison.

"Shall we be on our way then?" they shake out of their shocked states.

"Yes, let's get moving everyone."

The group of four made their way down the dirt path through forest in silence. Erza, wanting to know more about them, asked the two children a question.

"Seeing you both are mages, what guild do you both belong too?" Wendy beamed.

"We belong to the Cait Shelter guild. It's not really well known through Fiore, but that's okay."

"Yeah, I joined it not too long ago myself," Zen admits, "it's nice and home like once you get to know it." Erza nods, a smile on her face.

"Interesting. Also, what types of Magic do you all use?" Carla, having enough of being left out came flying up to them.

"Excuse me." Carla flew up to their side and shocked Erza by her appearance.

"Another talking _and_ flying cat?" Wendy and Carla gave her a look.

"What do you mean by 'another'," Carla asked.

"We have a cat who can talk and fly like you in our guild, his name is-"

"Happy?" Erza looked at Zen, surprise written on her face.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Oh, I met him and some guy named Natsu on the train on the way back from a request." she nods.

"I see," she says, "now, like I asked before, what magic do you both use?"

"Oh, I'm a Sky Dragon-Slayer," Wendy told her. Unabashed shock washed over Erza's face at hearing that type of lost magic.

"You're a Dragon-Slayer!?" the navy blue haired girl nods.

"Mhm." Erza then shifts her attention to Zen.

"What about you?" Zen smiles.

"I use Requip, Light and Darkness magic, but those are just a few of the many magics I use." Erza was intrigued. Also, hearing he was a requip mage peaked her interest, she would one day see how well he used a blade in combat.

"Really? What other types of magic do you use?" Zen tossed her a sly smirk that reminded her of Master Makarov's sly smirk.

"For me to know, and for everyone to find out." Erza was taken aback by this. So, he likes to surprise his opponents with his other magic to his advantage, a sound strategy.

They continued on in silence for a few hours before the sun began to set once again. Erza saw that they would reach the town by noon day tomorrow at the pace they were going.

"Alright, let's set up camp for the night and head out first thing in the morning," Erza told them. The nodded at the idea...and the fact that Wendy's legs felt like they were about to give out was another reason why. "Zen, you go and get some food to eat, Wendy, I'm trusting you and Carla to get firewood. I'll stay here and set up camp."

"You can count on us Erza," Zen told her, and left to find a nearby river.

"Okay, come on Carla, let's go." her and the flying cat departed into the woods to find fallen branches and twigs.

Once they were gone, Erza let out a sigh of relief. Truth be told, she was scared...scared of Zen. He seems like a nice boy, but the air of power that rolls off of him is absolutely staggering. He hid it amazingly well, but the air around him shows his power along with...something else. She couldn't say, but she felt something dormant in Zen's body, and whatever's holding it back is losing its hold, and sooner or later it'll run wild.

She prayed that he doesn't kill someone by accident that day.

-Z-

Zen walked through the woods with a smile on his face while he thought on somethings. Erza was nice enough, though albit scary when she wants to be, but he knew she wasn't a bad person at all. However, she has an uncanny resemblance to Irene back in Alvarez for some odd reason.

He shivered.

The mere thought of those two meeting set dread down his spine. It was worse than Neinhart's Historia of Death Magic, something he was immuned to for some odd reason…that and the fact his dead mother wouldn't do such a thing to him.

Back to reality, he walked through the forest. Then he stopped in his tracks and looked around, making sure that he was alone. Seeing the cost was clear, he used his Dragon-Slaying magic and his senses increased over tenfold. He took a whiff of the air and smelt a fresh stream not to far from his location. He smirked.

'Perfect.' he then sprinted at high velocity towards where the scent of water was coming from. In no time at all he reached a large stream that had fish swimming in it, even jumping out of it. It was then he remembered on tinsy tiny problem.

He didn't have a fishing rod.

'Oh well,' he shrugged. He preferred getting his hands dirty, despite what the others think back home. He quickly discards his clothes and stood at the banks in nothing but his black boxers. He then dived head first into the water and started to catch fish after fish with his bare hands.

In total he caught 8, but in reality 20, the other 12 were just for fun.

He climbs out of the water and shakes off the remaining moisture in his hair. He grinned at his haul, they were going to eat good tonight.

Zen then proceeded to put back on his clothes by the lake side...that is, till he felt something.

The feeling, like one where you're being watched by an unsuspecting stalker, and it sent a giant shiver down Zen's spine. He turned to look on the other side of the river, his gaze never waning from the obscured of the forest as his silver eyes glowed.

"Who ever you are, come out!"

-Z-

He found him, after over 24 hours of endless search, both night and day, he finally found him, and he had to admit, the kid was just like his mother and grandmother, getting their hands dirty instead of the old fashion way. And he thanked his daughter that the locket had the boy's scent on it.

And those eyes, something he feel in love with ages ago during the war. To think, his daughter took after her mother in all her looks, and now this boy was doing the same...besides the hair, which he admits is rather badass looking.

Though, he did let out a low growl once he saw the magic marking on his back.

Damn Alvarez Empire, they must have found him and raised him up in some way, but for the boy's sake he would let it slide.

He emerged from the water and returned to land with a rather nice haul of fish from the stream. It was while he was putting on his clothes did the boy freeze for some reason. Then to his surprise he turns to look directly at him, those haunting eyes illuminating rather intimidatingly.

If he wasn't who he was he would be intimidated, but not a chance.

"Who ever you are, come out!"

-Z-

A man emerged from the trees and gave Zen a smirk that unnerved the preteen, and he hid it amazingly, but for some reason he felt as though he seen the man many times before...but where?

"Who are you, and why are you stalking me?" the man let out a soft chuckle.

"Look here kid, I'm out looking for my last piece of family." The boy tilted his head to the side.

"And what does that have to do with me?" The man's smirk turned into a grin.

"I'm looking right at them."

Wendy and Carla hand their arms full of firewood, consisting of small branches, and twigs.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," Carla said. This forest was rather full of fallen branches and twigs, so if they ever run out of wood they wouldn't have to worry about it.

The two then came to find that camp was all sat up and prepared with Erza sitting with her back on her luggage. The red head then takes notice the two arrival.

"Ah, seems you both picked up an adequate amount of firewood." Wendy nods with a smile.

"Yeah, the forest was full of them, and even if we run out we'll have plenty still lying around." Erza nods, also happy about not losing heat. It was then she realised that they were missing a face.

"Where by chance is Zen?" the two girls shrugged.

"Probably out fishing, trying to get enough for all of us."

"Why should he do that, I have my own meal." it was then she brought out a piece of cheesecake and began to eat it. The two didn't say anything, though Wendy gave a sheepish laugh, and Carla threw Erza a look.

'Hmm, I wonder how Zen's doing?'

* * *

"You're my...this can't be!" The man smirked.

"Oh, it is. You hold the locket I gave your grandmother." Zen's eyes widened, no one, other than Wendy and Carla, knew about locket. The boy's eyes narrowed, anyone could have just said he had a locket, especially their grandmother's. "I see you still don't believe me." an arm came out from his cloak, and in his hand was a…

"No...it can't be…" his _mother's_ locket. He thought it was destroyed in the raid years ago, but here it was, in the man's hand, undamaged and perfectly clean. He then opened it, to reveal the photo his mother took of him one day when he was three, a few months before everything changed.

"Yes kid, you're mother was my only child and daughter." Zen's eyes widened, then narrowed at him. To be sure this _was_ really his grandfather, he asked a question only they would know.

"If you are, then what was my grandmother's name?" the man smirked.

"Selena Memoriae."

No doubt now, this was his grandfather.

"Y-you are him." The man smirked as he did a single jump across the river to the boy's side.

"...you have their eyes." Zen sweat drops. He just confirmed this man's identity, and _that's_ the first thing he says!?

"O...kay." the man then inspects the boy all over, as if looking for something. When he done he nodded, a firm look on his face.

"She's right, you _can_ learn it." Zen looked at the man in confusion.

"Learn what exactly?" he smirked.

"Dragon-Slaying Magic."

* * *

Zen was walking back towards camp, a slight frown on his face. His grandfather, despite his looks, said he could learn a type of Dragon-Slaying magic...even though he already knew one already.

But what has him upset is that he never asked for the man's name, making it more difficult for him, and he was _not_ going to call him grandpa yet. Though he had to admit one thing, those blue markings on his body were badass, but just how did he acquire them?

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head when he came upon the campsite. He saw Erza eating a Cheesecake, and Wendy and Carla were just sitting. It was then the bluenette noticed his return.

"Welcome back Zen, how was fishing?" the boy smiled at his companion.

"It went great, I caught 8 fishes, two for each of us." Erza, however, waved him off.

"Sorry, but I'm already eating my dinner." she took another bite of the cake, causing Zen to sweat drop.

'This woman's sweet tooth knows no bounds.' he thought. He shakes his head to get back to business. "Well, then I'll just make some for everyone else."

-Z-

After eating their meal everyone settled down around the camp fire, watching the calm flames flicker in the night. Zen and Wendy were sitting side to side with Carla on the latter's lap. Erza was still in her previous spot, her gaze shifting from the fire to the other three.

Zen felt bored, like usual, and pulled out his flute. It was an elegant hand carved instrument made of oak wood, it had a gold ring around the top where it separates the holes from the mouth piece. Like on the way back to Cait Shelter, he played the same song, easing those around him to a great degree.

Wendy leaned her head on his shoulder as he plays the melody, enjoying its sweet sound and his warm presence. Carla was in the same feeling as Wendy, also enjoying the music emanating from the boy's instrument. Erza let a smile graced her face at the sight, she may not be like Mira when it came to matchmaking, but this pair was without a doubt made for each other.

-Z-

Next morning Zen woke at the crack of dawn when the sun shined it's light through the canopy of the trees above them. He opens one eye to see Erza already up and getting her things ready. He turns to see Wendy leaning on his left shoulder, snoozing away in dream land. Seeing her on him caused his cheeks to turn pink.

He quickly puts that thought aside and gently shakes her.

"Hey, Wendy." she stirs and rubs her eyes. She looks up to see Zen's face close to her.

Of course this lead to both of them blushing crimson and jumping away from the other.

"U-um, sorry Zen," she said.

"T-there's no need to, you were only s-sleeping, nothing more." he replied. Erza watched the two's exchange with a smile, it was cute to see them all flustered...yet that brought another thought to mind. Have they had...the _talk_ yet?

She rids herself of that thought, she would ask them if they had separately later, but now they had a schedule to uphold.

"Seems you both are up," they turn to see Erza looking at them, "now, let's get moving if we want to reach Oxbell by noon." the two nod silently, a light pink staining their cheeks. Carla shakes her head in exasperation. Those two were going to need work.

-Z-

The quartet walked down their paths silently through the forest as birds chirped and other animals did their daily routines. Zen was bored but for now had to deal with it due to the fact that he, for some unknown reason, didn't want to invoke Erza's wrath upon him.

In less than another three hours the group finally came upon their destination, and marveled at the sight. Oxbell was a rather large town, full of people of every age, size, and gender. It was decorated in colorful garlands that hung from building to building, bulbs that draped from the garlands, and much much more.

"Amazing," Erza commented, "this reminds me of the Harvest Festival back in Magnolia."

"Harvest Festival," Carla asks. The redhead nods.

"Yes, it's a celebration that people from all over Fiore come to see the festivities, especially the Fantasia Parade." the three were highly interested in this festival, but right now had one to focus on themselves. "Come, let us go and meet the client."

-Z-

The group found themselves at the town hall right in the mayor's office. Said town leader was rather...young for someone of his standards. He had short curly blonde hair that stuck to the top of his head. His eyes were a deep jade, almost black in color. His face was average looking, but he did wear a rather nice blue suit.

"Thank you all for coming, now, could you tell me which guild you're all from?" Erza steps forwards.

"Of course sir. I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail." the man's eyes widened in shock.

"The famous Titania of Fairy Tail!?" in an instant he was in front of the knight and shook her hands. "It's truly an honor to meet you." She smiles at his kind gesture.

"Thank you, and I'll be glad to help." the mayor then turns his attention to the two younger mages, along with the white feline at their sides.

"And who might you two be?"

"Actually, it's three," Carla told him. The young man fell into utter shock once again, but quickly got over it to get onto business.

"Sorry...who might you _three_ be?" Carla nods in acceptance to his fix.

"I'm Wendy Marvel." well...Wendy said.

"I'm Carla." the white feline told him.

"And I'm Zenith Memoriea, but you can call me Zen," Zen told him. "We come from the Cait Shelter Guild." The Mayor looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of such a guild." Wendy waved him off.

"It's okay, our guild isn't really well known throughout Fiore." He nods as a smile returns to his face. He then smacks himself in the head, forgetting to introduce himself.

"Where are my manners? I'm Drake Hikari, the mayor of this fine town."

"A pleasure sir, and don't worry, you can count on us to entertain for the festival." Zen saluted him.

"I'm grateful, but know, you're not the only guild here, we have about 3 other guilds also here." The others looked intrigued.

"Oh? And who might these other guilds be," Erza asked.

"Blue Pegasus, Phantom Lord(Erza's eyebrows shot up in shock at hearing that a member from their guild was here), and lastly Sabertooth."

"I've heard of the first two, but not the last one," Erza admits, with Wendy and Carla nodding besides her.

"Well Sabertooth was relatively small, but they just had a new guild master installed along with a few new members, two of which are here." Erza nods, must be a guild like Cait Shelter.

"Alright then," she turns towards the other three besides her, "come, we must find a place to retire for the night." However, the mayor stops them in their tracks.

"Not to worry, we have an inn reserved for the mages during this time of year, so you all can stay there." Zen smiled brightly.

"Thanks Mr. Hikari!"

-Z-

The quartet soon found themselves in front of a relatively nice, large inn. It looked like a mansion rather than an inn of sorts, but they weren't complaining.

"Wow," Wendy breathes, "this place is huge." Zen nods mutely, he never expected the inn to be _this_ big.

"Enough talk," Erza told them, "we must settle in and get acquainted with the other mages who are here." the others nod.

"Right," the other three said simultaneously.

Erza pushed open the set of double doors to be greeted by a scent of a place that reminds them all of a warm home.

'Huh,' Zen thought, 'this place is more homey than I expected.' They proceeded forwards into the inn and look around. Just as one would expect, it was like a second home, something that the mages found comforting actually. It was then they heard a loud crash.

"Lector, get back here!" they turn to see _another_ flying cat, this time red with a blue vest on. Chasing behind him was a boy who looked slightly older than Wendy, but slightly younger than Zen. He had light blonde hair on his head that spiked upwards. On his face he had a scar running right next his right eye at the end of his eyebrow, he also had blue eyes, He was wearing white long sleeved shirt with an orange vest covering it, and wore a pair of blue shorts and white shoes.

Right behind him was another boy, in his arms was yet _another_ cat, this one wore a pink frog suit and was green. Zen couldn't tell its gender by first glance though, and he knew a person's gender, no matter how they look, he could smell what gender they were as well. The boy looked rather emo. He had black combed down hair that covered one of his red eyes and had a somewhat serious looked his face as he seemingly glared at everything. He wore a black shirt and dark brown pants with black boots on his feet.

Zen could smell dragons off of them immediately, so they too must be Dragon-Slayers like Wendy and him...and Natsu. He would talk with them later.

The first boy stopped chasing the flying cat and takes notice of the new faces, and he could kinda smell the draconic scents off of both Zen and Wendy.

"Hi, who are you guys?" Erza stepped forwards.

"I'm Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, and behind me are Wendy Marvel, her feline companion Carla, and Zenith Memoriae, or Zen for short." the two kids waved with a smile and Carla just nods in greeting.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe," his attention then turned back towards Erza, "and is it true that Salamander is a part of your guild?" He asked the last part with stars glimmering in his eyes. Erza smiles and nods.

"Yes, but he's known as Natsu Dragneel by everyone else." Sting looked at her in awe.

"Cool."

"Sting." the reddish brown cat from before flew up to his side.

"Oh yeah, this is my partner Lector, Lector, these are Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Zen." the floating feline waves.

"Nice to meetcha." it was then the other two from behind came up to them.

"I'm Rogue Cheney, this is my partner Frosch." Zen smiles at them.

"Nice to meet you both," he then looks at the feline, "and I have to say, they looks like a frog in that suit." Frosch beams.

"Thank you, Fro thinks so too." Wendy found it cute how they referred themselves in third person.

"Well well well, looks like a party is going on and we weren't invited." A silky smooth voice rang out from the top stair case. Erza went rigid at the familiar voice, one that she dreaded worse than a dropped piece Cheesecake. Her head then shakillies turn to the top of the staircase as everyone else heads turned regular speed. "Oh Miss. Scarlet, it's been far too long."

"Yes, but I never expected to see you of all people here, Ichiya" Erza said, her voice shaking, shocking Wendy, Carla, and Zen.

Standing at the top of was a short standing man. He had orange hair spiked upwards and black eyes. He had a tan on his skin and a butt chin on his face. He wore a white suit with an orange undershirt and red bow tie with a blue rose pinned to the left. Around his waist was a red hollister that held vials of some sort of magic, as far as Zen could detect.

He then slides elegantly down the railing and gives Erza a wink.

"It's been far too long...my sweet honey." this news shocks all the children present.

"MY SWEET HONEY!?" they all shout in unison. Meanwhile, Erza was shaking in her armour from his... _weirdness,_ to put it nicely.

"Woah," Zen shouts at the sight of Erza, "she's shaking!" Erza's expression then turned to womanly furry.

"You know that is NOT TRUE!" she sticks her index finger out as her red hair seemed to stand. The Ichiya then took a whiff of the air then then strikes another pose.

"Sweet parfum!" Zen, along with Sting and Rogue, sweat dropped massively...was this guy a weirdo?

"Master!" their attentions were once again turned to the top of the staircase to see three male figures at the top. The one in the center had his arms crossed with two fingers out, the second and shortest of the three had an arm out with two fingers also sticking out, and the last and tallest had a hand partially covering the right side of his face. **(I'm not going to bother describing them, if you want to see them, look up the Trimens)**

These were The Trimens of Blue Pegasus, consisting of Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, and Ren Akatsuki.

"Great~," Zen drawled out, "more weirdos, just what we needed." the two other boys nodded.

"Greetings," the middle one said, "I'm Hundred Knight, Hibiki."

"I'm Holy Knight, Eve."

"And I'm Still Knight, Ren." Zen sighed.

"And they have minoccurs, just peachy~." Sting and Rogue started to like Zen a great deal, and totally agreed with him. It was then the dual haired mage noticed all but one guild wasn't present. "Isn't there suppose to be five guilds here?"

"Sorry, I was settling in." the heads turn to see a blue haired woman entering. She was dressed in something akinned to Russian clothes with a small ghost on her chest holding down her mini cloak around her arms.

"Oh, hello, nice to meet you Miss…"

"Juvia, Juvia Lockser, and whom might all you be?" It was then the Trimens surrounded her, glimmers around their faces.

"What a beautiful woman," Hibiki states.

"Such lovely blue hair and eyes," Eve adds.

"I find it annoying...about how beautiful you are," Ren finishes. Juvia gave them all blank looks.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in any of you." the three boys had to hold back full blown laughs at the Trimens dumbfounded expressions. It was then, to Zen's horror, that Eve noticed Wendy.

"And what is a pretty flower like you doing here?" The other trimens noticed the other bluenette.

"I'm Wendy Marvel from the Cait Shelter guild." seeing the danger she unconsciously holds onto Zen's arm, causing him to blush from the gesture, "and this is my partner, Zen." She too blushes.

Seeing the sight caused all the trimens to become downcasted at losing a future beauty to this…

Wait...they took a closer look at the duel haired boy, as if looking for something.

"Um…" he asks, an uncomfortable, yet charming, smile on his face. The trimens' eyes widen at his looks. His looks, they were very handsome even for his young age, and he had that royal air around him for some reason.

"And what's your name kid," Hibiki asked.

"It's...Zenith, but I prefer Zen for short."

"Zenith."

"A mysterious name."

"Yet a rather unique one." said young mage didn't like where this was going. And his feeling was proved right when the Trimens all got in his face as Hibiki held his hand.

"Will you join us as a Trimen!?" Zen blinked once...then twice...then finally a third time.

"EEEEHHHHH!?" he shouts at the sudden question.

"You have the looks," Hibiki told him.

"The smile and personal," adds Eve.

"And that princely air around you," Ren adds on, "you'd be a perfect addition to our tea-" he never finished due to him and the other two being sent flying by a split kick upwards.

"Not in this or any other lifetime!" Sting and Rogue's respect and liking for the dual haired boy skyrocketed. Zen shakes his head and gets back onto the topic at hand. His attention turns back to Juvia.

"It's nice to meet you Miss. Lockser, as you heard I'm Zen." Juvia gave a small smile.

She was known for her blank and somewhat depressing attitude, but here...here she was happy. Oxbell always enjoyed her water displays and it was the only place her rain didn't follow her. And seeing this boy greeting her made her happier. If he was older she would have asked him out and gotten to know him better.

"Nice to meet you too Zen. And like you said, we all have business to attend to." the four children blink at her in confusion.

"Like what," Sting asked.

"Well, we all have to chose a task during the festivities. I already have displays under my name, now there's only a few other things. Like musical entertainment, another magical display, dance, and so on." Zen ears perked up at hearing Music.

"Hmm...I call Music!" everyone turned to him.

"Why," Rogue asked. Zen merily smiled at him.

"I'm a musician and singer, so I thought I would do it." Erza, Wendy, and Carla already knew his musical capabilities, but not the full extent.

"That settles one thing, now as for dancing-"

"I'll take dancing," Erza said. This got looks from everyone, "like Zen I have special dancing skills no one has seen yet."

"Two things-"

"Wait," Wendy interrupts Juvia, "C-can I do something alongside Zen?" The blue haired mage thought about it.

"There's no rule not to, so I don't see a problem with it." Wendy gave a sigh of relief. "Now, anyone else want to interrupt me, or does someone else have anything they want to say?"

"Well, Me and Rogue were thinking of more Magical displays," Sting told her.

"Perfect, the people love it when mages show off their magics," Juvia states, a smile on her face.

"Us Trimens will do whatever else is needed," Ichiya told the water mage.

"Great, now, we have places to be, but I think the four who just arrived should get their things to their rooms."

-Z-

Zen had a room all to himself...right next to Sting and Rogue's room. Turns out the males were on one side of the inn, the females on the other-less they were married of course-, and baths on said sides each. He was sitting his stuff on a dresser, mainly his golden locket, and picture from when he was 8 back in Alvarez.

It was then a knock came from the door as he sits the picture down on the counter and makes his way over to the door. He opens it to find the two boys and their partners waiting for him.

"Come on Zen, we're about to leave," Sting told him.

"Alright, I just finished everything, let's go." he exited the room and followed the two boys down the hallway. While walking down the corridor, Sting asked a question, one Zen wasn't prepared for.

"Zen, are you a Dragon-Slayer?" the year older mage nearly trips.

"U-u-uh, what do you mean?" Rogue turns to him, his gaze unwavering.

"We smell two Dragon sents on you, one newer than the other, though both faint." Zen looked at them, but inside he was having a panic attack. These two weren't Natsu, so he had to think of something…

He couldn't. Why couldn't he lie God Dang it!?

He sighed. "Yes, I am a Dragon-Slayer of two different elements." Sting's, Lector's, and Rogue's eyes widen, While Frosch looked at Zen in awe.

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"Thanks...but swear to me you won't tell anyone, I want to keep it a secret for as long as I can." The two Sabertooth mages looked at each other. Zen was cool, and he had their respect.

"Sure," Sting said.

"I don't see the harm," Rogue adds. Lector nods in agreement.

"Yeah, We'll keep your secret till the day we die, right Fro?"

"Yeah, Fro thinks so too!"

Zen couldn't help but give a sharp tooth smile at all their commitment.

"Thank you guys, you don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem Zen," Sting assured them as they returened down the hallway, "by the way, what were your dragons names? Mine was Weisslogia, the White Dragon."

"Mine was Skiadrum, the Shadow Dragon." Zen had to think fast. He didn't want to use Irene's name, and his grandfather didn't give him his yet, and told him he would learn it when he was most ready.

"The first one who raised me was named...Belserion, the Sage Dragon. The other one kept to themselves, but I can't say their magic for you guys might fear it." the two boys threw him a look.

"Really, why?"

"It's considered forbidden by the magic council." the four blinked. Zen wasn't wrong, but that magic was the exact same as Acnologia's element.

"Oh," Sting and Rogue said.

"Anyways," Zen moved in front of them, "we have places to be, don't we?" The four smiled, and rushed after the Sage Dragon-Slayer...and future Magic Dragon-Slayer.

* * *

After splitting off into groups to head to their intended places where the had to get costumes and spots where they would be the next night. Currently, the four kids and three felines were in front of a costume shop, dread on all the boy's faces.

"Do we have to go here," Sting asked.

"If I have to suffer through this then so do both of you." he dragged the boys behind him, a slightly annoyed look on his face. He, like the other two, didn't want to get into costumes, back in Alvarez the princely get up varied from baggy to extremely tight, even some _with_ actual tights. He shivered at the thought of wearing something like that again.

The four entered the boutique and Wendy looked around in awe at the many clothing around them, like any other girl would.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Carla nods in agreement.

"Yes, the styles are quite something." it was then a plump woman came into view. She had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes, she had on a day dress that was usually worn regularly by a woman.

"Why hello there," she said in a sweet voice, "how might I help all of you adorable children today?" Wendy stepped forwards.

"We're mages that are helping with the Festival's entertainment. Me and my partner," she points to Zen, "are in charge of musical entertainment, and the other two are Magical Displays." the woman beams brightly.

"Oh that's wonderful!" she turns and brings up a hand close to her mouth. "Girls! We have adorable mages how are in the Festival!" it was then a group of five girls, each of different height, hair color, and so on. "These are Astoria, Pansy, Daisy, Lyra, and Eva. I'm Rosa." She then pulls Zen forwards. "Come dear boy, we have work to do." Zen could even hear the snickers from Sting and a few quiet chuckles from Rogue. He shot the two a glare as he was hauled away into the back room.

He was going to dread the next hour.

* * *

 **Trey: (grinning and laughing)Aren't I a stinker?**

 **Zen, Rouge, and Sting: Ya damn right you are!(Trey blinks, a blank look on his face)**

 **Trey: Oh hey guys.(Their enraged expressions turned fiercer)**

 **Three boys: That's all you have to say!(Trey shrugs)**

 **Trey: Well yes, besides, you guys interrupted my talking to the audience.**

 **Three Boys: We don't care!**

 **Zen: (Grabs Trey by the scruff of his shirt, his silver eye glowing violently) You made me become someone who has(he shudders violently) Irene's look and personality, a terrifying combination man!(Trey, being taller and older than all three of them were, shrugged)**

 **Trey: Meh, I just love the drama it'll stir up ya know.(tick marks and veins throbbed on their heads as a white, black and grey aura surrounded them respectively)**

 **Three: You...WHAT!(Trey smirked as he pulled out a red button on a small box)**

 **Trey: Yeah, anyways, have a nice trip!(he pushed it and a vortex opened up above the three slayers and sucked them all in against their will) Huh, that went better than expected.(He turns back to the readers)**

 **Okay, so Team Sage(currently consisting of Team Leader Zen, Wendy and Carla) are about to help out in the Festival called Carnaval(named after the famous one in Rio), and met Erza who-forcefully and humorously-made Zen her Personal Baker, Sting, Rogue and the their exceed partners, the Trimens-who are quite taken by Zen's princely air and charming personal, and Juvia-who has only one thing that makes her happy and it's this festival.**

 **Yes, many things are changing from canon, but it will still be the utmost end result as the manga/anime…mostly.**

 **So anyways, remember to ask me any questions in reviews or PM me, and to Follow, Favorite, and Review, and see everyone soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Carnival

 **Star Eyes Pendulum Dragon: NOT HAPPENING!...yet. Maybe by accident one chapter, but not yet. I want their relationship to take it slow and easy, not fast yet. Plus it'll help with Wendy's character development.**

* * *

Zen looked in the mirror at his costume, and he for once admits, it wasn't _so_ bad as he had originally thought.

He was dressed in a grey vest that was decorated in gold stitching with little dangles hanging off the ends on it. It stopped right before reaching his belly button, exposing his toned stomach. He wore no shirt underneath it. He also adored a pair of spandex shorts, which were the same color as the vest, that reached almost to his knees, he also had on a lower half long coat wrapped around his waist that reached to his lower shins, and left the left leg open. It too was decorated in gold stitching. He wore no shoes, but for why would he need them when he was going to dance around to his heart's content. A gray mask covered the areas around his eyes, it sparkled like glitter in the light.

He exited the room to see Wendy in her costume and it brought a light blush to his cheeks. She had on a white dress like costume, a large slit on the left allowing both legs to be seen, and it extended all the way up to her chest and was held in position by an assortments of ribbons. She had on leggings, the right side going all the way to her foot, while the left side stopped right at her knee. On her left ankle was an a golden anklet. Her arms were covered in long gloves that extended almost all the way up to her shoulders, and they were finger-less as well. On her head was a small veil that extended backward down her head. She too wore a mask, a pure white one that also covered the areas around her eyes.

She looked amazing.

Zen quickly gets the thought out of his head and focuses back on her.

"W-wow Wendy, you look...amazing." The Sky Maiden smiles.

"Thank you Zen, I think you look amazing in your outfit too." He looks at himself.

"Really?" She nods, "well then, I can't complain...by the way, where are Sting and Rogue?" she points her index finger to the door behind her.

"They're finishing up as well in the next room." Zen gave a dark smirk.

"Well then, let's see how they look, shall we?" Wendy nods.

"Lets." Zen smiled at her. Just in the last few days they've known one another her confidence has boosted considerably.

"Come on you two," Carla, in a mini belly dancer costume, told them, "let's go see how they others are faring." the two Slayers nod. Zne knocks on the door to only be greeted with silence, then Rosa opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"Are the others done yet," Zen asked.

"Oh yes, we just finished all their costumes, and like you young man they look stunning." She opened the door more and gestured for the three to enter to see Sting and Rogue in costume.

Both outfits looked identical, besides the color scheme where Sting's in white and Rogue's is black. They had on draconic armour that had scales along the arms and legs of it. Their hands were left free of any gloves that could/would have covered them. They also had flowing capes draping down their backs, their guild insignia on them in opposite colors. They had scaly masks on their eyes.

When they saw them, Zen couldn't help but grin.

"From this day forth, I hereby dub both of thee, The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth." he and Wendy laughed at the title, though the other two thought about it actually.

"Twin Dragons…" Sting began, "not a bad actually." Rogue agreed with him in that regard.

Lector and Frosch then walked forwards. The former was in a sage's get up, while the latter didn't have anything different about them. It was then the other four got a good look at Zen's and Wendy's costumes and laughed their heart out.

"W-wow Zen, you l-l-look hilarious!" Sting laughed. It was then in an instant he found himself head first in the ground from a swift punch from Zen's right hand. The other three promptly shut up in fear of the same treatment.

Zen then turned his attention back to the 6 women who made this all possible.

"We thank you for your time and talent, we all appreciate it." the women all smiled brightly at his kind comment.

"It was our pleasure dear. Now you all should get going, you need to know where you'll all be for the festival tomorrow night." they nod in agreement. The quickly changed back into their regular attires and left the boutique.

The large group then split into their own separate ones, causing Wendy, Carla, and Zen to bid farewell to the two Dragon-Slayers and their feline companions.

-Z-

Currently, the team from Cait shelter found themselves in front of a circular stage, Lacrimas of many and almost every color around the base of it. It was then they saw an old man, who looked like he was waiting for someone. The three walked up to him.

"Um, hello sir," Zen greeted, "are you-"

"Yes, I'm the director for the Musical Entertainment for the Festival...by any chance are you mages here who are in charge of helping with the festivities?"

"We are," Carla answered him.

"Perfect," he gestured for them to follow him, "we have work to do!"

For the next few hours Zen, Wendy, and Carla found themselves dancing and practicing his music. Turns out Wendy had a nice singing voice as well.

But unbeknownst to the two girls he talked to the music director about going out with a big bang in the festival, and with music he means. He also had Sting and Rogue in on this as well as Erza. That being said he along with the others had to take a trip back to the boutique for something last minute.

* * *

Zen sighed, today was a long day, and now, he was relaxing in the baths in the inn. It was hot and relaxing, just the way he likes it. And best of all, he was all alone. A wet towel was sitting on his head and his hair was down, and it was _long_ , now reaching to almost the floor itself.

But as fate would have it, his alone time was interrupted, and fate just loved to toy with him. Sting and Rogue came in with towels wrapped around them.

"Hey, Zen." Sting called out. Hearing that he wasn't alone caused said mage to sigh as he sunk in deeper into the water. Just when he was having a peaceful alone time.

"Hey guys." he replied. The two stepped into the large pool of hot water.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" the dual haired boy shrugged.

"Mostly, but I'm still nervous about it," he answered truthfully.

"We feel the same, so don't worry," Rogue assured him. It was then the two noticed his long hair that was floating on the water.

"Woah, I didn't know you had _that_ long of your hair," Sting comments.

"Meh, I never really noticed, it's just regular weight on my head." the Twin Dragons sweat drop at his attempt to be modest.

They then sat in a comfortable silence for who knows how long, 30 minutes maybe, because a certain quartet of men entered the baths.

"Men~," Zen went rigid. Sting and Rogue he could trust, but he would _not_ let the Trimens see his Alvarez Mark on his back. He got up out the water and was about to make his way back to the locker bay, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks, and it was a hand he knew.

He first thanked the gods for the thick mist in the room, then turned his head to see Hibiki looking at him.

"Now, where do you think you're going kid, we have much to talk about." Zen didn't want to start anything and wanted nothing more than to relax, so he complied and sat down between Sting and Rogue, opposite of the Blue Pegasus members.

"Now, Men, let's have a chat," Ichiya suggested.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' the three boys thought simultaneously.

"How about we talk about the lovely ladies that are sleeping in this lovely inn," Eve suggested.

'And there it is,' the three thought.

"Yes, Miss. Scarlet is a true beauty through and through," Ichiya said, "her red hair is like the beautiful dawn in the summer morning, her warm brown eyes are like the sweet chocolate I love to eat, and her body, it could rival that of a goddess'." The other Trimen looked at him in awe and wonder, while the three Slayers sweat dropped massively.

"Yes," Hibiki states, "and that beautiful Juvia is calm like the waters in a lake, but has the possibility to turn into a raging sea storm if provoked." The sweat drop increase on the boys' heads.

"And the sweet Wendy Marvel," Eve began. Zen felt a growl resound in his throat when he talked, scaring those present. "H-how about you talk about her then, Zen." Zen's anger turned to slight surprise, but he didn't deny not to.

"Okay…" he began what he thought about the navy blue haired girl, "she has the scent of the purest air on Earthland, no doubt, and her eyes...they shine with warmth and kindness, I could look into them all day. Her hair, it's blue, one of my favorite colors, and reminds me of royalty with its hugh. But the thing I love most about her is her personality, she cares deeply for others and put everything before herself, my heart beats uncontrollably and my face heats up for some reason, I feel…happy with her." Sting and Rogue looked at him in both shock and awe at his description of the Female Slayer. Meanwhile the Trimens had tears streaming down their eyes, even Ichiya.

"I'm...so proud!" the short orange haired man shouted and jumped Zen, not knowing his towel came off. The three slayers were mortified and scarred from the sight.

-Z-

In the Females baths Wendy, Carla, Erza, and Juvia were enjoying the time to themselves and having nice small talk.

"So, Wendy," Juvia began, "what do you think of Zen?" Wendy's face turned a bright, glowing pink.

"O-Oh, well-I-um…" she couldn't find the words to speak about Zen, but there was so many things about him she liked and she couldn't say them all.

"Looks like someone has crush on a certain mage," Erza comments, a smile on her face. Wendy's face turned crimson. Carla shakes her head, Wendy got flustered easily, especially when Zen was involved.

Erza then asked the girl an unexpected question. "Wendy?"

"Yes?"

"Have you had...the talk?" Wendy tilts her head while Carla turned rigid. Oh how the feline dreaded this moment, but Wendy was a growing girl.

"What's 'the talk'?" Juvia and Erza shared a look.

"Well-"

 ***BOOM***

"What on earth was that," Carla shouts from the sudden noise as the building shook. Erza was suddenly reminded of Natsu and Gray when they fought, and explosions were eminent in those fights.

"I don't know Carla," Erza told her truthfully, "but it sounded as though either a fight broke out, or someone made one of the boys mad." she had a fishy feeling that it was the latter, but she would ask later.

-Z-

Ichiya was embedded in the wall head first, a towel covering his midsection and the area around him in ruins. Zen's hair over shadowed his eyes, trying hard to get that image out of his skull. Sting and Rogue were in the same boat, but Zen got to attack the man before they did. The rest of the Trimens were on one side of the pool of hot water, shocked and slightly terrified expressions on their face.

"I'm...leaving." Zen got up and left the pool.

"Right behind you."

"Wait for me." Sting and Rogue followed the boy out of the pool, leaving the Blue Pegasus members to themselves.

In the locker bay, the three were drying off the water that lingered on their bodies. It was then Sting takes notice of the bandage around Zen's left arm.

"Hey Zen, why do you have a bandage wrapped around your arm?" Zen blinked. He actually completely forgot about the injury Ravelt had given him a few days ago.

"This? I forgot about it." he unwraps it to show his arm...scar free. It was little known fact, but Zen never scarred from any injuries he had been dealt with before. "I had an injury on my arm, and it looks like it's fully healed."

"Really," Rogue looked at his unblemished arm with skepticism.

"Yeah, I never really scared for some reason, and as many times I was hurt from exploring when I was young that's a blessing." true, he would always find trouble, or rather it find him.

"I see." Zen puts on his shirt and combs out his soaked hair.

"Well, anyways, I'll see you both in the morning." Zen left the twin Slayers to their biddings, both still watching him out.

-Z-

Zen was laying down on his bed facing the ceiling. He was exhausted, not magic wise, but rather energywise. He wanted to learn Territory, but right now wasn't exactly the best time, especially since the festival is tomorrow.

His eyes slowly droop in exhaustion as he snuggles into the covers and pillow beneath him as he succumbs to the inevitable sleepiness.

-Z-

Zen eyes snaps open as he once again finds himself in what seems like the center of the Universe. It was then a familiar star came flying towards them, and thankfully it slowed its descent. Amri floated gently in front of Zen, but said mage could feel something off.

"Amri, is something wrong?" the star, instead of dimming like the boy expected, brightened.

" _No, the gods send word of a development for you."_ Zen blinked.

"M-me?"

" _Yes, but they are acting as I speak, so wake up!"_ everything went black.

-Z-

Zen shot up out of bed as he blinked in the memory of the dream. He held his crystal star tightly in his grasp. What did Amri mean by 'development'?

It was then his nose caught a scent...feline. Along the same lines as Carla, Lector, and Frosch, but from this feeling, it was weak. He immediately jumps out of bed and opens the window and extend his senses. This feeling was close, a nearby alley way. He hops out of the window and jumps from roof to roof.

His senses picked up the signature right beneath him in the alley. He slowly flew down to the ground and looked around. It was then a trash can fell over, and that's when he saw it.

A feline, much like the other three back at the inn, was lying on the ground. It was a black, white, and ginger Calico Cat, with the white extending all the way up from its underside to its nose and between its eyes. Zen quickly picks up the cat and flies back to the inn and enters his window.

Zen had to figure out a way to heal the little guy, and he could tell too. He wondered if Wendy was still awake?

-Z-

Wendy was about to fall asleep in her bed, but a knock on the door interrupts her action. She goes to open it, but when she did she falls into shock.

"Wendy, who is-" Carla too falls silent at the sight. Zen was holding yet _another_ cat like her, even though it looked different.

"Oh my! What happe-"

"Shh." Zen shushed her. He knew she meant well, but he didn't want her accidentally waking up the others. She blushes in embarrassment.

"Sorry." he waves her off.

"It's okay, but can you help me heal him?" She nods. She brings her hands up and a white glow emanated from them as her magic began to heal the cat. It was then the feline began to stir from its slumber, showing it's sea green eyes, ones full of magic.

"Uhg, where am I," he asked.

"You're in an inn little guy," the feline takes notice of the boy holding him, and couldn't help but feel connected to him.

"T-thank you." Zen waved him off.

"It was no problem...uh…?"

"Oh, my name is Percy. And who are all of you?"

"I'm Zenith, but you can call me Zen."

"I'm Wendy."

"And I'm Carla."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." the calico cat greeted.

"And it's nice to meet you too Percy, by any chance are you-" a growl resounded in the room, as the cat blushes in embarrassment. "I'd was going to ask hungry, but it looks like I don't have too."

"Yeah, do you have any veggies, I love them so much!" Zen grinned at his enthusiasm.

"Sure do, come on," and with that the two left the Sky maiden's room. Wendy watched the two off, a smile on her face. She could tell those two were going to become best of friends.

Next morning, Zen woke as the sun hit his face, Percy curled up besides him, sleeping peacefully. Zen couldn't help but smile at the cat. Looks like this is what Amri meant by the development.

Zen then remembered that the festival was later today, and hops out of bed and heads straight to the bathroom. While in there, Percy awakes from his sleep, well rested, and on a full stomach. The calico cat walks into the bathroom to see Zen finishing up washing his face.

"Morning Zen," said Slayer turns to the cat.

"Morning Perc, how'd you sleep?" the cat flew up onto his shoulder.

"Best sleep I ever had." Zen smirked.

"Glad to hear that." then the feline looks down sadly, Zen give him a look. "What's wrong little guy?"

"You're going to make me leave now, aren't you?" Zen's eyes widened. He then hugged the cat, who was confused by the gesture.

"No Prec, I want to ask you...do you want to become my partner?" the cat looked at the prince with wide eyes. They then grew misty till he latched himself onto Zen's neck.

"Yes! Thank you!" Percy cried in joy. The cat was always so lonely, but now...now he had someone.

"No problem little guy, come on, let's introduce you to everyone else." Zen quickly got dressed in his usual wear and he and the feline departed from the room.

-Z-

Downstairs, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, and their feline companions were waiting on Zen to come down. It was then they spot the dual haired boy, but with a new face latched onto his shoulder.

"Morning guys!"

"Morning Zen," Wendy greeted.

"Yes, good Morning," Carla said. Sting, Rogue, and their partners were currently looking slack jawed at the sight of the calico cat on his shoulders. Zen the realises his folly, and smacks his head with the palm of his hand.

"Stupid...guys, this is Percy, from here on out, he's my partner." the cat raises his paw.

"You know it!" the four shake out of their shock and went back to their normal expressions.

"Anyways," Rogue began, "we should get going, we have things to do latter, but now we should-"

"Enjoy the festival!" Sting and Lector shouts.

"Fro thinks so too." Zen nods. He had plenty of Jewels on him to last the festivities.

"Alright, let's get going!" the group head out of the inn into the town full of people from all over. They laughed in joy while their feline companions all flew right next to them, either laughing or smiling themselves.

Night fell, and the streets were full of people, and glittering lights. Erza had to admit, it was just about as packed as the Fantasia Parade back in Magnolia. Currently she was dressed in a red bikini top with yellow edging that connected it together, white on the breast parts and seashells like ornaments attached in various spots. She wore a skirt that was slitted on both sides of her legs and had bows on both sides. In her hands were elegant swords with long pieces of cloth attached to the ends of them. Her scarlet hair was done up in four hair tails with two side bangs falling down the sides of her face. She wore laced pink sandals on her feet and had arm bands around her upper arms and at her wrists.

She danced elegantly and gracefully like there was no worry in the world, getting a great cheer from the crowd.

-Z-

Not far from her, Sting and Rogue were putting on a show to remember. Their white and shadow magic synchronize perfectly and Lector and Frosch flew them around for extra effects.

" **White Dragon's Holy Breath!"** Sting shoots a beam of white magic up to the sky, where it detonated in a sparkling display of power.

" **Shadow Dragon's Waxing Flash!"** a torrent of dark magic surges from Rogue as it erupts into a large explosion. The people cheered them on at their lovely displays.

-Z-

Juvia had her own large crowd that gathered around to see her beautiful water magic.

" **Sierra!"** her body turns into pure water as she flies above the audience, letting glimmering water droplets fall from her body. **"Water Cyclone!"** she then let's loose a giant torrent of water that travels above the crowd at great speed, getting a cheer from the audience

" **Water Nebula!"** two column of water burst from the ground and spun in a helix fashion. The two ends met head on in the sky and burst into infinite glimmering specks of light, making the crowd go wild from the sight.

-Z-

The Trimens were...let's just say that it wasn't very entertaining.

-Z-

The place where people from all over wanted to be was at the first Music stage, where Zen, Wendy, Carla, and Percy-who was in a red outfit that resembled Zen's-were all dancing with each other to Zen's song **(Fairy Tail-Nakamatachi)** the people themselves couldn't help but dance from the music that rang out through the air.

Zen, however, was focused on two things. 1) don't lose focus of the song he's playing, and 2) dancing in harmony with Wendy. The Sky maiden was doing the same, both of them twirling around one another and side stepping, all the graceful dance moves a person could think of.

It was then his song came to an end and they received a roaring applause from the audience.

"Thank you," Zen shouts, "but there's one last performance over at stage 2!" The crowd then makes there way over towards said stage, while Wendy and Carla blink at him in Confusion.

"Zen," Wendy asked, "what's going on?" The dual haired mage flashed her a smile before Percy latched onto his back and flew him out of there.

"You'll both see!" he calls out as the left the two.

-Z-

Back stage of Stage 2, everyone was almost ready. Erza was out of her dancers outfit and in all black. She had on a long sleeved black shirt that was under a black leather jacket. She had on black leggings with a red plaid skirt over them, along with a pair of black combat boots.

Sting was wearing a pair of slim fitting black leather pants with two belts around his waist forming an X shape, and wore a pair of black shoes with white laces. He had on a white V-neck short-sleeved shirt and a set of chain necklaces around his neck.

Rogue was wearing a denim jeans, suspenders falling down their sides. He wore a green shirt with a brown jacket covering it, the collar upturned. He wore black shoes like the other two.

"Where's Zen, we go on in less than 10," Erza said.

"Don't worry Erza, he'll show," Sting assured her. And speak of the devil, said mage appeared in his usual wear, it being something that he could wear on stage. On his shoulder, Percy was in new duds himself.

The cat wore a black jacket with a grey shirt on underneath it. He had on baggy pants and combat boots too.

"Okay, is everyone set and ready?" They either grinned or smiled widely. Erza and Sting held a pair of electric guitars, Rogue held a keyboard, and Percy held drum sticks. Zen grinned as he held up his electric guitar to. "Alright then, let's rock!"

Out in the packed crowd Wendy and Carla looked at the stage in both confusion and fascination. They were confused on the fact that there was another stage here, but were also interested in the fact that someone would be performing here today. The Trimens and Juvia, who happen to be standing right besides her, had the same look on their faces.

"Who do you think is performing here, men," Ichiya asked.

"Maybe there was another guild we weren't made made aware of," Juvia suggested.

"Or that it could be someone we know," Hibiki interrupts.

"Hey, it's starting," Eve told them. The lights died down as a single spot light shined on a lone figure. And seeing him caused all their eyes to widen(in Juvia's, Wendy's, and Carla's case) or their jaw to hit the floor(in the Trimens case).

"Good Evening Oxbell!" Zen shouted, getting a roaring crowd, "Who's ready to rock!?" they cheered as the stage lit up to reveal more figures, causing the group of mages in the crowd to gasp in shock, along with the felines present. Zen then began to sing. **(Play Fairy Tail Opening 4- R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game by SuG, full version)**

Yo Ho kaji wo kire omo kaji ippaide  
Yo Ho kibun jou jou zensoku zenshin bakusou!

Yo Ho kaji wo kire tori kaji ippaide  
Yo Ho uousaou ikina jinsei

Hi ga ochiru koroni wa shukkou no utage  
Sabishiku nanka nai ikiterya mata dokkade aeru

Mukai kaze buchinuki tabidate  
Namida namida kareru made otoko nara tsuyogatte  
Tomo yo tomo yo itsuno hi ka waratte  
Katai katai kizuna wo sa tashikame aeru youni  
Ima kasane au tamashii no hi wo sou toki hanate

Yo Ho kiri hirake yuruganu kokorozashi  
Yo Ho BET seyo kimi no subete

(Guitar solo)  
Hirogaru unabara ni tobitate chippokena bokura dakedo yume dake baka dekaku!

Tomo yo tomo yo itsuno hi ka waratte  
Katai katai kizuna wo sa tashikame aeru youni  
Ima kagayaki dasu mirai no chizu wo saa tsukami tore!

The crowd roared once they were finished playing, while the group of mages and felines were shocked silent from the development they just witnessed first hand.

"Woah…" Wendy muttered. Zen was an amazing singer and guitar player. Carla was dumbfounded, she knew they boy was talented, but this was on a whole nother level. The Trimens had tears all rolling down their faces. The boy would have made an excellent member of their guild.

Zen waved to the crowd as he and the others left the stage, grinning widely.

"Zen," Sting began, "that...was...Awesome!" Sting wasn't really good at playing guitar, but thanks to Zen's magic he looked like a pro, same with Rogue and Erza.

"Thanks Sting," his attention then turned to the Calico feline, "and you never told me you could play drums Perc?" the cat shrugged, a sly smirk on his face.

"You never asked."

"Point, now, let's go, the others will want an explanation." they nod. As they departed from backstage.

"Why didn't you tell use you were putting on a performance?" Wendy asked. Everyone was back at the inn, getting some R&R after the festival. She like the others beside her were both curious and confused.

"Well, we wanted it to be a surprise for everyone, and wanted to go out with a bang." They couldn't fault him for a surprise, and the _were_ rather surprise by the stunt he pulled.

"Yes, but…" it was then she was interrupted by Percy.

"Zen, you're going to have a ton of fans after today." said mage paled. Fans...be they male or female, were ruthless monsters. Instead of hands they had claws and desired nothing more than the removal of his garments, and desired only his body for themselves.

"...crap." the others laughed at his predicament. And right when he didn't want to become known yet.

* * *

The next morning, the groups were about to leave for their respective guilds, and most of them were rather saddened to depart from the friends they just made during the last few days.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Zen said to the Sabertooth members.

"Yeah, it was really cool getting to know you," Sting said.

"Yeah, you're so awesome," Lector add. Zen smiles at the group.

"I have a feeling we'll meet again, don't worry about that."

"Fro thinks so too!" Rogue nods in agreement with his feline partner. Zen fist bumps Sting and shakes Rogue hand. Zen then turns around to see Erza smiling down at him. It was then she brings his head into her armour breast plate with a loud clang.

"O-owie." Zen muttered from impact, while Sting and Rogue sweat dropped at the sight.

"I'll see both you and Wendy another time Zen, I have another request to partake in once I leave from here, so I won't be taking the train back to Magnolia." Zen and Wendy looked surprised.

"Oh, that's too bad," Zen told her. She then leaned closer to him.

"And don't forget about our little agreement, and bring the first of the goods next week, I'll be waiting." Wendy and Carla sweat dropped, they should have known.

Juvia then came up to Zen and gave him a hug. "It was a pleasure to meet you young Zen, I hope we meet again one day," she told him. The boy grinned.

"I can't wait till then Miss. Juvia." The Trimens then come up to him, a strange look in their eyes.

"Farewell young Zen, Wendy, and their companions," Ichiya told them, "I hope as well we cross paths, for you both have some of the most exquisite parfum I've ever sniffed!" he strikes a pose. The three, soon to be four, cait shelter members looked at him oddly and let out nervous chuckles, Carla just raised an eyebrow at him.

"And Farewell sweet Wendy," Eve told her, her hand in his.

"Yes, until-" before Hibiki could speak or even Ren for that matter, Zen kick the trio of men away for the Sky Dragon-Slayer.

"PEDOPHILES!" Wendy gave a relieved breath, she didn't know how to handle those guys, and she was thankful for Zen's help. The boy gave a sigh.

"Well then, We'll see everyone soon!" He and the other three began to make their way out off the inn, waving goodbye to the others as they departed back to the place they called home. Everyone waved them off as they left, Sting grinning widely.

Little did the four Sabertooth members know is that the next they saw of the two other Dragon-Slayers, would be 8 years from now.

The quartet walked down the path leading to the station, having another day's journey till they reached their destination. Percy was talking with Carla about somethings, while Wendy and Zen were in comfortable silence.

"Zen," Wendy began, "can you do something for me?" the dual haired mage gave her a smile as they continued on their path.

"Sure, ask away."

"...Could you teach me to fight?" the others stopped in their paths at her question…Zen stared at the bluenette, his eyes wide as saucers, Carla and Percy weren't far behind him in that regard.

"Eh?"

-Z-

"You want to learn to fight?" Wendy nodded, her face in determination.

"Yes, after seeing you fight those bandits the first day we met...I felt helpless, but I want to fight alongside you instead of being a burden." Zen gave her a look.

"Wendy, you are _not_ a burden, you're the most talented healer I know, and you show kindness to the high degree that I love." they looked into eachothers eyes. Wendy gave him a smile at his words, they helped her so much.

"Thank you Zen." he smiles widely.

"Happy to help, but of course I'll teach you to fight, after all, Slayers have to stay together, don't they?" he froze in realising his slip up as Carla's and Wendy's eyes widened considerably.

"You're a Dragon-Slayer!?" they asked. Zen shakily turn his head towards them and gives a nervous chuckle.

"Y-yes, but I wanted to keep it secret for people might use it against me." the two females couldn't fault him for that, people will try and use other people for their own gain.

"It's okay, but I'm still shocked," Wendy admits.

"Yes," Carla then turns her attention to Percy, "did you know this?" to their surprise he nods.

"Yes, and told me of all the other magics he knows and is trying to learn as we speak." if the two weren't shock any more than before, they were now.

"Uh, guys?" all attention was turned back to Zen, "we should get moving before night fall and try to make it to the station." they nod and began back on their trail.

-Z-

An hour in the walk Zen remembered something.

"Wait, can't Carla and Perc fly? And if so, can't they fly us?" the others blinked. They forgot about that. "You all forgot...didn't you," Zen asked, deadpanned.

"...yes," they all muttered. Zen sighed as he held the bridges of his nose.

"Should have known." the two feline activated their wing powers and grabbed onto their respective slayer and they took off into the sky towards their destination.

-Z-

Seven minutes later they were only a mile away from the destination, but they had to walk the rest of the way due to the cat's magic running out, luckily the two warned the two and they descended to the ground. Currently, Carla was in Wendy's arms, and Percy was lying on Zen's head, both tired from flying very fast over the vast distance they did. Another hour later they finally reached the station as he sun was setting over the horizon.

"Finally," Zen exclaimed. The two slayers, their feline companions in hand, race to the entrance. It was truly a blessing that they made it right before it closed and the last train departed to their exact destination. They quickly grabbed some food and hopped on, and with that, the four were off on their days ride back to Cait shelter.

-Z-

Zen looked out the window at the beautiful reddened landscape that was before them. He was thankful they made it in time, otherwise they would had have to spend the whole night outside the gate till morning.

His attention then turned to Wendy, who was sitting right beside him, and was nodding off. Carla and Percy sat on the other side of them, watching the exchange with a smile.

Percy liked Carla, but didn't have any romantic interest in her, rather, he saw her as more of a sister. While she was rather cold to most people, she felt opened to him, and could talk about many things with one another.

"Wendy, are you tired," Zen asked. The girl nods. "Then lean on my shoulder, you can use it as a pillow if you want." she blushed, but complied nonetheless. She laid her head on his left shoulder, and he felt...warm. She couldn't help but cuddle up into him, causing him to blush in return, and in a few minutes she was out.

Zen, being the gentleman he was, looked out the window, trying to ignore the feeling of Wendy cuddling up against him, no matter how nice it felt...if the pink stain on his cheeks were anything to go by.

Percy would have laughed at the two, but he didn't want to wake Wendy, and get a scolding from Carla, so he kept his mouth shut.

Zen's nose couldn't help but take in the pure air around Wendy. It was so clean and pure...just like she was. And the thoughts he was having about her were rather confusing. He never felt that way about anyone. Spriggan(Zeref) he felt a fatherly love, and Larcade a brotherly love, but this was much different...way different.

He would ask Erza the next he saw her about this feeling.

* * *

In an old house **(From Chapter 2)** the chamber's light was glowing even more intensely than before and shifting at a breakneck pace.

'Any time now,' the alchemist thought. It was then the glowed stop altogether.

Suddenly, a tri-color light erupted in a brilliant glow, and the whole area around the house was engulfed in a linear tower of energy that shot upwards towards the heavens as a shockwave of magic was released across Fiore.

The Alchemist uncovered his eyes and saw a sight that made him smile brightly.

The chamber was destroyed, but who cares. The figure was out on the wet ground, though his features did change from last time. His hair was longer, reaching to the mid-lower part of his back and was spiked out downwards in a few places, with four plucks sticking out at the top of his head, heck, even having a bang fall between his eyes. His eyes, however, were a different matter altogether. They held no pupils, but that didn't stop them from showing any emotions, but they radiated with magic power. A jagged black scar ran down his sternum with short lines coming off of it and reaching only an inch or two in length, and his fingernails were black in color. His skin was a light grey color, another oddity to his figure. Despite being born/created in a test tube, he had a really toned physique.

The boy looked up in confusion. This was his first memory, but it felt as though he should know more, be more, and see more.

The Alchemist walked forwards and looked at the being with loving eyes.

"It's nice to meet you...son." the boy tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Don't worry, you'll know all you need to in due time...Kai."

* * *

Zen felt the wave of magic that could nearly match his power. He would have bolted up right, but Wendy was on his shoulder, and he didn't want to disturb her rest. But he what he didn't know is that he wasn't the only one to feel the pulse. In fact, powerful mages all over the country felt the wave of magic power as it raced across the country.

Zen pushed the thought to the back of his mind and resumed looking out the window. It had nothing to do with him and why should he bother with it.

Little did he know he was wrong...so _very_ wrong.

* * *

 **Zen: You. Are. The. Worst!(Trey folded his arms)**

 **Trey: Yeah, well, what are you going to do about it, kill me and your history.(Zen gave a sadic smirk, which creeped the hell out of Trey)**

 **Zen: I may not be able to, but I have** _ **someone**_ **who can pummel you into submission.(He steps aside as a female figure appeared, on that shook Trey to his very core in total terror)**

 **Trey: E-E-ERZA!?(The scarlet haired female gave a dark smirk as Zen and Percy giggled at Trey's despair)**

 **Erza: So you're the one Zen has told me about you and all you've done so far?(her smirk widened) Good, I have some words to tell you…**

 **Trey:(Shivering uncontrollably) Y-Y-Yes? (the next thing shocked the three. She grabs him into a crushing hug as tears streamed down her left eye)**

 **Erza: Thank you!(Zen' and Percy's jaws dropped)**

 **Cait Shelter duo: THAT'S NOT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! (their eyes wide as saucers and unabashed shock evident on their faces as Erza let go of Trey)**

 **Erza: You created an baking angel who graces me with nothing but divine sweets, for that I'm truly grateful.(Trey laughs as a large sweat drop rolls down the side of his head as he brings up a familiar red button)**

 **Trey: No problem Erza...bye!(he clicks it and the three mages are sucked back into their story) Wow, and I thought my mother was terrifying.**

 **Story wise, yes, Zen is an amazing singer, but he does it only on rare occasions, and his magic can charm instruments to do what he needs of them, hence why the others were good at it...besides Percy of course.**

 **And Yes, he has an exceed partner, I mean, he was trained by** _ **2**_ **dragons, so why not have one? And if you ask yes, his name in based of of Percy Jackson some, and he may gain more magic since he isn't a regular exceed, but I'm undecided on the matter though.**

 **Baking? Just a little something that I'm also good at, and thought Zen might like it seeing as he wants to do things on his own and in his own way.**

 **Wendy learning to fight? Yes, a major change in canon along with her increase of self confidence from Zen, which is helping her stuttering problem...but she's still somewhat shy around new faces.**

 **As for the Trimens, not much to say. I pegged them as somewhat pedophiles the moment they tried to swoon Wendy in the mangas. Ichiya just creeps me out like Erza(he shudders) and I don't want to meet him… ever.**

 **Juvia was a complete surprise when I put her in here. I didn't like her all down in the dumps, but still remaining true to the series I gave her** _ **one**_ **happy place where her rain doesn't fall, other wise she's depressed once again 24/7.**

 **Sting and Rogue were just a surprise like Juvia. They joined Sabertooth already and were acquainted with Zen and Wendy, changing how they'll be 8 years from the current timeline, but Sting will still be somewhat of an arrogant blonde and Rogue somewhat an emo.**

 **As for the Carnaval costumes, I based Zen's off of Natsu's old attire, the shorts being tights and shorter and in different colors. Wendy's off of Azura from Fire Emblem Fates, the single whole leg tight and bikini bottom replaced by one full pair of tights with a leg cut short. And as For Sting and Rogue, theirs are just dragon like armor without helmets and swords with capes.**

 **And as in the first chapter, flames will still be ingested by Natsu, and the users permanently blocked. Some of your comments/reviews aren't needed.**

 **That's all I have for now, so like usual, ask questions in either reviews or PM me, follow, favorite, and review, and till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meeting the Fairies

 **Jackson: I prefer HappyxCarla, thank you very much.**

* * *

It was a warm morning in the Worth Woodsea. Bird were chirping, animals were grazing, and the trees were soaking in the beautiful sun. Nothing could possibly ruin this peaceful air-

" **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** an explosion sounded in a random spot of the forest.

And I spoke too soon.

Zen was training Wendy in combat, and she was doing greatly well in it in the week they had started her training. So far she has access 3 new attacks and could properly defend herself if Zen wasn't around, which was rare.

"Come on Wendy," Zen said. He was getting in a work out from her attacking, "you can do better than that, and I know you can!" her expression turns into a happy determined look as she happily complied with his wishes.

" **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** whip like winds hit the spot where Zen was once standing. Said mage was high in the air from a jump he took to avoid the attack before landing gracefully back on his feet. But Wendy wasn't finished yet. **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"** she went in for up close and personal, trying to slash at Zen, only for the mage to dodge her attack with a single handed back-flip.

She then inhaled the air around her. **"Sky Dragon's...ROAR!"** a torrent of monstrous winds tore through the forest as the giant amounts of magic was expelled from her lungs.

When she stopped she saw Zen took the attack, but his clothes were highly ruffled and his hair was sticking out the direction her roar was released, and looked a bit shaken from the stun he was feeling.

Wendy's magic had grown rather well in the last week, and he couldn't be prouder of her for her achievement. Zen quickly shakes himself back to normal and pats his hair back into place.

"Great Wendy," Zen told her, grinning like an idiot, "you're training is coming along greatly." Wendy beamed from the praise.

"Thank you Zen, but I couldn't have done it without your help."

Not to far from their current spot, Carla and Percy watched the two's spar. Carla at first was rather reluctant to let Wendy learn combat, but seeing just how far she's come in only a single week, and the fact Zen took it both hard and slow with Wendy making sure she had everything right to her body and style, she can say she approve of Zen's methods. Percy was amazed by Zen's training, he wondered if he could do the same thing as well?

It was then he remembered something that Erza said a week ago today...something about goods being delivered to her guild.

Oh yeah, last week he officially joined Cait Shelter and got an emerald green guild mark on his back under his clothes, and it showed on his multicolored fur too.

"Zen," Percy called out.

"Yeah, what's up little buddy?" Zen asked, walking up to his partner.

"What did Erza mean last week about goods being delivered to her guild about sometime this week?" Zen's face looked calm, but soon broke out into a furious sweat, then horror dawned upon his face.

"Oh Crap! I forgot!" In a cloud of dust he races back to the guild hall, accidentally blowing the Calico cat away in his burst of inhuman speed.

-Z-

Zen rummaged through the fridge, looking for something, but couldn't find it.

"Nope, noda, zilch...here it is!" he pulls out two boxes. The bottom one holding a cake, the top holding a batch of macaroons, both boxes white.

"Zen," the mage turn to see Wendy and the two felines at her side, "what's going on?"

"Remember what Erza said to me last week on the train?" Wendy and Carla thought about it, till a look of remembrance came upon their faces.

"I forgot she asked you to be her personal baker," Wendy exclaims.

"More like force," Carla comments at the memory. Zen sweat drops.

"Well, anyways, I'm heading out to Magnolia to deliver the food. Do any of you want to come with?"

"No thank you," Wendy told him. To be honest she was starting to get wary of transportation with her powers increasing as of late.

"I'll stay here with Wendy," Carla answered.

"I'll come along," Percy said.

"Okay then. We'll see you two later, come on Percy, we have a delivery to make." the cat nods as he and Zen depart from the guild hall.

* * *

In less than an hour the two were walking through the streets of Magnolia. It was a rather nice place, they had to admit, and was large too. Zen had to ask around about where Fairy Tail was located, and the people-who were all nice too-pointed him in the right direction.

In five minutes flat the two were standing in front of the large guild hall.

"Holy moly, this place is huge!" Percy shouts from his place on Zen's shoulder. Said mage nods mutely, he never expected the guild to be this big.

The young prince opened the door to be greeted to people talking, drinking, and laughing. Zen and Percy couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"You want to say that again you pyro!?"

"You hear me you stripper!"

"Flame-Brain!"

"Ice Queen!"

"Enough!" Zen heard a rather sickening crack as Erza shoved two heads apart from one another, causing their necks to turn at an almost full horizontal level.

One was a teen older than him with raven black hair. For some reason he was without a shirt and had his guild mark on his chest. Around his neck was a cross necklace. The other figure Zen remembers well, after all, who could forget a head of pink hair?

"Erza, Natsu!" all heads turned to the boy and cat, and immediately all the females, sans Erza, were captivated by his cute and rather handsome appearance. The armored mage walks up to him and smiles.

"Greeting Zen, and I see you brought the baking goods like I asked for." the boy nods. "And hello to you too Percy." the cat waved.

"Zen!?" said mage turns his head to see Natsu and Happy staring at him in shock.

"Oh, hello Natsu, Happy." suddenly Percy found himself tackled by the blue fur-ball.

"YES! I'm not alone!" the blue cat cried in happiness. Sadly his hug was a little to tight and was choking Percy.

"I-I rath-ther live, th-thank you!" Happy realized his folly and lets Percy go.

"Sorry about that Percy," Erza told him, "but Happy always thought of himself as the only talking and flying cat." the calico feline waved her off.

"No problem, I don't blame him." Zen decided to get back on topic.

"Erza, I have a special treat for you." the redhead looks at him with interest.

"Oh, and what would that be?" The boy walks over to the nearest table and sent down the boxes. He opened the smaller one to reveal macaroons, something Erza was delighted by. But when he opened the last one, she fell into utter shock.

It was a cheesecake, buttercream frosting layered the entire top of the cake, and had little bulbs around the sides and top, but what caught her attention was the _golden_ strawberries that ringed the top with the frosting. He even made a chocolate Fairy Tail insignia in the center of it.

"Tada!" Erza couldn't speak for she was to stunned for words. It was then she took Zen's head and hugged it into her armour, resulting in a resounding clang.

"O-ow." he muttered. Wow, twice in a week getting his head clanged by Erza's armor.

"Thank you!" she had tears streaming out of her left eye, shocking everyone present at both actions.

"Erza, are you alright!?" Zen turned to see a beautiful woman coming towards them. She had long white hair with her bang up in a pony tail above her face, her eyes were a warm blue color. She was dressed in a maroon dress with light pink frills on the edges and had on a tear drop necklace.

Zen had a healthy blush at the sight of her.

"I'm great Mira! This boy made my day!" Zen's blush deepened from the attention that was on him now.

The newly dubbed Mira looked at him with interest. She then smiled warmly at the sight of him.

"Oh, and who might this young gentleman be?" Erza released him as all eyes were on him.

"Everyone, this is Zen, he's my personal baker as well as a mage from the Cait Shelter guild." Zen rubbed his right arm and tried to hid the blush on his face, but all the females found it adorable.

"Awe, he's so cute." Mira said. Zen's blush deepened.

"T-thank you Miss. Mira," he told her. She smiles.

"An such nice manners."

"Yep, he'll be a heartthrob when he grows up," a voice rang. Zen turns to see a woman sitting at the bar, a mug of ale in her hand. She had dark brown hair and pale skin like everyone else mostly. She wore brown capriese and a blue bikini top along with a pair of laced high heels on her feet. Her guild mark was on her stomach.

"Um…" Zen didn't know how to handle this attention, and the fact they called him cute and handsome as well. Sure he's been called that before by Brandish and Dimaria, but he wasn't used to being called that by other woman.

"Come on, stop teasing him," Percy pleaded on behalf of his partner.

"Aye," Happy agreed, "he's red as Erza's hair." Zen pouted.

"Alright," Erza said, "but thanks Zen, this cake is truly marvelous." the boy smiled brightly.

"No problem Eza." Her face then turns to one of confusion.

"But how on Earthland did you get some Legendary Golden Strawberries?" Zen shrugged.

"Oh, it was a reward for a small job I did, I got a bushel of them and decided you might like them on your cake." she nods approvingly.

"Well you have my deepest gratitude."

It was then felt a sense of dread, the type of dread when someone wants you to do something and you _really_ don't want to do it. Sadly his hunch was proved right all because of a certain Fire Dragon-Slayer.

"Zen! Fight me!" and speak of the devil.

Natsu's hand was total ablaze as he looks at the young mage with determination in his eyes. It was then he was knocked down to the ground by Erza, whacking him upside the head with her steel hand.

"You fool! He's a guest to our guild, and you ask to fight him!?" everyone cowered in fear from her rage...except Zen.

"What's wrong, I don't see the problem with a small spar?" Ezra threw him a look of surprise, along with everyone else in the guild. "That, and the fact I have a feeling he probably won't stop pestering me until we fight." everyone sweat drops at his perception. He was 100% right on that fact.

Natsu then emerged from his spot on the ground, his face showing a massive grin.

"So you'll fight me?" Zen smirks and nod.

"Sure, what could be the harm?" he gives an inward sadic smile, 'besides your bones all breaking.' he froze...Irene's nature was wearing off on him. He shakes that thought from his mind and focused on the task at hand.

"So, where and when?"

"Right now, right outside!" Zen blinked. He then turned to Erza.

"Is there some where we'll cause less destruction?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and why's that?" before Zen could say anything, Percy spoke.

"Yeah, most of his spells and magics are rather destructive, and he doesn't want to accidentally destroy anything." this caught many people's attention.

"What do you mean 'magics'?" the naked guy from before asked, though this time he was also missing his pants. Before the young mage could answer, Erza immediately cover Zen's eyes and shot him a dark glare.

"Put some clothes on, Gray, you're in front of a child!" The mage looked down and cursed.

"When did this happen!?" he went to go find his clothes while Zen was confused.

"What's wrong, I've seen men naked before in local baths?" Erza blushed as his innocent bluntness.

"Sorry, but you're young, and don't understand fully yet." Zen gave her a confused look.

"What should I know then?" the guild went utterly quiet, heck, even Master Makarov-who was about to introduce himself-didn't speak.

"Uh…" she didn't know how to answer him. Thankfully, her master came to her rescue.

"Why hello there young man." Zen turns and looks down to see a short standing old man with balding white hair and a rather large mustache on his face. He was dressed in an orange and blue jester like outfit, and wore a white shirt with the Fairy Tail insignia on underneath his jester jacket.

"Wow, he's tiny," Both young mage and feline said in unison. This got a laugh from everyone, because that's how everyone usually reacts to Makarov. Said Guild master didn't pay it any mind for it happened often to him.

"Welcome young Zen, and companion. So, you're Erza's personal baker, huh?" Zen nods.

"Yeah, but more like forced to be exact," Percy said. No one was surprised by this, Erza says something and everyone has to comply regardless, or face deadly consequences. Thankfully, Erza didn't hear him, due to the fact she was enjoying the divine taste of Zen's baking skills.

"Mmm, so good!" Everyone's, sans Zen's and Percy's, eyes widened to the size of saucers. No one has seen her act like this before!

"Woah," Gray says, "I've never seen Erza so...so…"

"Cheery?" Zen asked facing him, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah that." it didn't take long for the armored female to finally notices their looks and gives a confused expression.

"What?"

"Oh nothing Erza," Zen assured her, trying to save everyone's hide from her wrath. She nods and goes back to eating. The young mage then turns his attention to Natsu. "So, shall we go then?" The fire mage grins.

"Lets."

* * *

Erza lent them her personal training fields for their fight, cause she too wants to see the extent of Zen's full power. Cana was currently doing a betting pool, with everyone going for Natsu, with the only ones for Zen were Makarov, Erza, Happy, Cana herself, and Percy.

Zen and Natsu faced each other, the latter wearing a large grin on his face.

"Are you ready for this Zen?" the dual haired boy nods.

"As I'll ever be." Makarov stepped forwards from the side where he and the other spectators were going to watch.

"The match between Zen of Cait Shelter and Natsu of Fairy Tail is about to commence...are all bets in!?" Cana gave him the all clear, "then let the match...begin!"

Natsu charged with a flame coated fist. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** he aimed to punch the boy, who just stood there in his place.

"What's he doing, he's going to lose," Gray shouts.

"Oh please," all heads turned to Percy, "he's about to get warmed up."

True to his words, Zen grinned before flashing out of Natsu's way in a flash of energy. He then reappeared right to Natsu's right as a swirling blue and green tomoe swirled between his hands. He fired and the Fire Dragon-Slayer was engulfed in a beam of special magic power.

The resulting effects was him being thrown back and a giant trench to form from the assault. Everyone looked wide eyed in utter shock, they never seen such a magic like his before.

Happy turned to Percy who watch the battle with a normal expression.

"Hey Percy?" said Calico cat turned to the azure feline.

"Yes?"

"What kind of Magic did Zen use?" Percy smirked.

"The magic he used is called Territory. It's a lost magic that specializes in the space that's around Zen." Everyone was stunned, a magic like that existed?

"Fascinating," Erza said, "what is it's capabilities?"

"Well," Percy began, "as you seen, it allows him to teleport, generating explosions through intense heat, and switching places with people to take their own attacks. But I think it's greatest offence is actually it's defence, for it can trap enemies in the users space to either damage them to great effects, or sap their magic and return it to the user." no words could describe the shock all the Fairy Tail mages were feeling, such a powerful and dangerous magic, it was truly-

"Remarkable," Makarov spoke, "to think he's able to use such power." Percy smirked.

"Heh, you ain't seen nothing yet," he whispered under his breath.

Natsu stood up on his feets and gave Zen a playful grin.

"That was some attack you know," he said. Zen places a hand on his hip, a smile on his face.

"Thanks," he sticks his hand out, "but I'm not finished yet." his hand was surrounded by the spacial magic as tomoes appeared all around Natsu. They then detonated in a chain explosion, sending out a shock wave of wind through the area.

Once the smoke and dust cleared Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait, where did-?"

"Right here!" Zen looks up into to see Natsu coming down on him with his fist blazing. The young mage puts his arms up to block and takes the attack full force, causing the ground under him to crumble into a large set of spider web cracks upon Natsu's impact. The Fire Dragon-Slayer couldn't help but grin at the boy's strength.

"You're strong," he comments.

"Thanks." Zen then pushes him off and gives him a powerful right hook to the cheek sending him flying. Natsu straightens out in the air and skids on the ground then jumps forwards aiming for another punch.

Zen parries and the two were soon exchanging fists in hand to hand combat, something that Zen proved to be superior in.

"His fighting skills are amazing," Erza comments.

"Yeah, he's been trained by the best fighters in his homeland." This piece of information has everyone looking at the tricolored feline.

"Oh, tell us more," Makarov asked. Percy thought about it. Zen told him his whole life story, but he didn't want to give everything of his partner's past away, so he decided to tell them a short version.

"Well...he was raised in a castle since he was young. He trained with his kingdom's best fighters and mages, studied everything he needed to know, and that's pretty much the jist of it." Gray gave a snort.

"You make it sound like he's a prince." Percy was silent. Gray blinked. "...you're not serious are you?"

"Well he _is_ crown prince after all." Everyone wore a blank face and blinked twice all in unison, before…

"EEEEEHHHHHH!?" they shouted in total unison.

"No way, I was just kidding!" Gray exclaims.

"He's royalty!?" someone shouts.

"I don't believe this!"

"This can't be possible!"

"Quiet!" Erza shouts. Everyone went silent. She then turned her attention to the cat. "Is this true?"

"Erza, does Zen peg you as the type of person to lie?" Erza thought about it. No, Zen didn't look like the person who would lie about his status and his background, but he would lie if those he cared about is in danger.

"No, you're right about that, but where did he come from then?" Percy thought about it. He wasn't exactly told about where Zen was from, he kept that to himself mainly.

"Don't know, Zen was discreet about that part," Everyone's shoulders slumped forwards, "but he did say he came from across the seas from another continent." Makarov thought deeply about this.

It was peculiar really. There weren't that many continents across the sea from Ishgar, the only one he could think of was…

His eyes shot open wide is unabashed shock. Though he hid it extremely well on the outside, on the inside he was near panic. Zen couldn't be from Alvarez...could he? He would ask later, and if so... _see_ what his intentions are, and _if_ he's the son of the Emperor known as Spriggan.

Back in the fight, Zen threw an upwards split kick right into Natsu's jaw, sending him upwards. But the Fire Dragon-Slayer straightens out in the air.

" **Fire Dragon's…"** Zen looks to see Natsu taking in a deep breath.

"Crap," Zen muttered. Either get burned mildly, or show off his powers...he didn't want to ruin his clothes. "Well, it's better late than never," he into a breath, **"Sage Dragon's…"** eyes widened left and right in total shock at what he said.

"Wait, is he...!?" Gray shouts.

"No way!" Cana exclaims.

"He's a Dragon-Slayer!?" Erza shouts.

" **ROAR!"** both beams of magic shot towards one another in torrents of flames and torrent white and off white magic. Zen was holding back considerably, but he was through playing around. He inputs more magic into his attack, and it increases drastically in size and overpowered Natsu's Roar by a long shot. End result the Fire Dragon-Slayer was engulfed by the beam of magic as he let out an agonizing cry from the onslaught.

Zen released the beam as Natsu's body fell to the ground. He was covered in burns, scratches and cuts. Zen smirked.

"Looks like this is my win Natsu." The Fire mage sits up from his spot on the ground slowly.

"Yeah, that was some attack...AND WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT BEING A DRAGON-SLAYER!?" Zen covered his ears. They were on the verge of bleeding now thanks to him.

"S-Sorry, but I wanted to keep it a secret. _Darilapa Elos_ _(1)_ _!"_ Natsu didn't understand the last two words.

"Uh...what?" Zen realised what he said.

"Oh, sorry, bout that, I picked up on another language and tend to say it every now and then instead of cursing. It means 'Great Gods'." Natsu nods in understanding.

It was then everyone else came over to them, and straight away they started asking questions to the Cait shelter mage.

"Zen, you're a prince!?"

"You're royalty?"

"You're a Dragon-Slayer?"

"Where are you from?!"

Zen sweat dropped. How the heck did they find out he was a prince? Dragon-Slayer he let that magic slip, but it was okay, he didn't mind, but what he wonder was the prince part, he only told-

"Percy!" the Calico cat landed on his head, a large smile on his face.

"Yes?" Zen lost some control of his magic pressure and the results were staggering. Everyone backed up in slight terror, Makarov looked extremely shock along with Erza, and Natsu's and Gray's jaws hit the floor at the sheer power they were feeling.

" _Yes,"_ Zen hissed, "you told them about my past when I strictly told you _NOT_ to, and all you say is yes!?" his magic pressure raised more as a sparkling silver aura formed around his being and grew with every pulse of his heart.

'Th-this power!?' Makarov thought, 'he surpasses even _my_ power!'

'He wasn't even using his full strength against Natsu,' Erza thought in shock and surprise.

'Aw what!? He could beat Gildarts," Natsu thought, his eyes wide.

Zen's temper was rising dramatically along with his magic pressure. By now everyone, sans Percy, was a few yards away from his as his aura was growing at an alarming rate, as his Draconic side was wanting to be released.

Then, it happened.

A crack formed along his right cheek. Percy sees this and his eyes widened as he paled. Zen can't transform, it would spell trouble for the boy.

"Zen, stop this!" The boy's glowing silver eyes darted to the floating feline in his face.

"Why," he asks coolly.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I forgot...and your...your cheek." as fast as the power spike came it quickly diminishes and Zen's has an apprehensive look on his face.

"Fine, I forgive you, but next time please ask when you tell someone about my past, magic is fine, but past you need to ask first." The cat nods. The two then notice the looks he was receiving from everyone else. Zen sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Ehe, I guess I have some explaining to do...don't I?"

Everyone gave him a blank look.

"That's the largest understatement for the next year kid!" Cana calls out.

Zen and Percy sighed. They wanted to just deliver the Bake goods to Erza and be on their way, but now here they were, having to explain Zen's origins when he really didn't want to.

* * *

The two were in in Makarov's office, a silence spell casted around the entire room so only the old man can hear what they have to say.

"Now," Makarov spoke, his voice unwavering with total seriousness, "just who are you Zen...or is that really your name?"

Zen couldn't blame the man. Alvarez tried to invade Fiore about a few years ago when Spriggan specifically told them under no circumstances were they to do so, but Ajeel had to go against orders and launch an invasion with a few others to Fiore.

Thankfully they didn't get very far...at all. The Magic Council had Enthiron setup along with Face, stopping their assault before it could even happen. Long story short Ajeel was punished by Spriggan and his grandfather, Yajeel, accordingly.

"Look Mr. Makarov, I know you're suspicious of me for being from Alvarez, but I assure you, I mean no one on Ishagar, especially Fiore, any harm." Makarov had to admit, when the boy was under pressure, he kept calm and collected. A nice quality, but now wasn't the time.

"Then tell me, _who_ are you?"

"My full name is Zenith Memoriae, adopted and first prince of Alvarez." Makarov's eyes widened slightly, he didn't know the boy was adopted.

"Now, tell me why you're here." Zen sighed.

"I left home for...adventure." whatever Makarov was expecting, it definitely was not that.

"Adventure?" Zen nods.

"Yes, when I was young I was mainly kept in the castle for safety, and I had a routine that was the same...every. Single. Day." he could hear the annoyance in the boy's words. "Everyday was the same routine. Wake up, eat, lessons-either political or history, sword fighting, magic lessons-which was really, really painful in the long run, and then my evening lessons, free time if any, dinner, then the rest of the night is mine."

Makarov felt a bit of pity for the boy. He too would get sick of the same thing everyday.

"How long has this schedule been going on anyways?" Zen scratches his chin in thought.

"I don't fully know...I started probably around 4 or 5, and back then I had more free time then I did recently." the old man looks at the boy, dumbfounded. No wonder he was as powerful as he was now, training at those age one is destined to be powerful.

"I see, well then, what did they say about you leaving them for adventure?" to his surprise Zen shrugged.

"I don't know, I left a note and left." Makarov's face was blank.

"So...you ran away?" Zen smiles and nods.

"Mhm."

Makarov had to reconsider the thoughts he was thinking about Zen. He hasn't done anything hostile to them at all, and the fact that he _ran away_ from his homeland is also another fact.

"Do they know you're in Fiore?" to his relief, Zen shook his head no.

"No, I told them that I was leaving, not where I was going." Makarov nods, glad that Fiore wasn't the empire's prime target.

"Well then, is there anything else I should be aware of?" Zen thought about it, but nothing came to mind.

"No, as far as I know Alvarez is biding its time." Makarov nods.

"Alright, you're free to go, but know-"

"I know, you'll have your eye watching me, so you can subdue me so if I stab someone in the back." Makarov blinked.

"Yes, that is all." Zen nods as he got up from his seat and left the office, Makarov not too far behind.

-Z-

"So, what did he say," Erza asked.

Zen was currently sitting at a table along with Natsu, Gray, and Erza, who was eating her macaroons he gave her. Percy and Happy were talking with each other, the latter enjoying a fish and the former enjoying a carrot.

"Not much, wanted to ask me a few questions and that's all." she nods.

"But why did you lie to me about being a Dragon-Slayer," Natsu asked. Zen didn't make eye contact.

"It doesn't come up in casual conversation, and the fact that my type of Dragon-Slaying magic is dangerous as it is."

"Dangerous," Gray asked, "how so?"

"Well, first of, put a shirt on then I'll talk." Gray looks down and cursed at his shirtless torso.

"Damn it, why does this always happen!?" He quickly went to scavenge for his shirt. Zen turned to Natsu.

"Does he do this all the time?" before the Fire mage could say anything, Cana beat him to it.

"Kid, not a day goes by when he's not in his skivers," She then proceeds to down a barrel of beer. Zen sweat drops at the sight.

'Am I the only sane person here?' Gray then comes back, his shirt on, and asked again.

"Now, how is your Dragon-Slayer magic dangerous?" the talking began to quiet down a bit, others wanting to listen in on the subject.

"Well, it deals with another one of my magics, Enchantment. It deals with extending my magic onto either living or nonliving objects, with it I can either enhance a person's powers, or use it as a form of attacking, or...how about I show you." He requips a sword he had on hand.

People were already highly intrigued, but they were now curious on what he would do with a single sword.

"What's a sword going to do," Natsu asked, unimpressed.

"Nothing at first." He embeds the tip in the ground and takes a few steps back from the weapon, "But, when I use Enchantment." He requiped his staff, causing all to look at the weapon in awe. The crystal in the center glowed brightly as the sword itself shined brightly. It glow then blinded all of those watching as the innards of the guild hall was bathed in yellow light.

Once it died down, all fell into unabashed shock at the sight that laid before them.

In the swords place was a teen, about Natsu's and Gray's age in knightly armour, but like Erza the waist down he wore black pants and black boots. His hair was a glimmering silver that flowed down his head and his eyes were a black color. The teen stood and looked around, till his eyes rested on the one who brought him into service.

"Master," he said, "I am in your service." he finished with a bow.

No one could speak from the sight of the awesome feat of magic they just witnessed first hand.

"Amazing," Makarov whispered, "in all my life, I've never seen anything like this magic." Zen smiled.

"Well I'm only an advanced user in Enchantment, the one who taught me it was named Belserion, the Sage Dragon." All looked stunned by that fact, even Natsu, for his dragon/father, Igneel, only taught him a single magic. Zen then turned his attention back onto the the sword made man, "I'll summon you again if I need you, okay?" he nods.

"I'll be waiting master." The crystal in Zen's staff glowed once more as this time a faint light formed around the figure. Once it dispersed, the sword fell to the ground with a clang. Zen then turned to a dumbfounded Gray.

"And that's just one of the many things it can do, but I'll leave the rest for another time." His eyes then catches sight of outside, and saw the sky was turning orange. "But now I guess we'll have to leave for a while." Everyone gave a groan.

"Awe what," Natsu shouted, "you can't leave yet!"

"Sorry Natsu, but it's getting late and I have things to do back at the guild. But don't worry, this won't be the last time you see me." He requips his sword and staff away and began to leave. "Come on Percy, we have to go."

"Now," The cat asked sadly.

"Yeah, but have no fear, we'll come by again in about two weeks, so don't worry pal." the cat nods, happy to know that this wasn't the last time they would see Fairy Tail. He sits on Zen's shoulders as they made their way out the large set of doors, but not without giving a goodbye to everyone.

"Bye Everyone, we'll see you real soon!" The two walked out backwards, waving to the guild, who all waved back to him in return. Once the two were out of sight, Erza let out a sigh. No more divine treats for two weeks, but, she can wait, she's done harder things after all. That, and next she saw Zen, she would ask for a battle herself, not everyday you got someone who could beat Natsu in a battle like he did.

Zen and Percy were on the train, the former using every ounce of his willpower to not get sick on the ride back to Cait Shelter. Percy was reading a copy of Sorcerer Weekly latest articles, but one of them causes him to gasp in shock.

Zen turns to his partner and asks, "what's wrong?"

"You might want to read this." the feline handed the magazine to the Slayer who reads it himself, before his face falls into horror.

Turns out Oxballs Festival, called Carnival, was _really_ popular in Fiore, and the article he was reading what the magazine said about it, especially the singing stunt he pulled. Pictures of the events were scattered along the page with reviews from people there, but the concert he gave was on the next page, all on its own.

No reviews were bad at all, rather, they loved the his singing and adored him. Girls raved about him and men were rather jealous of him. Zen's will dropped as he both paled and turned sick from the horrors that the magazine talked of, for his case at least.

Percy sighed, he felt bad for Zen, but hey, he had it coming in the long run.

* * *

In an unknown location somewhere in Fiore, a group of people were meeting about a certain mage from a certain guild.

"Why was this meeting called, Brain," asked a feminine voice. It belonged to a rather average looking woman with an above average chest who wore rather revealing clothing which consisted of mainly of a black swimsuit leotard which showed off much of her legs and rear, her shoulders and arms are covered by a striped purple jacket which conceal her hands except for a pair of claws and much of her neck. She also had a pair of thigh high boots that were a few shades darker than her jacket. On her head was a helmet that cover almost her entire face, sans her eyes and mouth, with two holes on the side along her green hair to stick out. This was a member of the nine Demon Gates of Tartaros, Kyôka.

"There has been a rather interesting development as of late," the tan skinned man told everyone present, "we've encountered an asset who could go down in history as the darkest mage since Zeref, with only the right motivation." This peaks everyone's interest.

"Oh? Do pray tell," another feminine voice told him. The owner of this voice was more voluptuous than the last woman. She adorned a white kimono that reached her lower thighs and had an orange sash wrapped around her waist, with one arm bar of a sleeve. She had long black hair and cold dark brown eyes. This was Ultear Milkovich, One of the Seven Kins of Purgatory of Grimoire Heart, as well as an infiltrator to the Magic Council as well as one of its members.

"We ran into a child, he looks no more than 12, possibly 13," Brain began. He sat up a memory Lacrima and an image of Zen appeared in the center of the room, "his magic is completely staggering, and Angel's Gemini couldn't even turn into him when they tried." All heads turned to the Celestial Spirit mage.

"It true, ask them yourselves. **Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini."** the two blue figure appeared on both sides of the mage. "Go ahead and tell them about the boy you two." Gemi went first.

"Piri-piri, his magic is very powerful and has the strength to beat Hades if he so desired with ease," Eyes widened at hearing that.

"But if he were to go against all in this room, he would lose." That eased their thoughts, but they wanted to know more. Mini then continued for her brother.

"His magic itself, however, it feels...off."

"How so," Angel asked.

"Piri-piri, it feels both cold, yet warm," Gemi said, "like death and life." All attention was on them.

"But it was hard to tell, we couldn't transform into him, but we did feel his magic." Angel sighed, that was probably the only thing they were going to get out of the two.

"Good my little pets, now, you're free to go." She swiped her gold key and the two vanished.

Hades was deep in thought. He was a rather old man with a long white beard and head full of long white hair. He had an eye patch over his right eye. On his head to was a helmet, but it left his face in full view and had horns on the sides of them. He wore a pair of white pants that was held up by a light brown belt and had on a pair black boots. His upper body was covered by a red shirt and his hands up to his elbows were covered by metal gauntlets and on his shoulders was a black cloak. This, as was said before, was Master Hades, Master of Grimoire Heart.

"Fascinating," he said, "perhaps he could be a key to Zeref our guild has been looking for this whole time. With that type of feeling those spirits felt, he undoubtedly could be one." it was a plausible idea, but they weren't certain about it.

"Well, either way he's something else," Cobra said, disdain hidden in his words. However, a certain female member of Tartaros heard it laced in his words.

"What's the matter Cobra," the speaker was a beauty. She too wore a Kimono, but hers reached her upper thighs unlike Ultear's, and it was blue in color with dot lining its fabric and wrapped with a thick yellow sash, and her's showed much more cleavage. She didn't wear shoes, but she did wear toe less green thigh high stockings. She had long black hair, with pale gold horns sticking out of her head. Her eyes were an emotionless purple, but they showed great wisdom and knowledge. This was Seilah of Tartaros.

The man scoffed. "The kids different. I tried to hear his thoughts, but when I did all I got was absolute silence." eyes widened left and right at hearing that statement. Cobra was known to hear a person's thoughts and know their next movement, but hearing that he couldn't hear one person's, let alone a single child, was shocking.

"Hmm, interesting." this was the last guild master of the Balam Alliance. He was a tall somewhat young looking man, a smirk on his face. He has long black hair, up in a high pony tail along with two side bangs falling down the front of his shoulders, he had slanted eyes that were black. He wore a long black jacket with light flame colors on the edging with the cuffs rolled up. He also had on a closed v-neck shirt along with light color pants and with black shoes on. And in his arms rested a book, the only thing seen on it were the letters E.N.D.. This was Mard Geer, Master of Tartaros. "I can see why you're all interested in him."

The other two knew better than to question Tartaros. Despite what the world may think, they are undoubtedly the powerful of the three dark guilds, but they prefer to work in the shadows, giving Grimoire Heart the title of Strongest. And the fact that they were Demons from the book of Zeref, or rather Etherious-what they once were called, they were forced to not be trifled with. They knew more about Zeref than the other two, even what he looked like.

"He reminds me of Lord Zeref as well," Mard added. That threw them all for a loop.

"H-how so," Ultear asked. If there was a resemblance, then maybe they'll have an easier chance of gaining the Grand Magic World.

"Here, let me show you." an image of Spriggan/Zeref appeared right besides Zen, and they could see the resemblance. The look in their eyes, their nose, and half the boy's hair, no doubt now.

Hades gave a sinister grin.

"Seems our work has been made easier, for we may have found...the son of Zeref." everyone else also gave a sinister grin or smirk at the boy's image. A tool for their bidding, and all they had to do was bring him in and break him and bend him to their every whim. The endless possibilities.

"Now, that leaves another problem," Brain interprets. Mard raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"We have no way of locating him." the room went dead silent. They came to a knick in their plans, but...they could work around it, and the boy will be theirs. All their subordinate guilds would be made aware of the new development.

Their plans would be ensured...no matter the costs.

* * *

Zen had a feeling of pure dread run down his spine. He never felt anything like this wave of dread before, but he felt something dark and malicious out for him. It was...actually scary from the thought, but he would try to endure...right after they got off the train of course.

-Z-

The two partners were off the train and now the two were walking back to Cait Shelter. The sky was a beautiful scarlet red, reminding them of Erza's and Irene's hair.

Actually, the more he thought, the more he saw similarities between the two. Both were extremely strict, and rather sadic, both terrifying when they want to be, and powerful in their own rights. Zen would bet 500 jewels that the two were somehow related with each other...even Erza's scent was almost like Irene's, but he wasn't sure about it.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, for the two just arrived back in the guild hall. The first to notice their arrival was none other than the blue hair Sky Dragon-Slayer.

"Zen, Percy, you're both back!" She calls out, running up to them with Carla right besides her.

"You both took your time," the white cat said.

"Yeah, I ended up having a match against the Fire Dragon-Slayer Natsu actually." both girls face turned to shock at earning his name.

"You met Salamander!?" Wendy asked, stars in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Wendy stepped back.

"Well, like me he's a Dragon-Slayer, and I was hoping that he knew the whereabouts of my mother, Grandeeney." Zen had a feeling about who her mother was.

"Was she...a Dragon?" Wendy threw him a surprised look.

"Y-yes, how'd you know," she asked. She then in took a whiff of the air, and what she smelled caused her eyes to widen. She smelt...Dragon on Zen, more so than before. She never decided to take in his scent before, but now, he smelled rather...nice. Which was shocking seeing that he was a boy. He smelled of roses, which added to the shock she already felt, but, the scent drawed her in…

She instantly blushed heavily from the thought and shook her head. It then occurred to her, did he lose his dragon on July 7, x777 too?

"Zen," she began, "did you lose your dragon on July 7, x777?" Zen, who only lied for others safety, told her the semi-truth.

"Wendy," he began, "my dragon did the same." okay so he did give a little white lie, but Irene did stop showing him everything and gave him notes to learn on his own, saying he wouldn't be shown everything from her.

"Really?" She felt his pain. But that didn't mean she couldn't be a little curious. "What was their name?" Zen smiled.

"Her name was Belserion, the Sage Dragon. She taught me most of my other magics as well as My Sage Dragon-Slaying magic." Wendy looked at him in awe. Zen knew how she felt.

"She sounds amazing," Wendy said. Zen sweats drop.

'More like a sadic woman with no regard for my safety,' he thought. It was then his stomach growled in hunger. He gives a sheepish laugh as he rubs the back of his head. He hasn't really eaten all day, and now he was starving.

"Looks like someone's hungry," Carla commented.

"Yeah, let's go get something to eat, my stomach needs it." Wendy and Percy laughed as Carla shook her head in amusement while they head to the kitchen.

Blissfully unaware of the dangers to come.

* * *

 **Things are heating up in our story as Zen and Wendy fall further for one another, but they won't start dating for a while. Next chapter will be minor stuff, but after the next 2 chapters I'm hoping to start a self-made Arc. Remember the Homunculus from Chapter 2 and 5? Yeah, he plays an important role in that Arc. by the way, below is in the Enochian language, translated.**

 _ **Darilapa Elos**_ **\- Great Gods**

 **Oh, and for all those wondering on how/why no one can sense Zen's full magic power is because said mage has a spell casted over him to hid his magic power. People can** _ **feel**_ **it, but not the full extent of it. But the spell has a flaw that releases his full power once angered to an extent.**

 **And as for a character voice actor, I was thinking Bryce Papenbrook, you know the guy who voice acts Kirito from SAO, Eren for Attack on Titan, and so on. But his voice is a bit higher to fit Zen's age.**

 **Oh, and another thing.**

* * *

It was late, probably midnight, in Fiore, all was asleep in the calm peaceful air...all except one that is. In the Cait Shelter guild one mage was wide awake, albit a bit drowsy, but still awake nonetheless.

Percy was out cold in slumber on his bed in the room. Zen was in the bathroom examining his...crack in the mirror. The crack along his cheek was now longer than when it first appeared in Magnolia. Zen never felt so broken before(pun intended). It felt like a cracked piece of pricilin.

It was even more noticeable now than earlier, some might have mistaken it for a scar, but now...now there was no hiding it.

He should have listened to Irene, he shouldn't have lashed out at Percy, but what was he too do now?

He ran a hand along the jagged blemish on his face and preyed that there was a way to reverse the affects of this for as long as he could.

It was then his hand glowed faintly along the crack that laid on his skin, and in less than a minute, the mark was no more. Zen was utterly confused, how on earthland did he fix it? He would look into this at a later date, but right now…

He yawned.

He had a date with a bed with his name on it.

The Slayer left the bathroom and laid down on his bed and made himself comfortable. In a mere few minutes he too was asleep, dreaming of adventure and love.

* * *

 **Trey: Zen is out sick today, so I'm here to-(Percy flies in from out of nowhere)**

 **Percy: Not so fast!(Trey looks shocked at the feline)**

 **Trey: When and how'd the heck did you get here!?(Percy gave a cheshire grin)**

 **Percy: Zen sent me, he wanted me to give you a piece of his-(sadly the feline was cut off by being sucked into the vortex Trey made before he even finished)**

 **Trey: Good, one problem down, now onto some answers.**

 **Zen training Wendy in the span of one week. While not seemingly realistic, this is anime/manga, a lot can happen here than in real life. Also, the fact about his upbringing he had rigorous training methods installed in learning all he did, but made it into something faster and much easier for Wendy, also helping her with gaining new moves.**

 **The Fairy Tail part was rather amusing to write, getting Zen all flustered(which he is prone to somewhat easily) and Natsu challenging him to a fight, with Percy revealing things that he wasn't really supposed to talk about.**

 **And the crack on the skin well… the process of Dragonification has started for Zen, but it's process was greatly slowed from his divine powers, so it won't appear again till somewhere along the lines of Tartarus or The GMG.**

 **And Makarov will keep an eye on him, because who wouldn't? He's from a country that has disliking for the other, and of whom they almost went to war with over Lumen Histoire, other known as Fairy Heart.**

 **Now the Balam Alliance is aware of Zen and his supposed connection to Zeref, so there will be trouble a brewing sooner or later.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now, and like usual, ask questions in Reviews or PM me, and make sure to Favorite, Follow, and Review, and see everyone real soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Swords Woman's Apprentice

 **You Guys are awesome! Over 2,000 views so far on this story, and I hope there are many more in the future. Now, as a thank you, enjoy this new chapter early!**

* * *

Zen sipped his drink and gave a sigh of refreshed relief. Two weeks have passed since he first delivered Erza's first delivery, and now it was her second delivery, and currently, he and Percy were in Fairy Tail. Right now, Zen was relaxing in the air of the Fairies, and wished he brought Wendy and Carla with him to the guild, but he'll respect their wishes.

It was then Erza, after finishing her cheesecake Zen brought her, came up to him, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Erza, is something up," Zen asked. It was then in a swift moment she requipped a sword and pointed it at his throat. Every member in the guild looked at her as if she was crazy...except Makarov and Mirajane who both knew what she was doing.

"Zenith Memoriae, I challenge you to a duel." everyone was floored by her claim. Was she serious!?

"Woah, I've never seen Erza challenge anyone," a wizard with old 80s hair style said. This was Wakaba.

"Yeah, it's usually Natsu challenging her, but not the other way around," said his purple haired friend named Macao.

Zen, unlike how a lot of people would act in his situation, looked at Erza blankly.

"You do know there are other ways to ask for a battle, right?" Erza was surprised. Usually whenever she held a sword to a person's throat they immediately break down into submission, but Zen just looked at her as if it was nothing.

"So, is that a yes, or are you going to be a coward." Zen's eyebrow twitched from the jab.

"You stepped on my ego," he muttered, and no one goes stepping on his ego, "that's it, you're on!" he then remembers, "but could you please get rid of the sword?" Erza nods and requips her blade away.

"Alright then, follow me, we'll battle where you and Natsu did, now, come along." She grabbed onto Zen's shirt and dragged him out against his will.

"Hey, I wasn't done with my drink yet! Are you listening! Ow, stop dragging me already will ya!" Everyone followed, bemused by the scene before them. Zen sighed, he never got a break, did he?

* * *

The two stood opposite one another at Erza's training ground, while everyone else placed bets once again on who would win, with Erza having the most, while the others from last time made bets on Zen.

"Are you ready Zen," Erza asked, a small smile on her face.

"Of course Erza, but let's make a deal to make things more interesting." She raised an eyebrow at his idea.

"Hmm? What wager do you have in mind?" Zen smirked.

"If you win I'll give you sweets twice a week," when she heard that Zen knew he had her on his wager, hook line and stinker, "but if I win I want you to teach my your special magic." her eyebrows reached her hair line.

"And how do you know about The Knight magic?" She hasn't even told him about it yet, yet here he was asking her for her to teach him her signature type of requip magic. Zen just smirked at her.

"A little blue birdie told be about it." a blue bird, Erza thought. It then hit her, a blue flying feline to be exact must have told him. She would have a _long_ talk about private thoughts after this battle.

"Alright, all the bets are in," Makarov shouted from his place on the side of the battle field, "are the challengers ready!?" Erza's face turned serious as Zen's turns into a smirk.

"Yes!" they both called out.

"Then let the match...begin!" the two mages rushed the other in a burst of blazing speed. The both equipped a blade from their storage space and in a mere instant their swords clashed causing sparks to fly. They then went into a clashing of swords that moved faster than anyone's eyes could follow, sparks flying in their wake.

Lest to say, everyone was stunned by this.

"Woah, the kids matching Erza's every move," Macao said.

"Yeah, who know that Zen was an amazing sword fighter," Wakaba adds.

Natsu watched with interest. While he wanted to have a rematch with the younger Dragon-Slayer, Erza ups and challenges him out of the blue. He sulked for a while, but now seeing how well Zen was doing really got him fired up for a rematch.

Back on the field, Zen saw that this wasn't going anywhere for a while, and promptly held his blade still as Erza tried to slash at him, stopping her assault in its tracks. The young mage then saw an opening in her form and gave a swift kick to her midsection, causing the female red head to gag from the impact as she was thrown back.

Erza skidded to a halt and began thinking. Zen was amazing in sword play, and could probably beat her if he tried harder. She then gains an idea. While he knew her signature magic, that didn't mean he knew what armor she held.

" **Requip!"** her body was bathed in golden light as her cloths shifted into a new set of armor.

It was fully silver, two angelic like wings on her back, and a feathered sword in both hands. Her breast were covered in a single plate with a flower like ornament between the two and showed off a lot of cleavage. Her stomach was left bare and her lower half was mostly covered by a long greyish white skirt with armor plates around the top of it and her feet covered in metal boots. On her arms were gauntlets that extended all the way up to her shoulders. On her head was a headband with wings attached to the sides.

Zen had to admit, that was a really cool set of armor.

"Dance my Swords!" she flies upwards and two circle sets of swords circled/dance around her. **"Scattered Petals!"** Her swords flew out in different directions, but all had one target and that was Zen.

Said boy smirked, he loved a good challenge.

The swords made impact as dust and debris went flying upon impact of the blades.

"Yep, he's finished," Wakaba said.

"To bad, this battle was getting good too," Macao agreed. Percy shakes his head.

"Do any of you ever learn?" all heads turned to the feline.

"What do you mean," a naked Gray asked.

"Put some clothes on then I'll explain." the ice mage curses and quickly scavenges for his clothes. "Now, like I said, have any of you learned from the last battle to never underestimate Zen?" a few hands went up, but not many. "Well, you're about to be in for a surprise then."

Back on the field Erza gracefully landed on the ground. That was an easy win...way to easy. She raises her guard as the dust began to clear up.

"That was a marvelous display Erza," Zen's voice rang out, "you deserve a prize, how about…" the dust cleared with a wave of his hand as both shock and awe went through the crowd and Erza's body. "A flower?"

Her swords were in a four petal flower design with an inner circle around Zen, and he was undamaged in anyway.

The Enchanter began to walk out of his lovely display, and the swords parted from his path as he clapped.

"I can't wait till I learn that from you...wouldn't you agree?" Erza grunted as her grip tightened on her blades. She had a hard battle ahead of her, and she would not lose the chance for heavenly cheesecake every other day. She requips into a her clear heart clothing and charged forwards as her blades shift to twin Katana's and aims her blades to strike.

Zen smirked.

In an instant he requipped a sheathed katana and parried her swords strike. And once again the two were locked in sword battle, Zen's katana still sheathed.

'Even if it's still sheathed, his sword fighting is formidable.'

'Come on Titania, I want to see more,' the two's fighing turns forcier as dust picks up and more sparks were sent flying.

"Woah, those two aren't playing around," Mira comments, a smile on her face.

"Quite, this is a match between sword fighters, so it's to be expected," Makarov told her.

It was then Erza and Zen come to a complete standstill with one another, neither moving, eyes locked as they stood in their stances.

"What are they doing," Natsu asked.

"Quiet," Makarov told him, gaining everyone's attention, "they're fighting for dominance, but I feel that Zen's holding back."

"Why's he doing that," Gray asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that he wants to enjoy this battle as long as he can." their attention turned back to the sword fighters.

Erza gave the boy a small smile as she lets out a grunt, he certainly wasn't what she was expecting.

"You fight with great honor and strength Zen, I'm proud to be dueling you." Zen returned the smile.

"Please Erza, the pleasure's all mine," his smirk then turns fernal, unnerving the fairy queen, "but how about I take this up a notch?" he flicks out an inch of the blade and in an instant he vanishes, shocking all the on lookers.

"Where'd he go?!" The fire and ice mage both questioned loudly. Makarov was equally stunned, such speed.

It was then the shock grew as slash marks started to appear all over Erza as she lets out agonizing cries from the onslaughts of unforeseen strikes. Zen appears behind her, smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"Like my trick?" he asked, albit mockingly. Erza, who was on her hands and knees, gave him a cross between a scowl and determined expressions.

'Such speed, he could possible out run my flight armor,' she thought. From what Percy told them all, he had magics that could counter most if not all her armors. This was troublesome. She doubted her seduction armor would work, he's too young to know about the womanly body, and the fact he hasn't been told about puberty yet is also another fact.

She was getting off track, just how was she going to beat him?

A thought hit her. He was honorable to a fault...maybe she could exploit that weakness. She did have one armor that she could use against him... _if_ he agreed.

"Well then young Zen, let's make another deal," she began. The boy's eyes narrowed slightly, what was she getting at?

"Okay, ask away."

"You're an honorable sword fighter, then let's battle it out with just swords against sword." she inwardly smirks. Zen takes this into consideration, till he smirks.

"Deal Erza," he switches his Katana for two twin blades, both identical except for the gemstone in the center of cross guard. The blades were double edge swords, crisp and clean with runic writing running down the middle of the silver metal. The cross guards were dark golden color with the sides sticking out an inch or two and pointing upwards. The hilt was the same color as the blade, but the grip was a smooth black leather and it held a round dark golden pummel matching the cross guard. The gems on the cross guards were an amethyst, being held in his left hand, and an Emerald in his right hand.

He then sticks one of them out and points it at the Fairy Queen. "These are my twin swords, Unlimited." Erza had to question his naming methods, because why a name like that? Though she wasn't the only one who questioned the name.

Natsu and Gray, unlike everyone else-who were being nice-just laughed.

"Oh man, what a lame name," Natsu shouted.

"Yeah!" Zen gained a tick mark on his head, but took a calming breath. The name implies the magic the swords use a special magic, which hence the name, but they have yet to see it.

Erza was once again engulfed in a golden glow, and once it disperses, everyone was stunned silent. This armor took form of a beautiful open crotch gown, with a hem sprouting from it, being tied with a belt of some sort. The upper part of the clothing includes shoulderless sleeves and a flower petal on the user's left hand, while the foot wearings are a pair of knee-high heel boots. In addition to all of this, the armor consists of 6 swords being used for various purposes, albeit primarily as wings, adding to the peculiarity. This was Erza's new armor, Wingblade Armor.

Zen sweat drops, he knew something was up. She said swords, but nothing about not using magic. But she didn't know that he wasn't without the same precautions.

"Woah," Happy said in awe, he haven't seen this armor, "what kind of armor is that?"

"I don't know Happy," Percy answers, "but those swords look like wings."

"Aw come on," Natsu shouts, "she said they were using swords!"

"Actually Natsu, she said swords, but nothing about Magic," Makarov told him.

"Are you ready to face me Zen?" The boy smirked as he lowered his swords.

"Oh, big time." He opens his palms as his swords levitated to his sides, stunning all. "You didn't think I would see right through your deal, did you?" She cursed under her breath, "swords, but nothing about magic." he snaps his hand, and the Emerald sword shots forwards faster than a bullet right past Erza, cutting her left cheek, and through a tree right behind her, turning it into nothing but splinters.

Natsu's and Gray's jaws were resting on the ground from the action, Makarov wasn't too far behind them, while everyone else's eyes were as wide as dinner saucers.

Erza was utterly shocked, he used the same magic as her Wingblade Armor, but on a much more disastrous scale. She immediately took action and sent her blades directly towards Zen, who used his other sword to block the oncoming attack with rapid motions of his two fingers on his right hand. He then recalls the other one and set it to strike Erza, but she used her six blades to block the sword strike.

Seeing her multiply swords gives him an idea and he brings both blades to his side.

"What are you up to," Erza questions. Zen gives a small smirk.

" **Increase."** he snaps his fingers and his swords spun rapidly, till…

"Oh." was all Erza could say as a few beads of sweat travel down her face. And seeing this sight caused all the crowd's jaws to drop to the ground in total shock.

Behind Zen were over five hundred shorts swords, all of which were like the originals, but without the gems, but had the coloring on the cross guard.

"My word," Makarov says in shock.

Zen sticks out his right hand and all the blades in a mere instant were above Erza, who looked all around her, seeing no way out of her situation.

"Do you yield Erza," the boy asked, "or would you like to feel the full force of five hundred blades?" The swords woman gritted her teeth in defeat.

"I...I...I yield."

For a moment, everyone was quiet as they looked on in shock and disbelief. Despite that neither one was going full-out, they couldn't believe that Titania Erza had really lost. After it sunk in, everyone broke out into a thunderous applause for him like they had when he'd beat Natsu. Even though most of them bet on Erza and lost money, they couldn't help but cheer for Ben and his well-earned win.

However, Natsu and Gray were another story altogether actually.

"NO WAY!" they both shouted together, their expressions depicting pure shock. "ERZA ACTUALLY LOST!"

"YAY!" Happy yelled, estatic about the outcome. "I just won a boat load of money! I wonder how much fish I can buy?!"

Wakaba's pipe fell to the ground as his mouth was gaping. "I don't believe it. Erza, our Erza, Queen of the Fairies…lost to a kid?"

"Yeah," Macao replied, "though I bet on Erza myself, sadly, I'm still kind of mind-blown myself."

Elfman smirked and pumped an arm in the air. "Now that's a real man right there!"

"And that real man just won me a ton of money! Woo-hoo!" Cana cheered as she jumped in excitement.

Zen, after turning Unlimited back into it's twin blades, dismissed his swords and walked over to the sword woman.

"That was a great battle Erza." She smiles.

"Yes, indeed it was."

Zen then smirked at the memory…more specifically their first deal.

"So...master, when do we begin training?" Erza was confused at first, then remembrance dawns on her face.

"Oh, right, the deal we made," while she wanted nothing more than to have his divine sweets twice a week, she actually looked forwards to having an apprentice.

"Seeing you already know Requip magic, I say we start in a few hours, after I regain my magic and energy back from the fight." Zen nods in agreement. "Also, I have one more question."

"Okay, ask away."

"What kind of blades were those?"

"Those? Those were my Unlimited Blades, I can create up to 1,000 mini version of the twin swords." Erza gave him a blank look.

"Eh?!" that many swords!?

"Mhm," he answers her with a nod.

"W-well, I look forward to training you nonetheless."

"Great, now, let's get back to the guild hall." the two made their way over to the other members of the guild. Percy then flies up to his Slayer partner with an awed expression.

"Zen, that was so cool," he told him, "you summoned, like, five hundred swords and almost used them against Erza."

"Yeah, thanks Perc."

"Any time."

"That's it Zen!" Natsu shouts running up to the dual haired boy, "You and me! LET'S G-" Zen promptly punched him, hard, in the gut before he could finish. The Fire Dragon-Slayer fell backwards and twitched from the impact.

The boy picks up his leg and starts dragging the teen behind him, getting looks from everyone.

"I didn't want to be bothered, so I punched him." they slowly nod before following him back to Fairy Tail.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure was watching the ordeal from in the trees. It was none other than Ultear. Said dark mage looked into her crystal ball.

"Were you watching Master Hades?" The Lacrima glowed as the figure of Grimoire Heart's guild master appeared.

"Yes, this child is formidable, and to hear the boy say he was holding back make me more intrigued about his skills. We'll have to contact the others for a course of action to apprehend Zeref's supposed son." Ultear smirked. Soon her dreams would come true, and all they had to do was capture the child, whom she admits is rather cute.

"Alright then, I'm heading back to the council." and with that the communication feed was cut.

* * *

Zen was enjoying another refill of the fruit drink he never had the chance to finish. Natsu was still out cold from the punch to his gut.

Maybe he punched him a bit too hard...nah, the guy had it coming for challenging him again. Hopefully he would be out for a while-

"GraaaAAHH!" and he spoke too soon. The Fire Dragon-Slayer ran up to the Sage Dragon-Slayer, an angry look on his face. "What the heck did you knock me for!?" Zen threw him a look.

"Challenging me to a fight when I didn't want to." Natsu's looked aggravated by this.

"But if I can defeat you, then I'll be stronger than both Gray and Erza, maybe even Gildarts, then I can kick their but!" He shouldn't have said that. A familiar redhead loomed over his form, a dark look on her features as a violet aura formed around her.

"What did you say?" Natsu began to sweat nervously from the monstrosity known as Erza Scarlet. Zen, not being the least bit intimidated by her, smiled.

"Oh, hi Erza, are you ready to train?" She forgets her anger at Natsu and turns her attention to the Cait Shelter mage.

"Oh, hello Zen, and yes, I am, but first, if you want to learn me technique, The Knight, we have to get you fitted for armors to wear." She once again grabs him by the back of the shirt and drags him off. This time Zen didn't complain, not wanting her wrath, the fact he finished his drink, and just rolling with it.

Percy watched his partner off, having a large sweat drop running down his head alongside Happy.

"Does she always do that," the calico cat asked the azure feline.

"Aye! That's Erza for ya."

* * *

The two were in front of Erza's personal Black Smither who made most, if not all, her weapons and armors. While she got her current/signature armor from the famous Heart Kreuz brand, this was where her magical armor was made and repaired. The two entered into the forge to be greeted with hot air and the smell of smoke and metal all around.

"Follow me," Erza told Zen as they made their way through the forge. Zen couldn't help but look around at all the types weapons and armors that laid on shelves, the walls, in display cases, and on racks.

Who ever this smither was, he was one heck of a craftsmen.

The two then came to a middle age man with black, slightly greying hair that reached to his shoulders in slight waves, on his face was a small bird with a mustache attached to it. He wore a plain white shirt that was darkened by the soot from forging, brown pants that like the shirt was darkened, black boots, and an apron around his form, and black work gloves around his large hands. Goggles were on his head as he hammered a weapon, what looks like another sword.

"Hello Garon." The smith stopped his forging and turned to the female, and gave a wide smile.

"Why hello there Miss. Scarlet," the man replied, "here to repair any weapons?" It was then the smith took notice of the boy right besides the woman. "And who might this fine young man be?"

"This is Zen, he's my apprentice." Garon looked at her in shock. He never took her as a teacher.

"Well what a surprise, anyways, why is it you're here?" Erza puts a hand on Zen's right shoulder.

"His measurements needs to be taken so he can have armor like mine to have and fight." Garon nods, a grin on his slightly aged face. He loved forging, and having another customer to make armor and weapons for was a plus.

Not many people come around here, thinking his talent wasn't all that great, but Erza finds his work amazing, and he became her personal smither, making magic weaponry and armors for her to use in battle. And having another customer was even better.

"This way young lad," Zen followed Garon to another room while Erza waited and looked around.

The two males entered a room akinned to one that one would find at a boutique.

"Alright young lad, now, take off your cloths so I can take your exact measurements" Zen blushed at the request, but did as told and stripped down to his boxer briefs. The man took out a measuring tape and measured his arms span, height, bust size, waist, etc.

"My my, for a boy your age you're rather very fit." Zen nods.

"Yeah, I trained ever since I was really young." Garon nods as he finishes up his measuring.

"Alright, you're free to go, I have everthing measures." Zen nods as he redresses himself in his attire and the two exit the room. Erza then walks up to them.

"I see you're both finished," she said.

"Yes, the boy has a very toned build for his age group," the smith told her, "now, any request you like to make before I get to making his armor?" Erza nods.

"Yes, here's a paper on the types of armor I want him to first have before he starts his own collection." She hands her smith a paper.

While he never says this, along with everyone else smart enough, Erza had horrible handwriting. But after knowing her for over 8 years, he's been able to pick up on a lot of things she means when she writes it down.

As for the armor she requester, she wants male versions of her Heaven Wheel Armor, Black Wing Armor, Flame Empress Armor, Adamantine Armor, Lightning Empress Armor, Giant Armor, Purgatory Armor, Flight Armor, Sea Empress Armor, and-surprisingly-Armadura Fairy, though in a different color, which was a simple baby blue.

"Hmm, interesting." while it took him a week to a month to make a certain set of armor, he would be able to make the entire set in about a few of them. "I'll have all the armors done in about 2-4 months top. I'll notify you when they're done." Erza nods, while Zen pouted. He really wanted to get his own armor.

"Thank you sir, it's greatly appreciated." Erza then turns to Zen.

"Yes, thanks." She nods. And with that the two left the Forge.

* * *

"When is the time to strike," Kyôka asked her master. She, like all the rest of the Nine Demon Gates want nothing more than to bring the son of Zeref to them, turn him into a demon, and have him lead them all.

"Patience Kyôka," Mard Geer told her, the smirk on his face ever present, "we'll get the boy soon enough, Hades has told us that the boy has formidable fighting skills. We are planning on sending out two of our best fighters each to apprehend him when the time is right." Kyôka nods in understanding.

She would wait, for now. But she would be one of the one to bring him in herself, that she would make sure of.

* * *

"Seeing you're amazing at swordsmanship, we can cut that out of the things you need to do," Erza said. Her and Zen were at her training field going over some things. "But that doesn't mean we will not spar every now and then, understood."

"Yes master." Zen said. So far, they've gone over minor things, the only major things being armor measurements.

"Good, now that's all I have for you today, you can leave back for Cait Shelter," Erza told him, "but first you might want to get Percy and say goodbye to everyone."

Like her, everyone already views the boy as an unofficial member of Fairy Tail, and they're ready to side by him when the time calls for it. Natsu views him as a little brother, and since they're both Dragon-Slayers it also an instinct to protect said boy, even if he's stronger than him. Gray's the same way, despite the boy being stronger than him, he too sees him a little brother.

It also helps that he has a cute appearance as well.

-Z-

The two walked into the guild hall and it was late evening outside. Percy was still talking with Happy, Natsu and Gray started acting buddy buddy when they saw Erza, and everyone else was doing their usual routine.

"Hey Zen," the flying Calico cat said to his partner, "are we about to leave?"

"I'm afraid so little guy, but like usual, we'll be back in two weeks." Percy cheers, he loved coming to Fairy Tail, and other than Carla, Happy was interesting to talk to. The two made their way out and bid everyone farewell, and they did in return, and with that the boy and feline departed to Onibus Station.

-Z-

Unbeknownst to Zen a man was following him. How he looked was of no importance, but his goal, however, was another matter. You see, he was a part of the dark guild Succubus Eye, who are under Tartaros' rule and protection. Right now he was assigned the task of following the supposed son of Zeref for his superiors.

"Status," he looked down into the Communication Lacrima to see Kyôka.

"Ma'am, he's on the move out of Magnolia, I'm tailing him as we speak." the etherious nods.

"Good, we must know his place of stay before we act." the man nods and follows the young boy and his feline companion.

-Z-

"I don't know Perc, I have a strange feeling." the two were walking through the forest when Zen got a weird feeling, like they were being tailed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…" he pauses as Percy floats in his spot.

"Zen, what's-"

"Shh!" he turns and looks at a suspicious tree. He then throws a ball of white light at the tree, which causes a mini explosion.

"Zen! What was that for!?" the boy turned to his partner.

"Look closer, and you'll see why." Percy flew over as the smoke cleared, and gasped.

Zen hit true for a man was lying unconscious on the ground, his guild mark showing for his cloak was tussled. Seeing it caused Zen to curse.

"Holy Hell _,_ he's from Succubus Eyes!" The two looked at one another.

"Why was someone from a dark guild tailing us though," Percy questions. Then a light beep caught their attention. They turn to see a communication Lacrima flashing lightly not too far from the body.

Zen, not caring for who it might be, picks it up an answers it. He sees Kyôka looking at him, her expression calm, but on the inside she gave a sinister smirk. Maybe she could persuade him to meet her, then all will work out for them. Zen already knew what she was, an Etherious, or Demon of Zeref, but what was she doing calling this man?

"Who are you," Zen asks coolly.

"My name Kyôka young child. And who might you be?"

"Zenith." if she ever heard the most unusual name, it would be that one. Though she a bit surprised, that name is when something is most powerful or successful. Plus his name starts with a Z like her creator.

"A pleasure young Zenith."

"Now, next question, why was this man following me?" she smirks slightly. He was very perceptive despite his age.

"We were observing you child." Zen's and Percy's eyes widen slightly, before the former's narrow.

"What for?"

"You hold much power in your body, we want to help bring out your potential to its fullest." Zen didn't like the sound of that, he fought for what was right, and this woman rubbed him the wrong way already.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." she frowns a bit, but then gain a thoughtful look.

"Wait one second child." the line went out and she was gone.

"Zen, does she…"

"Yes, yes she does." the Lacrima blinks again and Zen answers, this time to a new face. A man, who who just gave bad/evil vibes and his smirk just rubbed him worse than Kyôka did.

"Hmm, a pleasure to meet you young Zenith, I am Mard Geer." Oh Zen knew this Etherious well. He was known as the Underworld King by many, and he's the second most powerful to E.N.D., but he never got a chance to learn what the name meant, father only said that it was his strongest creation.

"Oh, so you're the Underworld King I've been told of," the boy's eyes narrowed, "I expected more." Mard Geer didn't retort.

"Mard Geer could say the same for you than…son of Zeref," Zen's eyes widened in total shock along with Percy, the demon smirked, "seems Mard Geer was right, you are related to him, aren't you?" Zen didn't reply, but that only proved Mard Geer's accusation, causing his smirk to widen. "That's all Mard Geer needed to know."

And with that the Lacrima shattered in his hands.

Zen stood quiet in his spot, his hair over shadowing his eyes. Percy looked at his slayer in worry.

"Zen…?" without a single word Zen grabs the feline and with his Territory Magic, he warp them to a different location.

* * *

In no time at all the two appeared in front of Cait Shelter, Zen's facial feature unchanged. He let go of Percy and walks unnervingly calmly into the guild hall.

"Zen," Percy calls out. No respond. 'Oh no, he's really upset.' He flew after his partner in hopes to cheer him up.

The two entered the hall and almost immediately Zen put on a mask of happiness and walks through the hall, as if nothing happened. Percy worry deepened.

"Hi Zen!" They turn to see Wendy and Carla running up to them. Zen's smile turned from a mask to a true smile. Wendy could always make him truly happy.

"Hi Wendy, how was your day?"

"Fine, how about your trip to Fairy Tail?" Zen told her everything, except for when he and Percy were on their way back to the guild. Least to say, the two females were shocked.

"Wow, you're Erza's apprentice!?"

"My word, I never thought she would teach anyone, let alone you." Zen chuckles.

"Well, I convinced her otherwise." Percy sweat dropped. Zen somehow manages to sound cool when being modest. And the fact he tended to be too modest was another factor.

"Zen, you're being too modest again," Percy said bluntly. The boy blushed slightly from the remark.

"Well, anyways, I can't wait to see how it goes," Wendy told him.

"Thanks Wendy, I'm looking forwards to it myself actually."

"Just as long as she doesn't hurt you too badly, I'll be okay with it myself."

"Thanks Carla, that's means a lot coming from you." that got a laugh from him and the other two. Carla was known to keep her emotions in check, and hearing her talk about them was rather funny.

The white feline rolled her eyes, but had a small smile.

"Well, we'll be in our room," Zen told him as he grabbed Percy, "we'll see you two later." and the two males left the two females.

And right after they left, Zen's smile fell into a glum frown.

-Z-

In his room Zen was sitting on the bed, deep in thought. Mard Geer had found out about his father figure(of whom he refers to as such) and now he'll be a target by them due to that fact. And he already had a lot on his plate as it was, now more was dumped on it...just his rotten luck.

He sighed.

It was then he felt something cling to him. He looks down to see Percy hugging him, his eyes partially misty.

"Zen," he said, "don't worry, we'll get through this, together." Zen smiled at the feline and returned the hug.

"Thanks Perc, I needed that. But this a battle I have to fight on my own, I don't want you, Carla, and Wendy caught up in it." Percy gave Zen an aggravated expression.

"You're not getting me to sit out on this, we're partners, and we'll stick together through and through, that's a promise." Zen eyes softened. He couldn't tell Percy no, or get him to change his mind, so he was stuck with him.

"Fine, but stay out of battles." Percy agreed, he didn't want a death wish for intervening with a battle like that.

"Okay, but what are you going to do now?" Zen thought, and he knew exactly what he needed to do. He then looked his partner in the eyes in utter seriousness.

"Train...lots and _lots_ of training."

* * *

Mard Geer Tartaros was currently...happy for once. The reason? Well, he had met the son of his creator and the boy was very perceptive and calm in his talking, just like Zeref is. The alliance had made plans finally for the boy's apprehension, and was decided that two members from each guild would send their best and strongest to bring him in, willingly...or unwillingly.

He already had a feeling that Kyôka would go regardless, so that left one spot open, but who should go with her…?

A smirk came across his face, someone cruel and sadist who could possibly break the boy with his nature. He knew that Jackal wouldn't miss up the chance to meet/bring in the son of Zeref.

He already had a feeling who the others would send to take on the boy, but now they just had to wait for the...right opportunity.

Soon, the world would be theres, and leading it would be The Son of Zeref...Zenith Dragneel.

* * *

 **Natsu: So you're the guy Zen talks about, huh.(he looks at Trey all over, taking his his scent, and checking every inch of him, creeping the teen out)**

 **Trey: U-uh…?(Suddenly Natsu was hit upside the head by Erza, resulting in a rather large lump to form from the impact)**

 **Erza: Idiot, don't creep out the author!(Natsu looked terrified as he starts apologizing furiously)**

 **Gray: Hmm, his description of you was spot on by the looks of it.(Zen sweat drops at the sight of the naked older teen)**

 **Trey and Zen: What the heck happened to your clothes!?(Gray looks down and curses at his plight)**

 **Gray: Damn it, when did this happen!?(he goes to salvage his clothes while the two younger males watched with large sweat drops rolling down their heads)**

 **Zen: I don't know how he does it.(Trey nods in agreement)**

 **Trey: True that, and I'm still trying to figure out how he does it.(Happy and Percy pop out of nowhere)**

 **Two cats: Aye!(Erza then looks at him, sincerity in her eyes)**

 **Erza: And I must thank you for allowing Zen to become my apprentice in arms, and to pass on my special technique to someone who is worthy.(her expression turns down casted) However I'm upset that I missed out on heavenly foods that would have been mine every other day.(Trey pats her back in reassurance)**

 **Trey: Have no fear Erza, an event is underway that'll let you have that dream for a while.(Zen looked horrified while Erza's expression turned to surprise shock)**

 **Erza and Zen: What!?(it was then Trey brought out his red button, his face smirking all the while)**

 **Trey: Yep, but that's all for now, see ya!(he pushes the button)**

 **Natsu, Zen, Gray, Happy, and Percy: Hey wai-!(they were sucked in back to Earthland)**

 **Trey: Now that that's over, let's get on with the answers.**

 **Erza vs. Zen. I must say, Erza was rather adamant on challenging Zen after seeing his skill, and knowing he used requip magic and had training from a young age, it further increased her desire for a fight. Her Wing Blade Armor made a** _ **way**_ **early debut, but it'll appear only a couple of times again. And Zen's Unlimited Sword technique is based of of King's(from The Nanatsu No Taizai/The Seven Deadly Sins) where his sacred spear Chastiefol multiplies into hundreds upon hundreds of smaller versions.**

 **Apprentice. Well If Erza is going to teach him her way in using her magic armor, then he'll have to get some first, and they went to Erza's personal Blacksmith, Garon.**

 **The Balam alliance is about to make their move, so something pertaining to that will happen** _ **really**_ **soon. And Tartaros is especially fond of the supposed son of their Lord, Zeref. Heck Mard Geer was surprisingly happy and glad that Kyôka went behind his back to watch the boy. And now they know about his connection to Zeref/Spriggan.**

 **The future doesn't look all that well for Zen currently, but he'll pull through...hopefully.**

 **Anyways, remember to put questions in the reviews or PM me, and make sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review, and until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Enemies Beware

 **After a well placed comment from a friend named Star(nothing bad, just advise) I re-edited the chapter at the bottom.**

* * *

3 months have past since Zen has joined the Cait Shelter guild, and the young mage loved every moment of it. He was free to do his own things, what he wanted to do, what he saw, what he wanted to know, and so on. Him and Percy were practically inseparable from one another, and were best friends now till the very end.

Carla was the same. Stern yet calm, but she has lightened up a bit since Zen joined, and with Percy added to their team she has been more talkative as of late.

Wendy was another matter altogether.

She and Zen have been growing very closer as the days rolled by, and as far as Carla and Percy could see the two were getting to the point in which they develop feelings for one another, but they need the guidance to understand one another. Zen had Fairy Tail and Wendy had Carla, though even the cat wasn't enough for she only knew so much.

The four went on missions and enjoyed themselves all in that time, though Wendy got lucky, her Dragon-Slaying magic was close to the breaking point of motion sickness, but she still didn't get sick, also the added fact that she is a _Sky_ Dragon-Slayer her healing capabilities also help. Zen always got the full force since he started using his magic more often as of late, but he has also used his other magics as well. Thankfully Wendy used Troia on him whenever they were on the train or a different vehicle.

Currently, Zen and Percy were out on a mission to the other side of the country for the request, leaving Wendy and Carla at the guildhall, and right now the two females were talking.

"Do you think Zen will be alright," Wendy asked her partner.

"Why do you ask? He hasn't failed us yet, why would he do that now?" Wendy sighed. She couldn't help but worry about him sometimes, especially right now.

Lately she's been feeling dread and it revolved around Zen, and as of now, it was at an all time high. She couldn't help but worry, she would be devastated if anything happened to him without her around.

She just hoped he was alright.

* * *

Zen and Percy were on their way back to Cait Shelter, successfully finishing their mission. The mission itself was a rather interesting one, a bandit had come into town and ransacking all the wealthy of their goods and valuables. And to make matters worse any mage who tried to stop them was utterly humiliated, from being covered in paint, to full on nude in public.

Thankfully Zen was able to track down their scent and stay in the shadows. He jumped them when they were finishing up a robbery, and turns out it was a boy around his age, named Dobengal. He was in fact a young ninja from a poor village and wanted to bring goods back to his home and help it prosper once again.

Zen, feeling pity for the boy, let him go, but, told him never to steal again, and instead find a living like getting a small job. When asked what he did for a living, Zen told Dobengal he was a mage that helps people for money. Dobengal thought about it and left the Cait Shelter wizard, but told him where all the stolen goods were and where to find them, and he disappeared into the night.

-Z-

The next day Zen returned everything to their rightful owners, all of whom were extremely grateful to the young mage for his hard work. While they wished he caught the thief, they were grateful nonetheless, and rewarded him handsomely in another tome, and 1,000,000 jewels, twice than the intended rewards along with an added bonus.

Currently the two were in a calm and quiet forest as they walked their way towards Cait Shelter. Though they had a few days journey before they reached their guild, they took the time to relax and take in the scenery.

But...something was off... _way_ off.

No birds were chirping, the wind was still, and the trees felt scared.

A dark sign.

Zen's ear then picks up movement around him, as well as a magic signature hidden within the very trees themselves. His face turns serious as he stop in his tracks and Percy looks at him from his spot on the ground.

"Zen what's wrong?" the boy looks around calmly.

"Come out, I know you're there!" he shouts. At first there was nothing, then 5 figure emerge from the forest around him.

Zen already remembered Kyôka, but the guy next to her was a mystery. He had yellow blonde hair with ears forming at the top of his head and yellow eyes with spots around them, as well as a toothy smirk. He had a tail that matched his hair and ears and had black hands with spots traveling up his forearms. He wore a scarf around his neck and a green sleeveless shirt along with a jacket tied around his waist. He had on white baggy pants and black shoes on. This was another one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros, Jackal.

"So, this kids Lord Zeref son," the demon said, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Kyôka told him, a small smile on her face.

Zen went on extreme guard at his pursuers. He should have known they would have acted sooner or later.

"What do you want," he asked, venom laced in his words.

"We want you to come with us," said a new voice. This belonged to a man. He had a high ponytail that was longer than Zen's own braid. He was dressed mainly in blue and with white and black. His eyes were devoid of mercy. This was Bluenote Stinger of Grimoire Heart. "But…" a dark magic seal appears over Zen and Percy, and in an instant the two were on the ground from Bluenote's gravity magic.

"Bluenote, you should know better than to harm him," another voice rang. Zen saw a man _literally_ step out from a tree. He had tan skin with markings running through his left eye. His hair were in large dreadlocks and had a goatee on his chin. He wore mainly orange and green clothing. He had a calm look on his face, but he was itching for a battle. This was Azuma of Grimoire Heart, member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. "Our Masters want him alive."

"That doesn't mean we can't harm him," a familiar voice rang. Zen remembered this one well. He turns to see Cobra with Cubellios around him, hissing at the one who did her harm. Next to Cobra was a blonde haired man in a race car driver suit, glasses on his face, and a pointed chin. This was Racer, another member of the Oración Seis.

'Crap,' Zen thought, 'members from all the Balam Alliance, not good.' he had to think fast before they capture him. Zen slowly began to get up under the intense Gravity, having no time to play around, this time, it was all or nothing.

"Hmm," Bluenote began, **"Fall."** the magic circle glowed and much more gravity was applied to the area around the two, however, Zen still stood in his spot, and threw them all an enraged look, his silver eyes illuminating darkly. He quickly grabbed Percy and switched spots with Kyôka, who was then thrown down by the intense Gravity.

Everyone was taken aback by this action, but quickly got over it for the sake of their mission.

Zen, with Percy still in his arms, ran as fast as his legs could take him, which was _really_ fast.

"And where do you think you're going," Zen turns to see Racer gaining on them. Right as the man was about to kick them, Zen jumps at the last minute…

...but sadly there was a cliff near by, and the two partners went plummeting down to the lower earth. Their impact caused a small cloud of dirt, dust, and debris to form, but nonetheless, they were unharmed.

Zen sat up and rubbed his head before looking at his partner.

"Are you okay Percy?" The cat nods.

"Yes, but Zen, what are we going to do now?" The boy gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to hurry and try to get them away from civilization, you go and hide where it's safe, okay?"

"But Zen-"

"No buts, we agreed on this and I'm going to hold you too it." Percy looks down, but nods glummly.

"Okay, but please, be careful," and with that, the calico cat flew off into the distance. Zen watched him off with a sadden look. Suddenly his ears picked up a nose from behind him.

" **Bleve!"** Zen teleports at the last second when the area where he once was was consumed in an explosion. "Come back her Son of Zeref! You will help us gain the Grand Magic World we rightfully deserve!"

Zen quickly hopped from tree to tree, getting away from the mad man. His nose catches scent of a dog and he quickly warps down to the ground, and the area where he once stood was consumed in an explosion. Zen turns to come face to face with Jackal, he was grinning madly.

"Nowhere to run kid." he said. Zen was about to take a step back, but the land under him glowed with a curse seal. "Move and it could be the last thing you do for a _very_ long while." Zen smirked.

The next thing the demon knew he was standing above the seal himself, and Zen on his other side. "Now I wouldn't move if I were you," Zen said mockingly, "unless you don't want to move for a _very_ long while." Zen set out, grinning at the snarling Jackal was giving him.

Zen ran for a couple of minutes till a hissing noise caught his ears. He jumped to narrowly miss Cubellios lunge at him, but a swift kick was given to his gut, causing him to grunt in pain. "To think, you're the Son of Zeref," Cobra said, "I was planning on killing you, but breaking you will be all the worth-" Zen launched a powerful uppercut to Cobra's jaw, and sent him flying.

The purple serpent lunged at him once more, but he turned to the snake, his eyes flashing a glowing silver, and the snake fell, snoozing. Zen smirked.

He loved his Eye Magic.

He continued through the forest, but his nose caught scent of a familiar female. He stopped right when whip like claws slashed the tree in front of him into multiple pieces.

"Come my young Lord, and join us." he see's Kyôka looking at him, lust in her eyes.

"Uh, no thank you." he warps in front of her and delivered a roundhouse kick to her face, though she blocked it, she did go skidding from the hard impact.

"Such strength." her claws extended and she aimed to whip at him. Zen requips his Katana and and blocks her strikes as they come. "And such precision." Zen's ears perked up and immediately switch his Katana for Unlimited in reverse grips as he blocks Kyôka attack, and Azuma's arm.

"I agree, this will be a memorable battle," he said. Zen smirked.

"Couldn't agree more." than with most of his strength his punches them back. " **Increase!"** the swords flew out of his grasp and spun rapidly, till five hundred blades emerged from their multiplying. He then moves his arms in coordination and launched a full on assault to the two dark mages. While he wasn't planning on killing them, he was going to hurt them badly.

'So many blades,' Kyôka thought through her pain. She quickly extended her whip talons and blocked them from her body. She then used enhancement on herself and Zen. She enhanced her strength, and enhanced Zen's pain sensitivity.

She then extended a ethereal whip and aimed it at the boy, getting him in his abdomen. Zen hunched over from the searing pain in his midsection.

'Great Gods _!_ That hurt like hot molten Lava!' Don't ask.

His senses then picked up movement and turned to see Jackal, somewhat damaged, coming in hot.

"You're going to pay for that brat!" Zen was engulfed in an explosion, which caused him to scream out from the agonizing pain that stretched through his entire body.

All his swords fell, blade first into the ground due to his lost of control.

Zen didn't look bad, but the pain he was feeling was unbearable, unlike anything he felt before. Kyôka walked up to his fallen form, a small smirk on her face.

"How do you like my Enhancements," she asked, a sadic smirk on her face, "it's able to amplify the victim's senses, or the users power...or take away the victim's senses." her arm glowed green as Zen felt his eyes sting as pain went through them, and the next thing he knew shocked him to his core.

He was blind.

'I...I c-can't see!?' he thought in horror.

"Yes, I took away your sight, now things will be much easier." her talons turned into whips and stuck the boy in his side as excruciating pain tore through him.

"Leave some for me," Jackal said. He out stretched his arm and a explosion, much larger than last time. Zen let out a cry of pain from the intense pain.

"Finally, pay back," Cobra said. He into a breath, and Zen's ears perked up in shock.

'No way, it can't be!? He's a Dragon-Slayer!?' a purple magic seal emerged in front of Cobra.

" **Poison Dragon's Roar!"** a beam of hellish red soared straight towards Zen, who was frozen in shock. The beam engulfed Zen and he felt pain unlike any other as he felt something enter him. When the blast dispersed, Zen felt incredibly weakened, and his energy was draining.

"Hn, now… **Fall!"** Zen was smashed hard into the ground, more pain ripping through him.

"Now time to finish him off, **Tower Burst!"** a pillar of searing hot flames engulfed the surrounding area in a tower of magic fire, and Zen's scream of true pain could be heard for a mile.

When it settled the boy was lying in a creator on his back. His shirt was gone, revealing his toned upper body to all, which was burned, scratched, and had multiple cuts all over. His pants were almost gone, now only reaching to his lower thighs, and were tattered at the ends. His shoes were no more, leaving his feet bare.

"There, he couldn't take all of us on," Racer said, appearing from nowhere.

"Yeah," Cobra said with a smirk, "I can finally break him." Jackal gave a wide grin.

"Leave some for me." Kyôka stepped between the two.

"Now now boys," she said, "first we should bring him into our Masters."

It was then, to all their surprise, Zen's body twitched.

"Mmm," Kyôka hummed, "seems he has more fight in him left." Suddenly, to all their horrors, Zen's body rose to his feet from being on his back. A swirling dark magic aura began to mold around Zen. The boy then began chuckling.

"Hehehehe," it grew, "Hahahaha," it turned into a sadic cackle. "EHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The dark aura covered the entire forest as all life around them started to die away. "You want the son of Zeref, huh?" His eye were back to normal, but his irises were blood red with rage, "THEN YOU'LL GET HIM!" he phases out, and in an instant he appears in front of Racer.

"What the-!?" he was shut up by a punch to his chest, causing a giant shockwave to form upon impact, causing the dark mage to spit up saliva and blood and go flying from the detrimental impact.

The others were left gaping at the sight.

Zen turns his scarlet eyes turn to them, a sadic grin on his face as the aura gave a quick surge of electricity, then he asked, "who's next?" No one spoke. "Okay then, how about…" he phases out and appears in front of Jackal. "You." He give the demon a sharp knee to the gut causing him to gag from the piercing pain, then Zen threw a powerful right hook to the man's right cheek and sent him sailing.

Kyôka looked on in shock, the boy should be down from the punishment he was dealt with, but she was wrong...dead wrong.

"I wonder," Zen said aloud, appearing right behind Kyôka, "how much punishment can you take?" before she could turn, Tomoes started to hold her arms and legs in place. Suddenly a flaming whip formed in Zen's grasp as a sinister smirk graced his face, "let's find out."

"N-no, please," she pleaded. But it fell to deaf ears as Zen lashed at her abdomen, leaving a nasty burn. Kyôka cried out from the pain.

"Hurts doesn't it?" he continues this assault for a short moment, till a black magic circle appears above him.

" **Fall!"** right before the spell takes effect, Zen swaps places with Bluenote, making the man feel the force of the gravity seal. Unlike Zen feeling it the first time, he didn't fall, and he quickly cancels the attack.

"Watch your back boy. **Bleve!"** Zen was engulfed in an explosion, and Azuma smiled. "Not so tough are we?"

"I dare to testify that claim," Zen said, appearing right behind the Great Tree Arc mage, causing him to freeze in his spot. Before he could Turn around, The Slayer launched a kick to his back and sent him tumbling.

"Come on, I want a challenge," Zen told them, a hand on his hip, giving them a 'come at me' sign.

"Be careful what you ask for," Bluenote told him as he extended his arms out. A ball of darkness from within his grasps and it sucks wind and everything else into it. **"Black Hole!"** Zen felt the pull the orb of darkness was releasing, and he didn't want to find out what would happened to him if he gets sucked in.

The boy started to skid into it inch by inch, but then an idea comes to mind.

" **Flame Surge!"** searing flames shot out from his hands and into the Black hole. Bluenote just looked oddly at the boy, what was he getting at. The orb of darkness then began to change color from a black to a dark red as Zen's skidding started to slow down.

Bluenote's eyes widened in shock and realization, 'he's creating heat to negate the effects of hole.'

"Let's turn up the heat!" Zen's expelled more flames and they became even hotter than before. The ending result was the hole imploding into an explosion, sending both mages away, Bluenote taking the full force of the blast while Zen skidded in a crouch position.

Suddenly, tree roots began to move from all over the place and ensnared Zen in the thick roots.

"Now, time to ensure you don't get away this time boy," Azuma shouts as he claps his hands together, **"Terra Clamare!"** a blast consumed Zen in a wave of golden fire, as the boy let out a cry of pain.

-Z-

In the blast itself, Zen was aimlessly floating on his back. Why, why did they want him of all people? He may be the adopted son of Zeref, but that didn't make him dark as the legends say.

His eyes slowly open, showing their original silver color.

'I will prevail,' he though, 'I have to...for Percy, Carla...and...Wendy!' His eyes glowed total white as ancient primal markings drew themselves along his body from his head to his feet.

He wouldn't fall, not now, not ever!

Then, everything went white.

-Z-

The blast dissipated as the others got off their spot off the ground, Azuma's face holding a small smirk all the while.

"Excellent work Azuma," Kyôka told the Great Tree Arc Mage of Grimoire Heart, "Now, time to contain the young lord." They began to steadily make their way towards the creator that laid in their path, but they felt something.

Something...ancient.

It was then they felt a power spike unlike anyother, and it was coming from the spot their target was located. The dust and debris started to clear and they saw a glowing figure in the middle of the creator, but when it all cleared they all took terror filled steps back.

Zen had changed.

Extending from his back were black and white wings that stretched three time his arm span that gave a radiant glow around their being. His body was covered in primal markings that were both black and white in many places, running even across his face. His eyes were glowing hard white that wisps of energy were coming off the ends of them. A giant aura covered his beginning as he floated in his spot, an ever present scowl on his face.

'Wha-What is this!?' Kyôka thought in total shock. She never felt such power in a single being before, and those markings...where has she seen them before-

Her thoughts were cut short by a beam of white consuming her entire being, sending her back to Hell's Core at their guild's headquarters.

The others turned a glance towards the boy, who's right arm was out stretched and his hand smoking. The others gritted their teeth, but Jackal snarled.

"Some kid isn't going to scare me!" Jackal yelled. His body began to grow in size as he grew yellow fur all over as his features became more dog like and his arms gained sharp claws. This was his true Etherious form. **"Now, let's go!"** Jackal charged his target and aimed to take him down as he bared his claws.

Zen's expression, however, didn't changes, nor did he move. He just sent a glare at the fake demon.

Right as the beast was upon him, Zen phases out of his way, causing the demon's eyes to widen, **'What the-?'** suddenly a fist went right threw him with such force it sent a shock wave of wind in it's path.

Zen on his right, under him, his arm straight through Jackal's midsection.

The Demon eyes slowly looks down at the young mage who impaled his body. **"Y-you little b-b...bastard."** Zen didn't respond, but you could see the edge of his lip turn a bit upwards in an unnoticeable smirk.

Zen took out his arm and Jackal's body fell forwards with a slight thud. The demon turned a dark glare towards the winged boy. **"If I go down...then I'll make sure to hurt you so bad the next I see you you'll beg for death."** Jackal's body then began to glow a bright golden color as the pressure around him began to rise drastically.

Zen walked away, not batting the fake demon an eye. He raises his left arm and an emerald green magic circle appears above Jackal.

" **Land's Enforcer."** the seal erupted into a pillar of pure green, detrimental magic power that consumed Jackal's being, destroying his body like Kyôka.

All that was left in the creator was his scarff.

Zen's gaze turned to the last four Balam Alliance members, unnerving them. Bluenote was about to use his Gravity magic, but suddenly the plant life from all around them wrapped around their bodies, binding them in place...except Racer, who took off.

Sadly, he was no match for Zen's magic powers for he was caught in less than a minute. They were brought before the winged boy.

"What are you going to do with us Son of Zeref!?" Cobra asks. Zen smirks as he brings his hands close together like Bluenote did, but between his grasps a ball of black and white emerged.

* * *

Percy didn't listen to Zen, he was in the forest, but now taking a fly over the vast sea of green after recharging his magic.

Man, he should work on increasing it later.

'Zen where are you?' unbeknownst to him, that wish was granted.

Suddenly, a gargantuan pillar of spiraling black and white shot into the sky, consuming a very large portion of the forest from it's power. It was so powerful it caused Percy to experience major air turbulence.

It was then he realised just whose color scheme the pillar of power represents.

'Zen!' he quickly flies in the direction where the pillar of energy was, and at a very fast speed too.

* * *

The Grimoire Heart's airship held members from all three guilds currently, and right now, saying they were all shocked would be the largest understatement for the next three months. Many were gawking, mouths were agaped, others looked on in lust.

As soon as the blast dissipated, Hades was the first to regain his bearings and immediately gave an order to the closest subordinate in his range.

"Hurry and apprehend the boy while he is greatly weakened!" the man nods as he quickly gathers a platoon of men and quickly left to apprehend the child.

* * *

Zen lied in a giant creator of his own making lying on his stomach, his original adversaries all unconscious and injured heavily on their backs, not to far from his spot. The Primal Markings started to fade from his skin, as the power he felt disappear as quick as it came. His muscles ached and he still felt the phantom pain from the attacks earlier. He didn't even have enough energy to even stand, he was pathetic.

He underestimated them and it costed him his magic and energy, Irene and Erza would be disappointed in him.

It was then his nose caught scent of a familiar being, one he told to not even come back here under any circumstances.

Said being lands in front of Zen with a worried look on his face as they shook the pre-teen.

"Zen, Zen, are you okay," Percy asked, "Answer me!"

"..." nothing, and Percy's worried deepen.

"Wake up Zen!" again nothing, and tears strained his eyes. Suddenly a groan resounded from the body.

"Uhg, next time, can you be a little bit quieter," Zen asked as he turned his head to face his little companion. Percy's worry instantly vanished and tears of joy were in his eyes.

"Zen, you had me so worried!" Percy shouted, "but we have to get you out of here." Zen grunted as he tried to move, but pain flared when he did.

"I c-can't. I'm completely out of energy Perc." the cat's worry returned. It was then a group of masked men came running to them.

"Quickly, we must apprehend the son of Zeref," one shouts. Percy, seeing that his partner couldn't do anything, grabbed Zen's back and flew them the heck out of there at max speed, leaving the men to yell out in frustration at their failed attempt to apprehend their target.

Zen couldn't take it anymore from energy loss, and succumbed to the darkness that awaited him.

* * *

In Hell's Core on the Cube, on which where Tartaros' guild was located, Jackal and Kyôka were being restored in their chambers, both somewhat enraged by their plans failing and their fall at the hands of the son of Zeref.

"How did your mission go?" Seilah asked them. Jackal growled at the memory.

"I'm going to break that little bastard!" he shouts. Kyôka didn't say anything, more in thought, but she did have a scowl laced on her face. This Zenith wasn't what they were expecting, sure his magical abilities were amazing, but after what she saw, especially those markings on his body, there was more to this boy than meets the eye.

And she couldn't wait to exploit it.

* * *

Zen eye's fluttered open to find himself looking at an off white ceiling. He groaned as he sat up from the bed he was currently on and looked around at the room around him. The room was bland and had grey walls and wooden floor boards and a single window letting the sun in.

He found himself stripped down to nothing but his undergarments and his body was mostly wrapped in bandages, mainly around his torso, legs, arms, and forehead. He also felt another weight on his stomach this time, and he looks down.

Percy was snoozing away on him, a calm and serene look on the cat's face. Zen couldn't help but give him a warm smile as he gently stroked the feline's fur, getting an unconscious purr from the cat.

Sadly in a few minutes the cat himself woke up, and when he saw Zen he smiled brightly.

"Zen, you're alright!" Percy cheered as he clings to his partner.

"Yes Perc, I'm not going anywhere for a very long time, don't you worry about that." The feline looks up at him and nods, happy to know that he wouldn't lose his best friend.

It was then the door slammed open to reveal none other than 4 familiar faces, who were none other than Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Gray.

"Zen, thank goodness you're okay." Erza said as she hugged the air out of Zen, and sadly clanging his head into her armor, almost giving him a minor concussion.

"O-ow," he muttered. Erza released him as she and the other two gave him a look.

"Now, tell us what happened to you awhile ago?" Zen blinked in confusion. He just battled the members of the Balam Alliance a few hours ago...right?

"Perc?"

"Yes?"

"How long was I out for?" the calico feline thought about it for a quick moment.

"About 4 days, why?" Zen's face turned pale.

4 days...he was out for four days!?

"F-f-f-f-four days!?" Zen sputtered out incoherently.

"Aye," Happy said, "Percy sent us a call and told us what happened, but he didn't get a chance to see everything after you told him to run."

"Oh," Zen muttered.

"Now, tell us what happened to you and who did it so we can return the favor," Gray said.

"For once I'm in agreement with the ice prick," Natsu agreed, his hand blazing with fire. Zen's eyes looked down.

"I don't think it's a good idea," he told them.

"What do you mean," Erza asked him, having a sinking feeling all the sudden.

"I was ambushed by the core members of the Balam Alliance." the room went deathly quiet as the four other mages took in this information, and the group was horrified.

"WHAT!?" they shouted. Percy nods sadly.

"Yes, two from Grimoire Heart, two from the Ocación Seis, and two from Tartaros," the tricolored cat answered.

"B-but why," Eza asked. She feared for her student's safety greatly now and wanted to know the reason why they did what they did.

Zen didn't make eye contact with any of them, but told them a bit of the reason, "It deals with my past, and I don't want to speak of it." they couldn't fault him for that, after all, they themselves all had rough pasts themselves. After a few minutes Erza broke the silence

"Fine," she told him, "but that doesn't mean you're getting off without some repercussions." Zen raised an eyebrow, not liking where this could lead to.

"W-what kind?" he asked a bit shakily.

"You're to stay at Fairy Tail till further notice." Zen blinked twice at what he just heard.

-Z-

Out side the people were minding their own business...till-

" **WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTT!?"** every window in the hospital broke outwards from the sudden burst of emotional magic power. Every head turned in shock at the sight.

Not that the minded actually, all the windows were due to be replaced sooner or later anyways. But they did wonder just who was the one shouting?

-Z-

Back in Zen's room the group was recovering from his sudden outburst in speech and magic power. Said young Slayer's face displayed shock and anguish from what he was just told.

"Man, kids got some lungs," Gray muttered, rubbing his ear.

"Aye," Happy and Percy both said weakly, both trying to get the ringing out of their ears. Erza was the first to recover from her pain and looked at Zen.

"Yes, you heard me. You are going to stay at Fairy Tail till further notice, and no ifs, ands, or buts, do I make myself clear?" Zen began to sputter out at her.

"B-b-but our friends will get worried if I'm gone to long, and I've been gone for over a week now." Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and whom might worry about you?" then the memory of a blue haired Sky Dragon-Slayer pops into her head, and she gives him a sly smile. "Oh I see. You'd miss Wendy too much wouldn't you?" Zen's faced flushed to Erza's hair color as he looks away, an amusing frown on his face.

"..." Erza's smiled widened slightly. Looks as though she was right.

"Umm, Erza," Natsu began, "but who's this Wendy girl?" He heard of a name like that before, but his memory is drawing a blank...like usual.

"She's a member of Zen's guild, and his dearest friend," she told him, then smirked adding, "also love interest."

"That is not true!" Zen shouted, an enraged look on his blushing face. Erza raised an eyebrow, her smile never waning.

"Oh, so you don't like her?" Zen stopped his rant and looked away, blush staining his cheeks, "thought so."

It was then a nurse came in, and boy was she good looking. She wore a short maids outfit that reached her upper thighs, showing off her long and slender legs, and was in white heels. On her head was a nurse's' cap with a red cross on the center of it. She wore a pair of glasses that went well with her overall looks to. She had black hair that was up in a slightly messy bun and calm brown eyes.

"Is this the Room of…" she looked down at her clipboard, "Zenith Memoriae?"

"Yes, it is," Erza told her. The nurse brightened considerably.

"Great, there are somethings I need to speak about with you...and whom might your gardian be by the way?" Erza raised her steel plated arm.

"That would be me."

"Alright miss…?"

"Scarlet." the nurse nods.

"Alright then Miss. Scarlet, and I'm Nurse Lora." Erza nods.

"Is there anything wrong with Zen," the scarlet haired woman asked, the others, sans Zen, leaning in to know if there was.

"No, young Zenith is well, all he has to do is rest and wait for his magic to become restored." the others gave a sigh of relief, "however…" this caught everyone's attention.

"Go on," Gray said. Lora threw him a scandalous look.

"Young man, what on Earth happened to your clothes!?" Gray looks down to see that he was just in his underwear.

"Damn it! When did this happen!?" he was thankful that his cloths were in the room still.

"Anyways, has he had 'the talk' yet?" silence reigned as Zen was the only one looking confused while the others had somewhat uncomfortable looks on their faces. "I'd take that as a no then."

"Um," Zen began, "what's the talk?" Lora sighed.

"You all might want to leave while I talk with him." they didn't need to be told twice and all of them, even Percy, departed from the room. The nurse then turned her attention back to the pre-teen. "Do you know where babies come from?" Zen tilted his head, confused by this, and Lora sighed.

"Where do they come from?" he was an only child so he didn't know much.

"Well…"

 _One Explanation Later…_

'Goodbye my sweet childhood,' Zen thought, major blush staining his face. He wished he was still younger, but hearing what he now has to go through made him dread what's to come in a few years. No wonder why he's feels hot when he's around Wendy.

"Yes, even sometimes a man can like men, or a woman with other women," she went on.

"S-So a guy and a guy can..." Zen trailed off, his face flushed by the odd thought. Lora nods.

"Yes, but it happens often, so no worries." He meekly nods. Truth be told he only heard about this stuff, but knowing that they can actual relationships is just odd. Well, he can't talk, after all, he _is_ bisexual, and now he knew why.

Lora decided he heard enough and went to open the door for the others to come in the room once more. However, the group had been listening the whole time, and promptly fell on the floor once she opened the door. Lora was amused, yet not surprised by their actions.

"He'll be here a few days before he can leave," and with that she left the group.

Happy then flew up to Zen, and said, "wow Zen, I've never seen your face this red."

"Yeah, must be thinking about doing it with Wendy," Percy asked, trying to hide his giggles.

"Well if he does, Zen better remember to use protection," Erza said.

"Can we not talk about this!?" Zen asked, his face flushed. He loved Fairy Tail and Cait Shelter, but sometimes the former was too crazy for their own good. Zen then realised something. "Um...what am I going to wear, my clothes were destroyed?"

"We have no idea," they said, causing Zen to fall on his face on the wooden floor.

* * *

The 4 dark wizards and 2 demons-restored-Zen defeated were kneeling on one knee and fist, all of whom were experienced large amounts of anxiety from the dark auras that their masters were letting off.

"You failed in achieving the Son of Zeref," Mard Geer told them, his smirk gone. "And let him get away."

"We're are dreadfully sorry for our loss," Kyôka told them. They expected the worst to come, but instead, nothing happened. They looked up to see Mard Geer smirking once again, with the other two masters having calmer looks on their features.

"However, you all did give us information on our target." Images of the fight appeared around the room, "now we can take steps to ensure that the Son of Zeref comes to our grasps."

* * *

 **Zen: (Blush on his face along with a grumpy look) You are a very odd man, ya know?(Trey shrugged)**

 **Trey: I'm only a few years older than you, ya know? And I thought it would be funny to see you all flushed.(Zen's eyes twitched as his eyes glowed pure white and the ancient markings from before redrew themselves on his skin as a black and white aura surrounded him)**

 **Zen: WHAT!(Trey looked at him blankly before pulling out his red button and pressing it, sucking in Zen)**

 **Trey: One less problem today, now onto some answers.**

 **Balam Alliance vs. Zen. Yes, Zen is an amazing fighter in his own right, but in a fight against powerful enemies in a** _ **group**_ **, he's doesn't do so good…at all. Fighting** _ **with**_ **a group is a different story, but I'll expand upon that later.**

 **Zen's Sexuatlity. He's bisexual, like I care about it. I'm a christian and I frankly don't care what sexuality a person is, or their religion either. I only base a person on their actions and choices, not their beliefs.**

 **Zen staying at Fairy Tail. Erza's taking things into her own hands to ensure her students safety from the hands of the Balam Alliance. Even though Zen is against it, he at that point, doesn't really have a choice in the matter, being in his current condition after all.**

 **The markings on Zen's body. Not much can be said about it just yet, but know it has to do with his origins that will remain undisclosed for a while. But know, Zen has one wacky family tree.**

 **The Balam Alliance is biding its time now, and it's only a matter of time before Zen's** _ **full**_ **origin becomes public knowledge, but that won't thankfully before a** _ **very**_ **long while...maybe.**

 **So, no flames otherwise ingested by the resident Fire Dragon-Slayer, and remember to PM me or put an other questions in the reviews, and make sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review, and see everyone next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Days of a Cat Mage

* * *

It's been a month and a half since Zen had been released from the hospital, and currently, he was bored.

The reason you may ask?

Well, a month and a half ago, he was ambushed by 6 members of the Balam Alliance, and his Master, Erza, took it into her hands to ensure that he stayed safe and well, despite his disagreement to her decision, it was final. But it wasn't all that bad as you might think.

During that time-frame, the armors that Erza's blacksmith had ordered were all made and ready for battle, and she's taken it upon herself to show Zen how to requip in and out of armor, clothing, and other wear. Though, he had to be naked to do it, which was really embarrassing, but he pulled through.

Right now he was sitting at a table, clothed in his usual wear. He thanked Wendy for bringing it to him, but she hugged him to death, and that didn't help since having 'the Talk' with Nurse Lora a few weeks prior to that. Carla gave him a tongue lashing, but told him to be careful and that she was really worried herself.

Natsu and Happy were right next to him, the latter eating a fish, the former eating a plate of food and fire. Percy was reading a book he found in the guild's library about magic, one that really interested him. Gray was sitting at the bar next to Cana, who was chugging a keg of beer herself.

During Zen's time here, he also got acquainted with more of the members. Like a bluenette like Wendy, even though her hair was much shorter, and was some shades lighter-and the fact she was taller and older, and the strongest member of the weakest team in Fairy Tail, Levy McGarden along with her team members Jet, a speed mage, and Droy, a Holder type magic called Plant.

He also got acquainted with Mira and her surprisingly younger sibling Elfman, who was taller than his sister, wore a blue jacket with Kanji 'The Greatest' inscribed on the back, matching color pants, and wooden sandals. For some reason he always said something manly, and praised Zen for his manliness in taking down both Erza and Natsu.

He met Macao and Wakaba, both of whom were somewhat perverted in a sense, and Macao's son, Romeo, of whom Zen really hit it off with like Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Percy. He met other members like the guns magic/Requip mages Alzack and his partner Bisca, the Wood-Make mage Laki-who had a thing for types of Punishment, The playboy Loki-of which he felt something greatly off about, The dancer mage Vijeeter, a large Picto mage named Reedus, an Animal Posesion user called Nab-who never took a job and looked at the Request board everyday, a Telepathy mage named Warren, and a sand mage named Max. And he got along with everyone, even the others he didn't fully know in the guild.

Makarov he saw as another grandfather figure, and was always there to lend a hand and to tell him secrets he could trust him with...but he wasn't ready to tell him his biggest secret _just_ yet.

Unfortunately he also met the resident jerk of the guild, and ironically the Master's own Grandson, Laxus, along with his guards, the Thunder Legion. Too him Evergreen was a pedophile the moment they meet, wanting nothing more than to claim him as her own, even trying to turn him into stone once! Bickslow wasn't that bad, his babies-as he calls them-were a little bit weird though. Freed seemed okay, and he was a master at Rune Magics, so he has some props from Zen.

That left Laxus. While the boy would say 'the less said about him the better', he couldn't stay quiet. The guy was a total Jackass. The guy was super arrogant and cocky about his abilities in everything, downgrading everyone saying they were nothing more than weaklings. And he had the audacity to say it to Zen, and everyone got a kick out of what the young mage did to the man that day.

 _Over half a month ago, it was a normal day in Magnolia. The people were talking, the venders were selling, and the local mages were...well…_

" _You stupid Stripper!" Natsu punched Gray square in the face._

" _You Flame headed moron," Gray launched a punch square into Natsu's face this time._

" _Enough!" two steel plated hands pounded both their heads into the ground, and causing large lumps to form on their heads._

 _Zen sighed at the sight. A normal day in Fairy Tail indeed, but he was stuck in the town for who knows how long, and he was getting worried about Wendy...Zen shakes his head as a blush began to appear on his face._

 _He sighed once again. He really wished something interesting would happen today. But fate had to go and be a bitch like always._

" _Well well well, look what we have here." Zen, along with everyone else, turns to look up at the second floor to see a tall, muscular blonde hair man, a large lightning bolt scar running down his right eye. And he was looking right at Zen. "the guild recruited a new weakling." Makarov gave him a hard look while Zen tried to control his killing intent from spilling out._

" _Laxus, that's enough. He's a guest here for the time being." The man, named Laxus, just waved off Makarov._

" _You know, the only weakling here is you," Zen told him, getting shocked looks from everyone. Laxus looked irritated by this remark._

" _What'd you say about me?" Lightning began to partially crackle around his form. Inwardly Zen smirked. The cocky arrogant types always fell for that trick._

" _You heard me, if you're as strong as you say you are, then prove it...or are you a coward unlike the ones you call weaklings of the guild?" That set him over as lightning surged dangerously around Laxus._

" _Zen that's-" Makarov was interrupted by said boy._

" _Master, this man needs a reality check, and I plan on giving him one...if you don't mind?" True, Laxus needed shaping up, and Zen was probably the only one strong enough to do so...especially after the magic pressure he could emanate._

" _Fine, but take this outside," he told them. The two reluctantly agreed and in flashes, Zen warping and Laxus disappearing in a flash of lightning, they were gone. Everyone was rather worried._

 _Not for Zen, but rather Laxus this time._

 _-Z-_

 _The two appeared in the forest on the outskirts of Magnolia, the older male giving a scowl to the younger one._

" _You have some nerve saying those things about me," he told him. Zen shrugged._

" _A guy like you needs a reality check, so I plan on delivering it to you, one way," Zen's irises glowed hard, "or another." Laxus gave a smirk. The kid had balls, but will it be enough?_

" _If you're so sure about that? Then how about this, you can have the first hit on me." Zen eyes stopped glowing and he gave the lightning mage an unsure look._

" _Are you sure?" Laxus grinned._

" _Yeah, let's see what a wimp like you can do without magic." a vein throbbed on Zen's head. Oh, he was_ so _going to enjoy this._

" _Have it your way, but remembered I told you so." Laxus open his arms wide and stood in his spot._

" _Alright you little wimp, come at-" he never finished, due to the unmeasurable pain in his lower abdomen._

 _Zen had a bored look on his face as his fist was logged into Laxus' stomach. He ended up sending the man flying from the hard impact of the punch and went flying through quite a few trees._

 _The boy rolled his eyes, he didn't expect the guy to be such a pushover._

 _Laxus, however, was extremely shocked. A kid, probably no older than 12, injured him badly with only one punch!? That doesn't make any sense!_

" _You little bastard." Laxus' body was covered in electricity and he appeared right behind Zen and aimed for a punch, but the boy vanished right before he could land a hit. 'What the-?' Suddenly, a foot connected with his right cheek. His eyes turn to see Zen, smirking all the while._

 _Laxus went tumbling this time, but righted himself and skidded to a halt. His faced turned into one of pure rage._

 _The two went back and forth in their attacking, Zen being the more dominant one in the fighting, even though he was still holding back considerably._

 _-Z-_

 _Back at the Fairy Tail Guild hall, the place was in silence, it hasn't been a full thirty minutes since Zen and Laxus disappeared, and it was scary-since the guild was known for being loud and rowdy._

" _We have to go after them!" Natsu shouts._

" _No!" Erza and Percy said in unison. This was Zen's fight, and he would finish it._

" _Awe come on, why not."_

" _Natsu, not only did he beat you, but this is his fight," Percy told him, "we have to respect his wishes." Makarov was deep in thought. He knew Laxus was strong, but Zen was by far much stronger. Erza told him what happened to Zen a month ago, and to say he was shocked was a large understatement._

 _But why did the Balam Alliance want anything to do with Zen? He would ask the boy at a later date._

 _-Z-_

 _Laxus was panting, looking worse for wear from the beating Zen had given him. Zen on the other hand, was taking in breaths, Laxus wasn't as bad as he expected him to be. He would use Lightning Emperor's Armor, but he had a strange feeling it wouldn't work out well for him in the long run. But how could he end it?_

 _He face palms, he forgot he was a Dragon-Slayer, and an Enchanter at that. He intakes a large breath and planned on finishing this._

" _ **Sage Dragon's Roar!"**_ _the torrent of power engulfed Laxus as it sailed on for a short moment as trees were ripped out of the ground or burned to nothing but ash. When the roar subside, Laxus was lying in a trench, unconscious, burned, and bruised heavily from Zen's immense magic power. The boy, however, sweat dropped from the damage he caused._

" _Um...whoops."_

After that, Laxus, whenever he was around, stood clear of Zen to not be humiliated again.

Currently, Zen was next to Nab in front of the Request board looking at jobs. He was tired of being cooped up in the Guild Hall even if it's for his own protection.

"Hey Zen," Percy said, flying up to his partner, "see anything interesting?" the boy shook his head.

"No, none so far…" Erza walked up to him.

"What have I told you about _no_ jobs?" Her voice was dark and scary, freaking out all the mages but Mira and Makarov. Zen gave her an exasperated look.

"But Master! I'm tired of sitting around and doing nothing!" Her facial expression didn't change whatsoever.

"No means no, and till we figured out why and what they want you for, you are to remain here, understand?" Zen's eye twitched. He was stuck in Magnolia for who knows how long, and he was growing bored and tired of sitting here. If only Makarov would tell Erza to let him leave then he would be happy, but _no~_ , the old man agreed with her, saying it was too dangerous for him to leave.

What he would give to leave.

"Well is there anything that I _can_ do?" She thought about it for a moment.

"Well...I'll let you take jobs _around_ town, that's all." he sighed in relief.

"Well, it's better than nothing." His gaze returned back to the board to find a job to do around town. He then found one that asked to find a person's missing cat for 20,000 jewels.

How bad could it be?

* * *

Zen was eating his words. That wasn't a cat, more like full on demon. His face was covered in scratches along with Percy who decided to come along and help doing the request, and ended up getting scratched on the face as well from the black tabby cat.

"Get back here you vile beast!" Zen shouts as the two chase after the house pet. This chase went on for hours, due to the sad fact that magic was prohibited from the job.

Thankfully they were able to corner the vile creature in an alley and finally able to catch it.

"Finally," Zen cheered. The black tabby house cat struggled in his vice grip, and it couldn't get out and scratch the boy's face.

" _Unhand me!"_ the shout. Zen stopped in his tracks and looked at the cat.

" _D-did you just talk to me?"_ it was the feline's turn to look shock.

" _Wait, you can understand me!?"_ the cat asks in shock.

" _Well, yes,"_ Zen told the female cat truthfully, _"it sounds just like human speech to me."_

" _Well, I'm not going back to the place that that old hussy calls my home."_

While she and Zen were talking, Percy was completely and utterly loss. All he heard was meows from both, and hisses from the non talking animal. After a few minutes of talking, Zen stood up with the black cat in his arms.

"Alright, I talked Tora, and we came to an agreement." Percy gave Zen a look as though he grown another head.

"You _talked_ to her?" he nods.

"Yeah, she says she runs away due to the fact that her owner babies her too much...and another fact." Percy raised an eyebrow.

" _What_ other fact?" Zen laughed sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head.

"She due to have kittens soon." Percy looked shock.

"Oh I see...so should we take her back?"

"Yes, but we're going to have a nice chat with her owner, trust me." Percy could feel a hint of dread all the sudden from those words.

* * *

Percy was currently white as a sheet at what he was hearing as he and Zen sat in the client's house, and Zen was translating Tora's exact words. For a cat, she sure knew _a lot_ of profanities. The owner and client was the same, never knowing her cat felt that way. Maybe she has been a little to smothering in loving her cat.

But she was overjoyed to hear she was going to have kittens soon, so she can learn from her mistakes.

"I-is that all," she asked a bit shaky.

"Yes, that's all Tora told me everything she wanted to tell you." the old woman nods, a smile on her face.

"Thank you dearie, you've been a large help." Zen smiles and nod.

"It was no problem miss, Tora's not that bad once you get to know her actually." The old woman nods. She was so thankful that this child had the ability to somehow speak to animals when he wished, and because of that, she could fix her wrongs in taking care of her sweet Tora.

"Here's your reward dearie, and tell Makarov I said hi." Zen accepted the Jewels and he and Percy bid the two goodbye.

-Z-

"Well that wasn't a bad job, wouldn't you agree Percy?" The town had calm in the last rays of the sun's setting light, and the two were making their way to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Yeah, other than the fact that Tora scratched yours and mine face and her knowing so many profanities." The flying feline told him in a deadpanned expression. Zen couldn't help but agree with his partner.

"Yeah, but it was worth it," now it was Percy turn to agree with Zen. But then he noticed something, more importantly on Zen's face.

"Zen," Percy began, "didn't you have scratch marks on your face earlier?" Zen blinked.

"What do you mean?" Percy pointed to the river.

"Look in your reflection." Zen did so and what he saw shocked him. The scratches, which would have taken hours to fully heal, were gone as if they were never there. Zen didn't know what was going on, but his confusion of his body was reaching great heights.

"Huh, that's…pretty interesting to say the least." he would ask Makarov if he knew any doctors nearby to check this out for him. He pushes that thought to the back of his head for the time being, "anyways, let's get going before it gets dark out." Percy nods and the two speed off towards the guild hall for the night.

* * *

Next day around noon, the two were standing in front of a large tree that actually was a home to an old friend of Makarov's, who for some strange reason had a hatred of Humans, even if she was one herself.

The two Cait Shelter mages looked at one another with blank looks on their faces.

"So~, are you going to knock or what," percy asked.

"Yeah yeah, but I have an odd feeling all the sudden, that's all." Zen walks up the steps and knock on the door of the house. At first there was nothing, then he heard a click and the door opened to give way to an elderly female.

She had pink hair that was tied up into a bun with two crescent moon pins sticking out of it. Her eyes were a red color that had a calm feeling to them. She wore a dark green blouse with a black tie around the collar with a long skirt on and simple shoes, and covering her frame was a crimson cape with dragon hornlike decorations sticking out from the top that stood upwards.

She gave Zen a dark look as she spoke to him, "what do you want?" true she hated humans with every cell and fiber of her being, but there was something different about this boy, something…ancient.

"Are you by any chance Porlyusica?" her eyes narrowed as she nods. "Good, I need to talk to you about something."

Despite her better judgment, she agrees.

"Alright, come in quickly so we can get this over with." Zen nods and beckons Percy to his side as they entered, but Zen couldn't help but feel weirded out.

This woman had the exact same scent as a dragon on her.

-Z-

The two mages had been in there for at least an hour if they remembered. Porlyusica took a blood sample from Zen to analyze it, and she still wasn't done yet, even when she said it would only take a few minutes.

The healer herself was a different matter altogether. She keeps reanalyzing the sample, but to her surprise, it come back the same as always. You see, she had this potion that could would show what affects it gave it's bearer's body, and what she found was staggering. The blood had the ability to both purify and taint magic, a potent healing factor, and large quantities of powerful magic unlike any she has seen before. This raised many questions in her mind.

Who was this boy? How is it that he has this kind of blood? Did he know his heritage?

These questions and more swarmed in her mind as she was going to give herself a migraine just thinking about it. This child was an enigma unlike any she has seen before.

Her gaze turns back to the boy, it being serious, "child, do you know of your parentage?" Zen, to her shock and surprise, shugs.

"Not much sadly, I knew my mom was a mage before she died, and I never met my dad. My grandfather is alive somewhere that's for sure."

Speaking of his grandfather, he's been training in his type of magic, Magic Dragon-Slaying Magic. It, like Sage Dragon-Slaying magic, feeds off of pure energy or magic, so he could eat a Lacrima and gain energy from it despite it holding more than one element. But that old bastard wouldn't tell Zen his name yet! But, he could wait, because he had an odd and dark feeling about it if he knew it just yet.

Back to the current time, Porlyusica was in thought. It was possible that the boy had a special ancestry that he wasn't aware of on his father's side, but she could be wrong. But then again, there's always the chance she was right.

She would look into it after the boy left.

"I see," she told him, "anyways, I found that pure magic runs through your blood, and it gives you the ability to purify and taint magic through your own magic and has a potent healing factor." To say the two mages were shocked was a complete understatement. The looked at her with gawking expressions as if they just witnessed someone defeat another person effortlessly.

His blood, and by extension his magic, could do all of _that!?_ No wonder why Zen never scared and why his magic was so powerful at his young age. And learning it could taint and purify magic was another thing.

"Now all I have to do is a quick check up on your magic and you're free to go." they nod and she went to work once more.

-Z-

Another hour passed and Porlyusica was once again dumbfounded in shock. If his blood was an enigma, than his magic capabilities was Legendary. He was immuned to Death Magic and Mind Reading Magic, not only that, he also had Healing Magic and the Infinity Affinity.

The Infinity Affinity is a legendary power that so few mages are born with. It is said that those who have it are destined for true greatness.

Shaking herself out of this shock, she looks back and inspects the boy himself. Despite not knowing any of his capabilities, he was a rather nice boy by the looks of it. He was like a ball of light, able to light anyone's heart, yet he too had his own dark side that is only showed in extreme emotions.

At least he was decent for a human.

"Alright child, I scanned you fully and I have quite a bit of interesting news for you." the other two looked highly intrigued.

"Can you please tell us about my magic?"

"Yes, you are immuned to not only death magic and magic that penetrates the mind, but you also have Healing Magic." Zen wasn't surprised. He knew most of that information, but not the fact he had Healing Magic.

"Woah…" he breathed out in a fake surprised tone, that Porlyusica-thankfully-bought.

"Yes, you are a complete enigma child, and if that's all…" She grabs a broom and starts waving it around, her face displaying rage. "Get out of my home!"

Zen and Percy didn't need to be told twice as they ran out of the tree home, scared looks on their faces, and they ran back to Fairy Tail.

The old woman watched the two run off, a small smile on her face. This boy was rather interesting to say the least. She didn't mind if she saw him again, after all, she doubt the boy knew that he wasn't fully human.

* * *

That night, Zen was in the Fairy Tail females' dormitory, Fairy Hills. One may be wondering why a male was in the female dormitory, the reason was because he was bunking in with Erza, and has been doing for the past month and a half. Not that any of the older females minded actually.

Since Zen was still rather young, and he didn't look as though he would try anything, and the fact that if he did the consequences would be dire. And sadly staying in the dormitory alone made every man in Fairy Tail jealous of him

Speaking of Erza's room, she had a spacious five bedroom apartment, fitted for all the armours she couldn't hold in her storage space. And the young boy was shocked to find out she had to pay a whopping 500,000 Jewels every month to keep up her rent.

Zen, currently, was taking a nice warm bath in the baths that laided in the dormitory and it was easing his mind. A problem in coming here was the baths themselves, since he didn't want to be a peeping tom he made sure to bath much later than all the females did, and he used his concealing magic on his Alvarez mark to hide it incase he has to make a dash for it.

Sadly, fate loves toying with him, because he got in _much_ earlier than he realised that day.

The door opened to reveal not only Erza, but all the other woman of Fairy Tail as they walked into the baths, towels cladding their voluptuous frames. Seeing them Zen was about to stand when he realised one thing.

He was fully nude.

He stayed in his spot, his face red as a tomato, as all the woman came in.

"Oh, hello Zen," Erza said. Then the woman all shared a smirk as an thought came to mind, and Zen didn't like it one bit.

"Oh, u-uh, h-hi Erza, I-i was, uh…" Zen was too nervous to say anything at seeing all of them.

"It's okay Zen," Mira assured him as she and the others entered the baths. Zen's blush deepened to crimson. He turned away from them and covered his eyes, not wanting to look as they all took off their towels and started rubbing soap over their bodies.

They all found it adorable at how flustered he was getting from seeing them and how he was trying to act polite about it. After a quick scrub they all entered the pool of hot spring water, surrounding Zen and giving him all amused looks. Erza scoots closer towards the only male in the place and gives a small amused smile at his shrunken form.

"It's alright to look now Zen," she assured him. The boy, however, shook his head furiously, he was not looking!

"Oh come on," Cana said, "we're all people, nothing to be worried about." his eyebrow twitched. In case she forgot, he was the only male here in this of all places.

"Please Zen," Mira asked, "we're not going to do anything to you," she told him. Zen caved in and peaked out of one eye, seeing all the smiles on their faces. He reluctantly opens both eyes fully and shrunk down in hopes of making himself smaller than he was already, which made him more adorable to the woman around him.

"Oh isn't he the cutest," Levy squealed.

"Yeah can say that again partner," Bisca told her. Zen sunk into the water, trying to act much smaller than he was.

Cana, being the person that she was, snuck up behind the boy, and grabbed him from behind and pushed her chest into his back, causing Zen's face to go a glowing crimson from the sudden action.

"C-C-Cana, what are you-!?" she shushed him.

"We're not letting up this chance on missing out on a cutie like you, that's for sure," his face was letting off steam from all the embarrassment he's been given. "And what this hear about you having a love interest, hmm?" this surprised all the other females who all, besides Erza, gasped as Zen's facial blush turns furious.

"W-Who told you that!?" he asks incoherently.

"Two little cats told me," she said seductively. Zen however, was silently cursing Happy and Percy into oblivion for his misfortune, and he could hear them saying the same thing in unison right now.

" _Aye!"_

'When I get my hands on those two…' Zen thought darkly. His mind then remembers his current predicament as blush returns to his face. "C-Cana, could you p-please l-let me g-go?" the Card Mage gave him a pout.

"Fine," she reluctantly let the poor boy go and he gained his bearing and sighed in relief. "But back to my question kid." Zen's blush returned as he looked down embarrassed.

"I'm not saying anything about her," Zen states. But Erza already knew who they were.

"Wendy?" Erza questioned, to which Zen went rigid the moment she said it.

"Oh, and who is this 'Wendy' girl," Levy asked. Before even Zen could answer her, Erza beated him to the punch.

" _She's_ Zen's love interest," the boy blushed furiously once more as almost all the girls squealed at hearing that.

"Erza! You weren't supposed to say that!" the boy said standing up. Sadly luck wasn't on his side for he stood _all_ the way up and the mist wasn't very thick.

Realising this, his face turned a pure glowing crimson as steam began to emanate from him and all the woman blushed at the sight.

"Oh wow," Cana said, a lustful look on her face at the sight. Zen regain his bearings and made a dash for the exit, not turning back.

-Z-

Zen was back in Erza's room, blush still staining his cheeks as his head was buried into the pillow on the couch. Percy gave his partner a confused and worried look on his face.

"I want to die," the boy sulked.

"Zen, what's wrong?" The boy turns to glance at his feline companion, his eyes betraying sorrow.

"I don't want to talk about it…at all." Now Percy _really_ wanted to know, hearing that he did not want to talk about it in the slightest. It was then Erza walked into the room and looked at Zen's sulking form.

She sat down on the couch next to him and started rubbing his back in hopes of making him feel better.

"It's alright Zen, no harm was done in the Baths." Percy listened intently as Erza continued, "it's not your fault that everyone saw your," she gave an embarrassed cough as a pink tint stained her face, "well endowment." When Percy heard that he broke down laughing at what he heard.

Zen lifted his head up, his face blushing heavily, as he sent both a glare and growl at the calico cat and told him, "shut up!"

Erza sighed. With having these two around, nothing was dull as it was anymore.

* * *

Next day, Zen was laying face first on the counter at the bar and gave a resounding groan.

"What's wrong with him," Gray questioned.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, he's been out of it all day," Natsu adds. Those who lived in Fairy Hills giggled, and some blushed, at the memories of yesterday.

"Well," Percy began, "Zen had an accident yesterday at the female dormitory." all attention was on him now.

"Well what happened, did he peep on someone," Makarov asked. The cat grinned.

"Nope, more like the other way arou-." suddenly a bolt of Lightning strikes the cat out of nowhere as he gave a pained cry from the sudden assault. When it ended Percy's fur was standing all up on end making him look like a giant puff ball, his eyes twitched as electrical charges surged along his fur. The cat fell over unconscious from the sudden electrical attack.

Everyone blinked at the sight, till a wave of Killing Intent washed over everyone. One _much_ worse than Erza's. They shakily turn to see Zen, a dark and terrifying look in his eyes, giving them all his dark glare as a pitch black aura flowed off his being in octopus like tendrils.

"No one asks about Yesterday," he told them, in a dark tone, "or would someone rather end up barbecued like the cat?" No one spoke in utter terror of his wrath. "Good." he turned back and folded his arms and laid his head down as his Killing Intent subsided.

Happy poked Percy, getting no reply as the cat twitched from the massive electrical charge he was just dealt.

"Wow, now I really wondered what happened yesterday?" Lightning strikes once more, and soon Happy joined Percy in the land of unconsciousness as the onslaught had the same effect on him as the calico cat.

-Z-

A few hours later, Zen went out for a bit to clear his head, and Percy and Happy were back on their feet, all the electricity out of their system. And after making sure Zen was out of sight, they all looked at the calico feline.

"Now," Makarov said, a grin spreading onto his face, "tell us exactly what happened." The green eye cat smirked.

"Yesterday, Zen was in the baths when all the females of the dorm came in," he began. Already every guy was spewing curses at the boy's luck, "and Zen was trying to act polite so he looked away, but the girls got him to open his eyes and talk to them. But, he didn't get a good chance to look at them…"

"Instead it was the other way around," Cana finished, smirking giddily all the while.

"What do you mean," Happy asked.

"We saw _everything_ ," Erza answered. Everyone looked confused for a moment till realisation hit them all. And the end result?

Everyone laughed their butts off.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh man, I can't believe it!"

"I hate to be in his shoes."

"Yeah, he must be embarrassed because of, you know."

"Really," Cana asked while smirking, "because he's probably more of a man than any other guy here if you ask me." all laughing ceased right then and there as every male head snapped towards Cana.

"Wait, what!?" Her smirk turned into a grin.

"He's more of a man than probably most, if not all, of you here, and he gave us quite a view, if I must say. If he was older I would have ridden that boat a _long_ time ago." Every men looked her in dumbfounded shock as most of them began to weep commercial tears of anguish. Just when they thought they had something to hold over Zen's head, it all goes to dust in an instant.

* * *

Speaking of said mage he was sitting over a ledge in the forest, overlooking the vast lake that laid behind Magnolia. Peace and quiet. This, other than Cait Shelter, was the only place he could get it, and the Fairy Tail guild hall certainly wasn't.

He would be hitting his head on a tree, but he didn't do anything stupid...yet…again.

He sighed. All he wanted to do was go back to Cait Shelter, but Erza still had him on a tight leash-almost literally, and had Natsu and Gray restrain him when he tried to make a break for it. It was so frustrating. And besides Percy at his side, he felt rather...lonely with out Wendy and Carla with them. They were a team, and they were suppose to stick together.

He hoped Wendy was keeping up her training like she said she would the last they saw one another.

He then got a strange feeling of Killing Intent directed towards him from a distance away, more specifically the Guild Hall. He felt this Intent the day Erza told him he was staying with her at her apartment and felt the same Intent from everyman in Fairy Tail, and now he had a feeling that he was once again their envy.

He wished he was back at _his_ guild hall of all places.

He sighed once more as he flopped down onto the ground and looked up at the orange sky. He would love company right about now. Sure he had Percy, but he wanted something more on the lines of human, yet magical.

His eye grew heavy at the calm air and in less than a few minutes he was snoozing away in the sun's last light.

-Z-

Hours later, when the sky was dark and the star was dazzling the sky in an array of patterns, Zen awoke from his sleep and gazed at the night sky.

'That was a nice nap,' he thought, 'but it's rather late, so I should be getting back right about-' it was suddenly his ears picked up at the sound of wailing coming from deep in the forest along with the smell of smoke to.

Zen, not wanting to leave an innocent to suffer at the possibility of a Forest Fire, and a _Forest Fire_ , quickly got to his feet, and sprinted through the maze of trees in his wake. His Silver eyes were illuminating, allowing him to see in the dark night, thanks to night vision.

Soon the wiling got louder along with the smell of smoke got stronger every few feet he took. It was then he saw a light in the distance and quickened his pace till he had to skid to a halt when he came to a small clearing and what was causing both the smell of smoke, and the source of the wailing.

And what he saw was absolutely mind-boggling at what he saw.

The source of the fire, surrounded by a small ring of it, unharmed, with egg shells surrounding it was none other than a baby-

"Dragon," Zen breathed out.

The tiny mythical creature was the size of a five year old despite its young stature. The majority of its body was covered in dark red scales, however, it's lower body the inner portions of its long tail, and legs, were beige in color. It had many black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of its tail. they has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and a small, sharp horn pointing upwards just above its nose. They also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. It had small bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips.

Zen didn't know how to react to this development, but the baby dragon already took notice of his presence. The tiny winged reptile pounced onto the boy and gave him a curious look. Of course the little one could smell the draconic scent on Zen, and since he wasn't a large overbearing beast like other dragons, they must of thought that it was their sibling.

"Uh, hi," Zen waved, as he sat up, the dragon looking at him with his head tilted. This person was different, and the first one he met. He wanted to be held so he positioned himself in Zen's arms, but the boy was uncomfortable from the beast's form.

"Wow, for a hatchling, you sure are _really_ heavy." the dragon pouts and thoughts about it. He wanted to be held, like any other new born, and look at Zen's form. Suddenly, the two were engulfed in a torrent of Flames as the dragon's form altered greatly. When it subsided, no longer was a dragon in Zen's arms, rather, a 5 year old. And he could tell it's gender was male.

His was small, but that's to be expected. He didn't have a frail frame, rather a toned one despite his age, his skin was a natural pale color as well. His eyes were black but Zen could still tell they were the same as before. His hair was the color of fire itself, seemingly giving off heat from the red and orange hair combination. A small sharp pointed tooth stuck out from the right side of the boy's mouth.

Zen had to look away from the boy, on account he was fully nude. The mage quickly equipped his cloak and wrapped it around the child as he picked him up.

"Come on little guy, time to get you settled in for the night." The dragon turned child nods as he nestled into the older boy's body for warmth. Zen couldn't help but pull the small boy's form closer to him as he walked through the forest back to Magnolia. He always wanted a little brother, but it was odd…it had the same dragon scent as the one on Natsu.

* * *

Zen quietly snuck into Fairy Hills, not wanting to wake the boy in his arms. The red head fell asleep in his arms on the way here, not that Zen blamed him, the kid was a hatchling, yet looked 5 nonetheless!

He reached Erza's room and wrapped them into her room with Territory. The room was dark and unnaturally silent for some reason…

*Click*

He turns to see Erza, sitting on the main catch, giving him a look of somewhat disappointment. Zen started to sweat nervously, yet furiously, at the sight of the Fairy Queen.

"Do you know how late it is," She asked, her voice dark and calm, which was absolutely terrifying.

"And you didn't give anyone any knowledge of your where about," he turns to see Percy, climbing out from behind Erza, less dark, and more worried.

"S-Sorry guys, but I would have been back sooner, but an event happened." they rose an eyebrow at him in confusion, till they saw what was in his arms...or more exactly who was in his arms.

"Z-Zen," Percy began, nervously, "w-where did you get the k-k-kid?" Erza was just as shock as he was, but she was more worried.

"Him? I found him alone in the forest," he told them. They breathed a sigh of relief, not wanting to get arrested for kidnapping.

"But more importantly, who is he?" Zen shrugged.

"I don't know, he hasn't talked to me once, and I don't think he even _has_ a name." The two looked disheartened hearing this.

"That's horrible," Percy said.

"Yes, it is," Erza agreed, "but is there a reason why he's wrapped in a cloak?" Zen's cheeks turned light pink in embarrassment.

"Oh, uh, well, when I found him he was...in the nude," he muttered the last part, but the two caught it, and their cheeks flushed slightly.

"O-oh, w-we see," Erza said, "anyways, you're excused...for now. But don't make staying out late a habit...understood?" Zen nods rapidly.

"Yes ma'am!" she nods, a smile on her face.

"Good, now off to bed with you both, you have shopping to do for the boy tomorrow." Zen nods. He was so thankful he brought gold bricks with him from Alvarez.

"Okay then, good night Erza," The female knight waved goodnight and went to her room.

When it was just the three males Zen sighed and shouted, "man that woman's scary!"

"You know it! She's the strongest woman of Fairy Tail," was Percy's reply.

* * *

Next morning, Zen woke to feeling two warms things on him. One was on the top of his head, and the other was on his chest. He knew that the one sitting on top of his head was Percy, the other however…

Zen looked up to see the sleeping form of the boy he brought with him yesterday, now adorning a long red shirt to cover his frame. The boy sat there for a few hours, listening to the steady breathing of the two.

After a while, the boy stirred and rubbed one sleepy eye as his gaze fell on Zen. He smiled happily at the sight of the boy.

"Hey little guy, how are you this morning?" The boy didn't speak.

'Oh, looks like he doesn't know how to talk yet.' Zen sat up, accidentally forgetting his partner's position on his head. Percy fell to the ground as the impact woke him up. The cat rubbed it's eyes and looked at Zen.

"Morning already," he asked. He looked up towards the other two and waved. "Morning Zen and…" events of yesterday came back to mind. "Oh yeah, we haven't found a name for him yet, have we?"

"That's right," Zen told him. They turned their attention back to the boy. "So, are you ready to have a name little guy?" The dracian human nods enthusiastically. "Okay, how about...Igneel?" the boy looks thoughtful, but shook his head no.

"Pyro?" he shook his head no.

"Draco?" Again no.

"Elliot?"

"Mushu?"

"Thorn?"

"Spyro?"

"Spike?" each and every one of those were a no...especially to the last one. Zen thought about it for a moment. Maybe he didn't want a dragon name.

"How about...Ash!" The boy's eyes sparkle and nods in agreement. "Ash it is then, now come on, we have to get you freshened up." The boy tilts his head, what did he mean by 'Freshen up'?

-Z-

That questioned was answered when the three were in the baths. Thankfully it was only morning so they were the only ones in the baths at the time, so they had the place all to themselves.

"Close your eyes, I'm going to wash the soup out of your hair." Zen lifted a wooden pail and dumped the contents onto Ash's head as all the suds fell from the boy's hair. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?" The red head gave the older boy a pout.

The three climbed into the hot pool of water, rinsing off any last minute soup and easing them. Zen found it cute as Ash and Percy both playing in the water together. Though when they splashed him, he too joined in on the fun.

After a small while in the spring, the three exited out of it and changed into their regular clothing, Ash wearing new duds Erza was kind enough to get him. The boy wore a red short sleeved shirt with beige shorts and shoes on his lower half. A dark red jean vest was also on his frame.

"Come on Ash, we have some people you'll love to meet."

* * *

It was a regular day in Fairy Tail…well…

As regular as this rowdy guild could get anyways.

A fight had broken out not to long ago, all because of Natsu's and Gray's constant bickering. Erza sadly got in on it too because a single poor soul made her drop one of Zen's heavenly cakes, and there was true hell to pay.

When the three entered, chairs, tables, and bodies were being thrown all over the place, along with punches, kicks, and more. Ash cowered behind Zen while the older male sat a reassuring hand on the boy's head. Zen then bent down to Ash's side and whispered into his and Percy's ear, "cover your ears, I'm about to end this." both cat and boy did as told as Zen stepped forwards, his face turning to rage. He into a deep breath, as those(Mira, Makarov, Happy, and Cana) covered their ears, having a good idea what he was planning.

" **Will everyone STOOOOP!"** Sound waves rippled through the entire hall as every window shattered and everyone went flying from the power that was Zen's voice.

Makarov looked absolutely shocked by this, "amazing, his voice alone can cripple all who hear it." Mira nods in agreement.

Some, mainly just Natsu, ears were actually bleeding from the sudden hyper voice attack.

"Hey flame for brain, are you alright," Gray asked, seeing the blood.

"What, can't hear you!" Natsu shouted, trying to hear himself. Gray gave the Fire Dragon Slayer a look. Looks as though that attack did more damage than intended.

"Crap, sorry Natsu." Zen quickly came over to the older slayer's side and placed his hands against his ears as a soft glow emanated from Zen's hands. Natsu felt instant relief along with his ear drums fixing themselves from the sudden outburst of sound. Once Zen was done he moved his hands down from the Fire mage's side of his head, and Natsu could once hear again. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks a bunch Zen, but what kind of attack was that!?" Zen shrugged.

"Siren's Voice, allows me to do devastating damage to one's ear drums if I'm in enough rage." Natsu nods, not wanting to have to go through that again. It was then a _highly_ familiar scent on Zen caught his immediate attention.

"Uh, Zen?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"Why do you smell like Igneel?" Zen tilted his head till a memory came to mind.

"That reminds me actually," Zen stood up, completely side stepping Natsu's question, and walked over to his two companions, "Everyone, meet Ash, I found him in the forest yesterday." All looked at the child in surprise. Natsu smelled Igneel's scent even more from the boy, and he felt something else…

"Oh he's so cute!" Mira gushed as she took the boy in her arms and spun him around. Ash didn't mind, he loved the hug the woman gave him. Makarov looked at the boy somewhat stunned. The magic that rolled off of him was staggering, but it wasn't fully stable as of yet due to his young age.

Natsu stared at the boy with a calculating expression. It was odd, he thought. The kid highly reminded him of Igneel despite looking human, and his scent, it was so much like his father's but a little different.

Gray noticed this and gave him a look before asking, "What the heck are you looking at?" Natsu didn't look at him.

"What's it too yah Ice Queen?" Gray butted his head against Natsu.

"Oh yeah you Pyro!?"

"Of Course you Stripper!"

"Flame for Brain!"

"Popsicle!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Squinty eyes!" Everyone sweat dropped heavily at the confrontation between the two mages. Ash looked up at Zen, confused at the event that's occurring.

"Don't worry Ash, this happens more often than you think." the boy nods and looks back at the two going back and forth with horrible insults. Zen had a strange feeling he would do the same to someone one day.

* * *

"Really!?" a few more days have passed since Ash was introduced to Fairy Tail, and the 5(1) year old loved the fun atmosphere. Zen had taken it upon himself to teach the boy to read, write, and most importantly speak, and so far they made some progress, but we're not getting into detail.

Especially after the bathroom accident.

Currently, Zen was looking at Erza, shock evident on his whole face while the scarlet haired woman nods.

"Yes, you have been here long enough, and I feel you should return back to your guild." Zen grin widely. Finally, he could see Wendy again, and introduce both her and Carla to Ash.

Speaking of the young boy, he was sitting with Percy, Natsu, and Happy. After the day he was introduced to everyone, the older Slayer has been _highly_ protective of the little guy. In fact, most, if not all, of the guild was taken with the boy, and Macao's son Romeo was ecstatic at having someone to play with.

"You don't know how much this means to me Erza!" he told her.

"You haven't been attacked in a long while, but try to keep a low profile please." He nods, but regardless he was taking jobs.

"I will, trust me on that one." He smiles as he walks over to the table.

"Hey Zen, what's up," Percy asked him, taking a bite out of an radish.

"I've got good news, we're able to go back to Cait Shelter." Hearing this caused the cat to choke on his food at hearing that, causing Zen to pat his back to make sure it goes down right.

"Wait, What!?" Zen smirked and nods.

"Yep, we're going back home." Ash looked at him with stars in his eyes, "and yes Ash, you're coming with us." The boy grinned happily, but some weren't as happy about it as Ash was.

"Aww Man, you have to leave," Natsu whined.

"I'm with ash for brain, you really have to go," Asks Gray. The other mages were holding the same feelings like Natsu and Gray.

"Yes, sadly it's time for us to part," Zen told them sadly. But that sad look on his face was replaced with a wide grin, "but remember, this won't be the last time we meet, I promise you that." everyone else grins in return, knowing his words held the truth.

Natsu stepped forwards, his hands ablaze, a grin on his face to, as he spoke, "then next we see each other, I want a rematch." Zen sweat dropped at the teens antics along with a blank look on his face.

Mostly during his time here in Fairy Tail, Natsu challenged him to a fight, almost like…everyday, and either he ended it in one punch, or declined them...mostly the former though. And seeing what Natsu was asking made him wonder if the older Slayer had anything else on his mind other than fighting.

Ash was looking at the fire Natsu conjured from his magic, and it made him both hungry for it, and in awe at wanting to do it. He wondered why not, no one might mind, right?

Zen gave Natsu a sheepish laugh, before telling him, "alright, I'll _think_ about it ok-" suddenly Natsu's flames began being sucked into something, sounding like a vacuum. To everyone's sheer shock and utter abashment it was none other than Ash, whom of which ate the flames happily.

No one spoke from the shock everyone was feeling till-

-Z-

All across Magnolia, one thing could be heard that day…

" **EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?"**

* * *

 **Zen: (his face still displayed some shock as his eyebrow twitched every now and then) I can't believe Ash did that.(The 5 year old smiled widely, loving everyone's reaction to what he did)**

 **Trey: Yeah, well, it was bound to happen sooner or later, I myself am shocked he went and did it this fast...though that means another thing…(Zen looks at him)**

 **Zen: Which is?**

 **Trey: His magic is stabilizing more rapidly, and in a week or two he'll be able to use magic like you could at his age.(Zen looked surprise, while Ash hopped up and down in pure glee)**

 **Zen: Well I'll be, I have to start his training sooner than expected… along with keeping Natsu at bay from him.(Trey nods)**

 **Trey: Aye, he'll want to swipe the boy from under your nose due to them having something in common.(Zen held the boy close)**

 **Zen: We'll he's not taking my new ward/little brother.(Trey grinned as he pulls out his red button)**

 **Trey: Good to know...now back into Earthland!(He pushes it)**

 **Zen: No wait-!(He and Ash were pulled in and it vanished)**

 **Trey: (Sighs)Well that takes care of that, now onto some answers.**

 **The chapter in General. It was somewhat of a filler Chapter, to add a little zing to the story, along with embarrassing the main character(s) in some sort of way or fashion.**

 **Porlyusica's magic and blood scanning. Zen needed to be more aware of what he's capably of, like after the scratches on his face healed, and his ability to speak to regular animals, but sadly it only scratched the surface of what he's truly able to do.**

 **Fairy Hills. Zen's young, so he has more chances than most men and older teens do, like the privilege to stay at the** _ **all**_ **girls dormitory, plus he's rather adamant on being polite...always.**

 **Ash. While he might not have a last name for a long time…or possibly never, I'm undecided. He's an infant human dragon, who looks like a five year old. And this little guy is one paired with Asuka, something I looked forwards to writing. As for his heritage…some can take a guess, but nothing is going to be revealed. That and he** _ **is**_ **the last to Dragon kinds survival, and soon to have Natsu wanting to take charge of him after the event that just happened. Also, he's based on my other character from my other story Dragon King, Draex Valör, but unlike him, Ash can turn back and forth from his true form.**

 **Anymore questions, leave them in the reviews, or PM me, and remember to Follow, Favorite, and review, and I'll see everyone soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Artificial Mage

* * *

Zen looked at the request board with bored eyes.

So far almost three weeks have past since he, Percy, and Ash has come back to Cait Shelter, and Ash joining with a red guild mark on his right shoulder. Wendy and Carla were both stunned by seeing Zen bring him there, but accepted him with open arms, and were quite taken with his cute stature, though Carla won't admit it, you can see it in her eyes.

Anyways, Zen was looking at the request board. It held about 15 jobs in total, all under 100,000 jewels sadly, but non had caught his eyes yet. It was then his eyes catch sight of one that just felt…odd to him as he looks at it.

 _ **Mage needed!  
Much can't be said, but know it's important  
10,000 Jewels plus bonus reward**_

Zen didn't know why, but this one stuck out to him a great deal. He took it off the board and went over to Roubal, who was talking with someone else from around here. The old man then notices Zen and turned to the young mage, a smile on his face.

"Good morning Zenith," he said, "what can I do for you today?" Zen held up the request he plucked off the board.

"I'm taking this Job Master." the old man inspects the paper. He too felt the job was odd, but didn't say anything about it.

"Alright, I'll let the client know…and your new look suits you well young child." Zen smirks as he left the guild hall, bidding his friends and ward goodbye as he and Percy departed.

After the incident with the Balam Alliance, he changed his looks greatly. His long braid was no more and he dyed his hair full on silver, matching his eyes, but you could partially see his roots if you look closely. His outfit consisted of a white short sleeved shirt and a black and white short sleeved jacket with with a hood and strings with a metal eaglet attached to the ends of them. The only thing that mainly stayed the same where his pants and shoes with his chain on his pants.

"Thanks Master, we'll be back as soon as we can." and with that, the two Cait Shelter mages were gone as they trekked to Clover.

* * *

"Hey Zen," Percy asked his partner as they walked through the West Woodsea, "why'd you pick that job anyways?" Zen, who had his hood on, ultimately shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, it was the only one that didn't sound boring and the pay wasn't _so_ bad." in all honesty, he felt something when he saw this job, but he wasn't about to tell his best friend this yet.

"Oh, I see," Percy says.

The two continued on their path in a comfortable silence, till the cat brought up another topic.

"So, Zen, how's teaching Ash goin'?" the boy grins widely.

"He's making amazing progress since two weeks ago." Ash has been doing great in learning speech and reading, something of which he rathered enjoyed greatly. "And he has started to learn magic as well since last week all thanks to Natsu.

Speaking of the Fire Dragon-Slayer, he's been adamant on getting the boy to come and stay with him for some reason. But, to Zen's amusement and Natsu's charging, Ash wanted to stay with the Sage Dragon-Slayer, probably due to him being the first person he saw.

Anyways, Ash's magic has been more stabilized thanks to Natsu's flame he ate, and he has gained control over some of that fire, but needs _much_ more work before he's able to do a Dragon's Roar. So far he's only able to get a puff of fire out of his mouth, but he'll get there eventually.

Back to the present, Zen and Percy finally reached Clover Town, and Zen took a look at the request to see where exactly they have to go for the job.

"So, what now?" Zen gave his partner a glance.

"We have to take the train to Oshibana, then take a carriage close to the base of Mt. Hakobe." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Why there?" Zen looked over the flyer once more.

"Says here it's where he lives actually." Percy nods in understanding. "Now then, let's get moving then, right?" Percy pumps his fist into the air.

"You know it!" Percy flew over to the train door, but Zen stayed behind, "don't tell me you're getting skittish on me." Zen shook his head rapidly.

"N-no, I j-just don't l-like t-transportation anymore." Percy rolls his eyes, but then gets a devious idea.

"Hey is that Erza over there!?" Percy shouts, pointing behind Zen. Said boy turns around faster than you could say 'Fairy Tail'.

"Really, where!?" he looks all around, while Percy grins. The calico cat quickly grabs hold of the back of his slayer and flew him onto the train. "Hey, no fair, you tricked me!" Percy chuckled.

"All's fair in love and war my dear friend, now come on, we have a job to do!" And with that, Percy drags Zen onto the train.

* * *

At the run downed home, the Homunculus named Kai was sitting in a room. The room itself almost resembled a library, but there was a bed and a window with a seat under it which he sat at, and a desk with pencils and a chair waiting for when needed.

He didn't know why, but his father(or rather creator) wanted him to read all the books here. Not that he minded, but rather was bored with the prospect of just reading everyday.

After his 'birth' he was taught to read, write, and bathroom hygiene-which in hindsight was really weird, and all the other things he needed to know. But regardless he got everything down on his own as he sat on the window seat as he looked at his book, but...his mind drifts off as he looks out the window.

He wanted adventure, freedom, to feel alive. Instead of just sitting here and all day 24/7 and read books about history, and man were there a lot of them.

His father was another case altogether. In Kai's mind he was rather…somewhat deranged, looking at Kai as if he's nothing more than an exhibit on display. It also made him wonder how he came from a guy like that in the first place? He may never know, but you could see a slight resemblance. Maybe he was better looking in his youth.

At first the man cared and nurtured for him like any father would, but lately…it's been more frequent and way too affectionate. And that's not the weirdest thing. One day when he went downstairs for dinner, he discovered his father wasn't alone.

 _Kai was hungry, so like any normal preteen his supposed age, he traveled down the stairs. It was then before he came to the kitchen he heard voices._

" _Is the project done like you said it was Zacharias?" Kai froze in his spot as he heard an elderly man's voice speak to his father._

" _Yes Hades, it's been done for the past few months, and he's learning at an amazing pace." He could hear the love and pride in the man's voice, but he also felt…sorrow._

" _Good, very good," the man known as Hades said, "when will he be ready to join Grimoire Heart and our ambitions?" Kai breath silently hitched hearing that name._

' _Grimoire Heart,' he thought, 'I've hear that name before, but where…' it then occurred to him. One of the most recent history books talk about them and two other guilds that make up what is known as the infamous Balam Alliance. 'A dark guild!? But what is father doing with a dark guild?'_

" _He's almost fully mature enough despite his looks, but he's still a child," he tried to reason, "he has to have a life of his-" Hades pounds his hand onto the table and Kai already knew it was cracked under the elderly man's might._

" _We agreed on this. I lend you the supplies, and you give me the most powerful creation on Earthland." Zac wasn't hasing it._

" _But Hades, he's a child, he's alive like we are, can feel what we feel, and wants to know-"_

" _He's nothing more than a tool and you know that." Kai's breath catches hearing that. Was he a tool? "He doesn't even have a real soul and you know it." Kai's eyebrows widened considerably._

 _A soul?_

 _Does…does that mean he'll never truly be fully human?_

 _Having felt he heard enough he quietly makes his getaway and closes his door and locks it tight, leaving his room silent._

 _Kai then falls to his hands and knees, tears streaming down his face._

' _Why,' he thought, 'why can't I be like everyone else?!'_

Kai shakes that memory away, but he wondered, how _does_ one acquire a soul? Does it involve magic? Rituals? Blood? He honestly didn't know, but he would find that answer one day, and he swore to it.

* * *

The two were walking down the path to where the client lives through a rather dense forest.

'Odd,' Zen thought, 'I feel a…familiar sense here…?' he looked around him. This sense was familiar, but it was hard to tell where he remembered it from. Due to the fact he grew up with some of the world's most powerful people, he knows a powerful presence when one was near, even if they were try to hid their own presence from others around them.

Percy saw the look on his partner's face and asked him, "Zen, what's wrong?" the silverette looked at his feline companion.

"Oh, it's nothing Perc, just thought of something," Percy didn't look convinced, but he stayed silent…for now.

They continued onwards in silence through the calm forests. Then, another 30 minutes later they came to a rather large slightly rundown home, but Zen could feel two people in the house itself.

One however was...off.

He put that thought away for later, right now they had business to attend to.

-Z-

Zac rubbed his temples at the migraine that plagued his mind as he sat in his basement. The Balam Alliance was driving him to almost drinking and already turning his hair grey. They demanded his son for their goals and wanted him immediately.

He would not have that. While Kaitain, or Kai for short, lacked a soul, he was a living being like they were, and he too could feel human emotions…but not fully. He just hoped that someone accepts his request.

It was then a knock sounded on his door, but not like the booming one that someone from a Dark Guild does, but rather gentle in touch. He smiled. Finally, his son would be able to live his own life.

-Z-

Zen and Percy stood outside the front door, waiting for someone to open it, but they've been waiting for a few minutes and no one has opened up yet.

"I don't think anyone's home Zen," Percy said. The boy gave the calico cat a deadpanned look, a sweat drop rolling down the side of his head.

"Ya think?" They were about to walk away, thinking they got the coordinates wrong, but then they heard a click from behind them.

They turned to see the door start to open to reveal a middle aged man in a white lab coat, his face stern.

"Are you the mages that accepted my job request?" Zen nods.

"Yes," he brings out the request flyer and shows him it. The man inspects it all over till he nods approvingly.

"Good, come, we have things to discuss." The Feline and mage looked at one another, having a feeling they came for more than they bargained for.

-Z-

Zen and Percy sat across from the now named Zacharias Rengong at the man's dining room table. He offered them both tea and they kindly accepted the refreshments as they began to talk.

"Now, why did you ask for our assistance Mr. Rengong?" Zac sighed.

"Well, recently I've created a magical source of great monumental power that has the abilities to wield Quadrality, Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water." Zen was highly intrigued. "But the Council and my colleagues saw it was a fool's gambit, and cut me out from my funding and research."

"That's horrible," Percy said before taking another sip of his drink.

"Yes, it is, but thanks to some…questionable people, I was able to continue the project and recently it has been completed." the Cait Shelter Mages raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by, 'Questionable Means'," Zen asked taking a sip of his drink himself, and having a feeling he knew just who the man was talking about.

"I enlisted the help of dark mages," Percy did a spit take, while Zen nods, knowing he was right all along.

"What!?"

"Yes, but worst I asked for the entire Balam Alliance help," now it was Zen's turn to do a spit take, before ultimately yelling out himself.

"WHAT!?" Zac sighs.

"Yes, one of the best, yet worse decisions on my life." The two's shock turned to confusion. How could it be the best and worst thing in his life!?

"Explain," Zen says.

"The project required a single sperm cell from a willing male, hence me," Zen thought about what he was hearing. He read something like somewhere before, but couldn't remember it, "But, it requires one other thing, a Philosopher's stone." Zen began sputtering when he heard that.

"B-b-but that's impossible!" He told him, "the one thing to make it right requires a…"

The Philosopher's Stone, often referred to as the Sorcerer's Stone or Bloodstone, is said to be one of the most (if not the most itself) powerful items of Alchemy to date. It has the power to change lead to gold and create the fabled Elixir of Life, which allows the drinker to live _long_ past their intended age. But, in order to make it, one needs a…

"Willing Sacrifice." Zac finished. The silence that filled the room was so thick, you could slice it with a butter knife. Percy then broke the silence with a question.

"How the heck were you able to get a willing sacrifice?" Zac looks down, sorrow filling his eyes.

"That's a tale of years before its creation, but unbeknownst to everyone there was one other who worked with me on the project, and gave themselves as the willing sacrifice."

"Who sir," Percy asked.

"My Wife." Zen and Percy's eyes' widened in unabashed horror at that thought, "the tale begins years ago, months before the stone was created…"

 _14 years ago in the current house, two people sat at a table. Zac was younger looking and his hair was a prominent brown, no stands of grey in sight. Across from him was a woman. She too had brown hair and eyes, and a average figure._

 _However, she was currently in tears. They had received news from the doctor saying that she couldn't have any children whatsoever, no matter how hard they tried._

" _Eve," Zac began, comforting his wife, "it's okay." she looked at him, her eyes flaring._

" _No, it's not! We can't have children of our own, and what's worse is that we've been cut of our funding to gain our true goal." She cried into his arms._

" _It's alright, but with this project maybe we could get what we want." Her sobbing slows upon hearing that as she looks into his eyes._

" _R-Really?" he nods._

" _Yes, once it's complete we'll have a child to call our own." She smiles through her tears. But they were caught in a snare._

" _But, what do we do? We've been cut of our funding, and it won't last without the proper treatment." Zac sighs._

" _I think sweetie, it times we approached…darker means."_

 _Not so long from then, they consulted The Dark Guilds, and they spoke to the Balam Alliance. They agreed to the tearms which the two state, under 2 conditions._

 _One, they work on it themselves, and have no help what so ever from them._

 _And two, the item would be used for the uses of the Balam Alliance when it's done._

 _Reluctantly, the two agreed and their work continued from then on for the next six months without trouble._

 _But sadly, tragedy struck._

" _Eve, answer me!" Zac had tears streaming down his face. One minute they were about to have a nice dinner, the next his wife collapsed to the ground, her red. "Eve, don't leave me!"_

 _Thankfully he was able to get her to a doctor's in less than an hour, but that didn't help. They told him that there was nothing more they could do and estimated she had a few more months to live. Turns out she had a magic drain sickness that happens when the victim is under extreme stress and hard work._

 _Zac cried at his wife's prodicument, but made a promise to her to continue on their project so their dream could come true._

 _Days turned to weeks, and weeks into months, till Eve was nearly at Death's door. She laid in her bed as she looked at her husband's loving face._

" _Love," she began, "h-how close are you?"_

" _I'm nearly there," he told her, his hand holding hers tightly, "I'm missing the key component in the project, but to make the fabled Philosopher's Stone." The stone was the thing that gave their project life and it's power, but…_

" _Y-you need a willing sacrifice." Zac nods gravely. He had everything set and ready, even the conduit which the stone was to be forged from, but a Sacrifice was needed. "T-Then t-take me." Zac eyes widened in horror._

" _No Eve." He told her, but she didn't care._

" _Zac, I'm dying, and there's nothing else you or anyone can do," a tear fell from her eye, "please, do this for us," she begged. Zac was torn. He wanted nothing more than to fulfill the dream he and his wife had together, but he didn't want to lose her in doing so. "Please Zac… for me?"_

 _-Z-_

 _A Day later she was lying on a table, he body wearing nothing more than a sheet as items surrounded her. Zac walks up to her side and gave her a look of pure sorrow._

" _Are you sure you want to do this," he asked once more. She looks at him, fiery determination in her eyes._

" _Yes." Zac nods and lifts a dagger._

 _Before he hits, Eve and one prayer before she went on._

' _Be safe and kind, follow your heart and lead others to do the right things, and always know, I will love you.' The Dagger struck and she was no more. Zac weeped for the lose of his wife as her essence seeped into the stone._

 _But…_

 _Unlike the books said, instead of turning a luscious red, the stone turned…pure black._

The two mages had tears streaming down their faces at the tragic story behind the stone's creation.

"H-how sad!" Percy cried as he blew into a tissue.

"Y-Yeah," Zen sobbed, wiping the tears away, "b-but I have t-to know, j-just what d-did you two m-make?"

"We made-"

"Dad?" The three heads turned to see Kai, tears streaming down his face as well from the story. Zac sighs seeing his face. Meanwhile, Zen and Percy froze in their crying and gave the man a look.

"DAD!?" he nods and directed Kai to his side.

"Yes, now sit Kai, I have something to tell you and him." The boy did as told and both 13 year olds looked at the old man.

"Now, what did you two make," Zen asked once more.

"We made the boy sitting next to you Zen, a Homunculus." the two boy's eyes widened in total shock at hearing that. Percy, on the other hand, was confused.

"What's a Homunculus," he asked. Before any of the two boys could answer, Zac beat them to it.

"A Homunculus is somewhat an Artificial Human Being, born from a man alone, but can have a mother if desired. Kai has my blood and his mother's running through his veins, and even before his birth, his mother and I loved him, and I still do to this day and your mother from where ever she is." Kai couldn't take it anymore and broke down. He didn't care if he was in front of other people, but the emotions he was feeling were overwhelming.

It was then a comforting hand places itself on his shoulder. Kai looks over to see Zen, a sad smile on his face.

"It's alright, I never got a good chance to know my mother either, she died 10 years ago to protect me. And hearing about yours reminds me of the sacrifice they made for _us_ , no one else, just you and me." Kai smiles at hearing that.

"T-Thanks…I-I n-n-needed that." He sniffed. Zen smiled widely.

"No problem, happy to help someone in need." Zac smiles. Despite them just meeting one another, they were already growing close with each other.

"Now Zen," Zac began, getting all their attention, "time to discuss the main reason _why_ I requested your help."

"Of course sir, ask away." Zac gestures towards Kai.

"Take my Son, and take him with you to wherever you came from." The three males looked at the only adult in the room with blank stares before shock laced their faces and they all in unison shouted…

"WHAAAAT!?" Zac, not surprised by their outburst, nods.

"Yes, I fear for his safety and I want him as far away from here. I don't know what they'll do to me once they find he no longer is here with me, but I don't care, all I care for is Kai's future and his well being." Kai's eyes widened at his father's resolve. Now he understood why he was acting more affectionate in the last few weeks.

Zen grinned widely. "You can count on us Mr. Rengong. Kai can come with me and Percy to our guild Cait Shelter." Kai looked at the mage. So he was going to a guild then…well that's a win win, he always wanted to become a mage himself.

Zac gives a grateful smile. "Thank you young man, now you all must hurry, they're due to arrive in a matter of days, and I advise you, do _not_ take any mode of transportation for spies could be lurking about." They nod.

"Alright sir, you can count on us to handle this job."

"Great, now, we must hurry."

-Z-

In less than an hour, the group stood in front of the home. Kai wore a black backpack on his back as he looked at his home once more before he left it probably for good. Zac was standing in front of the three, seeing them off on their travels.

"I wish you all luck on your journey. It'll be a three day trek from here to your guild Zenith," he said.

"We understand sir, and thanks again for the kind hospitality you gave us." Zac waved him off.

"It was no problem young man, now, hurry along now." Before they were on their way, Kai gave his father a large hug, a small stream of tears running down his face.

"Thank you…for everything." Zac looked surprised, but it melted into a warm loving smile as he returned the hug. Zen and Percy smiled softly at the heartwarming sight.

The two parted as Kai began to back away from his old man.

"I hope we meet again one day, dad," he said, "and please, be careful." Zac nods and Kai walks up to Zen's side.

"You ready?" The grey skinned boy nods.

"As I'll ever be." Zen grins.

"Great, let's get going then." The three walked down the path and waved goodbye to Zacharias as he watches them disappear into the forest. The wind picks up around him as his lab coat billowed in the soft winds.

"I know you're watching over him my love," he said, a loving smile spreading across his face, "and I can tell you he'll do great things one day."

* * *

The three males were walking down the dirt path in silence as Kai takes in the lush scenery around them. Zen couldn't help it and chuckled at Kai's interest in everything around them. Said boy looks over at the other and gives him a look.

"Why are you laughing?" Zen looked away innocently.

"Oh, no reason." Kai didn't buy it, but he would play along as of now.

"Fine," he then had a thought, "anyways, who else do you know is at your guild you're close to?" Zen thought before smirking happily.

"Well, there's the youngest and newest member, his name is Ash. He uses Fire Dragon-Slaying Magic," Kai nearly trips hearing that. This guy knew a Dragon-Slayer!? "He looks about 5 in age and you can't miss him from his fiery red hair.

Next is my best friend Wendy Marvel. She's so nice and kind, though a bit shy. She's also a Sky Dragon-Slayer," Kai's jaw dropped, this guy knew _two_ dragon-slayers, "she has long blue hair and cares for anything around her." Kai noticed two things. First, Zen's cheeks were somewhat red, and two he could hear the adoration in his voice…that meant…

He grinned like an idiot.

"Oh Zen~," Kai began in a sing-song voice, Percy catching on quickly, Zen slightly unnerved by it, "I take it that you care a lot for this Wendy girl, and like her _more_ than just a friend?" Zen's face went pure crimson has he quickly jumps back from Kai's side.

"What, that's ridiculous!" he began, rapidly, "I don't love her and you two can't prove it!" if possible the two's grins widened even more.

"We didn't say you 'loved her'," Percy told him. Zen began sputtering diligently, steam coming off his head.

Seeing as there was no way to avoid the tease, he might as well trust them with his secret.

He sighed as he cooled down, but pink still tinted his cheeks. He then told them, "Alright, I'll come clean…" he whispered something.

"What was that," Percy asked, a paw up to the side of his head. The tint deepened.

"Fine, I love Wendy Marvel!…happy?" he asked them. They grinned and looked at one another. Despite Kai not knowing this Wendy girl, she must have him wrapped around her little pinky finger without knowing it.

"Oh yes, and now I have more blackmail material!" Percy cheered. Zen paled as he stared at his partner, shock written on his face.

"What!?" the cat gave a cheshire grin.

"Oh, I found some things…like your secret journal." Zen turned sheet white at the horrific scene.

"..." he couldn't speak from the horror known as Percy.

"Now, let's get going!" and with that note, the three pressed onward.

* * *

Zac was preparing for the worst.

He knew that they wouldn't take well to what he has done in the slightest at all. He burned all his research papers and buried any ancient books on magic he had in his home in case his son ever found them again.

In a few days they would come to claim Kai, but they would be too late for he was, hopefully, forever out of their grasps.

Little known fact he did some experiments with his son's magic energy and his blood, and the results were rather shocking to say the least.

The least shocking was that his son could control the three Quadrality Elements through his magic, but now came the most shocking. His son could control natural disasters. Like Tornado's, Earthquakes, Tsunamis, Volcanic eruptions, Hurricanes, etc.

He also had some sort of magical protection around his being, emanating from the stone in his chest.

If that wasn't enough his total raw magic power could put a Wizard Saints' to shame if he wanted to.

He was glad he got his son away when he did, other wise he suspects that no one could stop him when he gets older. Kai will fight for his own beliefs now, for those he care for, and hopefully, the ones he'll love.

And Hades was wrong in retrospect. Kai did have a soul, one of light that he'll be damned to see turn black with darkness and evil.

* * *

"Come on, we're almost to the capital you two," Zen told them. The trio of mages were almost at the capital of Corcus, one of the most safest places in all of Fiore. There they would spend at least a day or two until they were sure it was safe enough to travel once more.

With Zen already having a large target on his back, they really didn't need another one.

They walked through the bustling streets of the large place, looking at shops, stands, and other places.

It was then Zen took in Kai's current attire, and he had a thought to himself. If Kai's going to become a mage, he's going to need a wardrobe change.

"Kai," Zen began, getting the other two's attention, "I think we need to go shopping." the grey skinned boy raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that, we're stocked on food and other supplies already thanks to my dad." Zen shakes his head.

"I didn't mean that. I meant that if you're going to become a mage, you need the right attire for it." Kai looked down at his clothing.

"What's wrong with what I have on already?" Percy sighed.

"Your current out fit isn't suited for combat, or for the types of magics you have yet to fully understand and learn about. Plus it also helps a person feel like one of a kind," he finishes, both he and Zen striking a pose.

Kai sweat dropped at the action, but then thought about it for a moment. They had a point, he only had these clothes and they weren't combat suited. And he would like a different set of clothes for once as well.

-Z-

They three were in clothing section of a clothing store in the capital, and Zen was trying to help Kai find the right clothing that suits him best. So far they've tried about 3 outfits and nothing has worked so far.

"I give," Kai finally said.

"No, I have a good feeling this time," Zen told him, pushing a pair of clothes into his arms and pushing him into a changing room, "now try those on and let's see how they look on you." Kai complied.

"Fine, but if these don't work we're leaving," Zen rolls his eyes.

"Fine, but just hurry." Kai closed the door and changed while Percy and Zen both sat outside of it, waiting for Kai to finish.

In the changing room Kai looked into a Mirror, and admire the way he looked. He adorned a skin tight red sleeveless shirt with yellow swirls decorating it. He also wore a pair of dark navy blue pants that were a lot like Natsu's, albit longer and tucked into a pair of boots on his feet. And on his feet were black combat boots with dark grey laces on them and reached up to his lower calves. Zen also gave him some red leather combat gloves, due to the fact he would be learning to properly fight under said mage. Though, he already knew how to fight, he just hasn't said anything yet.

He stepped out, a confident smile on his face as he showed Zen and Percy his attire.

"So, what do you think?" They both looked at one another before grins spread across their faces and both gave him thumbs up in agreement.

"Lookin good Kai!" they both told him. The grey skinned boy gave a sheepish laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks guys, and I think I'll be taking this outfit." they nod and proceeded to check out where Zen paid the clerk and they walked out of the shop, Kai in his new clothing.

They then proceeded to having fun the rest of the day, eating at a nice restaurant with good food and decent price for them. They went sight seeing and saw that they were in the middle of building something.

They had a feeling it's uses were going to be for a _very_ large event in a matter of about…2 years at most.

Kai never felt so…alive. For his rather short life he's been cooped up in his home and lived in a test tube for almost 13 years of his life. Now, now he felt truly human, and all these emotions, he felt he was truly a somebody.

Zen smiled at seeing Kai enjoy himself for probably the first time in his life. He felt sad to hear how his story began with the death of his mother, but now he could be happy, live his own life, do what he wanted to do, and see what he wanted to see.

The group retired to a small, but nice, inn for the night. They three were relaxing in the baths of the inn, and surprisingly they were the only ones in there as it was completely empty of any other males.

"Ahh~," Kai moaned as he soaked in the hot water, "this feels so amazing." Zen beamed.

"I know, I just love the baths and how they make me relax." Percy nods.

"You know it," he says.

-Z-

Later they were in a two bedded room for the night, both dressed in nightwear. Zen was looking into a tome of his while Kai lyed on his bed looking at the ceiling. Percy was already out like a light a snoozed away on one of the pillows on Zen's bed.

Kai looked over and saw his friend reading the book, and was rather interested in it.

"Hey Zen," he began, "what'cha readin'?" Zen looked over at Kai.

"This is a tome I received from a misson months ago for completing it. I'm learning a magic called Gate that allows me to teleport from destination to destination with ease, and to any place I so desire." Kai looked amazed at hearing that.

Now he wanted to learn his own type of magic, but where did his affinity for it lie? He'll find out soon enough, and he'll become powerful, but not for himself, but for those he cares about, like his dad, Zen, and Percy. And soon he would have more to protect when he joined Cait Shelter, and he couldn't wait.

His life has finally taken a turn, and safe to say, for the better of it.

* * *

 **Trey: Zen decided to take an off day today to hang out with Kai, so without further ado, let's get onto the answers to questions many of you may have!**

 **Kai. His character just came to me actually. I was watching Fate/Stay Night and looked at Illyasviel and remembered she was a Homunculus, so I thought why not give it a go, and out pops Kai. Also, his appearance is somewhat based off of the Homunculus from Summoner's War, powers different, but appearance wise the same. His main method of Magic is the four elements(like from Avatar: The Last Airbender) and Calamity, which stem to all sorts of natural disasters. He'll be able to use minor elements like ice, lightning, etc to an extent, but the other four will be his main ones.**

 **Black Stone. There's a reason why the Philosopher's Stone turned a luscious black instead of a blood red like in history, but the reason why and purpose will be disclosed later on.**

 **And yes, Zen finally admits his feelings for the Blue haired Sky Dragon-Slayer, now all he has to do is it say it to Wendy in a way she'll never forget.**

 **Also, Zen has some secrets he writes in a journal, and Percy stumbles upon it, and what he found in it were shocking, to say the least. Found out his likes, dislikes, love interest(Wendy) and how he** _ **truly**_ **feels for her, and hobbies, one of which made him go into unabashed shock then a major laughing fit.**

 **Also, Percy has his own catchphrase, 'You know it!'. Don't ask, Happy has his own so why not let Percy have his own?**

 **That's all I can think of for now, so remember to ask any questions in either the Reviews or PM me, and don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review, and I'll see everyone next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ghost Town

* * *

 _Everything was in ruins._

 _Rain pounded the ground endlessly in many places around Earthland. Places usually wet and moist were experiencing droughts and heatwaves. Tornado's ran rampant, earthquakes, thunderstorms, volcanos, and so many more._

 _People were suffering from it all. Some were in tears at all the devastation, others dehydrated from lack of water, and others showing so much more emotions at the lost of loved ones in it all._

 _One figure stood in between it all. He adorned an ancient looking red skirt with a golden rigid belt around his waist. A Black slash hund from his waist, draping down both sides, gold runic markings etched onto them. Two golden arrow like ornaments hung low from his belt. Three longer pieces of cloth hung from his two sides and his back that flowed in the raging wind. The Stone in chest glowed brightly with power._

 _His grey eyes glowed with chaotic power as his hair stood up and was highlighted in a silver glow. Around his biceps, golden magical bands formed as them. The markings on his body were more defined along his grey skin._

 _He looked directly your way, his eyes showing no emotion what so ever._

" _Chaos shall reign." he outstretches his left arm and everything was engulfed in a torrent of grey._

 _Everything went black._

* * *

Zen shot up, his face drenched in cold sweat, clutching the covers in a tight fist as he panted heavily.

'A vision?' he thought. So much devastation and loss of life in both the environment and humanity, and all of it was because of…

He looked over at the other bed at Kai, who snoozed away without a care in the world.

Zen sweat dropped massively. He was so glad he saved Kai from the fate he witnessed, or else he would be the world's downfall.

Now that he thinks about it, Kai gave off the exact same magic signature that he felt months ago when he and Wendy were coming back to Cait Shelter from Oxbell…

Oh…

 _Oh._

Kai _was_ the source of the magic energy he felt all those months on the train with Wendy, and his raw magic matched his raw magic talent…

Well, that's a major coincidence as far as he could tell. So he went back to sleep, hoping for at least something better to dream of.

Little did he know, _this_ was the true development the gods had assigned him.

* * *

Next morning the two set out on their main trek to the Worth Woodsea, which meant another two days of traveling, on foot. Thankfully they all made sure to stock up on supplies before they departed from Corcus.

It was then, while they were no longer in the city, Kai asked a surprising question.

"Hey Zen, could you a mock spar with me?" Zen and Percy gave him an indubious look of sheer shock.

"EH!?" They shout. Kai nods, a small grin spreading across his features.

"I may not be adept in magic, but I _do_ know how to fight, I'm self taught ya know." The two shocked looks didn't waver.

"Why didn't you say anything before?!" Kai shrugged with flat look.

"Meh, you two didn't ask, that's why." Zen and Percy gave him a flat look. Zen then shook his head in slight annoyance at the grey skinned male in front of him.

"Fine, come on, let's find an open clearing to have a fight, I tend to spend time with probably the most destructive guild in Fiore, and I _kinda sorta_ picked up their habit of causing destruction." Percy flew up next to him.

"You know it."

* * *

Thankfully they didn't have to look too far, for a decent sized clearing with healthy green grass spreading everying inch across the spacious open area.

Currently, the two young preteens stood opposite of one another, both giving the other a determined look. Percy flew up between the two, looking to his left and right.

"Okay, this is a hand-to-hand fight, no magic allowed whatsoever. Are the combatants ready!?" Both the two mages nodded. "Then on your marks…FIGHT!" he flew out of the way right as the two rushed on another as time seemed to slow down around them as they got closer with each passing second.

It was then their fists collided with one another, and the land under them crumbled into a giant spider-web creator. Neither moved an inch as they looked at one another as their fists didn't move an mere inch.

Zen gave a smirk, "well, you _really_ what I wasn't expecting you to be." Kai returned the smirk.

"Thanks, you're also a worthy challenger." they retracted their arms and jumped back from one another gaining equal distance from the center.

Zen then charges forwards and aims a roundhouse kick, but Kai side steps it at the last moment before launching his own kick with his right leg. Zen raises his left arm and blocked the oncoming attack, but it caused him to go skidding to the side.

Zen then charged forwards once more and soon they were trading blow for blow, kick for kick, punch for punch, and so on.

Percy watched the spar in amazement. He didn't know how good Zen was in a fist fight or how well Kai was in brawling, but seeing these two now they looked as though they were equals in both strength and combat skill.

He wondered if this was the stone's doing…

Back to the fight both the two preteens stood apart from one another and were panting heavily from the intense spar they had. Zen then grins as he puts his hands on his hips as he stood tall.

"That, *pant* was a great *pant* sparring match *pant* Kai." The grey skinned male nods in whole hearted agreement.

"Yeah *pant*, can we *pant* eat now?" Zen nods.

"Good idea."

-Z-

After regaining their breaths, the trio all sat down for lunch which consist of food of which Zen made, which happened to be regular sandwiches, and he made _a lot_ of them. The two boys scarfed down the food at a rapid pace, while Percy enjoyed a cucumber, also while sporting a large sweat drop roll down the side of his head at the sight of the two's monstrous eating habits.

After they were done eating they packed their bags and continued on their way towards Cait Shelter.

During the walk through the forest the three walked in silence for a few hours…That is, till they came upon another town.

An old fashioned Western like town that laid before the trio in a type of historic glory.

Zen felt something off about this place. He could sense energies resonating from the place but their feeling was…off. The streets were eerily empty, but there were people here, but just not outside.

It was strange.

"Kai," the grey skinned boy heads turned towards his companion, "we should investigate the town, see if we can see if anyone's around." Kai nods in agreement.

"Then let's get going," Percy told them. And soon the three traveled down the hill towards the town.

-Z-

Only two words could describe the place they were in.

Ghost Town.

No one was anywhere, not in the local shops, pubs, or any homes-which were all strangely unlocked for some reason. Everything was off, no one was around, places were unlocked, and the bank was still full of money!

Flags went up in Zen's mind. Three possible explanations could explain this.

First possible scenario, this could be an elaborate scheme set up by dark wizards.

Second possible scenario, the people all must be having a town meeting somewhere disclosed in the town.

Or third and Worst case scenario, Balam alliance is up to something and lured him into a trap.

...okay, in hindsight the first and last options might not be the most reliable choices, but it's all he could think of at the moment. And besides, this place gave him the creeps, but he wasn't the only one. Percy's fur stood on ends, and Kai's hair on the back of his neck stood up. This place just gave them the creeps.

It was then Zen shuddered furiously as he felt an ominous presence that emanated from behind him. His head whips around to look behind with an unnerved gaze to where the presence resonated from, only to see an empty entryway to an alleyway.

Percy and Kai noticed this and became very worried.

"Zen, what's the matter," Percy asked.

"I…I don't know, I felt something giving me a creepy look, but there was nothing there." The two shared a look.

"N-now that's st-st-st-strange," Kai responded, albit shakily, "but let's hurry and get out of here, this place is making me more creeped out now." the Cait Shelter duo nods and they press onwards.

Unbeknownst to them, a small shadowed figure peered out from where Zen once looked at, and they watched the trio move through the town, wearing a smile on their face.

-Z-

The group finally reached the edge of the town and were about to cross the town's border till-

 ***SLAM!***

They all crashed into an invisible barrier.

"What the Hell?!" Zen shouts in shock. He places a hand on the forcefield and looked in shock before saying, "how the heck did this get here!?" he gets back up and forms a star sphere between his two palms and fires it at the barrier. The resulting effect was a large explosion like he desired, but to his and the other's shock the barrier flickered a few times before going back to being invisible once more. Zen then gains an idea and shouted out.

" **Gate!"** nothing happened, causing Zen's eyes to widened even further. "That was my Gate Magic, and it was stopped like nothing." if he couldn't bypass the field with gate Territory was out of the question.

"So we're…" Kai began.

"...stuck here…" Percy continued.

"...with no way out." Zen finished.

A moment passed before horror drew itself on all three of their faces before they screamed to the heavens at the top of their lungs.

" **NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

-Z-

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this _can't_ be happening!" Zen chanted over and over again as he paced back and forth in the little camp he and the other made in the only forest area of the town. And who knew how long they were going to be stuck in this town.

"Zen, please, sit down and have something to eat," Kai asked by the fire he made alongside Percy, who was eating a roasted celery stalk.

"How can I sit and eat when we're stuck in this Ghost Town!?" Kai sweat dropped massively. He may be without a soul, but he sure did have much more common sense that Zen did.

"Please Zen," Percy pleaded with his partner, "what would Wendy say if she was here?" Zen freezes in his pacing as a light blush stained his cheeks. He then came over and sat down with the other two, a small pout on his face.

"She would say that I need to sit and be calm and think things through," he admitted, not meeting the two's gazes.

"Good," Percy said, "now let's eat this…uh, what _did_ you make Zen?" he and Kai took one whiff and instantly their mouths watered at the alluring aroma the food was emanating from the pot above the fire.

"Oh this? I just made a simple stew with some water, carrots, celery, onions, salt, pepper, a dash of vinegar, and finally a pinch of paprika." Kai and Percy looked down at the bowls they had on their laps and took a bit before they tasted food heaven.

"Mmmm~" Kai hummed in delight, "So good!"

"You know it," Percy agreed. Zen grinned.

"Glad you both like it, and there's plenty more where that came from." the two beamed brightly at hearing that. After they finished eating they all sat down under a tree and were about to go to sleep when suddenly Zen's nose twitched and his gaze turned serious before turning his behind him. The two others were confused.

"Zen what's-" before Kai could finish, the Alvarenian Prince places a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Someone's coming," he says in a loud whisper. Percy immediately went to the two's side and raises his guard along with the others.

The bushes began to rustle as they all prepared for the worst. Then from the bushes came something that caught all of them off guard.

The thing that made the bushes rustle wasn't exactly a thing, it was more of an _it,_ or rather _they_ , more specifically a _her_.

She looked a few years older than the two of them, probably about 16 if Zen had to say. She had semi-long brown hair that draped down her spine, reaching the mid area of her back. Her eyes matched her hair that showed youth, and something else that they couldn't make out. She wore a simple shirt and skirt that any 16 year old would wear, along with a dark coat covering her arms and shoulders. She also wore a pair of boots that matched her jacket.

"Oh, hello there," she greeted, "what are you guys doing out here this late?" the three mages all shared a look with one another.

"W-well we made a campsite for the night," Zen told her truthfully.

"Oh, well if you needed a place to stay for the night you can come to my house." They gave her a look. She came from the ghost town and acted natural about their appearance in the town. That and what would her parents say!?

"Uh," Zen began, before ultimately shrugging, "sure why not, we need to find information." She beams.

"Great, follow me." the trio packed their belongings and followed the girl who lead them through the forest.

* * *

Underground a shadowed figure gave a maniacal laugh as they walk through an open room that looked like a dungeon of sorts. A giant pool of glittering black water stood in the center of the room and it had gleaming specks in it's waters going around in a clockwise circle. Currently, the shrouded figure was looking through a viewing mirror that allowed them to see what they ask of it, and right now, the figure was watching the two mages.

"So, two little mages have entered the town, perfect," they said, "now my dreams will soon be complete, and now all I need is a pure untainted soul, and I may have just found one…"

" **You'll never get away with this!"** the figure turns to look at his captive, which to most would be highly surprising. Inside a corporeal cage made of pure magic was a demon, a _literal_ demon, well a Devil to be more exact but you get the point of it. Horns stuck out from its forehead, a tail extended from it's tail bone, and it had dark earthy colored skin. It was a male with only a pair of black shorts covering his built frame.

"On the contrary Elemental Devil, I already have, and once I get a pure soul my powers will be limitless!" the Devil growls. He sensed the presence of the two mages earlier and one of them was the most purest sense he felt in his thousands of years living. The other was greatly off, almost not human, or rather one without a soul.

True, he may be a Devil, but he was a peaceful one among his race along with some others. And this fool wanted to take his powers and the souls of hundreds for their own evil purpose.

" **Like I said, y** **ou'll never get away with this human."** the shadowed figure smirked evilly.

"I already have." and with that they disappeared.

* * *

The quartet made it to the girls home which turned out to be a small cottage in the town's outskirts. The girl opened the door and called out to someone.

"Big Bro! We have guests!"the three then saw a much older teen, probably the same age as Erza by the looks of it, walk around the corner. He was tall and slightly lanky, he had the same eye color as the girl, but his hair was black and somewhat spiky. He wore a simple light blue shirt and brown pants, and currently he had a white apron over his frame.

"There you are Reena," he said. It was then he took notice of the three new faces, "and whom might these two be?" Percy's eye twitched.

"It's three!" he shouted. Seeing him shocks the two siblings. It was then the girl, now known as Reena, squeals in delight and grabs hold of him and cuddles with him.

"He's so CUTE!" Percy, on the other hand, couldn't breath.

"Can't…breathe!" he wheezed out.

"Uh sis," the older teen said, "I think he wants to be let go of." Reena realised her mistake and put Percy, who was panting heavily, back on the ground. She laughs sheepishly and rubs the back of her head.

"Sorry Lance," he pats her shoulder as he gives a smile.

"It's alright, just please, make sure to ask first next time." she smiles and nods. Lance then turns his attention back to the three mages.

"As I said before, who might you three be?"

"I'm Zenith, or Zen for short, and these are Kai and Percy, and we're mages." Reena's eyes glimmered in adoration while Lance looked even more surprised.

"You're mages!?" they shout in shock. Reena loved magic, despite the fact she couldn't use it due to not having any form of training, and Lance was just shocked to see people so young were mages. They nod, as Percy flies up with his magic angelic wings.

"You know it! We were on our way home from a job, when we found ourselves here," he began.

"Next thing we know we're stuck in this town," Kai finished. The siblings looked down, both already aware of the barrier.

"Yes, we know about the barrier." Lance said, gaining the three mages' attention, "come let's sit down, I made some tea."

-Z-

The group was sitting at the kitchen table with Percy sitting on the table itself in front of Zen.

"So, how much do you know about the barrier," Kai asked.

"Not much," Lance told them truthfully, "all we know is that once someone enters, they're trapped here, no questions."

"Not only that," Reena added, nerve racking calm for once, "just after it first formed, a few days later, all the towns people just disappeared without a trace, leaving everything behind." The three mages faces gain surprised looks.

"Tell us about the town before all this happened," Zen asked.

"Well," Lance began, "the our town, Ironhollow, was a lively place, nice, friendly, and pretty much peaceful place to live. Our parents were shopkeepers to the local Lacrima Shop. We live out near the forest for more space and privacy, don't get us wrong, we love the town and all the people who lived there, but sometimes they tended to be nosy and in others business."

"Despite all that everything was great, until the barrier formed and we were all stuck here," Reena added, grumbling the last half.

"The Mayor urged everyone to remain calm, which we did, but then a few days later everyone ups and vanishes almost into thin air." Zen rubs his chin in thought.

"Odd…wait, how come you two were spared?" the siblings looked at one another.

"Trust us," Reena told him, "we're just as confused as you are. But all we know it happened during the day. We noticed something off when our parents didn't come home for dinner that night like they always do."

"I went to investigate and found the whole town empty of any life, even animals like pet cats, dogs, and birds were gone," Lance told them. Kai then had a thought.

"Wait, it's probably because you live in the forest, and since you don't live in the main town area, you two were spared from the fate the rest of your town had." now it was the siblings' turn to look surprised.

"That's actually a plausible theory Kai," Zen told him, "but I think we should investigate this event." it was then he thought of something, "how long has everyone been gone for?"

"A couple of weeks now, and people around Fiore should begin to notice our town's disappearance." The three mages raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that," Percy asked.

"Well, despite what many might think, this is a large trading spot for the country, so sooner or later a hired mage might come by." Zen grinned.

"Well too bad they'll never get the chance to do it," all heads turned towards him, "we're here now, so what's stopping us from finding the cause of the trouble?" the others smiled at his idea.

"Great thinking Zen," Kai complimented him, "but I think we should retire for the night and begin tomorrow." the dual haired boy agreed.

"Yeah," we should set up camp for the night."

"How about you two stay here for the night," Reena suggested. Zen shook his head.

"No, we don't want to be a burden to you and your brother." Lance shakes his head.

"Nonesences. You both are willing to help our town even if you didn't take a job request, so you can stay here for as long as you need." Zen and the others smiled.

"Thanks, your kindness is truly appreciated," the Homunculus said.

"No problem," Reena said, "now follow me to where you two will be staying." she got up and gestured for the two preteens and cat to follow her, and they complied as they left the kitchen.

Lance watched them go, a smile on his face. He hoped they could solve this mystery before something happens to them all.

* * *

Back in the-totally cliche-underground lair, the figure was over the pool of a dark liquid that swirled with pure darkness.

"Shades, arise!" the water erupts out of the pool in a geyser as figures form from the dark liquid. Their bodies were made of pure black substance that radiated darkness as it emanates off their bodies in a smoke like manner. Their eyes were a demonic red that glowed brightly on their pitch black bodies, their from almost human like.

The figure smirked.

"Go and bring me the pure soul of a mage, and don't fail me or their will be consequences." they didn't respond. "What are you waiting for, GO!" they instantly seeped into the floor, turning into pure shadows before taking off.

The figure looked back at the half empty pool of dark liquid.

Those Shades shouldn't fail. Physical attacks can't harm them, and if they're dissolved by an elemental magic they'll only reform once again. The only way to ensure that they don't come back is to fully obliterate their body and return it to pure magic.

They had a feeling that things should go well for their soldiers.

* * *

Zen shot up once more.

He and Kai were sharing the guest room and the main bed, not that he minded. Percy was nestled in between the two, a small snot bubble coming from his nose as it grows and shrink with the rhythm of his breathing.

Zen was up because he felt something wrong, and as a result he couldn't sleep.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and groaned as he rubbed his head in slight anguish. What was this feeling he felt? And why in the middle of the night?

'I need a glass of water.' he got up in only his boxer shorts and walked out of the room, unaware of the shadows that were following him.

-Z-

Zen walked drowsily down the dark hallway.

He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. When he did open them once again he saw the hallway he found something odd. Was it just him or was the hallway darker than usual?

His ears perked up as his nose picked up a foul stench of evil. He then became wide awake when he saw a pair of blood red eyes were directly in his face.

Time seems to slow down for Zen and realizes what was going on and that this wasn't a dream. He quickly goes into a full middle splits that touched the ground as he dodged the creature's claw like hand.

Zen then began to do a roundhouse spin from on the floor and knock the creature off balance before kicking it across the hallway. His ears then picked up movement.

Behind him two more figures emerged from the shadows and lept at him. Zen did a side spin to avoid their claws from touching him.

'I have to get them out of the house before things I can use magic…' Zen smirked as he quickly warped from inside the house to somewhere in the distant forest.

* * *

The creatures looked at the spot where the boy disappeared from. They could take the others, but their master's specific orders were to bring the poor soul to him and nothing about the others. So they seeped back into the shadows and traveled to where they felt the pure soul radiate from.

Zen landed from warping in the middle of his spin in the forest. He then shivered from the cool air that touched his bare skin. He forgot he was just in his underwear. He would have required into a pair of armor, but a sudden attack aimed for his chest made him do a matrix backbend to avoid getting a nasty cut on his chest.

In an instant he required Unlimited and held his left blade in a reverse grip and did a spiral slash as soon as he got straight upwards, completely cutting the black creature in half.

But to his shock-and slight horror-it reformed almost instantaneously, looking as though nothing happened to it in the first place.

'Well shit.' Zen thought dumbfoundedly. The creature charged once more and aimed to slash at the boy, who held up his reverse grip blade and blocked the attack.

Zen then heard the sound of more of those black creatures coming towards their direct location. And there were much more than last time.

'Crap,' Zen thought. He then pushed the black creature away from him and unequipped his blades as Territory magic formed between his palms. "Nil Ragdo." he fired a beam of spacial magic of blue and green that consumed the creature.

Once it dispersed he found it gone from existence, turned back to pure ethernano.

'Well I think I found a way to defeat the-" he warped at the last minute before a claw descended onto his last location spot. The creatures looked around to sense for their prey. It was then Tomoes surrounded all of them in a circular formation, trapping them.

From Zen's spot on the other side of the forest he smirked.

He snapped his fingers.

The Explosion rocked the whole town as a giant plume of smoke could be seen for about a few miles. Zen warped back to the spot which was now a gaping creator he made in his wake. No trace of the black beasts anywhere.

'That was easy.' he thought. While he didn't mind taking them on himself, he was tired, and currently…

He looked down at himself and blushed red.

He completely forgot he was only in his underwear.

A before you could finish his guild's name, he warped back to the house.

* * *

Back underground the shadowed figure cursed up a storm like there was no tomorrow.

Their perfect flawless plan, gone down the drain, almost literally.

They saw through the eyes of his shades, and what they saw was beauty. A slim, slightly feminine, boy took down his soldiers like it was nothing, in only his underwear no less! Though they had to admit, he was stunning. The boy had a slim yet muscular build to his frame, of which was untouched by any scars or blemishes. His hair was so unusual yet so unique in a way they couldn't explain. And their eyes, oh the _eyes_ , were like the silver moon light that illuminated the night sky.

The plan would be put on hold for now, they were going to have their way with this boy before taking his soul from his body.

And boy were they going to enjoy it.

* * *

Zen shuddered uncontrollably. He didn't know whether it was because of someone else, or the fact that he's in his underwear only.

For now he brushed it off as nothing and drank his glass of water while thinking.

Just what were those things he fought anyway? He sensed no life from them, but he did feel something else. Their bodies were made of pure magic, dark magic made for evil intentions that is.

Yet he felt something else about them as well, something…demonic. It radiated from their eyes and their entire being, but there can't be anything demonic about them right…right?

He was thinking too much now and it was only 1 o'clock in the morning. He needed to get back to bed. He finished off his beverage and washed out the cup to be used again tomorrow before heading to his temporary room for some more shut eye.

But he couldn't help but feel something.

Reena and Lance were alright and had the right intentions and wanted to find everyone else before something bad happens to them. But he didn't tell them he felt two dark presences in the town. Both were dark…well, one was dark grey, but you get the point.

Anyways he thought enough for tonight and promptly opened the door to see Kai and Percy sleeping in odd positions on the bed. He would have sweat dropped but he was too tired to think.

He was also glad that he set up a silencing spell on the entire house so they couldn't hear the blast from earlier.

He climbed into the bed and rolled up in the covers before falling back into a blissful sleep.

* * *

The Elemental Devil was grinning at his captor's plan failing. Truth be told he'd rather devour their souls than just kill them.

They would pay. They were the reason why everyone turned into a their souls. Their bodies weren't lost, just dismissed from the plane of existence for the time being. If the two mages destroyed the crystal ball holding the town's people's souls, they'll return back to their physical states and be free once more.

But that's the hard part. Only a Slayer can destroy the Crystal and he wasn't sure if they even _were_ slayers. But he had hope that they would prevail someway, somehow. They just had to.

Otherwise, they can kiss the world goodbye as they knew it.

* * *

Next morning Zen arose feeling his magic fully charged and back to full capacity from what happened in the middle of the night, and felt well rested. He turned to see Percy and Kai still out cold with sleep.

He hopped out of bed and got dressed before walking past the mirror, but after he did he paused before running right back up to it, an apprehensive look on his face.

The dye was gone, and his hair once more had it's dual colored natural look.

'Oh you gotta be kidding me!' he thought in shock. That dye was supposed magical in nature, said to being able to last months and months on end, but his hair somehow bleed through it without any trouble.

"Okay, that's the last time I shop at the magic shop in Hargeon," Zen told himself. He then heard a yawn before seeing Kai sit up on the bed, a drowsy look on his face. He then gave a great yawn as he stretches his arms out before they fell back to his sides.

He looked over at Zen, now becoming more fully awake by the second, stared at his friend's head full of black and white hair.

"Um…Either I'm still asleep or you dyed your hair last night." Zen gave a sheepish laugh.

"Wel Kai…um, you see…gosh I don't know what to say." It was then a new voice spoke.

"Actually Kai, that's Zen's natural hair color." They both turn to see Percy sitting up from the bed.

"Natural," Kai exclaimed shocked, "how in the hell is that hair natural, it's two different colors for Pete Sakes!" Zen sighed.

"Percy is right Kai, this is my natural hair color(s), I dyed my hair silver for more…'personal reasons' to say the least." He would tell Kai why he dyed his hair, but that would be a while aways from now when he felt most ready.

"Okay~ then," Kai said, still trying to comprehend the fact that his friend has a natural dual hair coloring, "anyways, we have work to do today, right?" Zen nods.

"Yeah, we have to find out where everyone disappeared to and fast before something happens to them before we can stop it." the other two nod and got themselves into their clothing before setting out to the town.

-Z-

Zen felt for the life energies of the people but couldn't feel any of them in the town, but their presences still lingered in the surrounding area, but they were somewhat fainter now than when he first felt it when they came into the town.

"Dang it," he muttered, "where could everyone be at anyways?"

This town, probably once lively and peaceful, was now utterly deserted like everyone just upped and turned into ghosts.

Kai and Percy weren't faring any better in their search. Any place they went to was empty of all life period. Zen even sniffed in scents of multiple people's clothing to find them, but alas, to no avail whatsoever.

It irked them to no end that they couldn't find a single clue in the few hours since the time they began searching the town for anyone left.

"Ugh," Kai began in disdain, "we've searched since 9 this morning and you know what we find? Nothing that's what!"

"Don't give up Kai," Zen told him, "we've searched the entire town, but now I think we should expand our search area." The two others gave him looks.

"Expand?" they asked in unison.

"Yep," Zen answered, "now, instead of searching for clues in the town, we search the forest."

"Now that's an idea I can get behind," Kai said. One place where dark/evil mages tend to hide their base is in the Forest, so it should be there.

"Now let's get going," Percy said, flying towards the sea of green, the two young mages trailing behind him.

* * *

A couple of days later, overlooking the town at a far off hill was a tall standing man. He wore an ancient like civilian wear, sporting green reptilian like arm bands on both arms and a short mantle that stopped right under his chest, exposing his muscular abdomen. Belts crossed along his body and around his neck. He also sported a large skirt like loincloth, and underneath were a pair of pants and combat boots. His most notable feature was his bald head.

Right now he was looking at the town, his eyes showing utter seriousness. He looked down at the request flyer he took on helping a major trading town that mysteriously went quiet all the sudden along with odd disappearances.

He proceeded down hill towards his destination. It was a difficult job that must be handled with care. Not only that, it was ranked S-Class for those who tried before never came back from it.

He had confidence he could succeed, but it would have been nice in hindsight to bring along help in taking on whoever was causing this trouble. But what's done is done, for now all he could do is focus on the task at hand.

And he would succeed, even if it meant giving his own life to ensure it.

* * *

 **Zen: Not a bad begining to your first actual Original Arc you ever made.**

 **Trey: Thanks Zen, much obliged actually.**

 **Kai: Anyways dude, who's the guy at the-(Trey and Zen quickly cover his mouth)**

 **Zen and Trey: We were about to talk about it!**

 **Percy: Well if you are then get on with it!**

 **Trey: Okay then, on to some answers, this time with some help!**

 **Ghost Town Arc. The idea came to me after reading Danny Phantom fiction recently, and I thought it would be cool, humorous, and nice to write something relating to the supernatural.**

 **The Elemental Devil. Oh he plays a minor part of the arc and story, but you'll see him around often. He doesn't really have a name so to say, but if anyone has a good Devil name then I'm all ears.**

 **Zen: The mysterious guy and his attire is kind of a dead give away on who he is, but till next chapter everything is disclosed, heck, even** _ **I**_ **know who he is, and I don't even come from Fiore**

 **The Villain. A dark creeper is the worst kind of villain in my mind, and probably a lot of people's as well. (he shivers) And to know they're after** _ **me**_ **in general is another case.**

 **Why did I have to be born with a pure soul!?**

 **Kai: (Scoffs) Well at least you have one in the first place.**

 **The Arc in General will probably last a few chapters, we don't know fully. As for myself, I'm still trying to figure out how to gain a soul…**

 **In a non-demonic way I assure you.**

 **Percy: That's pretty much it folks. And if anyone has any questions PM Trey or leave them in the reviews.**

 **Trey: And remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review your opinions on the story.**

 **All 4: And till then, we'll see everyone next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Saint Amongst Saints

* * *

"Found anything yet?" The trio of mages have been searching the forest and town for a few days now, and so far, they haven't found anything yet that gave them any clues about the disappearance of the townspeople. They've decided to stay at Lance and Reena's home, and enjoyed the sibling's company.

"No luck Zen," Kai told the dual haired boy.

The boy cursed, the places where to search was becoming strained and soon they could possibly not be able to find just where the townspeople are.

An unsettling thought.

"Cheer up Zen," Percy began, "we can't lose hope now." the boy sighed.

"Your right Percy, but what are we-" he along with the other two froze on the spot.

They just felt the aura of a highly powerful and experienced mage enter the town, while not on their caliber in power, it was still unsettling on not knowing who this person could be.

"You all felt that too right," Percy asked. The two preteens simple nod.

"I think we should go greet this person, whoever they might be," Zen suggested. Kai and Percy nod in agreement.

Whoever this person was, could either be a big help, a large burden, or their worst nightmare.

* * *

The Bald man walked down through the streets of the Ghost town, his face undoubtedly serious.

'The town is empty of any person or mage as far as I can tell,' he thought to himself.

It was then his ears picked up movement on the roof as he turned to see nothing but air. His eyes narrowed. He was being watched.

He picked up more movement as his eyes followed to where it came from, but again, no one was there.

He was growing annoyed.

-Z-

"Think we should stop toying with him," Kai asked. He and Zen were measuring this guy up by his looks and already could tell that he could be a large help to their cause.

"I don't know, I find it funny to see him irritated," Zen replied. Truth be told, Zen knew who this guy was and knew him well.

Iron Rock Jura. Or Jura Neekis. He is a Wizard Saint, which was a high honor bestowed upon those by the Magic Council for their vast Magic Power and devotion and skill to the art. By what he heard so far is that this guy was the 8th seat out of all ten, Makarov was the 5th seat ironically. The First four weren't declared humans for their devastating and powerful magic capabilities.

Back to the task at hand, Zen sighed before ultimately saying, "fine, let's go meet the guy before we tick him off more." His gaze turned back to Kai, "wait here, and when I give the signal, we both jump down, alright?" Kai nods.

-Z-

Jura patience was thinning, and he was known for his patience. Whoever was watching him better come out now or else there would be consequences…

Suddenly, two figure descended in front of his line of view. They landed in crouches before both standing up and looking at him, and he had to admit, they were the oddest looking children he's ever seen.

The boy with the two colored hair smiles warmly at him.

"Hi there." Jura nods his head in greeting.

"Hello there young child. Who might you two be?"

"This is my friend Kai Rengong." the first boy said, gesturing to the boy next to him, who ultimately just waved.

"Sup." Kai greeted. The boy then gestured to above him.

"Then there's partner Percy." A Calico feline flew down from the sky and waved.

"Nice to meetcha!" Jura hid his surprise at the sight of the feline. The boy finally gestured to himself.

"And I'm Zenith Memoriae." Jura's eyes widened slightly at hearing that name. "And boy do we have some things to discuss with you sir…"

-Z-

"So," Jura began, "a mysterious force has come and taken all the townspeople and sat a barrier up keeping those who entered trap, and doom them to the same fate as the the people?"

"Yep, that sums things up nicely," Percy responded. "Except the fact that there are two people who happened to not be in the town when it happened and were staying with them for the time being." Jura nods.

"Now, I must ask of you three to go back to the house till I figured this all out." Zen's and Kai's eyes glowed violently while Percy's face was enraged just as much as the other two's.

"What did you just say!?" they shouted, their aura's converging and flaring. Jura didn't seem fazed, having expected the outburst.

"I see that you're both capable children, but this is a request." Zen rolled his eyes.

"And I'm telling you Jura, that we asked to help save them by _asking_ the locals themselves, which one seems more dominant? Asking locals in helping find the people of their town, or taking a request?" He had Jura there.

He had full on permission to search for the townspeople from the remaining towns people themselves. Jura sighed.

"Alright then, but please, if we must engage in combat-"

"Jura, we are more than capable of dealing with things of our own," Zen assured him, "if push comes to shove we'll fight alongside each other." Jura nods, accepting that they were willing to work with him.

"Now that that's out of the way, I would like to have a word with you young Zenith." Said boy shared a look with the other three.

"Kai, can you-"

"Already on it, I'll report back if I find anything," and with that the homunculus left.

Zen and Percy looked at the Wizard Saint.

"Now, Jura, why do you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm aware of your confrontation with the 6 members of the Balam Alliance as well as the Magic Council and the rest of the Wizard Saints, and we along with the Rune knights were assigned to bring you in for questioning." Zen and Percy drained of color.

"WHAT!" they shouted in unison. Jura nods, not surprised by their outburst.

"Yes, the meeting went as followed…"

 _In the location of Fiore known as ERA, was the Magic Council, the magical Government that oversees all of Ishgar's guild activities and anything else magical or anything else that needed to be tended to government wise._

 _Currently, their topic was about the sudden spike of raw magical energy in a single location and the devastation that was left in its wake. Not only this, but due to the possibility of a powerful adversary all the 10 Wizard Saints were asked to attend, and all were present and accounted for._

" _We have to attend to this problem immediately," the Chairman said, "power like that should be kept under wraps."_

" _Yes," Ultear began-though inwardly she was grinning sinisterly, "and I was lucky enough to be able to get footage of the fight." All heads turn to the female mage._

" _How were you able to get it," one member asked._

" _A Local saw explosions and recorded the whole thing," She lied. In truth her and the members that weren't fighting in trying to capture the son of Zeref watched the whole feed live, and she just so happened to have a Lacrima with the entire recording of all of in the crystallized piece of magic._

 _A large screen played everything, from the members who fought, they powers they possess, and especially what they said._

 _But what caught them off guard the most was the preteen they were fighting. Makarov paled of all color seeing Zen fight the members of the Balam Alliance on his own, but he would admit he was very impressed. If the boy was a member of Fairy Tail he would have boosted him to S-Class in a Heartbeat._

 _The other Wizard Saints, like Makarov, were highly impressed by the boy's skill in combat and power._

 _But one thing stood out to them all, it was what they said._

" _ **So, this kids Lord Zeref's son?"**_

" _ **To think, you're the Son of Zeref."**_

" _ **You want the son of Zeref, huh!? THEN YOU'LL GET HIM!"**_

" _Zeref…has a child!?" one member of the council shouts in total terror. Others soon became fearful of this boy and the dark potential he had._

 _Makarov was shaken. This boy, one who showed so much light and goodness, was the son of the darkest mage in history!? Oh the next he met Zen, he would have a_ long _chat with him._

" _This boy must be found immediately!" another member shout in slight hysterics, "if he's anything like his father than he'll surely end up killing innocent people in a matter of time." soon the other council members face dawned horror filled expressions. However, Makarov had enough._

" _ENOUGH OF THIS!" all heads turned to the short standing elder._

" _Why should we, this boy could lead us to doom!" Makarov sighed._

" _There is something I must tell you all, and it's about him." This time, Jura spoke._

" _And what of the boy must you tell us Makarov?" the man sighed._

" _I know the boy personally." a dead silence filled the room._

" _YOU WHAAAT!" the council members yell, sans Ultear and a blue haired man. Makarov however only nods._

" _Yes. He comes by the guild often to make deliveries to a certain member of the guild, and he tends to stay all day and mingle with Fairy Tail. His heart is the purest I've seen in my lifetime and he shows no ill tent to those around him." The Wizard Saints nod in agreement. They trusted Makarov's words._

 _But the Council was still skeptical._

" _But, his relation-"_

" _Doesn't determine what he is," Makarov interrupted them, "it's he himself who determines the path he takes." The blue haired man known as Siegrain nods._

" _I agree with you Makarov, but it wouldn't hurt to ask him some…questions." now all the attention turned to the man._

" _And what do you mean by that?"_

" _Well, if we must determine if he's truly is a threat to our people, we must bring him in for questioning." the other Council members nod._

" _I agree with Siegrain." the Chairmen states. "From here on out, we are issuing that this…and what might his name be Makarov?"_

" _His name is Zenith."_

" _This Zenith be brought in for questioning. The 10 Wizard Saints are charged to use persuasion or force to bring him in if he doesn't comply with our wishes. And the Rune Knights will be stationed in every town to apprehend him if needed. All in favor!?"_

" _Aye!" all the councillors and two wizard Saint said, one who just so happened to be the 6th seat, Jose Porla of Phantom Lord, and the young councilor named Siegrain._

" _Those opposed?"_

" _Neigh." the other eight Wizard Saints said._

" _Motion passes. This boy is to be brought in by persuasion or force." and with that, the council disappeared, leaving the Wizard Saints. It was only through Thought Projections they were here._

 _However, the Wizard Saints weren't done just yet. Well, except Jose who already left to tell his mages of their next mission, and Siegrain due to having other business to attend to, leaving the other eight to speak of the matter at hand._

" _Makarov," the second seat began, "I think you should tell us more about this boy." the aged man sighs._

" _Alright, but we agree that we don't bring the boy in under any circumstances, and that the information stays in this very room, Understood?" they nod. Makarov took in a deep breath._

" _His full name is Zenith Memoriae, a mage of a small guild called Cait Shelter. He's a powerful young lad with the greatest magic potential that I've seen in my lifetime and holds a pure and strong heart that's willing to do good with a great thirst for adventure. Anyways he comes by the guild every two weeks to drop off baking goods to one of our mages. He's even able to take down both Erza and my Grandson Laxus with no problem." this piece of news shocks the other seven._

 _Titania Erza was known throughout Fiore as the strongest woman in Fairy Tail and her reputation wasn't taken lightly. And Laxus Dreyar was known as one of the top contenders for the second strongest mage of Fairy Tail. And to know a boy defeated both of them was outstanding._

" _Anything else you'd like to tell us?"_

" _Yes. He's the Crown Prince of Alveraz." the room went dead silent as the 7th seat gasped in shock. "Yes, I know, but he ran away from his home and they have no knowledge of where he currently is." they all relaxed._

" _Then it is agreed," the first seat strikes a pose, "we don't follow the council's plans?" he strikes his hands in the air dramatically. Ignoring his posing, they all nod. "Then this meeting," he crosses his arms, "is over." and with that they all disappeared, themselves using thought projections as well._

"…Well shit," Zen cursed under his breath, "so much for keeping a low profile."

"Have no fear young Zenith," Jura assured him, "after this is all over I'll pretend I never saw you." Zen nods.

"Thank you Jura, that means a lot." the man waves him off.

"No, you had your reasons why and we hold nothing against you for doing so. But please, do try to be careful." Zen nods. "Good, now then, let's go find out where the secret base is."

-Z-

"All those hours and days, wasted," Zen muttered. They searched the entire forest and still nothing. The two young males and cat wore blank down casted expressions on their faces as they and Jura walked back through the town.

"Don't give up hope yet boys," the Wizard Saint assured them, "there's a way, but it'll take more time to find it then we expected." the three younger mages sighed.

"Maybe you're right Jura," Zen admitted, "We'll continue tomorrow," he looks at the setting sun in the distance as it casts a beautiful array of hot colors, giving way to the night sky. "Now, let's show Jura to where he'll be staying temporarily."

-Z-

The four walked up to the house of the two siblings. Though they didn't find anything that lead to the whereabouts of the towns folk. However, when they got in perimeter of the house, Zen felt something off…something _way_ off.

The lights weren't on and it was unnaturally silent…

His eyes widened as he darted to the house, causing the other two younger mages to call out to him.

"Zen!" he ignored them and slammed the door opened, which was unlocked now. And what he saw caused his eyes to widen in horror.

Everything was untouched, like no one was home and they just cleaned everything up before they left. Everything was clean, way too clean.

However, while walking through the house, Zen found one thing.

A broken glass cup.

He kneeled down and picked up a shard and just stared at it.

The other three walked in, and Kai and Percy saw everything and were suspicious. But when they saw Zen looking at the shard of glass their hearts sank.

" _A Zol De Oresa,"_ Zen spoke quietly, _"Alar Mirc Ila."_ he spoke not in english, but an anonymous language that Kai and Percy had no recollection of. Jura on the other hand, took in a deep, sharp breath at what he was hearing, causing the two formers to turn to him.

"What is it Jura," Kai asked, "do you know what he's saying?" Jura shook his head.

"No, but I know what language he's talking in, one I long thought was lost to the passages of time itself."

"What is it then," Percy asked, both highly intrigued, yet somewhat shaken by the fact that their two new friends were taken.

"It's known as Enochian, the language of the divine." the two's eyes widened in surprise.

"Language of…" Kai began.

"…the Divine." Percy finished. Jura nods.

"Yes. In ancient History, it is said that only the gods, angels, and demons could speak the sacred language. But to see a boy no older than 12 speak it fluently is outstanding." It was then after he finished that statement Zen stood up and looked at them.

"They've been taken, and now our search has been turned into a dire rescue mission."

"Than when morning comes we search the first moment we get," Jura stated. The others nod.

"For now, I'll get dinner ready," Zen told them, and like Erza, requipped his jacket off and requips on an apron that clung to his lower frame in a half skirt like manner, and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Underground, Reena and Lance were being held by the dark creatures front of the Devil's cage. Reena had a hand over her mouth due to not being able to shut up about everything.

"Nice to see you both here," the figure said. Lance growled.

"You'll never get away with this," he told them. The figure smirks.

"I already have little children," they spoke, their voices getting much more womanly and seductive, "and once I have the boy I'll become unstoppable with powers of a true devil!" she cackled as Lance gritted his teeth.

"Thank at least let us see who you are." Under her cloak she smirked. She then threw it off to show them who she was, and they were gawking at the sight, even the Devil, never having seen how she looked was in shock.

She was _hot!_ He hair was as dark as the feathers on the wings of a raven that reached down to her lower back in a water fall. He eyes, a dark violet like the flowers of the same namesake. She wore a black slit dress, decorated with blood red Tiger Lily designs around her breasts, which themselves showed off major cleavage, and he slit reached up almost to her hip, stopping a few inches at her upper thighs. She wore elegant purple laced high heels that made her 4 inches taller, and the laces reached her upper calves, ending with flower clips.

Around her neck was a lotus necklace that radiated magic power of a high degree.

" **Wow,"** the Elemental Devil said, **"If she wasn't evil I'd definitely make her my mate."** Lance dumbly nods. The woman walks forwards, her steps sounding like she was stepping on glass.

"Now kiddies, I hoped you enjoyed your time while it lasted, because, once I have the purest soul in existence, I shall rule all of Earthland, and no one is going to stop me." she gave a womanly cackle. As the dark creatures hauled the two siblings off, but the ones holding Reena moved her hand away from her mouth.

"You filthy bitch, Zenith and Kai will stop you're stupid plan." The woman paused. She then ushered her shades to stop, which they did. The woman turned and slowly walked over to Reena, and roughly carcasssed her face while the woman was overly close to the girl's face.

"The little girl wants to talk then huh? Well dearie, my plan isn't as stupid as you think. You see, I require a three things. A soul of a Devil, the soul of hundreds, and finally the soul of the purest being on the planet. With those three, my magic will increase over 100,000 fold, and this will make me the most powerful woman on Earthland!" she cackled madly, making the Devil look at her with a large sweat drop rolling down the side of his head before uttering.

" **This woman is nuts."** the woman then turns to the two as they were being hauled away once more to the pool of Souls.

"And as for reference from now on, my name is Lenora…Lenora Orlando."

* * *

Zen had just finished preparing their food and brought out a hot steaming pot of Stew. Kai and Percy's mouths watered at the heavenly aroma, while Jura's eyes were wide from the divine scent of the food.

"What kind of food is this?" Zen shrugged.

"Oh, it's just a simple stew, I just used salt, pepper, diced onions, carrots, leeks, potatoes, and some corn." Kai and Percy immediately grabbed a bowl each and poured some of the stew and dug into the heavenly food. Jura too poured himself a bowl too and just stared down at the food. He looked up to see Young Percy and Kai devouring it like it was their last meals, and young Zenith just ate it at a regular pace, savoring the taste.

Jura decided to take a spoonful of the food, and once it hit his tastebuds he knew what heaven tasted like.

"So," he began, a manly tear staining his eye, "I can now say I've tasted a slice of heaven."

-Z-

After everyone had eaten, Jura was given the couch to sleep on for the time being, while Zen, Percy, and Kai were back in the guest room lying on the bed. They just lied there looking up at the ceiling in the quiet calm darkness.

"Guys," Percy began.

"Yeah," they both asked.

"Do you think we'll ever find the townspeople?" there was a slight pained filled silence.

"To be honest Perc, we're unsure as you are," Zen admitted.

"But, that doesn't mean we're giving up yet," Kai continued, "the people are counting on us, and we can't let them down." Zen nods in agreement, knowing full well nothing was over till they said it was truly over.

When there was a will there was always a way, and their wills will light their path to solving this ghostly mystery.

* * *

Back underground, Lenora was back in front of the black pool of water once more. After the two siblings bodies were dismissed and their souls added to the hundreds of others in the soul pool in another part of her lair, she had to do some work to ensure that she gets what she wants.

She had to take some of the Devil's magic energy from him-forcefully and painfully-and was now about to fuse it with the black liquid. She placed the Lacrima of the Devil's magic in the pool and the crystallized magic power began to melt and mix in with liquid as it's content began to turn a blood red from the Devil's magic.

It was then the liquid shot up in a pillar of red. It shape and form then changed into a giant form of a colossal beast. It's color changed from red to brown as fur to form on it's body as demonic horns extended from its foreheads and curled around the rest of its head. It's eyes were pure black and soulless, following its master absolute orders only, no questions. It had two rows of razor sharp teeth that lined its mouth, both top and bottom, along with a monstrous snout on its face. It's arms were big and bulky and his hands held sharp claws, ready to rip or tear anything to shreds that stand in it way. The rest of its body was the same way, also bulky, from the legs, to the much larger torso.

Lenora grinned sadicly at the sight of its creation.

This was her last chance of getting the pure soul before she had to take matters into her own hands.

She then points to her side and spoke a command. "Go, and bring me the purest soul on Earthland alive, but destroy those who stand in your way, but make sure not to damage the town unless necessary." the beast gave a grunt as if acknowledging her wishes. And like the other shades, it sunk into the shadows and disappeared.

Lenora smirked darkly.

"I should have used the Devil's power from the start. Who knew it had this effect on the dark magic like this."

* * *

Zen shot up out of bed once more, cold sweat drenching his frame.

Something big was coming, something big and dangerous that if not stopped could spell doom for him and the others.

Like last time he swung his legs over the side of the bed before getting up and walking out of the room and down the hallway. Unlike last time, he then requipped into a pair of clothes, different from his old attire.

This one was mostly grey in color. His upper frame was covered in a flexible silver armor that complemented his toned physique perfectly, and had shoulder guards on it that extended into sleeved armor and gauntlets on his hands. He wore simple slim black pants and a pair of boots on his feet. His hair was combed down with a slight bang over his right eye.

He based this armor off of Erza's slightly, beside his arms being covered and his armor was much less bulky. Though it did have the Heart Kreuz symbol on his chest, right above his heart.

He placed a silencing barrier around the guest room before making his way out of the house. However, before he can even open the door, a voice stops him.

"How long?" He froze as he didn't bother turning his head to the voice, which belong to none other than Jura.

"What do you mean?" Zen asked, trying to play dumb for their safety.

"How long have you been fighting at night?" Zen sighed.

"Since the first night we came here a few days ago," Zen answered truthfully, "some dark creatures suck into the house and attacked me, and _only_ me for some reason. Since then I've been on high alert about them reappearing, but after that attack, nothing…until now." Jura raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by now?" Zen took another deep breath.

"Well, I have a sixth sense that alert me to dangerous life threatening situations before they happen, though sometimes if my life is _not_ in danger, I will miss up a surprise attack on me. And right now, my senses are screaming that something big is coming this way." Jura nods. He too has heard of the legendary sixth sense, and those who have it tend to be either paranoid, or easy going. Seems as though Zenith isn't either of those two, rather right smack dab in the middle of them both.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you," Zen didn't look surprised.

"Are you sure Jura, I don't want you getting hurt." the man waved the boy off.

"Nonsense. I can handle myself just fine young Zenith, and I have no doubt that you can handle yourself just fine as well." Zen couldn't help but smile.

"Okay then, let's get going then, and end these beasts before," and with that, the two highly powerful mages walked out into the darkness of the moonlit night.

Totally unaware of the monstrous creature lurking in it.

-Z-

"Where do you suppose these creatures are, and what they are?" Jura and Zen had gotten a good distance away from the house, and were slowly walking through the forest.

"On what I've seen so far, they are made of pure darkness and shadows, of which they us to travel in. They have a human frame, but claws for hands, and demonic red eyes that seem to pierce into one's soul." Jura nods.

But suddenly they felt a much more dark and powerful presence that was quickly approaching, and it was undoubtedly malicious.

"Y-you," Zen began to Jura, shakily, "you f-f-feel it to." He never felt such darkness other than the time the Balam Alliance was after him. Jura nods, his guard raising to great heights. Zen equipped Unlimited and held them in reverse grips as they prepared for the upcoming battle.

It was then Zen noticed a small shadow lurking in the distance. But, just looking at it made him feel something off, like it should be more.

"We got incoming Jura, at 7 o'clock." The Wizard Saint turns and sees the shadow, and he too felt the same feeling as Zen did.

Then in a quick motion it moved and circled around the mages, who stood back to back to each other as they stared down the single advisory.

Suddenly it came to a complete halt to Zen's right and Jura's left as it just sat there. Then, hundreds of shadows began to swarm and combine with the single shadow, causing its form to grow and grow.

Then, after every single last shadow combined with the main one, it then began to pick itself off the ground as its form molded into giant form of a brute beast.

Zen and Jura looked up at the giant beast-about the same size of a wyvern, if not a bit bigger-as it gave a deafening roar that shook the earth under them, causing them to cover their ears. When the beast stopped it stared down the two mages, eying it's target and the extra, remembering what his mistress told him to do to them.

"… _bring me the purest soul on Earthland alive, but destroy those who stand in your way…"_

The beast roared before charging the two. Jura and Zen looked at one another before nodding.

Zen kicked off the ground as a golden rail formed under him as he went skidding along it with ease, his right foot in front and his left as he began to circle around the beast.

Luckily, the Beast's attention was diverted towards the boy when he took of on his newly formed Grind Rail, giving Jura a chance to attack.

" **Iron Rock Fist!"** he stuck out his middle and index fingers at the beast, and a rock formation looking like a literal fist made of earth emerged from the ground and nailed the beast in the face. Then the monster's attention turned to the Wizard Saint with a harsh glare from its beady black eyes.

He was about to aim a punch at the Saint, but forgot about Zen. The boy exquipped his blades and summoned a golden bow with wing like ornaments on the sides. It held no string on it, but that didn't mean one wasn't there.

He pulls back and an ethereal string forms along with a magic white arrow. His eyes illuminated slightly in the night and locked onto the beast's retracted arm. He launched the bow, which left behind a magic chain, and it hit true on the beast's arm.

Zen pulled back on the grind rail causing the monster to not being able to move properly.

Jura then outstretches his two fingers at the beast, hoping to end it once more. **"Iron Rock Spikes!"** pillars of sharp spikes from the earth pierce the beast as it gave pained fill roar from the impalement it received.

However Zen saw something. The beast didn't bleed like any other one would, but it gave them a smirk. His eyes widened.

"Jura-" He stopped mid rant, due to the fact he was knocked off the Grind Rail by the beast's arm, which seemingly healed in an instant. Jura's eyes widened at the sight of the wounds he inflicted healing in an instant. But he was cut off from thinking when the monster aimed to strike him and he dodged.

From his spot on the forest floor, Zen sat up and rubbed his head before muttering at a memory of the last time he took on dark beasts, "I forgot you had to fully destroy them for them to be gone for good." He stands to his feet and kicks off the ground again, forming another grind rail, and began riding it towards the beast.

When Zen was in ear distance from the Wizard Saint he shouted to him, "Jura! The only way to destroy this thing is to Destroy it's whole body at once!" the Wizard Saint looked at the boy, and knew he was right about the theory.

And he just the right technique to do it. Though untested it could be the only thing that could work.

"Zenith, buy me some time, I have to gather Magic energy!" The boy nods as he skids up to the monster on his grind rail.

" **Crystal Ruin!"** he launched crystals made of light at the beast that detonated upon impact, causing the beast to roar in pain.

While he was distracting the beast, Jura closes his eyes and joins his hands in front of him as the ground began to quake violently as a thin shimmering aura formed around his body.

His eyes shot open, "Now Zenith, get away!" Zen nods and quickly does a fast dip on the grind rail and gets out of there when Jura shouted his attack.

" **Rumbling Mt. Fuji!"** the ground under the beast erupted in a pillar of detrimental white light that shoots into the sky, engulfing the beast whole.

The monster gave an agonizing roar as it's being was erased from existence, returning to pure magic. The pillar dispersed leaving nothing behind in its onslaught.

Zen did a loop-de-loop on the grind rail before jumping off next to Jura, who was slightly panting.

"That was some attack Jura," Zen complemented. The Wizard Saint nods.

"Thank you young Zenith, that was my Rumbling Mt. Fuji technique. It was untested until now that is." Zen nods.

However, something caught his eyes.

A single shadow in the distance was watching them.

His eyes widened when it began to slither away towards the town.

He instantly followed it with intent to end it, while Jura shouted his name at what he was doing.

-Z-

The shadow moved quickly in the darkness of the night, and was right about to reach the sewer cap, until.

" **Dark Storm!"** the spot where the shadow was consumed in a explosion of black and purple, that obliterated the shadow.

Zen landed on the street and looked at the sewer cap and thought, why would the shade head there...unless…

He grins.

So that's where the mastermind behind this whole thing resided this whole time. An underground lair…talk about irony.

He then hears footsteps and turns to see Jura hurrying up to him. Before the Wizard Saint could speak, he notices Zen's grin.

"If I may ask, just what are you grinning about young Zenith." Zen gestures to the sewer cap.

"I think I just found out where our victims are being held at, _and_ possibly the one who could be behind this whole mess." Jura then looks around once more.

"And what might I ask were you chasing in the first place."

"I saw a small shadow watching us battle the beast, and before they slipped away down under the cap, I ended it." Jura nods.

"Good work Zenith, now, I think we should rest up back at the House before dawn arrives." Zen couldn't agree more, and they left the town.

* * *

Underground, Lenora was cursing like there was no tomorrow. He plan, her flawless plan, went down the drain all because the young mage was _way_ to stubborn to just give in.

Behind her, the Devil was trying not to laugh his ass off. The woman got what she had coming in the long run. He hoped that soon help would arrive and save him and the townspeople from a fate much worse than death.

He also wonder, just how powerful was the Pure being to beat something that held _his_ powers?

* * *

Next morning, Zen eyes fluttered open to the light pouring in through the glass window. He gave a slight groan from the memories of the night before flashed in his mind, but he was glad they found where the hid out is.

He sat up and gave a yawn as he stretched his arms. He looked around to see Kai and Percy weren't in the room anymore, so they must be already up and still looking probably.

If now then they can go to the sewer right away, if so they're wasting their time.

He hops out of bed and requips on his usual wear before heading out, but that was a big mistake for the air held a pungent scent.

"Ugh, what's that horrible smell!?" He walks down the hall and into the dining area, and saw a dreadful sight.

Smoke covered the area and he could hear hacking and coughing of three people, and the stench of burnt food that lingered in the air, along with their talking.

"Seems you've burned the food young Kai."

"I know, but we can't let Zen do the cooking all the time."

"I knew we should have just woken him up." Zen sighed. He could hear Jura, Kai, and Percy(respectively), talking. He entered the kitchen area and began inhaling in all the smoke in the air into his dragon lungs. Once the air was once again clean, and after Zen stopped coughing from the smoke he ingested, letting small puffs out with each cough.

"Uhg, whatever you guys were making must be foul as hell!" Kai's eye twitched at that.

"Well sorry your _highness_ , but not all of us are great cooks like you are." Zen scoffed.

"Well no duh idiot." Kai head butted Zen, his face showing rage.

"What did you call me you double haired bastard!?"

"Oh, I think you know you grey skinned nut job!" both got into one another's face as they began throwing insults.

"Stupid Klutz!"

"Wimp Mage!"

"Pompous Ass!"

"Sleazy Git!"

And so on and so forth.

Percy watched, paling of all color and had a massive sweat drop rolling down the side of his head.

'Oh dear god, it's like seeing two of them!' he sees a silhouette of Natsu and Gray arguing behind Zen and Kai, Natsu being behind Zen, and Gray behind Kai. It's almost the exact same as those two. The feline shuddered at the thought of the amounts of destruction they could cause themselves.

* * *

A while later-after Zen properly made breakfast-the group of four found themselves looking down at the sewer cap with calculating expressions. Kai and Percy, at first, were confused on why they were going back into the town when they checked every single inch of it.

Then Zen and Jura came clean too the two and told them of the dark creatures that have been appearing at night and seem to have come from the sewer drain.

At first, the Homunculus and calico cat felt betrayed, but didn't feel all that much betrayed. Percy was only capable-for now anyways-of using Aera magic and wouldn't have been much of a big help. Kai didn't even know how to tap into _his_ magic fully yet, so he too wouldn't have been a big help.

Back to business, they were looking at the sewer cap where the shade from last night tried to escape into.

"So this is where you both think that whoever is behind this is down here," the cat asked.

"Yeah, the shadow tried to make a break for it into here before I ended it," Zen answered.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kai pulled the cap off.

Jura entered down first, followed by Kai, then Zen and Percy-of whom was on his partner's shoulder.

Zen looked around the dark space that surrounded them as Kai gave a groan.

"Great, now how are we going to see?" Zen smirked.

"Leave that to me. **Dog Star: Sirius!"** a ball of pure light formed in Zen's palm and illuminated a very large portion around them.

"Wow Zen, that's a nifty trick," Percy complemented.

"Thanks little buddy. But right now we should get going." the others nod as they all began to trek down the sewers to stop the evil mastermind behind this plan.

* * *

 **Zen: Alright! Only 1-2 chapters of this Arc left!(he, along with Kai and Percy, fist pump the air)**

 **Trey: Yeah, so far it's been going good with this Original Arc, and the fact you both met Jura early is also an added bonus.**

 **Zen: (nods) Yeah, but now I have the council over my head due to my connection to Spriggan. (Kai looked confused)**

 **Kai: Who's Spriggan?**

 **Zen: My Father, I'll tell you more later.(Kai nods in contempt)**

 **Trey: So you guys want to stick around or leave when I give the viewers some answers? (the three thought about it)**

 **Zen, Percy, Kai: We'll leave.(Trey nods)**

 **Trey: Okay then, see you guys later!(He pushes the read button and the three mages were sucked in) Now, as I said, onto some answers.**

 **Enochian Translation:  
** _ **A Zol De Oresa Alar Mirc Ila**_ **-The hands of darkness has settled upon thee.  
Note: Zen knows this language unconsciously like those before him, and will speak in it from time to time(mostly when disheartened, stress, or **_**deeply**_ **enraged)**

 **Jura. He makes his depute, along with some others-who play rolls much later-in the story.**

 **Magic Council. Sadly the time has come. Zen's presence and supposed connection to Zeref has been announced(no, not to the general public yet, but you get the jist of it), and now he has a somewhat bounty on his head.**

 **Appearance. Zen's appearance can't be altered no matter what he tries, which is the reason the dye in his hair didn't stick. Sure he can cut his hair, but trying to hide anything will be all for naught, unless he just wears a hood of course.**

 **Lenora Orlando. As you can guess she's related to Minerva(how she's related will remain disclosed), and makes another appearance again after the 7 year time skip(in an Original Arc replacing the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit Arc), but what that may be will remain disclosed for now, but trust me, Zen's going to be in over his head when it happens.**

 **Elemental Devil. He plays another role in the story, pertaining to Kai, but that's all anyone's getting(even you Star!) for now.**

 **Zen's and Kai's rivalry. Another set of Natsu and Gray, and Erza and Mira. Though while their confrontation won't be as violent(which if they do fight it would have** _ **much**_ **more destruction than Natsu's and Gray's fighting)hopefully, they will argue a lot throughout the story at the worst times occasionally too, but they do have one another's backs, no doubt about that.**

 **Also, I need a bit of help. I'm undecided to whether to give Percy more than just transformation magic in his arsenal, but know he** **will** **be Lily's apprentice in sword fighting. Oh, and he and Carla will learn Transformation much earlier in the story, and Happy may learn it too, but I'm undecided.**

 **Anyways, for any more questions, place them in the reviews or PM me and I will get to you as soon as possible. Any flames will be ingested by both Ash and Natsu, both of whom will happily comply eating them, and the flamers will be blocked. And remember to Review your opinions, Follow, and Favorite the story, and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Godly Fury

 **I am SO Sorry for not updating sooner guys! I've been busy with credit recovery(not that bad), a Job at a water park, and now I'm at a 2 week college leadership camp, but thankfully I have time on my hands now, so enjoy the long awaited final chapter to the Ghost Town Arc.**

* * *

The group of four had been walking for a couple of hours now down the sewers, but so far, they haven't found anything yet, and the two preteens along with the cat were growing restless.

"GrrrraaaaAAAHHH!" Kai yelled out, out of the blue, "we're getting nowhere with this search and we've been searching for hours!" Zen sighed.

"I feel ya Kai," he said. Then he thought about something. "But I may have an idea on where to look." the others gave him questioning looks.

"And how are you going to do that," Percy asked. Zen simply smirked as he turned on the balls on his feet and face them. He then slowly brought his hands together in a prayer fist with his left hand overlapping his right. He then stuck out both hands' middle, index, and thumbs as he began concentrating.

A celestic gold aura formed around him along with white balls of light as his magic pressure rose to unbounded heights his face still showed no emotion. Jura was gawking at the amount of magic pressure the boy was giving off as if it was a natural occurrence.

The balls of white light began to glimmer and shine like the stars in the sky till about fifty star like magic balls surrounded Zen. Zen took a deep breath and got out of his stance and he looks at the stars he summoned.

"Go and search for the hideout where the victims are being held and the one behind all of this." in an instant, the balls of light scattered at hyper-speeds through both ends of the sewers. Zen smiled widely and turned to the other, and tried his hardest not to laugh at their dumbfounded looks.

"What were those!?" Kai shouted in utter confusion, and asking for the other two.

"Those were Star Cluster: Hyades," Zen told them simply, "they act as scouts to find and report back to me through magic about their findings."

"That's truly remarkable young Zenith," Jura commented. This boy is chock full of surprises and he never ceases to amaze the Wizard Saint.

"So how long will it take before you get anything back," Percy asked.

"I don't know. It could take up to a few second, a few minutes, a few hours…" the others nodded, fully understanding the situation. "But I suggest we-"

"Hey look!" Everyone looked towards where the Calico cat was pointing to see a single star coming in hot to wards them.

It stop mid air right before Zen and gave him a telepathic message before dissipating.

"Okay, good news, and bad news…which one do you want first?"

"The good news," Kai said.

"Well, they found the entrance to the hideout." Kai and Percy smile widely, Jura however…

"What's the bad news?" Zen sighed.

"The lair where the victims are is at the other end of a…"

* * *

The group was over looking just what Exactly Zen meant.

"...Labyrinth." the maze of stone was one of near endless twists, turns and annoying dead ends.

"...well shit." Kai muttered, with Zen nodding right besides him.

"Yeah, and worse the star confirmed there are indeed bobby traps all over the place," both the homunculus and the exceed groaned degradingly. Whoever was behind all this definitely wanted them to be either captured or killed…probably the former.

"Well then, we must press onwards to stop whoever is behind this mess," Jura said. Before he could take a step forwards, Zen stops him.

"Wait, something's off." Zen picked up a pebble and tossed it.

At first nothing happened. Then suddenly the entire floor area in front of them shattered into a million pieces as it gave way to a seemingly bottomless cavern. Kai and Percy paled drastically at the sight, while Jura's eyes shot wide open.

Zen nodded and hummed to himself. "I should have known, this _is not_ going to be easy." He outstretches his right arm as it surrounded in a spherical aura of silver as platforms formed on the empty ground that lied in their wake.

Zen then began to walk forwards to show that everything was okay for the others to follow in suit, which they did, albit cautiously.

As soon as they were all on the other side of the empty ground, the platforms dispersed.

"This is trouble some," Jura commented, "if what you scout said is true, then we have more trouble in our path." Zen sadly nods in agreement.

"Yes, but we need a guide of sorts that will help us, but what…?" His mind races to think of anything and everything he knew that could help them in their search.

Then, it hit him. A guide that leads all that lies high in the night sky. And he smirks once it comes to him.

"I have an idea." His hands came close together near his body's center, but kept them apart, with his left hand over his right with space separating the two. He then focused his magic as a ball of pale bluish white light formed that radiated coldness and glowed like a star, though not blinding. Zen then releases it forwards as it floats calmly in front of the four mages.

The other three were enthralled by the pure substance of magic that stood before them for it was stunning.

"Woah," Kai breathed out.

"What type of spell is this Young Zenith?" the boy let out a soft chuckle.

"This is Polaris, commonly referred to as The North Star. It's an icy star, but it has another use being a guide for those who lost it's way and signals when danger is approaching, or when we're approaching danger." the others nods in awe.

Polaris began to move forwards through the Labyrinth gracefully and without a care.

However, when they were walking down a small walkway, Polaris stopped and began flashing.

"Why'd did it stop," Percy asked. Zen's eyes narrowed. Luckily he found another pebble near by and threw it.

At first nothing happened. But then the walls on both sides, a mere three feet in front of the group, the smashed hard into one another before slowly moving apart.

Percy and Kai's face showed gaping expressions while Jura and Zen wore regular expressions, having expected a trap sooner or later.

"Young Zenith, how do you propose we get across?" Zen thought about it for a quick moment before another smirk graced his face. His hands were surrounded in a spacial blue and greenish magic aura as two large tomoes formed on their end and the end where the walls didn't smash into one another.

"Walk through here and you'll be on the other side, and don't worry, it's harmless." Percy went in without question, and a short moment later he appeared on the other end. He turned and waved to the others showing it was completely safe. Jura then went through followed by Kai and finally Zen before he dispelled the two tomoes.

Polaris was already waiting for them and began floating down the Labyrinth once again.

For a while they just walked, taking the same turns the star did without question, for is hasn't lead them astray yet.

-Z-

Many traps later along with much more turns later including a fake wall that blocked their path…

 _Polaris passed through a wall before the others, while they thought it was simply a dead end._

" _Zen, I think Polaris lead us wrong," Percy commented._

" _No, that can't be," the boy replied. "Polaris always knows the way, but what I want to know is why there's a wall right here?"_

 _Kai, growing tired of this, walks up in front of Zen. "Let me handle this." the two Cait Shelter mages looked at the homunculus like he was crazy._

" _But Kai," they both shout, "you don't even know magic yet!" Kai ignored the two as he knelt down and placed his left hand on the ground in a fist._

 _Suddenly, to all the other's surprise, the earth began to mold around Kai's Hand forming a rocky gauntlet. Kai stood up once more and reeled back his rock covered hand. With a battle cry Kai punched the wall, causing an explosion of dust to form and for Zen and Percy to cover their eyes with their arms while Jura merely closed his eyes._

 _When the dust cleared the Cait duo were totally shock that the wall was no more and revealed a cleanliness path with Polaris floating stotically over it._

" _Well…" Zen began, "that's definitely one way to do it." The rock on Kai's fist fell as he began to walk down the path and the other followed, but Zen had to ask._

" _Kai, when did you start accessing your magic?" the grey skinned boy shrugged._

" _A few days ago when we began searching for the people. When we splitted and after I looked around the town for a little bit, I began seeing where my magic affinities lie, and found I wield the elements, but the ones I mostly had an affinity for were the Quadrality elements." He was still exploring his magic, but that's all he found for now._

" _Well I am impressed Young Kai," Jura commented. It was_ very _rare for someone to hold more than one elemental affinity, but this boy holds more than one with was almost unheard of. But something was off about this Kai, but he would ask later._

Back to the present, the group had traveled through the labyrinth for who knows how long because they came to a dead end where Polaris stopped fully.

"Zen," Kai began, "why did the star stop?"

"That means two things, either this is a dead end, or we're at our destination." the others looked at him as if he grown another head.

"Eh!?" Percy and Kai shouted simultaneously.

"Are you sure young Zenith," Jura asked. The boy looked at the man, his silver eyes showing no false intent.

"Polaris has _never_ lead anyone astray, and always shows the right path." The Wizard Saint nods.

Zen walked forwards and inspected the wall before them as his eyes began to shimmer in order to find anything amiss with the area around them. So far, nothing caught his glowing eyes, but the others did question them.

"Um, Percy, what is Zen doing?"

"He's looking for something," the cat replied simply.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"His eyes have a special ability he can use through his magic that sees through all and any deception no matter how strong." the two humans eyes widened at hearing that power.

Zen was still looking because his senses were telling him there _was_ something lying around somewhere…

Wait, lying around?

He looks down and spots a semi-glowing magic circle only his eyes could see. He knelt down and inspected the circle carefully.

The others looked at him in confusion on what he was looking at, however, Jura could feel something off about the ground under their feet.

Zen, after analysing the Magic Circle, knew exactly what to do. He pushed magic into the circle as the Magic drawing began to come forth and the others could see it as clear as day, shocking them.

Zen pushed more of his magic into the circle and they were engulfed in a blinding glow that could be seen from all over the area of the Labyrinth. And once it dispersed completely, the entire group was gone.

* * *

Zen groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered opened as he looked at the stone ceiling above his head. He sat up and rubbed his aching head from the sudden teleport to who knows where in the sewers.

He looked around to find Jura, Kai, and Percy slowly getting up themselves, unharmed like him.

"Are you guy's okay?"

"Yeah, but first let my stomach catch up to us," Kai told him, a hand on his stomach.

"I as well am unharmed," Jura told the dualed haired boy, "but I must ask, where are we?" Zen looked around, also confused.

"I have no idea." he said simply.

-Z-

Lenora cackled violently as she looked in her viewing Lacrima. Her prize and prime target has graced himself right on her front doorstep.

All he needed now was a bow and he would make the perfect gift.

The Elemental Devil felt a shift in the atmosphere along with an ancient presence.

This presence was one that demanded the utmost respect and gave the serenest grace imaginable. He never felt anything like this in all his life, except 50,000 years ago when _they_ walked the earth. But that had to be impossible, they were killed off by, he shuddered violently, _**him**_ **.** Luckily, he was sealed away after the final battle, but he didn't want to think about it, it still haunts him to this very day.

However, there was no denying this feeling no matter what he thought, and it was unmistakable.

Another one is walking Earthland once again.

And possibly doomed to the same fate as the others before them that befell their kind.

-Z-

Zen and the other three walked down the flame lit corridor, their guards at an all time high.

Suddenly Zen freezes as his face morphed to one of total shock, as he feels them, all of them.

"Zen, what's wrong, speak to me," Percy said worried evident in his voice.

"I...I feel them," his voice was hoarse and shaky from confusion and dread. "Everyone, everyone's presence all in an exact single spot." their eyes widened considerably at hearing that.

"Young Zenith, are you sure?" Zen's eyes looked at him, they betraying only one thing.

The truth.

"Y-yes," he answered. However, he felt their presences off, almost on another plane of existence.

"Then there is no time to waste!" the group nods as they pick up their pace. "Young Zenith, where did you feel the people's presenses?"

"Not to far, probably the next room we come upon could be where they're located."

Jura nods, their pace turning into a fast jog.

"Than we must hurry before it's too late!"

-Z-

As Zen said the next room they came upon held all the townspeople's auras.

"Guy's I'll handle this alone, go find whoever's behind this, they're at the end of this corridor along with another person, so be prepared for anything." Jura and Kai nod before heading off down towards where Zen pointed.

Said mage looked at his partner and knelt down to him. "Percy, go with them." the Calico cat's eyes widened. "Please, Kai's not use to his magic yet and Jura will be fine, trust me. I won't be long, just go." the feline looked into Zen's mesmerizing eyes, thinking about it.

His face then turns to one of determination and nods. "Alright Zen, I'll go and help them," he sprouts his wings, "but please hurry and be careful." And with that the cat flew off.

Zen then looks down, his hair over shadowing his eyes before he softly laughed. "Don't worry about me Perc," he looks up and smiles. "I'm one of the most powerful people you'll ever meet." he turns and began walking into the hallway that lead to where the people were being held.

Completely unaware of what he was in for.

-Z-

Jura, Kai, and Percy, who sat on the latter's shoulder, walked into a rather large, spacious room. To one side held an empty pool, and the other side of the room held a cage with a humanoid prisoner.

Said prisoner's eyes widened when he saw them.

" **GO! Get out of here while you still can!"** Kai and Jura looked at them confused.

"By whatever do you mean," the bald man asked.

"...He meant this!" suddenly a metal sheet fell between them and the exit. The three looked all around the place.

"Who's there," Kai shouts, "why do you want Zen and the townspeople!?" suddenly, a gorgeous woman stepped out of the shadows at the far back of the room.

"They are needed for my cause," she said simply.

Kai gave a healthy blush at the sight of her, but quickly shook it off as he and Jura got into fighting stances. She gave a small laugh.

"How precious, a boy and a Wizard Saint, well I'd say this is a good hull if I do say so myself." Kai growled.

"You didn't answer my question!" She gave a 'hmph', before slowly walking there way, her heels sounding like she was on glass.

"Well little boy, I needed them for a ritual." Jura's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of ritual?"

"Three things are required. The souls of hundreds, or over a hundred, the soul of a Devil or a Seraph," she directs their attention to the man in the cage, causing them to fall in shock once again, "and finally, the most important piece of the ritual, a Pure, untainted, soul." the three blinked.

"A pure...," Kai began.

"...untainted…" Jura continued.

"...Soul?" Percy finished.

"Yes, and you just happened to bring one to me, but sadly, he chose a different path than all of you." Their eyes widened greatly at knowing exactly _who_ she was referring to, and she smirked at their expressions. "Yes…" an image appeared besides her. "The one you call, Zenith."

"You'll never get him!" Kai growled, his eyes faintly glowing.

Lenora's face turned sadic, "he will, right after I end you BOTH!" the shadows around her began to manifest into tendrils of pure darkness as her eyes turned scarlet.

The Elemental Devil gave a pained cry as he fell in his cage. She was using his powers through the cage, and it was draining his powers.

"Jura, let's do this!" Earth surrounded Kai's fists as he smacked both the earthen gauntlets together, ready to brawl. Jura was surrounded by a yellow aura, his face stern and serious.

"Yes Young Kai, this woman needs to know that the lives of people, be they human or inhuman, are not meant to be used for her own personal gain."

She gave them a sadic grin that could give Irene's a run for her money.

"Well then, time to face the darkness that will devour you both!"

-Z-

Zen walked down the hallway, the auras of the people growing stronger and stronger with every passing moment.

But he felt them off, way off, as he said before, they felt almost as if they were on another plane of existence, but now they felt detached, and hollow.

He came to a door where he thou-no, he knew where they were. He grabbed the handle of the wooden door and gave a calm breath before opening it.

But once he did he instantly regretted it for he was filled with total anguish inside of him.

Before him stood a giant lacrima, almost 10 times his size, filled with wisps of grey, light grey, or dark grey.

They were souls.

Zen slowly walked up to it and touched it. Every single last person was in the town was inside it, even Reena and Lance. He couldn't take it anymore.

He fell to his knees and cried.

He failed. He failed the people, Reena, Lance, his friends, and Wendy…he couldn't save them all.

 _Zenith…_

The boy looked up, confused as he looked around for the voice that called out to him.

 _Stand and dry you eyes, they are not lost…_

Zen did as told and looked around even more confused.

"Who are you, and what do you mean?"

 _Fear not young one, there bodies are still with us, but sadly dismissed to another realm of reality…_

Zen's eyes widened. There was a way to save them after all?

 _But you must act fast, there's no time to waste…_

"So what do I do now?"

 _You must destroy the item that guards the Lacrima. The one who's behind this wears it around her neck…_

"So all I have to do is destroy it and everyone will be freed and their bodies restored?"

 _Yes, but hurry, otherwise all is lost…_

Zen nods, his eyes giving a dark gleam. "Alright, this person is going to pay dearly for what they've done." With that he turns and sprints out the door.

Once he was gone a wisp of light blue emerges out of nowhere and forms the shape of a beautiful woman that watched him off with love in her eyes.

" _Be safe my little one, for you shall do great things."_

-Z-

" **Fire Demolition!"** an explosion of searing hot fire burst into life around Lenora as Kai landed on the ground right back next to Jura.

"Hopefully that got her," he said.

However, to his and the other two's shock, when the smoke cleared, there was a dome of black earthen darkness that sat before them. It broke apart and showed an undamaged Lenora, who of which was laughing at their stupidity.

Her necklace, a bejeweled white Iris, gave a faint shimmer, before black water surrounded her and formed whip like tendrils.

"Your attacks are useless against me." Jura grunted before launching a fist of Earth.

" **Iron Rock Fist!"** Lenora's necklace gave a faint pulsing glow.

" **Midnight Wall."** a wall of black earth shot up from the ground and blocked the earthen magic fist.

Seeing an opportunity, Kai charged forwards, blue water forming a sphere in his palm. **"Pulverizing Water Bullet!"** he launches the highly condensed ball of magic towards the woman. She merely scoffs at it and uses one of her water tendrils to swat it away.

Good thing to, because once it hit the wall it exploded in a blast of both ice and water.

Jura then launches multiple rock pillars at the woman, hoping to overwhelm her. But before they made impact, she was consumed in a mini-vortex of black flames and vanished right as his rock pillars made impact.

"What, where did she-!?" before he could finish, a sharp pain pierced his back.

He turns to see Lenora giving a kick to his back, causing Jura to go skidding across the ground.

"Oh please, is this all you can offer me?" Kai gritted his teeth before running up as electrically charged winds encased his hands as his black fingernails extended into sharp claws.

" **Sharp Winds!"** he began clawing at her, and this time she was unprepared for the attack. He clawed at her left and right, the razor winds and the jolts electricity causing pain throughout her body.

She let loose a snarl at him, "impudent brat!" she launched him away with a black covered earthen pillar. He lands back next to Jura. "I'll give you both credit, you definitely are a handful, but I still draw power from the Devil and souls I have collected, now there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

 ***BAM***

Suddenly, all the attention was turned to the metal sheet when they heard the sound. Lenora then gave a dark grin.

"Oh, the little cutie has come to play, well let's-" however she was cut off by the sound turning into multiple ones and _very_ large dents started forming on the sheet of heavy metal.

Seeing the sight caused her to pale.

-Z-

On the other side Zen was gave a deep exhale from his nose as he prepared for a final punch, his eyes showing righteous anger.

-Z-

The next thing the group knew, the metal sheet went flying past all their heads and colliding with the far wall opposite of the entryway. Everyone shakily turns to see a frightening sight.

Zen was pissed, and hell was going to break loose. His eyes were glowing a total red as he slowly walked forwards, small growls escaping his lips at the sight of the woman.

Lenora, not one to be intimidated, got in a stance as she faced down her prize.

"So, you finally showed up my prize," no response, just a hard cold glare, "not a talker huh? Well no matter, you'll be put to good use right after I kill you!" tentacles of water formed around her as she prepared to do battle.

With the others, they could only watch the two with unsure looks. Percy on the other hand, wore a frightened expression.

"G-guys," he said, "I think we should get to somewhere where we'll be free of the cross fire." the other two looked at the cat.

"Whatever do you mean?" They began to slowly back away.

"Zen's temper has cracked, and…"

Lenora shot her black water tentacles at Zen, who remained unmoving. But right as they were upon him, he fazed out of view right as the attack struck. In less than an instant he was in front of Lenora, and gave a devastating right hook to her face, sending her flying. He then once again fazed out of view and reappeared right in her path and gave her another fist.

It went on and on, while the others couldn't follow his fast movement.

"...Hell's about to be let loose."

Jura was gawking at Zen's capabilities and was now trying to calculate where the boy stood in power.

When they first met, Jura thought of Zen and Kai as young and inexperienced in forms of proper magic and combat. But they proved him wrong over and over. First it was the Dark monster that attacked him and Zen, then the 'Celestial' type of magic that Zen uses, Kai's manipulation of the elements, and finally both of their fighting skills.

Kai could only stare in both pure shock and awe at the sight of his friend fighting the evil woman. His speed is unheard of and is probably one of the fastest people he's ever seen in his life.

Percy watched with a smile. Something must have made Zen go over the edge, and he was fighting to free it, hopefully the victims, and he's never seen him so made or felt such anger…

Well, other than the time the Balam Alliance tried to capture him, but that failed.

Zen jumped back from the woman as she was panting heavily from the beating he layed down on her.

"You little BRAT!" her eyes glowed crimson and he necklace shimmered. A ball of black fire formed in her hand, "I am going to enjoy this!" she fired at Zen, and it engulfed him whole.

"Zen/Zenith!" the others shout.

But suddenly to all their surprise the Fire started to slowly dissipate to reveal Zen holding a sea green sword with fins attached to it and him in a type of armor.

It was mostly dark red with black and orange coloring on it as well with flame like designs. It held a very form fitting upper body armor, with the chest area being mostly orange in color and had a somewhat loose turtleneck around his neck. He wore a set of black tights on he legs and a pair of knee high armored boots with dragon like feet for the soles of the shoes. On his back were draped dragon like wings.

This was his Flame Emperor's armor.

"Woah," Kai breathed out. That was some sweet armor. Jura, however, had a familiar feeling seeing the armor Zen donned.

"Wait, I've seen that design before," Jura began.

"That's his Flame Emperor's, it cuts all fire attack power against him in half, and I bet that swords is from his Sea Emperor's armor!" Zen charged forwards and sent an arc of magic water towards the woman, and it hit her dead center.

The force was so great it caused her to go smashing into the wall behind her, causing her to be embedded into the wall, her face showing nothing but pain.

Zen stopped and stared at the woman as she pulled herself from her spot in the wall, her face one of rage.

"THAT'S IT, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" a ball of black energy formed in her palms as immense amounts of magic pressure rose and the ball grew bigger and bigger in a rhythmic pulsing. **"DARK DESTROYER!"** she fired the ball of black and Zen was engulfed in gold.

The next thing everyone knew, the black ball of dark magic was cut in two as it slowly slid apart before ultimately exploding from the sudden power split.

Zen's gear once again changed. His lower abdomen was covered in a white sarashi up all the way to his upper abs, while he wore red, gold, and black hakama with flame like designs on the bottom of his pants for his only piece of clothing, a regular katana in his hand. His hair, though still a bit longer than normal, was tied back in a small ponytail, but there were still some locks gracing his face.

He wore a calm and collected expression as he squatted forwards, his sword outstretched at his side.

"You care for only power, and that shall be your downfall." He stood and pointed his single handed blade at the woman, "and I shall be the one who shall deliver it."

Lenora took a step backwards.

This… _boy_ was not what she expected. She would have to end this immediately.

The Devil in his cage took a single look at Zen, and when he did, his eyes widened considerably.

This feeling, the ancient power that he felt, this boy was _that_ source. And let him tell ya, he was _far_ more powerful than the ones of old.

' **So he's one of them, '**

"Time to become a means as an ultimate power source boy!" a sword of pure flames formed as she rushes with the intent to kill.

' **...I thought the gods had banned their kind from being born…'**

Zen also rushes forwards, the intent to end it all.

' **...but to think, one of them walks this earth once again…'**

In an instant, Lenora and Zen were on opposite sides of each other. Suddenly a flash of light slashes along Lenora's side as she gave an agonizing cry, and fell unconscious to the ground.

' **...now I sand in the presence of…'**

Zen stood and looked at Lenora's fallen body, then at his hand, which now held her lotus necklace.

' **...a Demigod.'**

Zen looked at the necklace in his palm before throwing it up. He then charged up the sword with Dragon-Slayer magic as the blade glowed a soft green energy. And in a single swipe the jeweled lotus cracked all over before bursting into tiny little pieces that dissipated into pure magic.

And once that happened, everything changed.

The cage holding the Devil fell, and the creature landed on all fours as he gave a relieved sigh.

-Z-

At the holding room, the giant Lacrima gave a faint pulse of light. Then cracks began to form along it's body.

Then, it shatter into millions of tiny pieces as the souls raced out of the room, and to the surface which they belong.

-Z-

"That should take care of that." Zen wiped his hands together as he requipped back into his usual attire. Suddenly the floor began to quake violently as chunks of rocks of various sizes began to fall along with dirt and dust.

"But I think we should get out of here," Kai added, seeing the doom that could befall them all.

"Yes Young Kai, but what do we do about…her?" all five heads turned to the woman lying on the floor. The dual haired boy sighed.

"As much as we want to leave her, we have to bring her to face human judgement." The Devil groan.

" **Grea~t, so I can't kill her?"** Kai shook his head, a deadpanned expression on his face.

"No."

" **Not even the loss of two limbs?"**

"No."

" **What about one?"**

"No. End of discussion." the Devil growled.

" **Grrr, fine, but we should get out of here."** Zen nods.

"Everyone, take each other's hand!" they did as told with the Devil latching onto Kai, who latched onto Jura, who latched onto Lenora's body and Percy, who finally latched onto Zen. "Now… **Gate!"** in a flash of gold and when the entire ceiling began to cave in, the group was gone.

* * *

Above ground in the setting sun's light, the group appeared right above the closed sewer cap and landed with a small thud on the ground.

"Everyone alright," Zen asked. He heard four audible groans and he knew everyone was here.

" **Impressive work young mage,"** the Devil comments. **"It's been awhile since I've seen Gate Magic used."** Zen gave the Devil a look.

"You know about Gate Magic?" he nods.

" **Yes, it was used as a faster means of travel, but it's usage declined rapidly due to new methods of travel that were invented."** the others nod.

It was then Percy looked up at the sky and gave a loud gasp that caught everyone's attention. "Look!" he pointed at the sky and they looked up, and they fell into pure awe.

The souls of all the townspeople were descending upon the town like radiant angels coming forth from the gates of heaven.

They landed gently on the streets and all glowed brightly, blinding the group of mages' and Devil's line of view. Once it dispersed, everyone smiled widely.

All the Townspeople were back, and their bodies restored to their former glory. The people themselves were hugging one another, looking at themselves once again, or laughing and cheering in pure joy. However, two people caught Zen's, Kai's, and Percy's attention right away.

"Reena! Lance!" the two siblings turn and smiled widely at the two younger preteens.

"Zen, Kai, Percy!" Reena hugged the calico feline tightly, not that he minded this time for it was a joyous occasion.

"You guys saved us," Lance said, ruffling both the boys' heads of hair.

"It was no problem Lance," Zen told him, "it was worth it seeing everyone happy once again." The group hugged while the Wizard Saint and the Devil, now assuming a human guise, watched fondly.

It was then a rather old looking man in a suit walked forwards.

"And to whom do we owe our debt of gratitude for saving our lives from the vile woman?" Jura stepped forwards and place his hands on both Kai's and Zen's shoulder.

"These two fine young lads saved you and the rest of the town from certain death sir." the old man smiles brightly.

"Then as mayor of Ironhollow, we are ever grateful for both of you two's noble deed." The rest of the people cheered hearing that and praised their saviors.

Said two young mages blushed from the praise.

"It was nothing sir," Was all Kai could say.

"Any other mage could have done it, we were just lucky enough to be here at the right time." somehow the mayor's smile grew brighter.

"And such humble boy, we couldn't have asked for anything better in our town's heros. Now, let us celebrate the bravery of...uh...what are your names young lads?"

"My name is Zenith Memoriae sir."

"And I'm Kai Rengong." the man nods and turn back to the people.

"Let us celebrate Zenith's and Kai's bravery in freeing us from a horrible fate!" the people roared in agreement.

"YEAH!"

It was then Zen had a thought about something.

"Now I'm wondering if the barrier fell or not…?" right on cue the dome covering all of Ironhollow broke into millions of tiny cracks, before bursting outwards in an array of magic sparkles that rained down on the area.

"That answers your question," Kai replied.

While they were talking, Lenora woke up, goggy and confused, until all the recent events hit her like one of Zen's Dragon's roars. She gave a silent growl at the thought.

Years of planning, ruined in a matter of days all because of two preteens who were too stubborn for their own good.

She sees them, the Wizard Saint, and the Devil chatting with each other, and decides to make her get away. But sadly she forgot one small person in the group.

"And where do you think your going?" She looks up to see Percy flying over her. She merely scoffs at the cat.

"Please, what can a measly animal like you do?" Percy's eyes twitched. He reached into his pack, which he had recently began wearing, and pulled out a green onion. Then, he wacks her right on top of the head hard, knocking her out cold once more.

"I'll do that, and lady, don't ever underestimate a cat."

* * *

The Next morning, after a night full of celebrating, the whole town was there to see the group off on their ways. The Rune Knights had already came and subdued Lenora, who swore revenge against Zen one day in the future.

"Do you really have to leave so soon," the mayor asked.

"Sadly yes," Zen told him, "we're mages, and we have to help others in need that need it most." the townspeople smiled at them.

"Then if you must go then we understand, but know you both are always welcomed here." the two young mages nod. It was then Reena and Lance stepped forwards.

The girl bent down and gave both preteens a hug and said, "it was so nice to meet you both." she pulled away from them, "and do try to visit, it can get boring around here from time to time." the two chuckled.

"We'll try Reena," Zen said.

Reena then bent down and scooped up Percy, "and goodbye little kitty, I'll miss you most of all."

"I'll miss you to Reena," Percy said.

"Zen, Kai, you don't know how thankful we are," Lance began, "you not only saved us, but also our friends, family, and acquaintances, and for that, we'll never forget you both." He too gave them a hug.

"Lance, you and Reena were so kind to us when we first arrived and had taken us in when you were all that was left in the town. So we won't forget you both either," Kai said.

"Yeah, now you and everyone are free to travel Earthland once again and become the bustling trading town you once are and is." the two siblings nod.

"Wait before you both go," she knelt down and gave them both a kiss on their foreheads, "a little thank you."

"N-no Problem," Kai said. Zen was used to it.

What? He was embarrassed a lot at Fairy Tail, so this go nothin' on him.

"Well, we should be going then." the five began walking backwards, waving goodbye to all the people who waved them off. And soon, the group was out of sight.

The Mayor then turned to the two siblings, a surprised look on his face.

"And you two are quite lucky, meeting such fine young boys like them." the siblings nod in total agreement.

"Of course gramps," Lance told him, "they made thing interesting during their stay, and we were glad to meet them." the old man nods.

"And don't worry," all attention turned towards Reena, "we'll meet them again eventually, I know that for a fact." the other people either nodded or smiled in agreement at hearing her words.

They knew they would see the two boy's again, but the question was how long would it be?

* * *

Zen, Percy, Kai, and the Devil were walking down the path that lead to the Worth Woodsea that housed the Cait Shelter guild. They bid Jura goodbye not to long ago on their journey, but the three mages were confused on one thing…

"Uh, pardon my question, but why are you coming with us," Kai asked. The Devil gave a smirk.

" **Well, I wanted to take on an apprentice in you actually young Homunculus."** the three mages stopped in their tracks and looked at the Devil in total abashment and were silent for three whole seconds

...

...

"EEEHHHHH!?"

* * *

At ERA, the Magic council was discussing something concerning the new inmate and the heros of Ironhollow, especially a certain dual haired boy.

"Blasted, right when we had the chance, he wasn't anywhere in sight!"

"Now now, be patient," Ultear told the Chairman, "we will get our chances eventually, but for now we have to wait."

"And what do you mean by that Ultear?"

"All good things come in due time, and seeing this boy has done nothing but good he'll be before us all in a matter of time, it's just when he'll be here."

* * *

"You want _me_ as your apprentice!?" Kai asked insidiously. The Devil nods.

" **Of course. You show the highest elemental Capabilities that I've seen in my lifetime…and that's saying something."** Kai didn't know how to respond. A Devil, who was rather nice too, wanted _him_ as a student!?

"Go for it Kai," said Homunculus turned to Zen, his expression displaying pure shock, "he can help you master your capabilities and hone your skills even more, don't pass up this chance." Kai thought about it and Zen was right.

This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for him and a chance like this wouldn't come around again. This could help him learn more about his magic and learn new ones in the process.

Kai turned to the human guised Devil and nods, "I'll be your apprentice sir." The Devil grins.

" **Young Kai, you'll do great things one day, and for reference refer to my name."**

"But sir, you never told us your name," Percy said. The Devil shook his head at his stupidity.

" **Well then, you can call me Nero."**

"Okay then Master Nero," Kai said, "I can't wait to learn under you." The Devil smirked.

" **And I can't wait to teach you my student. Soon, you'll become…A Devil-Slayer."**

* * *

 **Kai: Sweet! I'm going to be a Devil-Slayer!(He had stars in his eyes)**

 **Trey: Down down Kai, you'll get it eventually, but you'll mostly stick to regular elemental magic.(the homunculus huffs)**

 **Kai: Fine, but still it's pretty awesome.**

 **Zen: I'll say, soon Cait Shelter will have 4 slayers in total with Nero teaching you.**

 **Nero: And I look forwards to putting him through hell.(Kai pales of all color while the other three couldn't help but laugh at his plight)**

 **Trey: Looks like we'll have to get a funeral ready guys.**

 **Percy: You know it!(a vein throbs on Kia's head as his face displayed rage)**

 **Kai: Bite Me!**

 **Trey:(rolls his eyes) Well, I have to get on with answering some viewers questions they may have the must be answered, so see you all next chapter!(he presses his read button and the quartet was pulled into a vortex)**

 **Alright, now down to business!**

 **Didn't see Nero coming with them to teach Kai huh? I thought it would be nice for him and Gray to have some type of connection. Both can be cool headed and think before acting.**

 **Natsu and Zen tend to be impulsive and charge head in first and think later…mostly(and mainly Natsu). Zen will think first quickly before acting, most of the time.**

 **Zen's Celestic Star Magic has it's uses too, as we've seen with Hyades and Polaris. Hyades is an actual Star Cluster, and Polaris-as most know-is a guiding star.**

 **Well that's pretty much all I have to say. If anyone has anymore questions PM me or put them in the Reviews and I'll answer them when I get the chance(which is usually quickly). And don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review your opinions on the story, and I'll see everyone next week or sooner!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sky Meets Fairies

* * *

"Are you sure you both want to come with us to Fairy Tail?"

So far a single week has passed by for the Cats of Cait Shelter since the Ironhollow incident, and Kai was settling in nicely alongside the others.

Ash took an immediate liking to the older boy and viewed as another brother right next to Zen, and now a part time babysitter as well. Carla and Wendy also got along with Kai since he joined Cait Shelter. The three preteens also formed a team call Team Sky Heart, a name Wendy made while Zen was on his job getting Kai.

Also in that time Nero comes to train Kai in the evening into the night, and so far his training has come along swimmingly. Kai even told him he would be advancing from learning regular Elemental magic to Elemental Devil-Slayer sooner than he and Nero thought in a manner of a month or two.

Zen still trained Wendy with the addition of Ash who is already a prodigy in Fire magic. Not only that, but Percy and Carla feel that they need to work on their magic and have began going over Transformation magic and learning hand to hand combat, but Percy is also learning how to sword fight, but that was proving more difficult than he realized, but he wasn't planning on giving up just yet.

Today, however, Zen and Percy were about to make their rounds at Fairy Tail, but two females decided they wanted to come along with them.

"Yes Zen," Wendy replied to him, "I want to meet Fairy Tail." in honesty she did want to meet the people who have been there for Zen, and she wanted to asked Salamander a question.

"And I too want to meet these Fairies you talk about so much," Carla adds.

Percy and Zen gave each other a side glance before shrugging.

"Sure, why not," Zen said, "but we should get going, I don't want the icing on the cake to melt."

* * *

Less than an hour later the group were walking down the streets of Magnolia, Wendy admiring the sights.

"This town is amazing," she said in awe. Zen gave a chuckle.

"That's what I said when _I_ first came here." Wendy too laughed and their eyes met and time seemed to slow down for the two as the focused on one another as everything around them became irrelevant.

Carla and Percy looked at each other, the latter smiling.

"1,000 jewels say that those two will get married one day," Percy asked Carla, his smile turning into a grin. The white feline rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"I don't make fool bets, Percy," she told him, "but I would agree that those two are destined for one another." the calico cat nods in agreement as the group continued down the streets.

Soon the group was in front of the large guild hall as Wendy and Carla admired the structure.

"I never knew this place was so large," Carla admitted aloud her eyes wide, Wendy nodding dumbly in agreement.

"Well we don't have all day you two," Zen said, "time to go inside and meet everyone." Zen grabbed hold of Wendy's hand and guided her to the doors, her blushing all the while.

Zen pushed open the doors to all of them being greeted to the air of happiness that made Fairy Tail…well…Fairy Tail.

Wendy smiled at the people talking, laughing, and enjoying eachother's company to the fullest.

Zen grinned widely, before yelling out loud.

"HELLO~ FAIRY TAIL!" all attention turned to them as everyone smiled and/or grinned at the sight of the dual haired boy.

"ZEN!" they shout. However, they all froze on sight of the petty blue haired girl at his side.

"Hey, Zen," Cana began to ask, placing her barrel of beer down at her side. "Who's the girl?" Zen smiled widely as he wrapped an arm around Wendy and pulled her close, oblivious to her blushing at the gesture.

"This is my best friend Wendy Marvel." Hearing the name Wendy set flags high in those who lived in the Fairy Hills Dormitories heads, and they grew knowing smirks.

"Oh, so she's your love interest Erza talked about," Mira said out of the blue. Macao and Wakaba did spit takes at hearing that while others jaws dropped at the sound of that, while the girls were mainly squealing at the thought. Zen and Wendy on the other hand, were blushing a glowing crimson at what she said.

"Mira!" Zen shouted.

"What, it's true, and you didn't even try to deny it. And the fact that you two look so cute together is another thing," she rambled on. By now both preteens' faces were letting off major steam from embarrassment.

"Now now Mira," they turn to see Makarov, an amused smile on his face, sitting on the bar counter. "Let the children be." his eyes fell on Zen, "and it's good to see you again Zen."

However, the boy could see in his eyes he wanted to talk, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Then Makarov grinned like an idiot.

"And I must say Zen, you sure do know how to pick a girl." he gave a hearty laugh at the two's blushing.

"Ehem." however, Carla was in his face, an unamused expression written on it. "Now see here, Wendy and Zen are not a couple-"

'Yet!" Percy interjected.

"-and you shouldn't tease them as such." Carla continued pretending Percy didn't interrupt her.

Speaking of which Zen noticed how quiet the guild was, reminding him of three certain people, well four but Happy was a cat.

"Hey, where's Natsu, Gray, and Erza?"

"Erza's out on quick errand and should be here any moment, Natsu and Gray left different times Yesterday, so they should be back any moment as well," Makarov answered the boy.

"Alright, I have Erza's cheesecake, and we all know how she get's on her sweets." everyone nodded, even Carla and Wendy nodded knowing fully well what the red head would do for her sweets.

Suddenly, the door flew open as each and every head turned to see a scarlet haired woman entering the guild.

"And speak of the Devil-" Carla began.

"-and she shall appear," Percy finished.

However, what caught everyone's attention were the two battered figures in her grasps that she dragged on the ground. And everyone could tell who they were by their hair color, and the azura cat the floated besides the woman.

Zen groaned as he rubbed the bridges of his nose while Wendy and Carla looked on in shock-and slight fright-at the two figures.

"Hey Erza," he greeted the red head.

Said knight looked at him and smiled. "Why hello Zen, how are you today?"

"I'm doing fine actually," his attention then turned to the two males on the floor as he bent down and examined them, "and what did they both do this time?" Erza sighed.

"They were arguing over senseless nonsense again, so I had to knock sense into both of them." Zen nods as Percy walks up to his side and pokes Natsu who groaned.

"Yep, there down," he said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. However his thoughts came to a screeching halt as soon as he saw the ravishing white feline in front of him. A shiver of pleasure ran down his body as his heart went 'pump pa de pump' rapidly.

Carla noticed this and sighed as she just turns her head away from the tom cat in front of her.

However, Happy was love struck, and he just had to have her be his.

Percy also noticed this and his eyes narrowed. If Happy wanted to date Carla, then he had to go through him first. Then his thoughts came to a stop thinking that. Why did he suddenly feel protective over Carla? He shook his head, thinking it just as an odd feeling.

Wendy walked up to Zen's side and looked down at the two older teens, but also shocked Erza with her presence.

"Wendy?" Erza questioned. The bluenette looked up and smiled at the familiar face.

"Oh Erza, it's so good to see you again." the read hair nods.

"As it is too see you too Wendy, but I must ask, why are you here?" The girls shrugged.

"I wanted to tag along with Zen to see Fairy Tail," she told her truthfully. Everyone listened in on the conversation.

"Why though?"

"He talks about Fairy Tail so much, like another family for him way from his home, and hearing about it I wanted to come see it for myself, and so far he's been right in everything." the members of Fairy Tail couldn't help but grin at her words.

Erza softly smiled at her, "well then, you and Zen are welcomed here anytime." the girl beamed.

"Thank you Erza."

"After all, you two are incredibly close." Wendy and Zen blushed pink as everyone laughed.

Then two audible groans caught their attention as Natsu and Gray sat up and gave Erza an angered look before both saying in unison.

"Ow Erza that hurt!" however, a certain male caught their attentions before they could do anything. "Zen!" they shouted.

"In the flesh," the dual haired boy said with a two finger salute. The two then notice the girl at his side.

"Who's the girl," Gray asked. Before Zen could answer, Erza beated him to the punch.

"Her name is Wendy Marvel, and she's Zen's love interest." the two blush once more when she said that.

Natsu and Gray grinned at hearing that.

"Really," Gray asked, making sure he heard right.

"Yes," Erza said, she too smiling.

Natsu, however, began to study the girl. She looked so familiar, but his mind was drawing a blank at trying to remember where he'd seen her. And her name, Wendy, it all too sounded familiar to him, but still nothing.

Happy saw his friend deep in thought. "Natsu, try not to hurt yourself." the Fire Dragon-Slayer gave his partner a betrayed look.

"Now now Happy," Zen told the azure cat, "Natsu's a big boy, he won't hurt himself thinking…much."

"Hey, whose side are you on!?" Natsu shouted at the boy.

"The winning side, my own." Natsu and Happy gave him looks.

"Not cool!" Zen shrugged. He then remembered what he came here to do.

"Oh yea, Erza, here's your cake!" he handed the woman the box and she smiled brightly.

"Thank you Zen." She opened the box and took in a whiff of the divine aroma of the food.

"Zen! Fight Me!" the boy turned to nearly miss Natsu's flaming fist.

Wendy and Carla were shocked at what Natsu was trying to do. Zen simply just dodged his punches without problem and wore an aggravated expression.

"Knock. It. OFF!" Zen launched a light green fist to Natsu's midsection, knocking every last bit of wind out of the Fire Dragon Slayer, who gag from the hard impact.

He then fell forwards unconscious from the blow to his gut commercially. Wendy, Carla, and Percy all sweat dropped, not surprise Zen would do something like that. Zen picked up Natsu by his scarf with no trouble and handed him to Erza.

"He'll be out for a while," he said simply. Erza nods and grabs the pink haired teen from the dual haired preteen. "Now that that's out of the way, come and socialize with me Wendy." the girl looked surprise for a quick moment before it turned into a smile.

"Sure, I'd love too." Zen grabbed hold of her hand and started directing her to someone.

From their distance Erza and Gray smiled at the two's closeness and they along with almost everyone else in the guild were debating on when those two would start dating eventually.

And Cana was already thinking of the money she could get from making a bet off those two…

As soon as they left the guild hall of course.

-Z-

Zen introduced Wendy and Carla to the two Strauss siblings first.

"Wendy, Carla, I'd like to introduce you both to Mirajane and her little brother Elfman." Wendy looked at Mira star struck.

The Mirajane Strauss was famous across Fiore for her pin up modeling in Sorcerer Weekly Magazine, and the fact she was a famous take-over mage back in the day is also another fact.

"I-i-it's nice to meet you Miss. Mirajane and Mr. Elfman," Wendy greeted with a small bow.

"Awe, aren't you the cutest," Mira said. She then looked between the two preteens as hearts grew in her eyes. "And you're both so cute together!" Zen and Wendy both became flustered from her comment.

"Mira!" Zen shouts.

"Take it like a real man," Elfman exclaims. Zen could only sigh.

-Z-

"Next we have Team Shadow Gear," Zen proclaimed. He then leaned closer to Wendy's ear, "you didn't hear it from me, but they're also known as the weakest Team of Fairy Tail." Wendy nodded in understanding. Zen then leaned away and introduced them each individually.

"First up we have the mage the uses speed magic, it's Jet." the orange colored pine styled haired speedster grin.

"Nice to meetcha." he said.

"Next is the Plant user Droy." the black haired man gave a smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"And finally their leader and strongest member it's Levy McGarden." the light bluenette smile at the two.

"It's nice to meet you Wendy," the teen said.

"And it's nice to meet all of you too," Wendy said.

-Z-

"Next we have Cana Alberona." the brunette grins at the two.

"Zen, you're quite the lover boy with a cute little girl like her at your side." The two blushed once more.

"Cana, don't be like Mira!" the alcoholic laughed heartedly.

"Like that'll ever happen!" she then began drinking from a barrel full of beer, making Wendy sweat drop massively.

"Um…" Zen saw her confusion.

"Don't worry Wendy, Cana drinks about ⅓ of the guild's total alcohol supply, and she's still going strong as you can see." Wendy nods, albit still a bit worried.

-Z-

"Next we have Gray." The Ice mage waved at the two.

"Sup?" Suddenly Wendy buried her head into Zen's shoulder while Zen shook his head.

"Gray, put some clothes on!" the boy shouts. The ice make mage looks down and cursed at his state of wear.

"The Hell!? When did this happen!?"

-Z-

"Next we have the Gun Magic Slinging Duo Alzack and Bisca." the two Gun Magic Mages smiled at the two.

"Well howdy there Wendy, it's nice to finally meet you," Bisca greeted the young girl.

"Nice to met you both," Wendy greeted back to the two.

-Z

"Finally we have Makarov, the Master of Fairy Tail." the old man nodded at the two preteens.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss. Marvel." However, his eyes settled on Zen, "but if you will excuse me, I need a word with your boyfriend." the two blushed up yet another storm.

"She's/He's not my Girlfriend/Boyfriend!" the two said in unison. They then looked at one another before turning away, averting the other's eyes, pink staining their cheeks.

"Sure they aren't," he said chuckling, "now come Zen, follow me." Zen nods and followed the small old man up to his office.

Wendy watched them disappear up the steps of the guild hall, but she wasn't the only one. Everyone else wondered why Master wanted to see Zen in the first place. The all hoped it had nothing to do like last time.

-Z-

Zen sat once again in front of the old man he viewed as another grandfather. However, his face showed utter seriousness and that right now there was no time to play around.

"Now, do you have an idea of why I called you in here?" Zen nods instantly.

"Yes, I know the Magic council is wanting me to be brought in for questioning, and I know the 10 Wizard Saints, bedsides two of them, all agreed that you would question me before anything happens." Makarov looked surprised hearing him being spot on.

"Y-yes. But how did you know?" Zen smiled.

"I met a the 8th seat, Iron Rock Jura." Makarov's eyes widened considerably.

"Y-y-you met…wait, you're one of the two heroes of Ironhallow, aren't you?" that was more of a statement than a question like it sounded.

"Yep." Zen smiled widely. Makarov shook his head and sighed.

"Knowing you I should have thought so." he then gave a cough, "anyways, time to get back to the topic at hand." Zen nod.

"Okay, where do I begin…"

"I suggest the beginning as a good place to start." Zen nods before taking in a breath.

"First off, I was born in Fiore," Makarov's eyes widened in total shock, "I lived in the town of Vatican-"

"Impossible!" Makarov shouted, he was so glad he put a silencing barrier. "No one survived! Each and every person was accounted for except…!" his eyes grew wide realising what Zen was implying.

"Yes, I'm the last survivor of the Vatican Massacre, but onwards with my story. I don't remember much, but all I remember was fire and passing out from energy lost. Then, the next thing I knew I saw his face…"

"Who's face?" Makarov had a feeling.

"Zeref's face." and there it was. Makarov paled hearing that.

 **(Little known fact, when Irene tried to take over Zen's body in chapter 1, she erased any memory of their first meeting before she met him once again later on)**

"He cared for me for a while and treated me like a father in every way he could and thought of me as his own son, but he couldn't fully care for me with his reputation, so he brought me to Alvarez and to Emperor Spriggan, whom he was acquainted too." Makarov nods, taking in every last detail.

"From then on, Spriggan treated me as well as Zeref did, and made me his heir on my 7th birthday. I lived, trained, and learned under him and the Spriggan 12, and know this, Alvarez _was_ _not_ planning an all out war with Ishgar, a few rebels decided to go and attack without the Emperor's consent, and you know how well that ended." Makarov nods. "But they are planning something now, but I don't know what."

"You don't know?" Makarov question.

"No, only Spriggan and the Spriggan 12 know. And like I told you before, I left for adventure since my life back home grew borning with the same routine. Then, I ran into Wendy and joined her guild." Makarov smirked.

That was all he needed.

Even before this whole meeting began he had a Lacrima set up and recorded all of what Zen had said, so he could get the council off his back without him even realising it.

"Well that's all I have for you Zen, you may go." Zen got up and left the office.

Makarov hopped down from his place on his desk and went under the desk and grabbed the Lacrima and stopped the recording process. Before storing it away for a later date.

But little did he know, Zen only twisted the truth. In actuality, both Spriggan and Zeref were one and the same, but he wasn't going to say anything about it yet, but be they different or the same he would still be loved. But what got to Zen was the magic source he always felt when entering Fairy Tail, it felt so massive yet passive and it felt like it came from underneath his feet. He would ask Makarov at a later date about it. But right now, he wanted to relax.

-Z-

Zen sat at the guild's bar and stole multiple glances at Wendy while she talked with Erza, Bisca, and Carla. He couldn't help but keep looking at her every chance he got.

She was so…Zen didn't know how to put how he felt for Wendy into words. She was so kind and passionate and always put others need before herself. She was amazing in every way he could think of, and he loved every bit of it.

Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Percy saw his gaze was on Wendy with a love struck look on his face, and they all grinned.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking," Percy asked the other three.

"Yeah," Happy agreed, "time to get those two together!"

They walked up to the dual haired boy and leaned close to him.

"Hey Zen," Gray began, "you know, it's rude to stare at people." The boy was brought out of his thoughts and flushed red.

"W-what are you guys doing?" Happy smiled and tried to hide his laughter.

"You liiiiiiike her." Zen's eyes glowed violently at the Azure cat, who hid instantly behind Natsu, "Ah! Don't let him get me!"

"Darn cat!" his eyes ceases to glow, and he looked away from the four.

"Zen, ask her out already," Gray said. Zen gave him a flat look.

"I want to, I really do, but I don't know if I can…" he looked unsure of himself.

What if Wendy didn't like him like that? What if she just out right refused him and started hating him because she didn't want to date him? What if-?

Before he could finish that thought Percy smacked him in the face with a leek, leaving a rather vibrant and red mark.

"Stop thinking negative," the cat told the boy. Zen rubbed his red cheek knowing his partner was right.

"Thanks Perc, I needed that."

"You'll never know what she'll say if you don't try." Zen nods. The cat was right, he wouldn't know until he tried.

"Yeah, you're right." Zen stood from his stool, turning to them with a smile on his face. "And what better time than to ask now?"

-Z-

A few moments earlier, Wendy-like Zen- kept glancing over at the silver eyed boy who was talking to Natsu and Gray, and the other girls noticed this.

"Wendy," Erza began, "you should talk to him." Wendy face flushed light pink.

"I agree with Erza, child," Carla told the girl. "You'll never know if you don't talk to him."

"But-but-but,"

"Those two are right sweetie," Bisca told the bluenette. "You have to think positive and do what your hearts telling you." Wendy looked down.

They were right, she wouldn't know unless she tried, and she should listen to her heart. And right now, it was telling her to go and talk to Zen. So she got up from the table and began walking over to the boy, who himself was walking to her.

-Z-

"1,000 Jewels say they'll start dating before Winter," Gray said to Natsu.

"Oh please ice queen they'll be dating way before then."

"What you call me you match stick!?"

"You heard me you sorry stripper!"

"Ash for Brain!"

"Popsicle!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Lousy Snowman!" The two then went into a brawl causing things to go flying in their wake. But none more important as a beer bottle heading towards two young preteens.

-Z-

Zen and Wendy walked up to each other and stared into the other's eyes warmly.

"So, ah…Wendy…?"

"Yes?"

"I was, um, wondering…if, uh…"

"Yes?" Her hopes were climbing to the highest point she ever felt. And by now just about everyone was watching their interaction, finding it both cute and amusing, and especially wanted to see what Zen was going to ask Wendy.

"Would you like to-?" he was cut by a beer bottle hitting the back of his head and causing him to go forwards when it happened.

Zen felt something warm on his lips, but didn't know what. But when he saw what exactly his lips were connected to his face heated up to molten levels.

His lips were locked with Wendy's, whose face was starting to turn redder than a tomato.

Those watching were gawking from the sudden action.

As fast as it happened Zen and Wendy jumped back from one another, each stunned by the fact they just had their first kiss.

'M-my first kiss,' Zen though, his face pink, and his hand trailing along his lower lip.

'I k-k-kissed Zen,' Wendy thought, both hands close to her face, which itself sported a large amount of blush.

"Well," Makarov began, looking somewhat surprised by the turn of events, "that's one way to do things."

Erza looked wide eyed at the two, having trouble comprehending the sudden action she just witnessed. Carla was in the same boat as Erza, Bisca not too far behind the two.

Natsu's and Gray's jaws were hanging loose from the display while Percy and Happy were rolling on the ground in laughter.

Zen then took notice of the empty bottle and the direction it came from, and the two mages who made him end up in that predicament.

And boy was he pissed.

His grip on the bottle tightened to where it shattered in his grasp as his eyes began to glow violently. His Killing Intent was let loose in Natsu's and Gray's direction and the dark aura was almost suffocating the two older mages.

He slowly began walking over to the two, cracking his knuckles and neck.

The fire and ice duo hugged each other in total horror as the night terror known as Zenith walked over to them.

"You both made me ended up kiss my best friend all because of your two's reckless behaviour?" Zen gains a sadistic grin. "Time to teach you both some discipline."

The two's screams could be heard for miles that day.

-Z-

Later after Zen had cooled down, he was sitting back at the bar, avoiding eye contact with Wendy altogether. Makarov couldn't help but give Zen a small smile.

"Oh cheer up my dear lad," he assured the boy. Zen merely shifted his gaze upon the elderly man, looking not in the mood to talk.

"Why, I just had my first kiss, and it was two people's fault." Makarov sighed before smiling once again.

"But at least you got your first kiss before most of the people here have," Zen groaned and sat his head down on the bar counter, Makarov laughing at the boy.

However,it was then the master of Fairy Tail began nodding off, and Mira noticed.

"Master, is something wrong?" He shook his head.

"No…just sleepy." It was after he said that, everyone, one by one began to fall asleep from the wave of magic that washed over them, either on the tables, the floor, or counter.

Soon, it was just Makarov and Zen who were left awake, both through sheer will power. Then, a man walked in, multiple staffs aligning his back. His face was shrouded by cloth, but Zen could only make out his dark eyes, blue hair, and what seems like a red marking along one of his eyes.

"M-Mystogan," Makarov began. Zen looked at the old man.

"Makarov, who is that man?" both the two older males looked at the boy in shock.

Zen was wide awake and slightly on guard, but that faded due to the fact he felt no ill intent from the man, but he was still confused on why this man put everyone to sleep.

"Zen, this is Mystogan, one of our S-Class wizards here at Fairy Tail." Zen looked at the man and gave him a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you sir." Mystogan was silent.

"Fascinating, you're able to resist my sleeping spell." Zen sweat dropped heavily. What kind of greeting was that!?

"Mystogan, this is Zenith, or Zen for short, and he along with his friend Wendy Marvel are visiting from their guild Cait Shelter." Under the cloth Mystogan's eyes widened hearing the second name.

"Wendy…?" Makarov pointed to the navy blue haired girl who was asleep by Carla and Erza. 'She's grown so much since last I saw of her, and I see she's met Fairy Tail and gained new friends.' Mystogan nods before going over to the request board and plucked off a job and came over to Makarov and showed him the job. "I'll take this one." he then turns his attention to Zen, "and I would like to speak to you before I go, about Wendy if you don't mind." Zen eyes widened slightly, before he nods.

After the two were gone, Makarov looked around at how quiet the guild was, and it wasn't even night yet.

"Hmm, maybe Mystogan should come by more often if it's always this quiet."

-Z-

Soon the two stepped outside the guild doors and to the front side of the building.

"So, I take it you know Wendy," Zen asked. He heard Mystogan mutter Wendy's name and the familiarity he had with it. The masked man nods.

"Yes, for I was the one who helped her get to Cait Shelter in the first place." Zen's eyes widened drastically.

"Y-You're the Jellal she told me about!" a few days after Zen told Wendy his story, she told him hers and how she came to Cait Shelter in the first place.

"Yes, but please, keep this confrontation between us, but give this to Wendy after you two leave here, I have explaining to do on why I left, and I think it's time I told her why I did what I did." He hands Zen a piece of paper. He then counted down from three and Zen felt the wave of sleepiness disappear.

'He was interesting, that's for sure.' Zen then proceeds to head back inside, just as everyone was waking up from their magic induced slumbers.

-Z-

Much later as the sun began to set on the horizon, Fairy Tail decided to see both the two preteens off as they left. The only two who weren't there were Natsu and Gray, who were recovering from Zen's beat down, so they would be out till tomorrow.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Wendy and Carla," Makarov said, "you're both welcome to come back anytime, with or without Zen." the two nods.

"It was nice meeting everyone here," Wendy said, smiling all the while.

"Yes, and like Zen said, it does feel like another home away from Cait Shelter," Carla added, herself smiling as well.

"Well that what Fairy Tail is, a home for those without one or another for the weary," Makarov states, "and you all are already family to us, so our doors are always open to all of you and your comrades." the four Cait Shelter members smiled widely.

"Thanks gramps," Zen said. He then turned to the others, "now let's get going, we should get back before dark." they nod.

"We wish you safe travels," Erza told them.

"And don't be strangers, come by more often," Alzack says.

"We'll see," Zen told him, "the life of a mage takes us anywhere." And boy wasn't that the truth, just the other day he saved a whole town from total destruction.

"Goodbye!" Wendy and the others waved to Fairy Tail as they left the guild, with some others also waving goodbye to the group.

Once they were gone everyone went back in, besides Erza, Mira, and Makarov.

"Such a nice girl," Makarov said, "I wonder when her and Zen will-"

"Master," the two females said simultaneously in dark warning tones, "don't think about it."

Makarov gave a sheepish chuckle as sweat rolled down his frame.

"O-okay, now let's get inside." the two females nod before following their Master back inside Fairy Tail.

-Z-

Zen, with Percy on his shoulder, walked close by Wendy, who held Carla in her arms.

"So Wendy," Zen began, "sorry about what happened earlier." Wendy shook her head.

"It's okay Zen, I forgive you," she leans close and pecks Zen's cheek. The boy flushed as he placed a hand on his cheek. 'But I do hope you do return my feelings one day.'

While they were walking a group of men saw them, more importantly Zen.

"There he is!" one shouts.

They began to run towards the two preteens and two felines. And in an instant Zen and the others found themselves surrounded by Rune Knights.

"Zenith Memoriae, you are under arrest and is too be brought into the Council for questioning," one, presumably the leader, spoke. Zen gritted his teeth in frustration. Wendy and Carla were shocked by their sudden predicament.

"Z-Zen, what's going on?" Zen couldn't have done anything bad, she just knew it, and Carla had that same feeling as Wendy, Zen was too pure to do anything bad, so why would the Council want him in the first place?"

"Zen, it's time to use _that_ ," Percy said. Zen nods, his face turning determined.

" **Gate!"** He and the others were engulfed in a golden light, and once it cleared, the four Cait Shelter mages were gone.

* * *

In a burst of gold Zen, Wendy, Percy, and Carla, landed gently in front of Cait Shelter. Zen offered a hand to Wendy and helped her up off the ground, but right now, her face only showed confusion.

"Zen, why were the Rune Knights after you?" Carla flew up besides Wendy, also wanting to know. Zen sighed as he looked at Wendy.

"It deals with a connection to someone I have, and for your safety I can not tell you yet."

"But why?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you." Wendy's eyes widened. "I don't know what I would do to myself if you got hurt because of me, and I'm not going to let that happen to you and everyone else I care for."

Those words touched Wendy. Zen had his past, and now it was coming up with him, at least not in a bad way. But she would respect his privacy, and wait till he was ready to tell her everything.

"I understand Zen," she told him, "now, let's get going, it's almost dark and you have to make dinner, remember?" Zen smiled and walk besides Wendy to Cait Shelter.

Percy and Carla watched them go, both talking about who knows what. It was then the white feline turned to the calico cat.

"So, I take it you're not going to talk of Zen's past either?" Percy shook his head, a frown evident on his face.

"No, he has to tell both of you himself when he's truly ready, and I have a feeling that'll be soon then we both like it to be." Carla nods as they to walk back to the guild hall.

All of whom hoped to forget what happened today for the most part.

* * *

"We lost him AGAIN!" The Chairman roared. He was a rather plump man with a large, white beard that split into two with little bands holding it in place, he didn't have much hair except for a small bun on his head. This was Crawford.

"Calm now Crawford," Ultear told him, "this was only a small slip up, but we have new images of him and his accomplices." A picture of Zen and Wendy with Percy and Carla at their sides.

"Well whoever this girl is along with those two felines, they could give us the information we need." A small old man with a rather cat like appearance with orange hair, mustache, and surprisingly a tail. This was Michello.

"But finding their guild will be hard," a woman councillor states. She had a middle age appearance with short, slightly dark blonde hair on her head. This was Belno.

"But we must be careful," one says. He, like Crawford, had a beard, but his was shorter, and he had pointed ears along with a single closed eye. On his head rested a bat of sorts, but no one really knew what it was. This was Councilman Orc, "the boy may not realised it, but he's beloved through all of Fiore."

"Agreed," replied Siegrain, "he's one of the Heroes of Ironhollow, the proclaimed Songster of Oxbell, and the most recent one, the Divine Sage."

"Well no matter, this Zenith will be in front of us one of these days, and we will get answers, whether he likes it, or not."

* * *

 **Wendy: I finally got the chance to meet Fairy Tail!(her eyes were replaced by stars)**

 **Carla: Calm down child.**

 **Percy: I don't think she can hear you Car, she's in la-la land.**

 **Trey: Anyways, are you guys going to stay, because I have questions to answer for people.(Zen shook his head)**

 **Zen: Nah, go ahead and send us back.(Trey pushed the red button and the group of four were pulled into the vortex)**

 **Trey: Good, now onto some answers!**

 **Zen's and Wendy's accidental kiss. I have been dying to write that and a friend of mine had told me to do so(I hope your happy Star!). And don't you just love ZenxWendy fluff? And they're growning closer by the second, and it's only a matter of when till they're official. Which, sadly, won't be for a while dear readers.**

 **The Council. Their pursuit is still strong as ever for Zen, but he does** _ **not**_ **want to answer any questions for them, for they might try to do something underhanded to him.**

 **Recording. Makarov is going to try and get the council off of Zen's back, but will it be enough for them, or will they still be the stubborn idiots they are.**

 **Fiorian Currency. This has been a slight problem for me, so I came to a conclusion. 100 Jewels = $1.00, which makes things much easier.(Hopefully I remember it)**

 **That's all I have for now my faithful readers, for anymore questions place them in the reviews or PM me. And remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review your opinions on it, and see everyone next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Spirit Mage

 **Thanks to all of those who read and/or reviewed, it means a lot. Anyways, now here's a new chapter!**

* * *

Today was a normal day for one Zenith Memoria Dragneel…

Well…as normal it can get for him.

He woke up bright and early like usual, freshened up in his bathroom, made breakfast for himself and for when the others woke up, and finally do early morning trainings.

He had it drilled into his head-almost literally-by Irene to always be vigilant, train hard, and make up new styles in fighting, and from August he learned to expand his range in learning magic, hence why he had a wide range in battle oriented magics.

He gave a small chuckle to himself as he slid down memory lane, and to the first time he learned Dragon-Slayer Magic from Irene…or rather the Sage Dragon Belserion.

" _ **Sage Dragon's Roar!"**_ _a small puff of light green energy expelled from a small 6 year old's mouth. He was currently wearing a pair of black shorts with a gray shirt with the Alvarez symbol on the front in green. This was Zenith Memoria, Adopted son of Spriggan and Prince of Alvarez._

 _Currently, said child was practicing his Dragon-Slayer magic, but was having a rather difficult time in doing so, but that didn't stop his determination to learn the art. Irene told him that in order to fully master the way of a Dragon-Slayer, he must learn to do it himself, but that was easier said than done._

 _From afar, the Scarlet Despair watched her young pupil in both pride, and slight disappointment. Pride at the fact he was determined to learn Dragon-Slayer magic, despite how much trouble he was having in it…_

 _Which lead to the reason why she was a bit disappointed._

 _She made sure to enchant a bit of her Dragon-Slayer Magic into Zenith when he was asleep one day, but now she had a feeling it wasn't enough to do anything major. She didn't want to over do it and turn him into what became of her and Acnologia. And Spriggan said she could teach him, but didn't want a young Dragon roaming around the kingdom._

 _She gave a sigh._

 _Looks as though she's going to have to take the direct approach for this magic._

 _She stepped out of her spot and walked forwards before saying, "I think that's enough training to day little one." Zen jumped a foot in the air from her sudden appearance behind him._

" _M-M-Miss Irene!" before he could say anything else, Irene raised a hand._

" _I've been watching you Zenith, and I must say, I'm slightly disappointed." Zen looked down glumly, and that single look could have broken anyone's heart. 'Cause it sure did for Irene. "But I'm not disappointed in you little one, but rather myself." Zen's expression turned from sad, to a mix of shock and confusion._

" _I realised that sometimes one needs more personal help when it comes to teaching some things, such as you with your Dragon-Slayer Magic." Zen blushed, a bit embarrassed by that fact. Irene noticed this. "There's nothing to be ashamed of either, you just need a bit of help, and I plan on doing just that." Zen smiled brightly._

" _Thank you Miss Irene!"_

" _However…in order for you to fully train and reach your potential, we'll have to leave Vistarion Palace." Zen's smile faded hearing that._

 _Truth be told he hasn't actually set foot out of the Palace since he has come to live here in the past few years. and hearing her say they had to_ leave _kinda actually scared him a bit._

" _I know you may be scared, but you will learn to master Dragon-Slayer Magic, understood?" While the sentence sounded more like a question, it was a statement. Zen could see it in Irene's eyes she was_ not _taking no for an answer, period._

" _O-okay, but will S-Spriggan be okay with me l-leaving?" Irene actually had to think about that for a moment._

 _Ever since coming here Spriggan has been_ very _protective of his adoptive child, and doesn't really want him out of the Palace under any circumstances. Brandish and Dimaria still bring him treats and souvenirs from their missions usually, but that's the only taste of the outside world he has ever had._

" _I don't know my prince, but I will see."_

 _-Z-_

" _What?" Irene had just asked his highness about taking Zenith on a few months training journey, and that's all he said._

" _Yes your highness, I think he needs a taste of fresh air and doesn't need to be cooped up here for his whole life." Spriggan sighed. He wanted to keep his little one safe from the dangers that is known as the world. All the death, destruction, violence, and the dark natures of humanity. "Sir, you can't keep him from the world, he'll eventually want to go out on his own."_

 _Spriggan sighed, knowing full well what she said would be true._

" _Alright, you can take him out of the Palace, however," once he fixed his gaze on her once more, his eyes were a red color, "if you so much as do any harm to him, be it physically or mentally, I'll make sure you suffer the consequences."_

 _Irene didn't budge from his gaze, but knew he would do something like that. And why would she harm a child like Zenith? He had the greatest potential she has ever seen in her life, and that's saying something. And he was so pure, she didn't want to taint it._

 _What? She's still a sadistic woman, but contrary to popular beliefs, she_ does _have a heart._

" _Thank you your majesty, you will not be disappointed." Spriggan's eyes returned back to normal._

" _Than if that's all you can leave for now." Irene nods and departs from Spriggan's study, leaving the Emperor alone to himself._

 _-Z-_

 _A week later Irene and Zenith were in front of the Palace, ready to depart. For a safety measure Zenith had to wear a cloak to shroud his frame. And least to say the boy didn't like it one bit._

" _Do I have to wear this?" Irene nods._

" _Yes my prince, for your saftey." Zenith groans degradingly as he pouted in defeat._

" _Fine." The duo began walking towards the outskirts of the city-_

Zenith was brought out of his memory when looked up at the sky to see the sun getting higher since he came out to train. He wiped sweat from his forehead as he was finished with his morning training before heading back into the guild hall.

-Z-

When he enter he saw everyone else was up and active doing their morning routines as always. The first to notice his appearance, like usual, was Percy.

"Morning Zen, how was training?" Everyone else gave their greetings and he returned them, as usual. Zen sat down at a table and gave a small sigh.

"It went as it usually goes little buddy." The feline nods before digging into his breakfast.

-Z-

"Hmm." Later, Zen finds himself standing in front of the request board to look for a job to do, however, none really caught his eyes.

Though, he should be thankful for the many more requests they've received recently thanks to his reputation spreading across Fiore like wild fire.

The so called Divine Sage of Fiore was his nickname, and he had to admit, it suited him seeing his magic _was_ Sage Dragon-Slayer Magic.

He gave a soft chuckle at the irony.

He went back to looking at the board till a single one caught his eye.

 _Please Help!  
A Monster is seen on the outskirts of the town of Bluebell, and we want someone to investigate it!  
Reward: 120,000 Jewels plus a Gold Celestial Gate Key_

Now this was something Zen wanted to look into. He hasn't had a good fight in a long while and was actually itching for a fight now more than he thought.

He plucked the request off the wall and began to walk over to his Master, that's when Percy flew up to him and sat on his shoulder and looked at the request in the boy's hand. But after he was done reading it, he gave his partner a confused look.

"I can understand wanting to fight this monster if it's evil, but do you really want that gate key?" Zen shrugged.

"I don't know, I can fight for myself pretty well, but it wouldn't hurt to either sell it or give it away to someone." Percy nods.

Zen walks up to his Roubal and showed him the flyer.

"Master, I'm taking this request." The short old man studied the paper and nods.

"Alright Zenith, have safe travels and return soon." The boy and cat nod before departing from the hall.

* * *

The two were walking through the Forest, Percy sitting on Zenith's shoulder as said mage walked onwards towards the station.

"Zen, what are we going to do about the Rune Knights if we encounter them again?" The dual haired mage sighed.

"To be honest pal, I don't know," he said, "but know, if we happen to see them, turn, walk away, and try to not act suspicious in doing so." The Feline nod.

* * *

Zen and Percy sat on the train cart, the former looking out the window while the latter ate into a carrot. All was going well, till…

"Excuse me ma'am," a rather loud voice spoke out. "Have you seen this boy?" The two Cait Shelter mages head turned, and when they did, they paled on sight.

Rune Knights. Many of them. One was holding a flyer in his hand, showing a very accurate picture of Zenith on it.

Zenith and Percy ducked down in their seats quickly and started to…panic to put it lightly.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Zen shouted in a harsh whisper, "what do we do now!?"

"How am I supposed to know," Percy asked in the same tone as his partner, "You're the one they're after in the first place!" Then a thought came to Zen's mind.

"I have an idea!"

The Rune knights walked by a set of empty seats. One looked in and peered into for a short while, before shrugging and leaving the train cart along with the other knights.

In an instant, Zen and Percy emerged from underneath a cloak, and both gave a cry of relief.

"Thank Gods that worked," Percy said. He then took a closer look at Zen's dark teal blue Cloak. "But Zen, did you know it could do that?" to his surprise, the boy shook his head.

"No, it was something my mother left me before she…died." wow, even after all these years it still pained him to talk about his mother, "my grandfather gave it to me after he found it buried among the ruins of our old home. It was also found along with this," he requiped an envelope to his hand, "addressed to me." He handed Percy the letter. The Calico cat opened it and began to read it.

 _To my sweetest Zenith, this cloak is a parting gift from me to you for when you are leaving on you journey to make yourself a name in the world. This cloak is imbued with my undying love for you my child and it is truly special, how you must find that out for yourself in time. I wish you the best of luck and the safest of travels on your journey, and know I will always love you._

 _Love, Mom._

Percy stared at it for a moment, trying hard not to get choked up at the letter.

"...wow," he finally said after a moment, "just, wow." Zen nods.

"Yeah, I have something other than my locket to remember her b-b-" However, the train suddenly lurched and Zen fell on his side on the seat in heavy motion sickness. Percy could only shake his head.

"And there goes that touching moment."

At that moment though, a blonde haired teen with brown eyes passed by the two, but the strangest thing was that she had a whip on her hip, along with a set of gold and silver keys...

* * *

An hour or so later, the two Cait Shelter mages finally reached Bluebell and the made a quick getaway from the train in order to avoid the Rune Knights.

And in no time at all they were in Bluebell.

"Whelp, that took no time at all," Zen said.

"You know it," Percy adds, "but we should find the mayor and hurry with the request." Zen nods.

Agreed, now, let's get going."

-Z-

After those two left, the blonde haired female from before arrived in Bluebell.

"Alright, that Gate key is as good as mine as soon as I find it," she then, however, looks around, "if I know where to look that is."

-Z-

Zen and Percy reached City Hall in about 15 minutes and entered the building. They went straight up to the receptionist's desk and asked.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm here for the request the mayor posted." The woman looked up over her glasses.

"And whom might you be?" Zen flashed her a smile.

"I'm Zenith Memoria miss. And this is my little Partner, Percy."

"Nice to meetcha," the cat greeted.

Meanwhile, the receptionist's eyes were large as saucers as her glasses nearly slipped off her face.

"T-T-T-The Divine Sage of Fiore!?" Those in the area heard and turned their heads, also wide eyed and stared at the boy.

"The one and only," he gave his signature two finger salute to her. After a moment, the woman regained her bearings and came right over to his side.

"Yes, yes, right this way Mr. Memoria, the mayor is waiting for you." Zen and Percy followed her to the mayor's office, while those in the building began to gossip wildly about his appearance.

-Z-

The receptionist opened a rather large door and signaled for Zen to enter.

"The mayor's in here." Zen nods.

"Thank's again ma'am, the help was greatly appreciated." the woman smiles and nods as she left Zen and Percy to their devices. "Now little buddy, let's get this show on the road."

"Yeah." The two entered and saw the mayor sitting at their desk.

Unlike others he's seen, this mayor was indeed a female. She wore a feminine suit, her brown hair was tied into a slightly messy bun and her eyes were focused entirely on her paperwork.

"Um, excuse me?" she stopped her writing and looked up.

"Why hello there child, are you lost?" to her surprise, the boy shook his head.

"No, we're here to take that job you requested." he held up the flyer to show her he was indeed telling the truth.

"Okay then, may I have a name please?" Zen nods.

"Zenith, my name is Zenith Memoria. And this is my Partner, Percy." Her eyes bulged out of her head for a moment, before she recomposed herself.

"Well Mr. Memoria, it's an honor to have the Divine Sage come here on this day." Zen waved it off.

"It's no problem ma'am, it's a pleasure to help out." then his face gained a serious look. "But now I think it's time you told me the full job request." The mayor's face darkened a bit.

"Yes, there's been multiple sightings of a strange beast seen in the city outskirts as of late and we haven't been able to find any sources about it. I was hoping you could find out more about it in hopes of putting the people's fear to rest." Zenith nods.

"You can count on us ma'am, we'll find this creature and it's whereabouts, right Percy?" the cat pumps a fist in the air.

"You know it." The mayor smiled.

"Thank you both, but a few more things, it's mostly seen from the evening and night and it appears in the south area. And the most important fact…" Zen and Percy leaned in. "Enjoy your stay at Bluebell!"

The duo fell over commercially.

* * *

The blonde sighed as she sat on a bench. So far she hasn't gotten anywhere in finding the gate key she heard about, but she wasn't planning on giving up just yet.

However, an interesting conversation caught her ears.

"Have you heard?" a random girl began.

"What," he friend asked.

"Like, the famous Divine Sage has been spotted in Bluebell!" The blonde's eyes widened considerably hearing that.

'The Famous Divine sage is _here_ of all places!?' she asked herself in surprise. However, she began fantasizing about a young man adorned in silk robes sweeping her off her feet. 'I _have_ to meet him,' she thought dreamily. 'Maybe he can help me get the gate key.'

* * *

Zen and Percy were in an inn Zen booked for the next few days while they began their search for the mysterious monster, or whatever it was.

Zen was currently reading the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly and reading an article about himself.

As of late he's been getting more and more famous across the entire Country of Fiore, and to be honest it slightly annoyed him. The article only speculates, theorize, and gossips about his achievements, who he was, how he looked, and all that stuff, heck, they even asked for an interview.

Zen could only sigh at this.

Who knew being famous would be such a pain in his ass. It was much simpler being a prince back in Alvarez.

Percy, meanwhile, was looking through information on Transformation magic. This branch of magic interested him and Carla quite a bit and wanted to see if he could make himself a human form out of it.

While they were doing this the sun began to set on the horizon as soon the sky was a shade of orange and purple. Zen, seeing this, closed his magazine and stood up, getting Percy's attention.

"Alright little buddy, let's get a move on." The calico nods as he sat his book down and flew right onto his partner's shoulder.

"Aye sir!" And with that, the two went off into the evening air.

* * *

The blonde from before was lost.

She's been looking all over town all day and not a single sign of the Divine Sage anywhere. She felt like calling it a day till she caught sight of a boy with a cat sitting on his shoulder.

She wondered if they knew the whereabouts of Sage?

Taking a chance she walked up to them.

-Z-

"So, where are we going to start first," Percy asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we start at the south end, then slowly walk around counter clockwise and-" however, a voice interrupts him.

"Um, excuse me?" both Cait Shelter mages turn to see a blonde hair girl looking down at them with a small smile on her face. Zen looked her up and down seeing her highly curved body, almost as much as Erza's body when he thought about it. "Can you help me?"

Zen and Percy gave one another a side glance and shrugged. "Sure, why not. By the way, my name is Zenith Memoriae, and this is my partner, Percy." the cat on his shoulder waved.

"Nice to meet-" however, she abruptly stopped mid sentence hearing that name. "W-wait, did you say Zenith Memoriae?" the boy nods.

"Yeah, I usually go by Zen for short." Her eyes widened drastically.

" _You're_ the famous Divine Sage!?" The boy nods, albit a bit wearily now.

" _Yes,"_ he drawled out. Suddenly the girl's dream of a Sage shattered before her and she sulked slightly.

"Well there goes that dream," she said depressed. Zen and Percy sweat dropped at her sudden mood change.

"Um, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" The girl, remembering she didn't before stood back up.

"Oh, right, sorry 'bout that. My name is Lucy, it's nice to meet you Zen." the boy smiled widely.

"Nice to meet you too Lucy." the now named Lucy blushed at his rather cute and handsome features before shaking it off. "Now, what can we do for you?"

"Well," she began, "I heard there was a Celestial Spirit Key being given here in town, and I was wondering if you could help me get my hands on it?" the two's eyes widened.

"You're a Spirit mage?" Percy asked in surprise, flying up next to her.

"Yes I am-wait….TALKING FLYING CAT!" she jumped back in total shock at Percy, who himself smiled widely.

"Yep, ain't to many like me!" he does a loop and gives a pose. Lucy couldn't help but get out of her shocked state and giggle at him.

"So you're Percy, at first I thought he had another friend."

"Naw, they're all back at my guild hall, but anyways, what's this about a key?" Lucy faced the dual haired boy.

"Oh right. Well, the key is the Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus. And I was hoping you could help me?"

"Sure, why not, the key _was_ the reward to this job, but…" Lucy gave him a questioning look.

"But what?" Zen gave her a toothy grin.

"You have to help me on this request." She blinked.

That was it? Sounds easy, how hard could one job be?

* * *

Long story short, Lucy ate her words.

"Why did I say yes!?" Currently, Lucy, Zen, and Percy were locked in battle against a Troll.

Trolls are hideous creatures that love to come out at night and love to devour humans. Thankfully, they are weak to sunlight and magical barriers that keep them out, which the town itself has, otherwise it would have been overran by them long ago.

Back to the task at hand. Lucy had her whip in hand, Percy attached to her back and flying her out of harm's way. Zen took a direct approach and was using his strength to fight the creature.

"Okay, okay, what do I know about trolls?" Zen thought aloud as he dodged a punch from the beast. "They like dark places, incredibly strong, _very_ few in numbers and…" He punched the beast in the face as he thought.

He snapped his fingers as it hit him.

"They are weak to sunlight!" He used the momentum from his spot on the ground and jumped high in the sky. His body then gave a radiant light. **"Helios Emanation!"** his body was engulfed in sunlike light as those near were blinded by its rays of power. The Troll let out a cry as its body began to freeze up while Percy and Lucy closed their eyes.

"What is this!?" The blonde questions in both shock and awe.

"Zen's magic power!" The light died down as the forest returned to its nightly color. However, there was enough light to see a sight that made them smile.

The Troll was purely turned to Stone, stuck in it's pained position forevermore.

After a moment Zen whipped a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Phew, that takes care of that!" Percy, having flown Lucy down, went to his partner's side and pumped a fist in the air.

"Oh Yeah!, another point for the Divine Sage!" he and Zen struck a pose. Lucy couldn't help it and broke out into a fit of giggles at their actions. Lucy kept this up for a few minutes before calming down.

"Hey Lucy," Zen asked, "You have a place to stay for the night?" The blonde went rigid.

She totally forgot to book a room for the night!

"If you did, you can stay with me and Percy for the night." She gave him a surprised look.

"Are you sure, I don't want to intrude on you both." Zen waved her off.

"Nonsense, you help me take down the troll!" He pointed at the stone statue. Lucy looked down and thought about it.

'I really didn't do much in helping him fight it other than being a distraction,' she thought, 'but I don't have much of a choice unless I want to sleep on a bench…' She sighed. "Okay, I'll stay with you guys for the night." The boy and cat duo beamed.

"Great! Let's get going, I don't want to be out here all night!" Zen dragged Lucy by her hand to the inn he and Percy were residing in for the night.

* * *

Lucy woke up with a yawn. It was mid-morning out and the sun was partially up. She looked around to see she was sleeping on a rather comfortable couch in a large inn room. She looked around the sunlit room and when her eyes fell on the single king sized bed in the room, she almost squealed at the most adorable sight she's ever seen.

Zen's body was covered by the bed's blanket up to his chest, and he was lying on his side. Percy was snuggling into Zen, whom had his arms around the sleeping cat. Both were dozing away like there was no tomorrow.

Getting back to her routine, Lucy got off the couch and freshened up for the day, and by the time she came out of the bathroom, Zen and Percy were waking up, the former was sitting up on the bed.

"Morning Zen, Morning Percy," she greeted. The boy gave a tired wave.

"Mowning Lushy," Zen greeted, slurring her name. He then gave an almighty yawn, showing off his sharp teeth. He then shook the sleep off of him. He then hopped out of the bed. "Welp, time to get ready for the day."

-Z-

In no time at all both cat and young mage were out of the bathroom, clothed and all. Lucy was impressed.

"Wow, I've never seen a person get done in the bathroom that fast," She says. Zen merrily shrugs.

"Meh, I've always got done fast in the bathroom for some reason or another." He then grins. "Anyways, let's get to the mayor's office and tell her that the job is complete." Lucy nods, glad that she would be gaining a new gate key, but more importantly, a new set of friends.

-Z-

The group was standing inside the mayor's office as the woman looks at the three, smiling widely.

"I am truly thankful for your help young Zenith, you help us before anyone could have gotten hurt. And to think, the two had a set of century old protection runes circling the entire town, just amazing." But her eyes narrowed slightly, "but I'm going to have see evidence of your feat, you do have a witness, but…" Zenith just grinned.

"Way ahead of ya." he flashes out of the room, to the shock of the two women present. Percy merrily sighs.

"We might want to step outside."

-Z-

And true to his words, they found Zenith outside…sitting on a giant hideous looking stone statue. The townspeople were both intrigued and repulsed by the statute.

"I present the monster people have been seeing, a troll," Zen proclaimed. The mayor's and everyone else's-sans Lucy and Percy's-eyes widened.

"Well," she began, "that explains quite a lot actually." It actually did when one thought about it. It explained why the sightings were from late dusk into the night, why trees and plants on the town's outskirts were destroyed, and why they found large oddly shaped footprints.

Zen hopped down from his spot on the troll statue as the mayor walked up to him

"Zenith Memoriae, you have my gratitude for stopping this beast, and as a rewards I present you with these Gate Keys." The Mayor's receptionists brought out an old looking box covered in dust and gave it to the boy.

Zenith opened the box and and gave a silent gasp. Not only was there a golden gate key, but right next to that key there was a Platinum Gate Key.

"Th-thank you for the amazing reward Mayor, and I was happy to help a town in need." It was then the mayor leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Now I suggest you hurry and leave young Sage, the Rune Knights are on their way to this exact spot and want you for some unknown reason." Zen paled upon hearing her words.

"R-right." He then looked at his two companions and held out his free hand.

Percy immediately grabbed it, while Lucy looked confused. Zen sighed as Percy touched Lucy's shoulder and in a flash of gold, and at the exact moment the Rune Knights appeared, the trio were gone without a trace, leaving behind only a memory.

* * *

The group flashed in appearance at an open field close to a barn. Lucy had to blink in surprise at what just happened. However, before she could say anything, Zen places the golden Gate key in her hand and shook his head, not in the mood.

Lucy immediately caught his mood and didn't say anything about it.

"Well, thank you Zen, Percy, for the gate key, I really appreciate it." the boy smiled.

"No problem Lucy, anyways, me and Perc have to go, but hopefully we'll see one another again one day." Lucy nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I hope so too." and with that, the boy and the cat flashed out of view, leaving the blonde haired teen to smile. "Alright," she raised the golden key in her hand, "I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits…"

* * *

Zen and Percy flashed into view in a different clearing, the cat confused.

"Uh, Zen," the calico feline began, "where are we?" Zen shrugged.

"A random clearing somewhere in Fiore, I had to see something." Zen opened the box once more and pulled out the Platinum Key, much to the shock of Percy.

The Key itself resembled a dragon, with the bit of the key resemble a dragon's head with a long serpentine like body being the shaft and the rest of the body was coiled around a T like symbol with a curve attached at the end that split off into two.

"Alright, let's give it a try." Zen raised the key high, **"I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits,"** the key began to illuminate, **"I beckon you to my side at once, pass through thine gates."** the Key glowed much brighter as a platinum star magic circle appeared beneath his feet. **"Open, Gate of Dragon, Draco!"** a ding-dong was made as the whole clearing was engulfed in a golden light.

When it cleared, Zen and Percy could only look up in both sheer shock and terror.

Standing over them was a gargantuan golden dragon whose golden scales shined like stars in the night sky. His eyes were a deep Sapphire blue that sparkled. And as for his underbelly, it was silver, but somehow less shining than Zen's own eyes.

The beast gave an almighty roar as it looked around.

"Who dares summon me!?" it bellowed loudly.

Zen was petrified. Here was a living, breathing, _**DRAGON**_ of all things!

"U-uh, it w-w-was I who summoned you!" Zen partially shouted. The Dragon's cold eyes fell on the boy.

"So you sumoned me?..." the dragon sized up the young 12 year old.

The boy had a heck of a lot of magic power for someone his age, something the dragon spirit could respect. His hair, while unusual, actually seemed eye catching to the dragon. But what caught him most was the boy's eyes. He never expected to see _those_ types of eyes in a child. Those _glorious_ silver eyes even put the ones on his underbelly to shame. They shined with so much youth and kindness, far more than he has ever seen in his immortal lifetime. But behind them was both loss and hardships, but they glowed and swirled with untold power…but he couldn't help but sense something more behind them…

The three stood there for a few more moments before Draco broke the silence

"…You, young mage, interest me." Zen's and Percy's eyes widened.

"Th-thank you Lord Draco," Zen stuttered. Percy couldn't help but giggle at Zen's stuttering. It reminded him of when Wendy was around new people.

"Now, May I have a name my young summoner?" Zen nods.

"Zenith, my name is Zenith Memoriae." the Dragon's eyes widened drastically hearing that last name.

'He's _her_ descendant!?' he thought. The dragon then grinned.

"Well young mage, since it's been ages since my last summon, you can call me when you need me." Draco's body glowed gold before disappearing back to the spirit world.

Zen and Percy stayed in their shock states for who knows how long, but after a while, Zen grinned.

"Alright, I got a Dragon on my side!" he raised his key high in pride.

"You know it," Percy shouts, fist pumping the air right next to Zen.

The boy then studies his new gate key. Now he would have to get a belt loop for it, but oh well, it would be worth it.

"Alright Percy, let's get back to the guild hall."

"Aye-aye Sir!" and in a flash, the two were gone.

* * *

On a black aircraft, an old man was stroking his beard. It has been months since the Balam Alliance had any whereabouts on the son of Zeref, and he was frustrated to put it lightly.

Every time they had a lead, they were always late and the boy left nothing behind for them to find. It's as if he always disappear into the air when they get their.

But Hades wasn't the only one. The Alliance as a whole was rather upset. Here was one of the of the people who had the potential to be the greatest dark mage in History, even more so then Lord Zeref, and he just wouldn't submit!

But they knew that one of these days they will get him, for it was only a matter of time before young Zenith becomes the darkest mage in all of history.

* * *

 **So ends this chapter.**

 **Zen: Finally, something simple for once.(Trey rolled his eyes)**

 **Trey: Enjoy it kid, because your going to have a tougher rode soon.(Zen pales as he then sulks)**

 **Zen: Just greeeeaaaat(he says glumly)(Trey sighed)**

 **Trey: Anyways, not much to say this chapter actually.**

 **Zen got to meet F-wait!(Trey pulls out his button and pushes it, sending Zen back to Earthland), anyways, Zen just met Fairy Tail's future residential Celestial Spirit Mage and helped her obtain Taurus' key, and gained his own in the Process.**

 **Draco. Draco is one Celestial Spirit from a set of Four, the Platinum Spirits of the Seasons. He is the Summer Key, the other three will make an appearence later on, one during the Oracion Seis Arc.**

 **And the Balam Alliance is growing restless, and it's only a matter of time before the try and strike Zen when he least expects it once again.**

 **So, remember to Follow, Favorite, and leave a Review, and place any questions in the reviews or PM me and I'll answer them either next chapter or get back to you as soon as possible, so till next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Priestess

 **For everyone out there, I just made a pattern using characters, both Canon and my OC's, and now it's time to introduce a new and final one…well, till any Self-Made Arcs I make. Anyway, it's a she, and you'll see similarities to one other character(s) when you see her, and the title of this Chapter signifies her magic, which will be revealed much later in the chapter.**

 **Anyways, without further ado, here's the chapter!**

* * *

"Zen! I have a request for you!" Zen turns away from his usual bout with Kai and looked at his aged master.

"Yeah, what's up?" Roubal handed the boy a flyer to the boy and he read it.

 _Guard Needed!  
Our Priestess is in need of a protector and we wanted the best for her!  
Location: Carnation Town  
Reward: 2,000,000 Jewels_

Zen looked blankly at the sheet when Percy flew up to his side and read it. Least to say the cat was in pure shock.

"Holy Moly! That's a lot for protecting a woman!" he shouted upon seeing the reward. Zen merely nods in agreement with his feline companion.

"Sure is pal, but I wonder why though, something about this job seems…off." to their surprise, Roubal nods.

"Yes, the distributor of this request wanted only you Zen and why protect a female from who knows what. This job is fishy, so I want both of you to be on you high guards and protect this girl at all costs, understand?" both boy and cat nodded, both completely serious. Zen's attention then turns back to the job flyer.

"So, when should I head out?" The old man took a swig of his mug.

"Tomorrow morning, so get prepared tonight." Zen nods as he and Percy left the aged man.

After they left, Roubal looked down at his hands and went deep in thought.

'I have stayed long enough in this world,' he thought, 'and I need to repent for all that I've when I was alive.' he closed his eyes and gave a sigh. He then looks up at the table with all the young mages that have joined his guild and he couldn't help but smile.

Kai was upset over the fact Zen was requested for a specialized job, Wendy was worried about him getting hurt, and young Ash looked at the boy with stars in his eyes, Zen himself simply smiled. The two felines were in a conversation about one thing or another.

'I have a feeling once I pass on they'll all have one another's back,' he then sees how close Wendy and Zen are sitting together, 'and it's safe to say that I can leave Wendy in good hands on that day.'

-Z-

Later the sun had set and the stars had began to grace the clear moonless night above as they twinkled like millions of jewels. Zen and Percy were both sitting in the bath tube full of hot steaming water. Zen couldn't help but think about the request he had to leave for tomorrow morning.

It was odd. This job was off on so many different levels. He supposed to guard a Priestess, of whom they didn't give anymore information about. And the fact that they were giving him _2 freakin' Million Jewels_ for her safety.

Zen sighed. Nothing, and he _means_ nothing, in his life were ever simple and normal.

But…

He should be thankful. His life had many twists and turns through it, but, if it wasn't for those events, he wouldn't be where he is today, and he wouldn't have ever met…

Wendy.

Yeah, he wouldn't have met the others too, but Wendy was the current and _only_ thing on his mind at the moment.

He could never be able to describe how he feels for her. She was just amazing. Caring, compassionate, and putting others before her own well being, it also help she was cute, her royal blue hair that flows in the soft breeze and her warm chocolate brown eyes that he could stare into for all eternity if he had the chance too.

To be honest, Zen loved Wendy.

Sure, they were friends, good friends, but sometimes he wanted to be more than friends, but he didn't know how to approach her. And after that incident at Fairy Tail, he was a bit more nervous and reluctant to ask her again.

Maybe he should make a song for her, yeah, a song would do nicely for her.

Zen then stood as he stepped out of the tube and Percy followed shortly after him. Both thoroughly dried off themselves off and got dressed in their pajamas.

They came back to their room and they both flopped down on the bed they shared and both stared at the ceiling.

Zen thoughts then travel for a bit, mostly to his new type of magic and his friend he gained from it. Draco was really cool, but he really hasn't had much of a use for him since he rather deal with his own battles. He would sometimes take Draco out just for a midnight flight or ask about the history of Dragon Kind themselves, and it was nice.

"Hey Zen?" Percy asked, snapping the dual haired boy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah little buddy?"

"What do you think of this person we have to guard tomorrow?" Zen sighed.

"I just hope she isn't either prissy, dainty, or stuck up. If she's none of those, then I'll gladly protect her." Percy nods. But both couldn't help but wonder, just who _was_ this priestess?

* * *

"The girl hasn't spoken in days and she barely eats anymore!" a worried man said to a group of others.

At the Church in Carnation, a group of 10 male sages were in a meeting over their young Priestess that has gone quiet as of late.

"She hasn't even said anything about the gods and their bidding either for a while," another one adds.

"Is this an omen!"

"The world could be ending!"

"We're doomed!" suddenly, there was a loud noise as the elder out of them all slammed his cane down onto the hard stone ground.

"Men, do not think those thoughts, if the world was indeed ending the gods would have said something!" he told them all. The others looked down, some sheepishly, and some ashamed, at thinking those thoughts. "Now, back to the girl, how is she?" one of the men sighed.

"She's locked herself in her room most of the time, and whenever she does come out, it's to only eat or pray." the elder nods, deep in thought.

"Hopefully, that young so called sage we hired shall take care of that and help appease whatever is bothering her." the others nodded in agreement. "Now, this meeting is adjourned." the men all got up and left leaving the room silent.

However…

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of gold eyes watched the entire ordeal from behind a set of doors, and currently, they were full of sadness.

Didn't they understand, she wanted a normal life, but that all changed when she met _her._ She remembers that moment clear as day. The fiery being of holiness, light, and goodness. She closed her eyes as she shuts the door, and all was silent.

* * *

"Alright, we got our food, clothing, and weaponry," Zen said, making sure to check his pocket dimension.

It was next morning and the duo were making last minute checks before they head out to Carnation town. And they had every last thing in their arsenal.

Plus, they had to leave earlier due to the fact it would be trouble riding the train with the Rune Knights around.

"Okay, let's get going Perc, we're burning daylight!" the cat nods.

"Aye Sir!"

-Z-

The two stood in front of Roubal who looked at the two sternly.

"This is an important mission Zenith, I expect you to complete this mission with utmost care and seriousness, and to not destroy anything like last time...understood?" Zen and Percy sweat dropped but complied nonetheless.

Truth be told, Zen _may_ have been spending a little bit too much time around Fairy Tail, because he's becoming more destructive in his tendencies at completing jobs. Last time he destroyed a few houses while trying to take down a group of bandits, and the client had to dock his pay as a result of it.

"O-of course Master." The two saluted, "you can count on us." Roubal nods as he throws out his arm forwards.

"Now go, Zenith and Perseus, you task is waiting ahead of you!" the two nod as they departed from the guild hall.

Zenith and Percy reach the greenery of the woods that surround Cait Shelter.

"Alright Perc, let's fly!" the calico cat hops onto his partner's back and sprouted his wings and the two flew up into the air and soared in the skies. The two loved the way the air kissed their skin as they flew through the sky.

"Alright Zen," Percy began, "what direction is Carnation Town?" Zen reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Lacrima. He taps it and out displays a large map of Fiore and showed their current location across the whole country.

Oh, he still kept in contact with Miss. Viridian after all this time, and she sometimes asked for new ideas for Lacrima use. Right now, he was trying out the prototype to a new way of traveling around Fiore which will not only save trees, but also show your own current location.

You see, a Lacrima is placed at each town, all tied to one another and being powered by the same magic signature as a whole. They send out invisible magic pulses that aligns with the main Lacrima in Corcus, the Capitol, and that in turns sends out a countrywide signal to small Lacrima, like the one he's holding.

"Alright, we keep heading Northwest, and in about 2 hours, depending on how far you travel first off." Percy nods, and with that, they were off.

A man knocked on a large wooden doors to a room. There was no answer. He tried again, and again and again, but like the first attempt, still, no answer.

"Ro!" the man shouts. "I know you're in there, you can't hide in there forever!"

-Z-

Inside the room a girl sat on the side of her bed and gave a soft sigh as she ignored the knocking.

She was a 15 year old girl with a nicely curved body despite her age. Her hair was _very_ long, nearly touching the floor when she stood and was a golden blonde color. Her eyes, however, were highly unusual, for they were a vibrant gold color, one that showed with holy power. She wore a small veil that laided over her hair and the rest of her body was covered in a set of blue robes.

Her life, once simple and peaceful, all changed when that event happened a few years ago when she was just 11.

Why couldn't she have a nice life, maybe become a mage, join a guild, have friends, and go on adventures. But here she was, stuck in this church for the rest of her life, devoted to praying and giving messages from the higher powers.

To put it plainly, is sucked.

She sighed.

She hoped this 'Divine Sage' the men of the church have been talking about can help her out, or at least provide some sort of entertainment for her.

* * *

Zen and Percy walked through the Forest as the trees started to get lesser and lesser, till they come to a small clearing. And once they did, they could clearly see the large town that laid ahead of them. But what really stood out, was the giant church in the middle of the town. And if Zen had to say anything, it almost matched the Cathedral back in Magnolia.

"Here it is," Zen said, "Carnation Town."

The two walked down the city streets, passing by vendors, stands, stores, and the many people who lived in the town. If Zen didn't know better, he would say this place is a less populated version of Magnolia.

"So Zen," Percy began, "where's the request anyways?" Zen looked at the flyer and read over it once more.

"It says, we have to go to the church."

-Z-

Zen and Percy looked up over the giant structure in front of them.

"Here it is," Zen said, "Flornia Cathedral." Zen the pushed open the large set of double doors and the duo enter the main sanctuary of the church. "Hello!" Zen called out. "Anyone home!"

It was then, a middle aged man with greying brown hair, black eyes, and dressed in robes stepping into view.

"Yes, by any chance are you Zenith Memoriae?" the boy nods. "Thank you for coming young child, I am Horus, one of the Sages of this church."

"Nice to meet you sir," Zen greeted him, "but, now I think you should tell me about the request you gave out." the man nods, a small smile on his face.

"Straight to the point, I like that," Horus muttered, "Yes, come, walk with me and we'll talk more." Zen and Percy nod as they followed after the Sage.

-Z-

"You see, young child, in these wall lived a young Priestess." the Sage began as they walked down the hallway. "She is treasured above all else in the town."

Zen and Percy looked at him in shock, she was _that_ important!?

"Tell us more," the cat said.

"You see, before she became a Priestess, she was a nice, sweet girl who lived with her father after her mother died in childbirth, but despite that, she had a nice simple life. However…" Zen and Percy leaned in, "everything changed when she was 11."

"If I may ask," Zen began, "what did happen?" The sage stopped in his path. He then turned around and looked Zen in the eye, a serious expression on his face.

"She was visited…by an Angel." Zen and Percy's eyes widened drastically.

"An-an-an…An Angel!?" they both shouted in utter shock. The Sage nods.

"But not just any angel, a Seraph of all thing." the two looked shocked beyond belief.

A Serah is known as the most powerful Angels in Heaven, and to be graced with one is a _true_ blessing amongst almost anything.

"Now, the reason why is to watch over her." Zen and Percy shook over their shocked expressions, and looked back at the Sage. "Lately, she's been withdrawn for whatever reason, but it has all of us troubled. So the Head Sage has asked for your help to see what was wrong." the duo nods.

"Alright sir, we'll be happy to help." the Sage smiled brightly.

"Thank you young lad, you have our deepest gratitude." Zen then remembered something.

"By the way, what's her name?"

"Rowena. Rowena De Janeiro.

-Z-

Rowena brushed her hair. It was the only thing that she liked to do in her free time, other than reading of course. She wondered when that mage they requested would arrive?

It was then a knock sounded through her room.

"Hello," a new voice said, one she had no memory of hearing, "is anyone there?"

"Zen," another voice said, "do young think this is the place?"

"Of course Perc," the first voice, known as Zen, said, "the Sage told us this was her room, and I trust him."

Rowena was intrigued for once. This mage they hired seemed…different by what she felt and heard. And he had someone else with him. So taking this chance, she got up and walked to the door. She hesitated.

This was now or never, the chance to change her life.

Taking this chance, she opened the door, and the first thing she saw was glowing silver eyes.

-Z-

Zen was surprised when he saw the older teen, and to be honest she was hot. Though in the back of his mind she didn't compare to Wendy.

"Uh, hi," Zen began, "I'm Zenith Memoriae, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Percy, his partner," the calico cat said from his place on Zen's shoulder.

Rowena blinked. This young boy…was the mage they sent to protect her!? And not only that, the supposed Divine Sage of Fiore!? Everything about him was odd, his hair, his eyes, and his name! And especially that cat on his shoulder, it was so odd, so unnatural, so…so…so adorable!

She immediately scooped it up and cuddled with it.

"Oh, you're such the cutest thing I've ever seen!" she squealed.

Percy, however, was turning an unhealthy shade of blue real fast from the lack of oxygen he was getting.

"C-can't…Breathe!" he wheezed. Zen went into a panic.

"Uh, Rowena, could you let go before my friend passes out from lack of air?" the Priestess looked down at the cat in her arms to see the cat was indeed turning blue. She quickly let go of him of cupped her mouth with her hands.

"I am _so_ sorry about that." she said, rather embarrassed by action. Percy waved her off.

"It's okay," Percy assured her, "not the first time someone tried to suffocate me." the girl sighed.

"Please, come in and have a seat." the two came in without question as the girl closed and locked the door behind them.

The group sat on the floor, Rowena and Zen opposite of one another, Percy on the latter's lap.

"So," Zen began, "tell me about yourself, like your likes, dislikes, and possible dreams." Rowena nods.

"Fine. as you know my name is Rowena, but I go by Ro for short. I just turned 15 not so long ago. I like reading, I dislike little things, and I don't really have any dreams for the future."

"Alright, my turn. My name is Zenith, but I go by Zen for short. I like my friends, cooking, and helping people, and I dislike stuck up people and those driven with power. My dreams is to help others reach their own."

Rowena sat in silent shock. There is no way in the god's name that this boy is _that_ pure of heart.

"I'm Percy! I like Veggies, and and dislike lizards, I don't really have much of a dream yet." Ro nods.

Zen however, began analysing her. She had a large set of magic reserves and a large magic container. If he had to guess, she had almost as much as him and Kai's magic containers can hold, separately. The aura around her gave of a holy power along with a hint of burning fire.

When he thought about it, she seemed to have the same, yet, opposite feel when he was around Mira.

"So," Zen began, "why do they Sages want me to guard you?" Ro looked down.

"It's has been the way I've been feeling lately. They think something bad is going to happen soon, when really it's not." Percy raised an eyebrow, but Zen knew what she was talking about because he felt the same thing.

"You want to leave, don't you?" Ro gave him a sad smile.

"Yes, I want to leave _so_ badly." Zen nods in total understanding, "but, that's not the only reason why." now she had both their total attention, "lately, I've been feeling something off with the Sages, I can't tell if it's one of all of them, it's just…a dark foreboding feeling."

Are you sure?" Zen asked, making sure. She nods, but then smiles.

"And I know it isn't the man who guided you here." the two raised an eyebrow at her.

"And how would you know," Percy asked.

"He's my father," she said simply, smirking in amusement at their gaping faces.

"Say what!?" the duo shouts in commercial shock, "He's your father!?"

* * *

"So, you have the boy in the Church?" a soft voice asked. This belonged to none other than the Councilwoman Ultear Milkovich. She was currently in an empty office and was talking to a shadowed man through a Communication Lacrima.

"Yes Lady Ultear," the figure said, "he is with the girl as we speak, and both would make perfect tools for your uses." She nods, a dark smirk on her features.

Zenith Memoriae, the names that sparks high interest, along with bits of lust and hate at time, through the entire Balam Alliance as a whole.

The boy was an enigma, plain and simple.

But thanks to Makarov, they learned much about him, like how he was the sole savior of the Vatican Massacre, Crown Prince of Alvarez, and adopted son of Zeref, but knowing all these facts didn't settle their minds, and that fact he _learned_ from Zeref was another thing. They still kept up the search to _truly_ know his intentions, much to the chagrin of Fairy Tail Guild Master.

So she took it upon herself to find out more about him and his abilities, sadly she hasn't found much. He knew basic magic, such as Requip, Light, and Darkness magic, but she wondered what his true powers were, and just thinking those thoughts made her lust to know more.

But now she had a problem. Should she contact Master Hades and have them send a strike to apprehend the two children, or should she contact the rest of the Council Members and send the Rune Knights…?

Why not both? Either way, she would get the boy either way.

She smirked. She had some calls to make.

* * *

Zen and Percy found much out about Ro since their time there in the church. She was a girl who liked peace, looked to the bright side of things, and was no nonsense types of person. Percy wondered what she would do if she witnessed Zen's and Kai's bouts?

And in return Ro learned a lot about Zen and Percy. They were from a rather small guild called Cait Shelter, which as of now had 6 members in total, including both Zen and Percy. And she heard discreetly from Percy that Zen had a thing for another member in his guild, and upon hearing that, she couldn't help but smirk.

The trio were now playing a simple game of go Fish, having nothing better to do in their free time. So far it's been win and losses all around, Zen being ahead both of them by a small margin.

However, there game was interrupted when there was a giant growling noise, causing Ro to jump in surprise.

"Wh-wh-what was that!?" she asked.

Zen put hand on his stomach.

"Sorry," he said, somewhat sheepishly, "I'm famished." Ro's jaw hung loose while Percy only shook his head in amusement.

"Well," Ro began, getting out of her shock, "we can go to the kitchen and make ourselves something." Zen and Percy gave her a look.

"What about the sages?" She merely laughed.

"By now, they are probably out doing who knows what, but there may still be one around." they nodded.

"Alright, let's get going, I'm starving." and with that, the three left the room.

* * *

Not to far from the Cathedral, a group of mages started at it, each of them full of anticipation. However, these weren't your ordinary mages, no, for they were far worse and much darker. These were the dark mages that work under the Balam Alliance as a whole.

"Lady Kyôka," said a mage, "how long till we attack?" The Demon from the Book of Zeref gave an infernal smile.

"Soon my subjects," She said, "we'll apprehend the boy and he'll become our future leader!" they all cheered.

Kyôka looked back at the town, mainly at the church. In there laid their prize, the _adopted_ son of Zeref. While he may not be the illegitimate son of their Lord, he _did_ view him as his own, something they would not overlook. And after showing off his power has made them want him on their side even more.

She then gave a sinister smirk.

'And this time, when when we do get him, I plan to make him beg for mercy.' It was then a familiar head of Maroon hair stood next to her.

"He's here," he said, a grin on his face, "and this time we won't be denied our claim." Cobra was itching for a rematch, big time. He left Cubellios back with the others to ensure her safety. Right now he had one thing on his mind, and that was breaking the son of Zeref. He had humiliated him twice! And worst, he couldn't hear a single one of his thoughts…

But, that didn't mean he couldn't hear his Partner's thoughts.

'Oh, what's this?' he thought when he listened in on the three in the Cathedral, 'there seems to be that girl there were suppose to bring in as well, hehe, this is going to be even more fun than I thought.' he grinned in anticipation at the thought of fighting the boy once more.

* * *

"Faster men! Before he can get away!" a large Platoon of Rune Knights ran towards their destination, Carnation Town. There, they would finally apprehend their #1 target for the past few months, Zenith Memoriae.

The supposed Son of Zeref was elusive, always disappearing when they approach, both literally and metaphorically. The council has been in a frenzy upon learning of his relationship to the Darkest Wizard in history, and they want to make sure that another doesn't appear.

* * *

They had to get him before he could get away, and they would this time. They Swore to it.

Zen felt a giant shiver rush down his spine, and not any things can do such a thing. Something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon.

"Guy's," he began, "I have a bad feeling we're in danger." Percy instantly paled white while Ro looked at him.

"What do you mean." the Calico cat looked at her.

"Zen has a 6th sense," he said, "and it always knows when his life and others are in danger." seeing the look in his eyes told her he was being undoubtedly serious, and it in turn made her pale thinking the bad things to come to them.

 _Go!_ A voice spoke in her head, causing her eyes to widen upon hearing it.

'Mikaela!' Ro thought in surprise. 'I thought you were in deep Slumber!?'

 _I awoke when I sensed your imminent danger Rowena! Nows not the time to dilly-dally, you must follow the boy and get to safety, he's the only one who can save you!_ If what the voice was saying was indeed true, then they have to leave now.

"Zen, we have to go," she said in a hurry, "if what you say is true, then we're not safe here!" Zen and Percy both nodded.

Suddenly, the entire Cathedral shook, causing the group to almost lose their balance from the quake.

 _Hurry, they're almost here!_ Ro grabbed Zen's hand as he held tightly to Percy under his arm for safety as they began to rush for the exit. Just then, the building gave another violent shake as cracks began to form around the ceiling.

Just then a piece of the ceiling fell, but Zen quickly fired a bullet of Magic, causing it to explode into dust upon impact.

The trio continued before they found themselves in the sanctuary. They almost made it to the door before the right side of the church was blown away by a massive explosion, destroying the entire wall as dust and debris were thrown all over. The last of the sun's light entered through the giant hole in the wall.

When the dust settled, Zen's and Percy's eyes widened drastically at the sight.

Dark mages, a hundred of them, maybe even more if he had to guess, stood in the ruins of the demolished wall, all either wearing smirks, scowls, or other facial expressions. However, it was the two figures that stood in the front of them all that put on high guard.

"Hello again, young Zenith," Kyôka said with lust in her eyes, while Cobra gave a smirk. Zen got in front of Ro and requipped his Sheathed Katana and got into his stance.

"Ro, stand back, these guys mean business!" Ro took a slight fearful step back at the sight of Dark Wizards in the flesh.

Suddenly, the doors of the church were blown open to reveal Rune Knights, all of them ready for battle.

"Zenith Memoriae, you're here by tasked to be brought into the Magic Council for extensive questioning." it was then they notice all the dark mages. "Alright men! Capture the boy and arrest the Dark mages!"

Zen looked at this predicament with sweat dripping down the side of his head. Both the Balam Alliance and Council show up at the same place for him of all things.

He then said the one thing to sum up his horrible predicament.

"Well Fuck."

* * *

 **Zen: MY LIFE SUCKS!(he shouts, enraged at his current predicament)**

 **Ro: Ya' think, Trey told me everything, and least to say fate loves playing with you.**

 **Percy: You know it!**

 **Trey: Anyways, many things will be answered next chapter, cause I don't want to ruin anything, especially in front of these three.**

 **Ro, Zen, Percy: HEY!**

 **Trey: Anyways, see everyone next chapter, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Captured?

 **Drago: Yes, God-Slaying Magic affects Zen to a degree to where it hurts more than it really should on a normal mage.**

 **Star eyes Pendulum Dragon: No friends to save him, he's on his own for now.**

 **Random Reader: He knows it, but he rather face things head on than running away.**

* * *

Zen now realized what the term, 'between a Rock and a Hard place' meant.

Not only was he and his two friends corned by The Rune Knights, but also members of the Balam Alliance, mainly Tartaros and Oracion Seis.

He had to be careful and on guard to ensure not only his own safety, but also those of Percy and Ro.

"Percy! Get Ro away from here!" the calico feline didn't need to be told twice. He instantly hopped onto the Priestess' back and flew up into the rafters of the church. Upon seeing this, Zen couldn't help but compare her to an angel with the pure white wings.

Shaking himself of the thought, he got into his stance and stared down his opponents.

"So young Lord, shall you finally concede and join us?" Kyôka asked. Zen's brows furrowed.

"It'll be a cold day in Hell before I _ever_ join the likes of you." The lead Rune Knight stepped forward.

"Then will you give yourself up in the name of the Law?" the boy's eye brow twitched.

"Try to understand that I haven't done anything against the law - that I know of," he muttered the last part to himself, "and I already have mixed feelings about their capabilities as leaders for trying to bring me in against my own free will."

"Well if you won't turn yourself in, then we'll bring you in with extreme force!" the Dark mages stepped forwards.

"Not before we get him first," a random mage said. The two groups charged at their target, while tha boy sweat dropped at the amount of people he was facing in his current predicament.

'Maybe a Katana _isn't_ the right weapon for this job.' without a second thought, he exquipped the Katana away as he jumped high into the air, and his body was engulfed in a golden glow.

Once it dispersed, Zen adorned a gleaming silver armor. His torso was covered in silver armor with an adonis at his midsection and his hands and arms wrapped in silver metallic gauntlets. On his head was a headband with wing-like ornaments extending from his temples, a portion his his hair covering his right eye. His legs were covered in silver metal that extended up all the way from his feet to his waist, where a set of metal dangled from his hips. In each hand was a wing designed blade. However, the most eye catching thing were the 2 sets of metal wings extending from his back.

Ro looked on in shock at the angelic like armor.

"What kind of armor is that," she asked in awe.

"That's his heaven's Wheel armor," Percy answered.

 _If I didn't know any better, he could be mistaken as an Archangel,_ Mikaela said in Ro's head.

Zen then flew upwards.

"Dance my Swords!" Suddenly, a set of swords circled around Zen in a deadly dance, **"Scattered Petals!"** the swords were covered in magic as they scattered at all his adversaries, hitting or missing all over.

It was then Zen's senses went on the fritz. He turned to block Cobra's kick with his sword.

"Why is it that you guys never quit in trying to capture me!?" He overpowers the Poison Dragon-Slayer and pushes him away before equipping back into his Normal attire.

However, his senses once more went on the fritz as he narrowly dodges a downwards strike from Kyôka's sharp claws. The Etherious herself wore a lustfull smile on his face as she stared down her prize, and made said prize shudder from the gaze.

"Come with us Young Lord, and embrace your destiny!" she tries to hit him once more, but the boy was too nimble for her to land a direct hit.

"Not now or any other lifetime!" just then, blue-green Tomoes appeared all around Kyôka.

"Wha-" Zen snapped his fingers and they all detonated, causing the fake demon to cry out in agony.

However, Cobra came running up to him and launched a punch at the boy, who blocked it with crossing his arms.

'Forgot about him for a second there.' Zen launched a kick towards the man's midsection, but he caught the attack and sent another punch at the boy, who once more parried the incoming attack. This went back and forth, till Kyôka made herself known once more.

She sent her whip like talons at Zen, hopping to bind him, but like always, he was able to dodge.

However, this time, he was left wide open.

Seeing this, Cobra grinned.

'Perfect.' He jumped up behind Zen, and delivered a near devastating axe kick to the boy's back, causing him to go skidding across the church floor.

The boy came to a halt right in the center of the Rune Knights, who all were pointing their own weapons at the boy.

"Surrender now or else," the leader said. Zen smirked.

"How about…option three." He once more requiped his Katana, "neither!" He flicked out an inch as he fazes out of view, much to all the men's shock.

"Where did he-" suddenly, slash marks began to appear all over each and every Rune Knight within distance. Zen could be seen on the outside of the circle, smirking all the while. However, a group of mages tried to jump him from behind.

"Now we got you kid!" Zen already saw it coming. Once again he flicked out an inch of his sword's blade as he found himself a few feet behind the mages. Suddenly, all their clothes were torn to shreds, leaving them in nothing but their underwear.

The small group cried out in embarrassment as they raced away to find something to make themselves decent.

From their spots above Percy and Ro couldn't help but laugh at what Zen did.

On the inside, Ro was amazed. Zen was so skilled with both magic arts and sword fighting.

Zen faced down the remaining forces against him, and gritted his teeth slightly. They were still numerous in numbers on both sides, and it looked like they aren't planning on stopping anytime soon too.

However, he then found himself in a ring of dark mages.

'They never give up," Zen muttered. Zen then in took a deep breath of air as he expanded his lungs to their highest capacity.

Upon seeing what the boy was planning Percy paled immensely.

"Ro! Cover your ears!" the teen looked at the flying feline with a confused look.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" she sighed as she complied with his wishes, and good thing too, for something akinned to hell was just release.

" **AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Zen gave an almighty screech that tore through the very air around him as each and every last person tried to cover their ears, but found it futile in doing so. Sound waves rippled through the very air as every single glass window, be they stained or regular was shatter at the sudden hyper voice attack.

However, Cobra received the worst of it due to his high sense of hearing. The man screamed out in agony as his ears were just about bleeding out of his ear drums.

After a moment Zen ceased his onslaught and saw that all the mages and knights were on their knees, making it it the perfect time to get away.

"Percy! Time to get out of here!" the cat understood right away.

"On it!" The Cat flew right towards his partner with Ro still in hand. The boy himself ran towards the duo.

"U-Uh Percy what are you doing!?" However, before the cat could answer, the three came into close distance and in a swift instant, they vanish in a small flash of Gold.

Cobra stood up, rubbing his slightly bloody ear. He gritted his teeth at the thought of the group getting away from them. But…a second later it turned into a grin. Kyôka walked up to him, she still being beaten up, but still battle ready.

"Where do you think they went now?" He asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

"They shouldn't have gotten very far…were you able to get it on him?" Cobra smirked as he remembered kicking Zen's back.

"Yep, it should be taking affect any moment now." the Etherious nods, she too smirking.

"Then we must hurry and find him before this chance slips away from us," she turns to the mages, most of them getting up from their beating, and they were all still somewhat bruised all over. "Go out and find the boy for he is weakened! And we won't tolerate any failure. Now go!"

-Z-

The trio appeared in an alley a distance from the church. Ro had to blink to regain her bearings at the sudden mode of transport.

"What just happened?"

"That was Zen's Gate magic, it's teleportation magic." Ro nods.

"Amazing," she was fascinated by the magic he knows. However, Zen grunted in pain as a searing jab stabbed him in the back. The pain worsened as he bit his lip, drawing blood from it at how hard he bit down try to ignore the pain. He fell to his knees, catching the others' attention as he hugged himself, trying to stop the pain he felt spreading all over his body.

"Zen, what's wrong!?" Percy questioned in panic.

 _On his back!_ Mikaela told her _there is foul magic emanating from his back! Take his shirt off and check!_ Ro did as told and pulled Zen's shirt off. She first admired his highly toned body for someone his age, but he wasn't really her type, and he was younger that her, she liked men older.

Anyways, she turned him onto his stomach, and both she and Percy gave sharp gasps in horror at the sight. A black magic circle was drew into his back, sending out this black substance that spreaded over his back.

 _This is what causing him pain._ The voice said, _I have no idea how to remove it sadly, but there has to be a way to do so._

'But more importantly, how did this happen to him?' Ro wondered. She recalled the battle at the church, then a memory popped into her head. "Of course!" she said aloud.

"What, do you know what's happening to Zen," Percy asked hopefully. To his sadness, Ro shook her head.

"No, I don't know what's happening, but I know how he got i in the first place." Percy tilted his head.

"How then?" She looked at straight in the eye.

"Remember that maroon haired man?" Percy nods. "He was the only one to land a direct hit on Zen in this exact spot." Percy's eyes widened as he reailised what she was getting at.

"So that how Zen got it!" She nods. She then looks back at the preeteen to see him squirm in pain.

"Do you have anything that could put him to sleep?" Percy nods. He handed her a bottle out of his pack.

"Use this, it's a pain reliever and a sleep potion, once drinking that, he should be okay till we get him to safety for the night." Ro nods as she turns the boy over.

"Zen," she said calmly, "open wide, this will help you." Zen gave a slight nod before opening his mouth to allow her to pour the substance into his mouth. Once Zen had drank it all, his eyelids immediately began to grow heavy and before they fully closed and he was out into a dreamless sleep.

"There," Percy said, "that should keep him out for the next few hours." Ro nods as she looked up back at the now dark skies.

"It's late Percy, we have to find shelter for the night." the cat nods as Ro picked up Zen bridal style. 'Thank you Mikaela for my enhanced strength, senses, and skills.'

 _You are welcome Rowena,_ the voice said as the group went into the night.

-Z-

"Huh," Cobra said next to Kyôka.

"What is it Cobra?" the man smirked.

"Seems that the Priestess and the cat have put the boy to sleep and are looking for shelter as of now." The demon smirked wickedly.

"A perfect opportunity to find them and take them all back to base."

-Z-

Ro and Percy walked side by side with Zen still unconscious in the former's arms. The boy then mumbled something under his breath.

"Wendy…" The two stopped and looked at the boy, but he was still out. Ro then got a glint in her eyes at a certain thought.

"So, Percy," she began as they continued walking forwards, "tell me about this Wendy and Zen's relationship to her." the feline nods, smiling widely.

"Oh yeah, Wendy is a Sky Dragon-Slayer who's a part of our guild, Cait Shelter." Ro nods, however, her thoughts came to a screeching halt.

"Wait," Ro began, as she paused in her tracks, "did you say a _Dragon-Slayer_!?" Percy nods.

"Yep! Our guild has three, we have Wendy, a little boy named Ash, and finally the one in your arms." Ro gave him a blank look as she looked at Zen's unconscious form. Even Mikaela was shocked that the boy was a Dragon-Slayer, for they died out over 400 years ago. Ro shook her head to rid herself of the shock.

"Anyways, back to Wendy, what she's like?" Percy thought about it.

"Well, she and Zen were each other's first friend and best friend even before Zen and I became partners." Ro then had a thought come to mind.

"Actually, how _did_ you and Zen meet?"

"I'll tell you another time, but back to my story. Zen and Wendy have been getting close to one another for almost the past year and everyone is waiting for one of them to ask the other out." Ro smirked.

"They're that close, huh?" Percy nods.

"Aye, they even kissed once." Ro's jaw dropped hearing that. They kissed and they _still_ weren't dating!? "Although it was a complete accident because of two people's fighting." Ro picked up her jaw. That made much more sense.

Ro looked up to see stars glimmering in the sky above, and the moon was almost at its peak.

"It's really late Percy, we should be coming up to an inn soon." The can nods.

Suddenly, a new voice made himself known from behind them.

"Too bad you won't be there tonight." Ro and Percy turned to see none other that Cobra standing behind them, grinning.

"Now, be a good girl and hand over the boy, and I promise you won't get hurt." They turn once more to see Kyôka walking up from the other side. Both the teen and cat were sweating bullet at their current predicament.

"Percy! Fly us out of here!" The cat hopped up onto her back and sprouted his wings and tried to fly them away from the two.

Keyword: _tried_.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kyôka reached out her talons and wrapped them around the girl's ankle. She then brought her hand down and slammed them to the ground, causing Ro to let go of Zen's body.

The girl gave a grunt as she got up through the pain she felt, but a sudden whip to the back had her back on the ground. Kyôka stepped forwards and looked at the girl with a disappointed look on her face.

"To think we were thinking of bringing a weak Priestess like you with us." She stomped her foot on the girls back, "Pathetic." She walks away from the fallen girl and feline.

Cobra picked up the unconscious boy as Kyôka approached. She then bent down and caressed the boy's face.

"I told you, you can't escape your fate." The two began walk away. Ro reached out towards them.

"Z-Zen…" she then fell unconscious as all went quiet in Carnation Town.

* * *

Zen's eyes fluttered open as he felt strange. He didn't hurt anymore, that's for sure, he was on something soft. He sat up and discovered himself to be in a room. He was currently on a large round, circular bed, multiple pillows. That was basically it in the room, except a few chairs and a couch.

He rubbed his head but felt something around his wrist and heard a jingling noise. He looks down to see shackles on both his wrists, but not just any.

'Magic suppression cuffs?' he thought. He took a full look down and saw his attire was fully changed. He wore a high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga-like sash draped around his torso, he wore a pair of matching black pants and a pair of boots on his feet. His pendent hung to his neck and gleamed brightly.

He was reminded of his father seeing his current attire.

'Where am I? All I remember is…' His eyes widened.

"Ro! Percy!" he shouts, but it was only silence around him.

"No one's coming for you child." Zen's head snapped to his right at the shadowed figure leaning against the wall.

"Who are you!?" Zen shouted, "Where am I!? What did you do to my friends!?" the figure rose a hand.

"Calm, they are where they were left, back at that town." Zen gave a relieved breath he didn't know he was holding. "But you one the other hand…"

"Where am I," the boy asked calmly.

"You are on the Cube," they said.

"The Cube?"

"Yes, home to the dark guild, Tartaros." Zen's eyes went wide with horror.

"N-n-no, I can't be here!" the figure smirked.

"Oh yes you indeed are Son of Zeref." the figure stepped into the light, and Zen's eyes widened more.

"Mard Geer." the Tartaros guildmaster just smirked.

"A pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh young Zenith." The boy looked away, averting his gaze away from the demon.

"What do you want?" The guild Master walked up closer to the bed and looked at the boy.

"It's simple answer…you." Zen's heart nearly stopped.

"W-why." the man's smirk widened as he roughly cradled the boy's face in his hands and leaned in ever so closely.

"You are the child of our creator, although not by blood, you've been the closest to him for years on end without being killed by his magic."

"Get to the point." Zen said. The man grinned evilly.

"We're going to make you the darkest mage in all of history, darker than even Lord Zeref." Zen's eyes widened once again. His face then turned to one of anger as he took his head out of Mard Geer's hand.

"I will _never_ become a dark lord!" the Etherious smirked.

"You sadly don't have a choice in the matter, it's your destiny." Zen glared hatefully at the man. "Now if you excuse me, I have some engagements to get too." the man turned and started to walk away. But before he walked out the door, he told Zen one last thing, "Make yourself comfortable child, because you are never leaving." The door close leaving Zen alone to himself.

The boy wore a crestfallen expression on his face. His hair than over shadowed his eyes as a stream of tears began to fall down his face as he bit the sobs down, but that didn't stop his shoulders from shaking.

* * *

Rowena shot up.

"Zen!" she looked around to discover herself back in her old room at her old home. She saw Percy was next to her, still knocked out from yesterday's events.

"You're awake I see." She turned to see her father sitting beside her bed.

"Daddy!" Ro hugged her father.

"We found you early this morning unconscious with this cat right beside you.

"What about Zenith?" the man looks down and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, it was only you two." Rowena's face turned to a mix between sorrow and horror.

"No," she whispered, "no, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening." she was beginning to sob openly now, her hand cupped her mouth. However, a thought came to mind. "What happened to the Church?" the man sighed.

"Due to the recent destructions to it they have closed it off to renovate it." she nods. However, her thoughts went back to Zen, her mind horrified at what could happen to him to him wherever he was.

* * *

Zen was curled up into a ball on the bed in the room he was chained in. What was he going to do now? He was trapped, no way out, and the only time they came in so far today was to give him food or talk to him. So far only Mard Geer and Kyôka were the only ones to come in here as since he was awake.

Mard Geer only told him of the Alliance's plans for him, while Kyôka came and praised him, told him he would lead them all into a brighter future.

"Bright Future my ass," Zen muttered. He was also concerned about Draco's Key. When he woke up he couldn't find in anywhere in the room, as far as he could reach that is.

It was then the door opened, drawing his attention to it once more, however, his stomach sank upon seeing the familiar head of yellow blonde hair.

"Hello, brat." Jackal said, grinning. He had his chance to return the favor for what the brat did to him.

"What did you want Jackal?" the Etherious walked up to the boy.

"Payback brat." the demon then slapped the boy, hard, across the face. The boy gave a him a glare. "There's the look I want to see." He then gave the boy a punch to his stomach, causing the boy to grunt. "Look at you, without your magic your so weak." Zen said nothing just glared at him. "Oh, not going to speak? Well then, that's alright, you'll have to talk in a while anyways." Now this caught Zen's attention.

"What do you mean?" Jackal grinned.

"So you talk huh? No matter, anyways, in a few hours you'll be in front of the entire Balam Alliance and there we'll decide your fate." Zen's eyes widened once again. "Soon, Lord Zenith, you'll name will go down as the most infamous person in history." the demon turned to exit. "And there's no escape for you." he left and Zen was once again alone.

"…" Zen was horrified. His life, was being turned into the tool of others?!

Oh Hell no!

He had to find some way to escape, and fast. Gah! He had to work up his strength to break these cuffs of his. But he had to plan out something, and he had to think, like, right now.

* * *

Ro sat on her bed rubbing Percy's head. The poor little guy had cried himself to sleep after finding out what happened to Zen over an hour ago. She didn't know what she should do, Zen was captured by Dark Wizards and she couldn't do a bloody thing about them!

 _Yes you can!_ Mikaela shouted in her head, _it's high time you took matters into your own hands Rowena, and time you learn to fight._ Ro's eyes widened hearing that.

'F-fight!? How?' she could feel the voice smirk in her head.

 _I'm going to teach you a magical technique that'll allow you to harness my or any other angel's powers, it shall be known as…Take-Over: Seraph-Soul._

* * *

Zen was being guided towards the main chamber by Jackal and another Etherious named Tempest, who wore robes over his body, hiding it mostly from view, but you could see a snout coming from underneath the hood.

Now, the Dual haired preteen was in a set of joined Magic Suppression Cuffs instead of his hands being apart like they were back in the room he was in earlier. But Zen had to think of a way out of this place, and fast!

"Um," Zen began as he walked in front of the two demons, "just where exactly are you taking me too anyways?"

"We are taking you too meet you future subjects young Zenith," Tempest told him, his voice devoid of emotions, "there we shall decide your fate and the best way to break and mold you into the next Dark Lord." Zen paled slightly upon hearing that, but kept his pace.

Soon the three came to a large, extravagant set of metal doors. The two demons opened it and ushered(forced) Zen to enter, where they found the entire Alliance waiting for them.

Upon Entering, Zen found that just about everyone's gaze was on him, and it was unnerving. Some held curiosity, some held a mix of slight anger and slight hate, but the one he felt most was lust. The lust for his powers and the intentions to use it for wrong, or in a selective few case, sexual lust, which made him a bit sick to his stomach when he thought about it.

However, it was the three gazes coming from the utmost front on top of the throne like podium that caught his direct attention.

He saw the three guild masters all looking down at him, two with calculating gazes, and one looking at him coolly. He remembered Brain from the encounter months ago in the Worth Woodsea close to Cait Shelter, and Mard Geer whom he met in the flesh earlier that morning and back through that Lacrima the spy had on him. But the last man was new to him, meaning but process of elimination, this was Master Hades of Grimoire Heart.

Mard Geer smirked from his seat on the top of his Tartaros throne.

"Welcome young Zenith," the demon said. "We are here today to decide your fate as our future leader."

"Like I'll ever join likes you," the boy told them.

"We're afraid you don't have much of a choice boy," Hades told the child, all while inspecting the boy himself.

The boy was unusual. His hair, his eyes, and his defiant personality. He had so much potential but won't submit to his betters when he has no chance against all of them at once. His magic was immense, easily putting a lot of mages in this very room to shame.

"Yes, as Hades said you shall lead us to greatness child, whether you like it or not," Brain said.

Zen just glared at them all.

"Why, I want a nice simple life, help people, find love, have a family, why can't you understand that?"

"Yes, but those would interfere with your potential for greatness," Mard Geer said.

"But I don't want to be great," Zen said.

"Like we said before, boy, you have no say in the matter," Hades told him.

"It's my life, I can say all I want to about it," Zen told him. Hades gave a small glare at him. His gaze then shift to the leader of the Seven Kins of Purgatory, Ultear. The Councilwoman/Dark Mage got the message right away and acted.

Next thing Zen knew, a green orb slammed hard into his abdomen, causing the boy to gag in pain from the hard impact that forced him to kneel on a knee.

Ultear then approached the boy, her orb rolling back and forth of her forearm, a dark smirk on her face.

"You shall listen to your new masters child, lest you want to feel more pain." Zen glared harshly to her.

"I have one master, and he is none of them!" The woman frowned as her orb floated above her palm.

"So be it." She then willed the orb to her bidding, and slammed it into the side of the boy's head, making him be tossed to his left from the impact. The boy fell to the ground as they say blood trickle down from his head, staining the white part of his hair.

While a few thought Ultear took it a bit too far, they didn't voice their opinions. The others felt she did the right thing, for the boy needed to know his betters, his superiors, and submit to their will.

Just then, the boy's body twitched.

'Seems the boy has more fight in him,' Mard Geer thought.

Zen stood up shakily, but surly, as his hair over shadowed his eyes.

"You can try to take my rights away, you can chain me to a wall all over, and you can try to break me." His eyes looked at them, they showing untold determination. "But you will never break my will or my spirit as long as I draw breath."

The three Master's hummed in surprise by the boy's spirit. He was strong, not only in body and mind, but also in spirit by what they saw his determination not to bend to their will…

They would have to break it.

In order to become the most powerful person, he must lose the wills he so valiantly held onto. Without it, he could go past his current capabilities to beyond what his is able to currently, for who needs love and family, when power is the only true thing someone needs.

Mard Geer looked at Kyôka, while Brain looks at Angel. Both females got the message as they stepped up next to Ultear. The Female Demon then stepped forwards and slashed her claws at the boy.

But this time Zen took action.

He ran forwards and slid under the demon's talons. Then taking her by surprise, he launched a kick to her midsection, sending her skidding back. Ultear launched her orb at the boy's face. However, Zen saw it coming.

Zen leaned to the right, making the orb miss his head barely by an inch.

Angel pulled out a silver key as the tip of it glowed silver.

" **Open! Gate of the Chisel, Caelum!"** an large, futuristic silver orb with a halo above it appeared. "Now, take him down my pet!"

'Pet?' Zen thought, 'she think of Celestial Spirits as pet!? That's a disgrace to all Celestial Spirits Mages out there!' Celestial Spirits were people too, despite being from an alternate dimension. They can think, feel, and know like other people can, and even better in some aspects when one thought about it.

The Chisel, however, was in a panic. Was it too go against it's mistress' orders, or attack the boy and face retribution?! Caelum knew the boy in front of it, for it was the new holder of the Platinum Summer Dragon Key, Draco. And said Dragon told most, if not all, the spirits, that any injustice against his holder would face retribution from him, personally, and that was _not_ something to be taken lightly.

The four Season Keys were by far the most powerful Spirits, even matching the Spirit king in power himself all together. Out of them all, Draco is not only their leader, but also the most powerful, and the most feared Celestial Spirit to date.

And if Caelum could wager anything, this boy would sooner or later find the other keys of the seasons.

Now, back to his predicament. To be honest, Angel was a bitch. She never treated any of her spirits right - other than Scorpio and on occasion Gemini, but Aries had the worst out of them. He was nothing more than a tool for her own gain, and he didn't like it a single bit.

"Well? What are you waiting for, blast the boy you worthless piece of metal!"

Caelum made up his mind.

He beeped before transforming into a sword. At the sight of it, Angel grinned wickedly. Now she would have her little play thing along with that fabulous new Gate key a member of Tartaros found on him when he was in deep slumber. She would have had her way with him, but she could wait, but now, he loyal pet would finally stop the boy in his tracks.

However…

 ***SLASH***

Caelum didn't hurt Zen at all. More specifically, the Sword-shaped Chisel broke off the magic suppression cuffs on the boy's wrists.

Eyes widened all over at the sudden turn of events. Angel, meanwhile, was enraged.

"You worthless piece of scrap metal! You dare betray your master!?" Suddenly, two lights emanated from her and flew towards Zen, who caught them in his now free hand. However, upon seeing the items his eyes widened.

Not only did he now have Draco's Key back, but now he had Caelum's key as well! He picked it up and looked at the key, while Angel was in shock at the sudden twist.

"How do you have those Keys!?" Zen then realised something, and smirked.

"Maybe your spirit was tired of you treating it like trash, and broke his contract with you," Zen told her, much to her increasing Chargen. Zen looked at the Chisel with mirth in his eyes. "Can we make a contract later? Cause right now we have some business to do." the orb beeped in agreement as it got closer to it's soon to be contract holder.

Hades eyes narrowed at the events as he stepped forwards.

"I shall take care of this, you three have done enough." The three women stepped back as Hades stood in front of the boy. "Now then boy, shall you submit before you're beaten?" Zen eyes narrowed sharply as his silver irises glowed.

"Caelum, I'll handle this, if I need you, I'll summon you too my side immediately." the orb beeped in understanding before fading back to the spirit world. "Now, old man," Zen got into a stance, "Shall we dance?"

The old master didn't say anything. He then began releasing his massive magic pressure, hoping to intimidate the boy, but it didn't have the desired effects, quite the opposite in fact.

Zenith laughed.

"Please, it's going to take a lot more to scare me." he told them as a silver magical aura came to life around him as he released his own Magical Pressure. Unlike Hades' Magic pressure, his was _much_ more powerful.

The ground then began to quake from the two's combined pressure as the mages all looked on in shock at the accumulated pressure that was building up.

Suddenly, the two stopped rising their pressure and at the same time, they both stopped. Neither moved as they looked at the others, cool expressions on their faces.

Then one struck.

Faster in the blink of anyone's eyes, Zen was right in Hades' faces, shocking the elderly mage by the agility the boy held.

'Such speed!' Zen's hand then glowed light green as it was covered by his Dragon-Slaying Magic.

" **Sage Dragon's Iron Fist!"** he decked Hades square in the face and sent the old man flying back.

However, Hades straighten himself up before he could go flying into anything. He then put out his hands in gun like positions and began firing bullets of magic at Zen. The boy himself saw these coming and did an aerial backflip to dodge the incoming attack.

The boy then requipped his staff as the tip glowed a heavenly white. A magic circle came to life as pure white blasts of magic shot towards the elderly man. Hades stood in his spot and put up a dark purple barrier above him that not only protected him from the magic, but absorbed it. Then a giant ball of dark energy formed and blasted a beam at Zen.

The Boy warped to a different spot out of the blast zone as blue and green Tomoes surrounded his hands.

" **El Ragdo!"** The area around Hades explodes instantly. When the smoke and dust cleared though, the man was nowhere to be seen.

'Where did-' his senses went off as he did a middle splits down wards to avoid a set of bullets from behind. Zen turned and saw the aged man with his hands in gun positions.

"Nimble, are we?"

"I'd be dead a few times over if I wasn't," Zen then stood and jumped up as he requipped Unlimited to his hands as he slashed a blade down at Hades, whom stepped back to dodge. Zen kept trying to hit the old Master, but he dodged all his attacks.

Just then, Hades jumps back farther, and moves his hands in an odd pattern. Suddenly, Magic Seals appear all around Zen, the boy in shock at seeing them.

"No way! An Amaterasu Formula!?"

" **Amaterasu Formula: 28!"** Zen was engulfed in a pillar of dark purple energy as it pierced the top of the roof and went on far into the sky before dispersing.

Hades looked on and gave a small smirk at his handy works. However, as the dust cleared, everyone's eyes went wide.

Zen was still standing, albit not unscratched. His robes were tattered and burned in many places and his face was scratched up, but he was still kicking.

"Color me impressed," Zen said, "now, I think it's time I end this." The twin swords floated out of his hands as they pointed their blades at Hades. **"Increase."** Zen snapped his fingers and the swords spun rapidly, multiplying in numbers.

Once they stopped, Hades took a step back.

Behind Zen loomed about 1,000 short swords, all aimed to strike at the Dark Guild master in front of him. Zen swiped his index and middle finger in front of him, and chaos was ensured. The swords all moved around him like a raging hurricane, hitting all who stood in their path, meaning every single last person was being pelted with the blades.

Taking the opportunity, Zen pulled out Draco's key.

" **Open! Gate of the Dragon, Draco!"** the room illuminated as a deafening, ferocious roar was heard, but no one had the chance to see what caused the sound. And then there was a great flap and soon then the swords began to slow their pace as they then saw the blades all exit the building through the roof, which now housed a much larger hole than before.

No one saw what happened.

One minute, there were blades, the next, they and Zenith were gone after an almighty roar was heard. Hades growled. The brat got away, and the were having such a good fight, and he was only getting warmed up. They would get him one of these days, he knows it.

But, everyone had the same thoughts on their minds…what did happen?

-Z-

Now far from the Cube, a golden dragon flew through the air with his contracted on his back. Zen gave a sigh of relief. He was out of the clutches of the Balam Alliance, but the question now was for how long. But he didn't dwell on the thought, right now, his main priority was getting back to Carnation Town and making sure he knew both Ro and Perc were alright.

* * *

" **Young Zenith, we are almost at Carnation Town!"** Draco told the boy. Zen smiled.

"Thanks again for getting me out of there Draco, you have no idea how much it meant to me." Imagine if he didn't have Draco's key, then he would have still been fighting Master Hades, and the others would have waited till he was exhausted to finish him off.

" **Think nothing of it, you may be my master, but we view each other as partners."** Zen grinned.

"Ain't that the truth!"

The dragon then begins to land on the earth. And when he did Zen slid down his back and off his tail like a slid, doing a flip right after he flew off the curved end of it.

"Thanks again Draco," Zen said, "but I have to ask, do you have a human form?" To his surprise the dragon nods.

" **Yes, but I rather stay in my true form most of the time, if you don't mind."** Zen nods in understanding.

"I understand. Well, see you the next time I summon you!" the dragon nods as it fades back to the Celestial Spirit world. Zen gave a sigh as he looks behind him. "Welp, time to see the others."

* * *

 _That's it, now you're ready!_ Mikaela told her, _now you can go save Zenith from those Dark mages!_

"Yeah! Those mages are going down!" Ro fist pumped the air.

"Who's going down?" Ro turned to see Zen walking up to her.

"Oh hi Zen," she said, "I was talking about the mages that kidnapped yo-" she suddenly realised just _who_ she was talking to. "ZEN!" she hugged him to death. "I was so worried about you!" Zen patted her back.

"It's alright," he told her calmly, "it takes a lot more than something like that to hold me back." Ro had tears going down her face as her shoulders shook. However, that sadness quickly turned from sorrow to rage.

"Zen~," she said sweetly as she wiped away her tears. Zen felt a sudden shiver race down his spine as he shakily turns towards the girl to be greeted with a dark red flaming Killer Intent aura surrounding her, her long hair flowing wildly.

In a quick instant Zen's entire torso was punched into the ground by none other that Rowena.

"You made me and Percy worry for NOTHING!" she shouted, enraged, "You are so reckless and immature! I'm going to make sure that you never do anything like that again!"

Zen, having pulled himself out of the ground, heard her entire rant and was shaking at how scary this girl was. It was almost as if Mira and Erza combined into one person!

Oh, now _that_ was scary.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry Ro! Please have Mercy!" the boy begged as he bowed down to her will. The girl simply huffed and turned away from the boy.

"Fine, only this once," she then looked back at him, this time her gaze was a bit disheartened. "But right now you should see Percy."

Zen's heart panged in both pain and guilt. His little buddy must've been so worried about him.

"Take me to him," he said.

-Z-

Percy was looking out of Ro's window with a solemn look on his face. Zen, his best friend, was taken. He didn't know what to do right now.

He heard the door open and close, meaning Ro must have come to check in on him.

"I'm fine Ro," he said sadly, "I'll be here."

"You don't expect me to see you stay here and be depressed about me." upon hearing that voice, Percy turned, only for his eyes to widen in shock.

Zen smiled warmly at his partner. "He little buddy, I'm back." Percy could only stare at his best friend, before his eyes grew misty as tears formed. Suddenly he flew forward in a burst of speed crying out his name.

"Zen!" Percy hugged the mage, and he returned it, holding on tightly to his little friend. "I-I-I thought y-you were g-g-g-gone fore-e-ever!" the cat sobbed.

"No Percy, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." the two stayed in their moment till Percy looked up at Zen, mainly his new attire.

"Zen, where did you get the new outfit," the cat asked as he dried his eyes. He then flew out of the boy's grasp and took it all in, "it actually suits you." Zen gave a sheepish laugh.

"Well…" Zen told Percy of what happened at the place called the Cube where Tartaros was based at, and to say the cat was shocked would be an understatement.

"Woah," Percy said, "Am I ever glad we got Draco's key." Zen nods.

"Yeah, without him who knows what could have happened."

Then the door opened up to reveal Ro, however, she was not dressed as a Priestess, but like that of a mage. She wore a simple white shirt that showed off her ample chest and had a set of Angel Wings on the back of it. She wore a front open blue skirt with blue short on matching the skirt part. She wore knee high brown boots. On her hands she wore a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves.

Zen and Percy's eyes were wide.

"What are you wearing!?" Ro posed.

"This? Oh, this is my travel wear." she said simply.

"Travel wear?" both Cait Shelter mages question. She nods.

"Yep, I'm going with you both back and joining your guild." Zen wore a look of horror while Percy smiled widely.

" **NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"** Zen's cries of anguish could be heard all over Carnation Town.

-Z-

Later, the group was standing in front of the church sages as Ro's father stepped forwards.

"Zenith, thank you for helping my daughter and out Priestess break out and now enjoy her life, take good care of her." Zen nods.

"Of course sir, you can count on me."

"Now, as for your reward-"

"I don't approve of this!" they all turn to the high sage, while Ro groaned in annoyance.

"That's High Sage Frollo," she told the two besides her. "He's a pain to deal with." the old sage stepped forwards.

"You don't deserve anything," the elder sage said, "you ruined our church, attracting both those Dark Mages and Rune Knights. You are the reason the church was nearly destroyed and our Priestess captured! And worse off you were taken in the end and didn't uphold your part of the deal." The trio's eyes widened before they all wore looks of anger, how did he know Ro was almost captured but was forgotten last minute, and the fact they were after _him_ in the first place?

"We never said Ro was almost captured," Zen said, gaining the sages attention.

"Her father told me," Frollo said, but to all the other sages' shock, the man shook his head.

"I did no such thing, I simply brought her home after we found her in that alley."

"And it wasn't Zen's fault," Ro began, "the church survived, but more importantly no one was harmed or killed."

"And finally, we know someone tipped off both the Rune Knights and the Dark Mages, so how did you know _both_ showed up?" Percy asked. The sages turned to their leader, all wearing looks now.

"That's preposterous, believe a group of children or you're leader?" Ro was fed up now.

"Shut up!" Ro shouted in rage, her hair starting to stand up as a flaming aura surrounded her. She was then engulfed in a vortex of flames as her clothing and features changed. But the most noticeable one was the set of wings that extended from her back.

Once the fire clear, all of them were gaping in Awe, but Frollo in disgust.

Ro wore a gold armor chestpiece that went around the back but didn't connect at her breast, revealing the middle portions of her chest, and were connected to a gold neck piece that resembled a necklace, and it traveled down her abdomen but exposed her midriff, fitting to her feminine toned physique. On her arms were golden Gauntlets with sharp talons at the end of each finger. She wore a bikini bottom that showed off major portions of her legs with attached hip plates on the sides of her and a piece of red cloth flowing down from behind her. She also wore golden armored boots on her feet. On her head adorned a golden crown that had spikes pointing upwards. Her hair, once a luscious gold, had turned crimson in color, and her gold eyes had turned a glowing magenta. From her back extended brown wings that were literally on fire.

" **Seraph-Soul: Mikaela!"** she shouted as her wings extended outwards, showing all present and near her glory

Her gaze fell on Frollo.

"I have had enough of you deceits and lies," she says.

"What are you talking about," the man says, "I will not be talked down by a vulgar girl who dresses like a bim-" however, a massive sword struck down besides him, stopping him before he could finish. It was a long double edge sword with a long golden hilt and guard with the grip at the end. The high sage looks shakily at it, then at the girl, whose face depicted a serious expression.

"Enough talk, I am the Seraph of Fire, War, and Truth, I know all who lie and you have been lying to me this whole time Frollo!" The other sages looked at their leader with rage, while a massive crowd was forming around them, in awe of the angel, and also angered at the High Sage. "You deliberately gave away our location to further your goals of ruling the church, and for that, you are hereby stripped of your title and banished from the church!" Frollo looked enraged.

"You can't do this to me!" Rowena looked at him with sneer.

"I am the Priestess of the church, my word is final." She then gives a glare as her eyes glowed red as the fire on her wings began to blaze more. "Now get out of my sight before I do something I won't regret." the sword was beckoned back to her hand as its blade burst into flame. The Ex-High Sage left in a hurry, not wanting to deal with the rage of an angel.

Once he was gone, Ro's expression soften before turning to the Father.

"Xavier De Janeiro, step forwards." the man step forwards in his daughter's holiness. "You have my trust and my blessing to watch over the church and ensure it's safety, so henceforth I dub thee new High Sage of Florian Cathedral!" the crowd cheers at having a much more better and respectable High Sage to watch over them. "May ye bask in the Gods' light for eternity." Ro was once more engulfed in flames before she reverted back to her original form.

"Now, I denounce my Priestess title." upon hearing that the crowd gasps, "I know, I know, but I want to explore the world, make friends, and find love like any other girl my age. So Daddy, I leave this town in your charge while I'm away." The man smiles both happy and sad.

"Alright, but promise to visit from time to time?" He was answered by a hug from his daughter.

"Always." he hugged back as the crowd clapped at the heartfelt moment.

Zen and Percy both smiled widely, happy at the happy ending.

-Z-

The group walked over the hill that overlooked the town. Ro couldn't help but steal one last glance at her home. Zen place a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Ro," he told her, "you can always come back and visit you know." The girl gives him a grateful look.

"Yeah," she says, "but I'm leaving home for once, it feels like a dream." Zen nods.

"Yeah, it felt like one to me too when I left home. But I always knew I would be able to see those I care about once again in the future." Ro looked at him and nods in agreement. "Now," Zen began outstretching his hand, "let's get to Cait Shelter, I have people for you to be introduced to." Ro took his hand as Percy clung to Zen's shoulder.

And in a flash of Gold, the trio disappeared.

* * *

 **Trey: Alright! We have the Final(I'm serious this time,** _ **Final**_ **) OC in my story till Original Arcs for minor OCs. For reference, her Take over Soul is actually Mikaela from League of Angels, look up her picture and you'll know how Ro looks.**

 **Anyways, that was a** _ **really**_ **close call for Zen back there, he was Kidnapped! Thankfully Zen was able to distract all the mages and get away, but not only that, he got a new key in the process as well! The thing on his back was a Magic Parasite that attacks the nerves and can only be installed through contact, hence how Cobra was able to put it on when he kicked Zen in the back.**

 **Zen's new attire? Yeah, I thought he would look both better and cool as Zeref look-alike almost, and hey, it still has his black and white color scheme.**

 **Oh, another thing, time to show everyone my Patern!:**

 **Team Natsu Cait Shelter Mages  
Natsu Dragneel - Zenith Memoriae/Dragneel  
Lucy Heartfilia - Wendy Marvel  
Grey Fullbuster - Kai Rengong  
Erza Scarlet(hints of Mira) - Rowena De Janeiro  
Happy - Percy/Carla**

 **See! I made Characters that match the main Characters, although, Wendy and Zen will mostly join Team Natsu on missions. But I love the comparison.**

 **I don't know if I'm missing anything else, and also thank you all for reading!**

 **Oh wait! I forgot to put this in the story. Kai has his guild mark in black on his right shoulder, and Ro will have hers in light pink on the side of her right thigh**

 **So remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review, and put questions in Reviews and/or PM me, and I'll see everyone next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Masquerade

* * *

So far only two weeks have passed since the Carnation Town Accident, and Ro was fitting in nicely with the Cats of Cait Shelter. Of course she did knock sense into both Kai and Zen when she saw them argue, making them both silently agree not to argue with one another unless Ro wasn't around, but they somehow still did it anyways.

Ro had taken a shining to Ash and smothered him endlessly in her large chest, much to the younger boy's pleasure. Zen didn't know if he'll grow up desensitized or a pervert, but prayed for the former.

She, Wendy, and Carla also hit it on quite well, the bluenette having a girl to actually talk to about girl things and Carla because the girl was mature, although almost a tad too much like Erza if she had to say, but not everything can be perfect.

However, Ro, Zen, and Percy all agreed to Never speak of what happened that day in Carnation… _ever_.

Anyways, Zen was looking at the stocked request board, it having much more jobs now than ever before. Not only was his reputation still at large and somehow getting larger, but the others have made names for themselves.

Kai had become the Elemental Hero, for taking down his enemies either quickly or just plain brutally. Wendy has become known as the Sky Maiden, for her healing magic and kind personality, and her combat skills. And finally, Rowena - somehow in her short time in the guild - has become the Archangel, for her magic and battle skills.

And together, they were the Cats of Cait Shelter, always bringing hope to those across Fiore, and a large inspiration to the children across the entire country.

The council had backed off of Zen's back slightly, but still requested him to come in for questioning. And the Balam Alliance was quiet for once, Zen hoped they stayed like that for a while.

All was going well for Zen, but that didn't mean he slacked off.

No.

After the incident of two weeks prior, he stepped up his self training regimen, and started to expand his weapons space by doing his own weapons instead of just swords, katanas, and spears. And he's been thinking of expanding his armor/clothing arsenal for battle, but was still thinking about what styles he wanted.

And on a totally unrelated note, everyone loved his new attire, saying it really suited him.

Back to the present, Zen was bored, majorly. He had plenty of money saved up in his Jewel stash and no job caught his interests at all.

It was sad when he thought about it.

"Oi, Zenith," The dual haired preteen turns to see Roubal looking at him a letter in hand, "this just came for you." the Guild Master handed out a letter to the boy, who looked at it oddly.

'A letter, from who?' He looked at who it was from and all it had was a large 'V' on it…didn't he know someone with a name starting with a V…?

It then hit him at who sent him the letter.

'Miss Viridian!? What could she want and/or need by sending me this letter?' Zen opened the letter and found three things in its contents.

The first item was a letter from the tycoon, he would read that in a moment. The second item was a flyer, he would also look at it in a bit. And finally, the last item(s) was a pair of black tickets with two masks on them.

Zen opened the letter and began reading it:

 _Dear Zenith,_

 _It's been a small while since we have last spoken, but as of now, I had to do things discreetly for business purposes such as this._

Zen looked at the letter oddly. What business purpose?

 _As you know, or don't know as of yet, a Ball is being held for all the business owners, Tycoons, and other wealthy names in society a few weeks from now._

'A few weeks?' Zen thought.

 _I need your help once again. I had another premonition and someone's going to attempt to crash the Ball and rob and/or kill us, and I needed someone who could stop it...you._

Zen couldn't help but feel touched by that…wait, did she just say she had another premonition!? What is up with this woman and future telling? He would keep more tabs in with her after this event.

 _As you have seen, two tickets are in the envelope for you and a plus one, either a friend, an acquaintance, or that_ special _someone of yours._

Zen flushed lightly reading the last part and had a feeling she was smiling when she wrote that part.

 _Also, if you came alone it would it would have drawn suspicion and unwanted attention to yourself, and things could end badly. Anyways, getting back on the topic at hand, I need your help once again, for you are probably the only person who can help not only me, but also everyone else attending this event. And know, I have complete faith in you._

 _Signed, Viridian_

 _P.S. To make things clear a_ _Crystal_ _, you require a nickname for the Event._

Zen then opened the flyer to find what the event exactly _was_. It was, in fact, a Masquerade Ball, with everyone wearing personalized masks for the event and using a nickname.

'Alright, I have a few weeks to not only prepare for a battle, but also get a set of Ball clothing _and_ get a mask for the event, on on top of those think about who I'm taking.' Zen looked at his options.

Kai. Sure he was a good friend, albit a total jerk occasionally, but their arguing would lead to major trouble and even more unwanted attention.

Rowena. She's still settling in the guild, and she means well in the end, but Zen didn't think this job was exactly right for her.

Ash. Too young and a fire hazard to everyone. Enough said.

Percy. He's close in his transformation, but taking him as a _girl_ would be just plain weird when he thought about it.

Carla. Same a Percy, and the fact she's Wendy's partner was another thing. Which ultimately lead to his last and probably main choice...

Wendy.

They've known one another the longest and Zen could trust her in any situation. Yes she also had healing Magic(so did Kai, but he prefered to fight than being a support person), but she had enhancements and was now an amazing fighter to boot. And the fact he could take her on a _date_ of sorts was another thing…now was the hard part…

Asking her.

Zen took a breath.

'You can do this,' he told himself, 'you've taken on the Balam Alliance on your own and fought the monster known as Erza, you can do this!…You can _not_ do this!' what if he was rejected? What if she didn't like him like that? What if-

He mentally slapped himself.

'No, don't think like that again, you can and will do this.' Zen got up from his seat and walked over the the blue haired Dragon-Slayer, who was talking to Carla and Ro.

Said Slayer looked at her best friend.

"Oh, hi Zen, do you need something?" the boy looked down bashfully as a slight blush stained his cheeks.

"Uh, yeah," he began, "I was wondering if, uh, you would, uh, like to accompany me on a mission I was asked to go on?" Wendy's eyes widened before she gave him a bright smile.

"Sure I would love to!" but then she gained a questioning look on her face, "but what is it?"

Zen sat down next to her as he pulled out the letter, flyer, and tickets.

"Well, me and you are to go undercover at this Masquerade Ball to make sure everything runs smoothly." Wendy nods, but now had a rather large blush staining her cheeks.

She, and Zen, dancing!?

She shook the thought away and returned back to what all Zen was telling her.

Meanwhile, Ro and Carla watch the two, both highly amused.

"I see what Percy meant when he said those two are made for another, but don't realise it yet." The white feline agreed with the Take-Over Mage.

"Yes, I hope they hurry up soon, I made a bet with the calico and some others on who will ask who and when." Ro turned to her, a dark gleam in her eye.

"Oh~, and why wasn't I informed of this ongoing bet?" the cat shrugged.

"You never asked."

Truth be told it was actually _Cana_ who began the bet, but due to not having met the woman yet, Ro wasn't in on the bet, but that didn't mean Carla couldn't help her out, after all, it was only a matter of time before she met the guild.

Kai had some excuse not to go, saying he had training to do, so he never went to the guild either. Ash tags along every now and then, but it's usually her and Wendy - and Percy as always - who accompany Zen the most to Fairy Tail.

Back to the bet, Carla was the only one to bet for the beginning of next Winter, while others were either a few weeks, or a few months ahead from now. And so far, quite a few people have lost the bet.

She didn't know how, but she had a feeling it would be then, she just knew it.

Back with the two Slayers, they were finishing up talking about the job, it's pay - which was paid really handsomely by the way, and how they should handle it. But then came some problems.

First, Wendy didn't really know how to dance, mainly a waltz that people do at Balls. Second, they had no idea what to do for masks. And finally, they had no formal wear.

Zen had regretted not bringing some clothing with him from Alvarez now.

What the two were going to take care of first was the clothing, and for that they needed to stop by someone with a large wardrobe full of clothing, costumes, and mostly armors…

* * *

"You need what?" Zen and Wendy were at Fairy Tail the next day, talking to none other than Erza. She was shocked to hear that they were attending a Ball together, but hearing it was for a request she understood completely. But that didn't stop other people from hearing it.

Mira had been giggling almost non stop hearing that and other members threw the two looks of mostly glee.

"Yeah," Zen began, "we need some formal wear for the event, and we were wondering if you knew any good places to go?" Erza thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I know the perfect place where you both can go too."

-Z-

In a quick moment, the group found themselves in front of a boutique next to Garon's forge.

"Where are we?" Zen questioned.

"This is a boutique that belongs to Ella, Garon's wife." Hearing that caused Zen's jaw to drop.

"He's married!?" Erza nods.

"Yes. Ella makes most of my clothing and the fabric pieces for my armors, and probably the ones you have as well Zen." the boy nods, still confuzzled by the fact his smith had a wife.

The three entered the store, and almost immediately, both the two preteens marveled at the sight that laid before them.

Clothing, be they beautiful to simple, complex to easy, and so on, lined the place almost all over. Zen looked at the amazing male clothing, while Wendy looked at the female clothing, both wondering how much they might end up spending while in here or in the future.

"Hello?" the trio were grabbed from their browsing by a voice before they came face to face with a woman.

She was a middle aged woman of average height. Though to be honest, her waist was on the larger side, she still actually looked quite attractive despite her age. She had brown hair tied up in a tight bun of sorts, and matching brown eyes, half-moon spectacles covering them. She wore a simple dress like Mira usually did, but unlike the Fairy Tail barmaid, hers was a midnight blue color and had hints of purple on it.

She looked at all of them with calculating looks, but once her gaze came upon Erza, the woman smiled brightly.

"Oh why hello Erza, how are you?" the swords woman smiled.

"I'm fine Ella, and how have you been?"

"Oh same old same old, business is slow but we still manage like usual." the woman then turn her attention to the two preteens. "If I may ask, who are these two children?" Erza looked at her sides.

"These are Wendy and Zenith, both are mages and have come asking for your help in making them formal wear for a Ball they have to attend for a job." Ella's eyes widened. She didn't expect such young children to be mages, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Alright, but is it a certain type of Ball or just a Ball Ball?" Zen stepped forwards.

"It's a Masquerade Ball," he told her.

Ella was over joyed upon hearing that.

It's been so long since she made anything for a Masquerade Ball, she was going to make the two clothing they won't forget!

She then directed the kids to follow her.

"Come, come! We have work to do! We have to get your measurements, select the color scheme, the fabrics, all that and more!" Wendy had stars in her eyes at the thought of helping design her own dress, while Zen groaned at the prospect.

This was going to take a while.

-Z-

The next few hours involved getting their bodies measured separately down to the finest detail, to what colors they wanted and the type of design.

Wendy was going for a sky color, it being light blue and white, to go with her magic. Something with a hint of a scaly pattern, and some feathers, reminding her of her mother, the Sky Dragon, Grandeeney. Her mask was going to be the same as her outfit, but she wanted scales all around it and feathers at the top corners around her eyes and being rimmed in silver.

Zen went with a black and white theme with a hint of light green here and there, like his magic as well. He too wanted something with a hint of scales also on his outfit, but also a set of circular tribal markings, like on his old shirt, or on his grandfather. His mask was half black and half white, being the opposite of his hair direction, with a light green lining around it, it too having a full on scale design to it.

Ella made sure to jot every little last thing down in her notes for what they asked for.

Then came the designs to the costumes. To her surprise, Zen asked something akinned to what a prince would wear, only toned down, but she wrote it down anyways. Wendy went with a gown, the design was up to her, and boy was Ella going to make her look like something from a Fairy Tale.

Finally, Zen and Wendy had to have a plaster casting cover their faces so Ella could make the Masks off of those using the casting as a base to work off of. That took most of the time due to it having to take a long time to dry.

After all of that was done and out of the way, Zen and Wendy had left the Boutique, the former being worn out. They weren't surprised to find that Erza went back to the guild hall during their time their.

The two walked down the street till the passed a jewelry store, and Zen had a thought come to mind. Wendy and him had to look nice, so why not have something just because?

"Hey Wendy?" The girl stopped and turned around to face the boy. He then pointed at the Jewelry store. "I think we could use something out of here, ya' know, just for the job?" Wendy thought about it.

They were going to an extremely high-class event and had to act like they themselves were a part of it. She smiled.

"That's a great idea Zen." the two then entered the store to find many pieces of Jewelry surrounding them.

They then see the rather young clerk on the other side of the desk. At first he looked at them weirdly, but shrugged it off thinking they were just getting gifts.

Boy was he in for a surprise.

Zen and Wendy shopped for a short while, picking out small things, and Zen even got his left ear pierced while they were there.

Wendy got a pair of dangling light blue diamond earrings and a matching Necklace to go with them, a tear shaped gem gleaming at its center. Zen got a diamond stud earring in his ear, and that was pretty much it. He got his Star Pendent moved to a different chain but mostly planned on wearing it under his shirt.

However, before they left, something caught Zen's eyes.

Namely, a pair of rings.

They were slightly old if what the aged metal was anything to go by. The main part of the rings were a light bronze color with silver circular markings etched on the center of them. On one of the rings was a diamond, though it wasn't that glamorous like the others in the shop, it did give Zen a small gleam when he looked at it.

Zen couldn't help but be compelled to buy these rings.

"Excuse me?" Zen asked the desk clerk. "But how much for the rings?" the man gave him an odd look.

"Are you sure kid, because every customer that has bought them has returned them, saying they ruined their relationship every time." Zen looked at the rings in shock, but couldn't shake the feeling that they were calling out to him.

"I'm sure," Zen said, trusting his never wrong gut. The man shrugged.

"Alright, but don't blame me if the girl dumps you soon." he handed Zen the box with the two rings, and Zen handed over the money. After that, the two left the shop.

Now Zen still had ¾'s of the money he origional had left on him. But not that he minded really, money wasn't everything ya'know.

Anyways, the two were passing Cardia Cathedral, where Zen finally popped a question to Wendy.

"Hey Wendy…?" the girl turned once again.

"Yes Zen?" the boy looked down at the box in his hand.

"Well, I wanted to give you something, something from me." Zen brought the box forwards and opened it, and much to Wendy's shock was two rings.

"Zen…"

"Yeah, I know, but I have a strange feeling when I'm around you, and these rings radiate it just the same, if not more." He took the ring with the diamond on it out and took Wendy's left hand. "This will be a reminder Wendy."

"A reminder," She asked, "for what."

"For a promise. To always be there for you and protect you, through anything that comes our way," he said, grinning. Wendy gave a large smile as blush stained her cheeks as Zen puts the ring on her left ring finger.

"Th-thank you Zen…and you promise to do the same for me?" The boy's grin widened as he slipped the ring onto his left ring finger.

"Always Wendy." unbeknownst to them, the rings both gleamed brightly as a thin line of gold connected the two.

Little did they know, this would affect their future for the rest of their lives, but…it was for the best.

* * *

Zen and Wendy returned to Cait Shelter late right as the sun was setting, a bag in their hand each. Ash was the first to notice their arrival.

"Hi guys! How was your trip?" the boy asked.

"It was fine little guy," Zen said as he ruffled the young fire mage's hair, then gave an exaggerated sigh, "although tiring to say the least." However, the boy then notice the glimmering ring on Zen's finger.

"Zen, what's that?" the preteen looked down at his left hand, more specifically the ring on his ring finger.

"This? Oh, just something me and Wendy both go." To show she indeed have a ring, Wendy rose her hand up. The diamond gave a gleam.

"Pretty," Ash whispered.

"Anyways," Zen said, "what are the others doing?"

"Kai and Ro are sparing out in the back of the hall, Percy and Carla have been watching me." Zen nods, glad to know the boy wasn't left alone.

"Good, you're still not old enough to be left on your lonesome _just_ yet little guy." Ash nods as he went off to whatever he was doing before the two entered.

"I'm going to put my things away Zen," Wendy told him, "and thank you for the ring." Zen waved her off.

"It was nothing, you're my closest friend Wendy, it's the least I could do for you." Wendy flushed slightly, but nodded gratefully nonetheless.

Unbeknownst to them, their rings both gleamed brighter as a small pulse of magic emanated from them. The Diamond on Wendy's ring seemed to faintly glow as it smoothed out and become more polished. Both rings looked as though they were just brand new.

"Alright, I'll see you later Wendy."

"Good night Zen." the two went separate ways to their rooms, both full of love and happiness at the events of earlier.

-Z-

"Oh Percy," Zen began, "what am I going to do?" the calico cat shooked his head, amused to no end by his partner's current state.

"Dude, you just got an unintentional date thanks to a friend of yours and you're worried?" Percy didn't know whether to look at the boy in pity or shake his head with an indubious expression.

"What _can_ I do? I like Wendy more than a friend!" Percy got a glint in his sea green eyes.

"Well, then ask her out." Zen gave him a flat look.

"Remember what happened _last time_ I tried that?" Percy sweat dropped remembering Zen and Wendy's accidental kiss.

"Oh…right…" Zen shook his head as he flopped down in his bed.

"I'm going to sleep." he said. And in a few moments, the boy was out like a light.

* * *

Next morning, we find the mages of Cait Shelter out in front of the guild hall. To one side is both Zen and Wendy standing in front of one another, and to the others - of whom were sitting in comfortable chairs - watched from the other side.

'Alright Wendy," Began Zen, "today, I'll be teaching you to dance." he stepped much closer to her as she slightly flushed from his close proximity. "First part is the arm placement." He then brung her left hand out and up with his right hand as he moves his left hand to behind her at her lower back and directed her right arm on top of left arm. "Now all we need is music."

Right on que Percy brought out a Music Lacrima and tapped it and music began to play. Zen began to slowly sway as Wendy began to follow his movement. He then picked it up from their as he moved a step, and soon she followed in the step movement, being mindful of his feet.

In the manner of ten minutes, the two were gliding across the floor more gracefully than a falling snowflake on a mid-winter's morn'.

And to say the others were surprised would be an understatement.

"Wow," Kai said, "the dual haired idiot is actually a good teacher in something." Ro shot him a menacing glare.

"Did you say something?" Kai began sweating furiously at his slip up.

"N-n-nothing! Nothing at all ma'am!" he said frantically, waving his arms wildly. Ro nods.

"Thought so." he eyes then settled back on the dancing pair. "But yes, he is quite a dancing instructor if I've ever seen one." However, it was then a glint caught her eyes as she saw a diamond ring on Wendy's left ring finger.

She blinked a couple of times in confusion. When did Wendy get a thing like that? However, it was then she saw a matching one on Zen's left hand on the same finger. And then gears start turning in her head.

'Oh I am _so_ going to talk about this with them later.' However, an angel in her mind was having other thoughts.

' _They found those rings!?'_ she said to herself. She knows of the rings the two were wearing and she knew them well.

The Rings of Amor.

Other known as the Love Rings, these rings bind two people together once they found their soul mate and intertwined their fates for eternity, even in death! Once the rings are on, the only way they can be removed is if the wearer takes it off or if one of them somehow meets an untimely demise.

That meant both Wendy and Zenith were Soul Mates…maybe.

The rings also reject none Soul Mated pairs in a span of two weeks. Sure they could either still be friends or end up hating one another, but the two would never love one another like they once did.

' _I need to think about this some more…'_ if the two were indeed soul mates, then she'll have to wait a couple of weeks from now till either they get closer, or the rings invoke them to reject one another if they aren't soul.

Too bad she didn't see the gleaming jewel on Wendy's finger too know more.

* * *

A few weeks passed in almost a blink of an eye for the two, with Zen teaching Wendy more high class things, from eating, to talking, and to some more stuff. They still practiced dancing with one another, enjoying the feeling of being in the other's arms, they also found different ways to dance from salsa, the Charleston, the Foxtrot, and so much more. Also in that span, their clothing were finished along with their masks were finally finished.

However, it then came to the day Zen and Wendy were to go on their mission, but…Wendy was stolen by the woman of Fairy Tail and Carla to get her glamored up for the big night, while Zen was left alone to get himself ready with Percy at his side. Not that he was surprised really.

The only thing they did was go to a local hair dresser and Zen asked for a familiar look he once had…

-Z-

Zen and Wendy were getting dressed at Fairy Hills, neither seeing the other's clothing. Zen was the first to finished, and when he was done none of the Fairy Tail woman couldn't help but gush at how handsome he looked.

Zen adorned a long sleeved silver tunic that reached down to his mid thigh, having a slight scale like pattern to it. He wore slim fitting black dress pants that were tucked into polished boots that were on his feets. Around his waist was a black belt that had a large silver buckle on it. His hair was combed back to his head, but the biggest different was his braid that he had returned that hung down his back. Over his tunic he wore a regan long coat that reached a bit lower than his knees in being lined with light green and being decorated with a set of circular tribal markings, much like the ones he asked for.

"Oh Zen," Mira gushed, "Wendy's going to love it!" Zen flushed brightly hearing that. But he wondered to himself how Wendy looked?

"Now, are you ready to meet your date?" Levy asked. Zen blushed furiously.

"We're not dating!" he shouted.

"Sure you're not," Levy said, "Erza! Bring out Wendy!" The sword woman opened the door to her room. And out following her was none other than Wendy, and at the sight of her, Zen blushed deep red at her attire.

Wendy adored a rather flowing ball gown that suited her petty frame. The gown was three layered, with an opening going down the center of the front where the layers don't touch at. The top of her dress held no sleves, but did show her neckline and gave emphasis to her growing assets and her flawless arms, but there was some glimmering fabric holding her dress onto her shoulders, and she too had a scale like design on the top torso of her dress. Her gown was a light blue color with metalic white designs along the bottom of the layering pieces of fabric. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail, white feathers intertwined in her hair. She wore her necklace and earrings, both gleaming in the light, but she still wore her ring on her finger proudly.

The first thing Zen thought was if Wendy was an angel in disguise.

Upon seeing him herself, she too blushed thinking of him as a prince.

If only she knew…

"Wow," Zen said, "you look…wow." his mind was lost in her beauty that he couldn't think straight.

"Th-th-thank you Zen. Y-you look nice to," Wendy complemented back.

Percy, Carla, and the ladies of Fairy Tail all giggled and/or chuckled at the two's actions.

Finally, it was time for the masks.

Percy and Carla went up to their respective partners and held out their masks to them.

Wendy's maks was just how she wanted it to be. The main design were light, sky blue scales on it with silver outlining the mask itself and white feathers could be seen coming out from the top corners of the mask.

Zen's also had what he wanted. Black and white scales lined the mask all over with hints of light green seen at the bridge of his nose and between his eyes, and the mask itself was lined with gold around it as a whole.

Zen and Wendy put them both on and they both smiled as they turned to one another.

Now they were ready.

* * *

Zen and Wendy approached Castle Mercurius at the Capitol of Fiore Corcus, of where the party would be taking place. Thankfully Zen had been there before so they teleported close by and rented a coach to arrive in.

They rode up to the entrance of the Castle as Zen stepped out first and helped Wendy out of the coach. Both had their masks on their faces, so their identities were still unknown and people would mistake Zen's hair for being dyed.

The two walked up to the entrance of the castle, but, two guards used their spears to block their paths.

"Tickets please," one asked. Zen reach into his pocket and handed the guard their tickets. The guard checks them to see if they were indeed authentic, and when he saw that they were, he nodded to the other guard as they moved their weapons aside.

"You both may pass, enjoy the Ball." Zen nods as he locked arms with Wendy.

"Thank you." they pressed onwards into the Castle.

-Z-

Once the two entered, their breaths were taken away.

The Ballroom was decorated with flora all over the walls and Light Lacrima's hung from above as the room glittered with lights all over. There was tables that were lined with foods and drinks galore as far as they could see. And there were seating tables for seating for people to socialize and eat.

"Excuse me!" the duo turned to see a table with a woman seated behind it. "I need names for you both." the two looked at one another, "nicknames I meant."

"Oh," they both said. Zen already had a nickname for himself.

"I am Draco." The woman wrote it down

"And I am Grandeeney," Wendy told her. She wrote that down as well.

"There, you're both set." Zen and Wendy nod as the continued forwards into the socializing group of business people.

As they walked Wendy leaned in close to Zen and whispered.

"Zen, where is our associate?" Zen looked around, but with all the masks it was hard to tell with everyone wearing a mask. Then he remembered a tiny detail about himself…

He was a bloody Dragon-Slayer! He could use his nose to look for her.

Zen took a whiff of the air, and a moment later, he caught the scent a familiar person.

"Caught it, now come on." the two glided across the floor being mindful of the people around them. Then, they came upon a woman in a crystalline-like mask.

She wore a sleek ruby red strapless, slit dress with a pair of Sapphire blue 3 in. heels on her feet. On her face was a prismatic mask that had many gemstones surrounding the edges and an array of feathers attached at the corners of the mask. He dark blue eyes shone brightly, and her silver hair was in a half braid.

Upon seeing the familiar head of black and white, she smiled.

"Well about time, you both were fashionably late." Zen smiled.

"Sorry Miss. V, we had to get here all the way from Magnolia." she rose an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Alright Zen, but for the remainder of the party refer to me as my nickname." Zen gave her a confused look.

"Then what is it?" she smiles.

"You already know." Zen thought about it, her outfit was mostly gem themed in both color and style…

Then came a certain memory.

 _P.S. To be clear as_ _Crystal_ _, you need a nickname for the event._

Zen gives a knowing smile.

"My apologies, Crystal, but it took me awhile to figure it out." the woman smiles. She then turns her attention to the girl at Zen's side.

"And whom might you be young lady?" Wendy blinked.

"I-I'm Wendy Marvel, ma'am, but for now I'm known as Grandeeney." the woman smiles widened.

"Why Z, you know how to pick a cute girl." the boy and girl both flushed.

"So I've been told…" he muttered, "and I'm known as Draco for the night." she nods, her smile never leaving her.

"Of course, now follow me, I have a table reserved for us."

The two followed the Tycoon as she led them to a large table with a few people sitting there already, and they were shocked at seeing the two preteens. But they brushed it off think the were two rising businesses and came together.

Draco and Grandeeney sat next to Crystal, made polite small talk with the other people at the table, and dined on the 5-star food.

However, Crystal ushered for them to get up and dance.

"Go on you two, get up and do something productive."

"Really," Draco asked dryly.

"Yes really." the two sighed as they go up from the table and walked out onto the dance floor. Then Music began to play and the two began their graceful movements. Being the only two on the dance floor, and along with their exquisite and elegant dance, it wasn't long before a crowd began to form around them.

"My, such a lovely couple," an elderly man said.

"Yes, and they way they move together," adds a woman.

Draco and Grandeeney were only focused on each other as they dance around the floor as all seems to become relevant around them. However…

 ***CRASH***

Multiple crashes stopped the two's dancing as everyone duct to avoid the flying glass as people on ropes came crashing through the now destroyed windows. The people landed in crouched positions as they stood once more, and on sight Zen and Wendy could tell this was a gang of some Mages.

"Alright!" Said the man, presumably in charge. "Nobody moves or else!" Some pulled out swords, guns, or prepared their magics. The party goers all took a frightful step back from the rogue gang, but Draco and Grandeeney kept their ground.

"Hey look boss," a random person said, "there are two kids here!" the man looked and indeed see the two.

He then gave a laugh.

"Well, I think we found our first people to pillage, right men?" they all smirked as they surrounded the duo as people cried out in protest and/or fear for the two children's lives.

The two themselves on the other hand were gearing up for a battle.

"Now, be good little children and hand over all your Jewels and money, and you both won't get hurt." Draco smirked as he got in front of Grandeeney and went into a stance.

"Then good thing we aren't normal children. **Requip!"** his body was bathed in light as his attire changed and everyone realised that they weren't future business owners.

These two were full fledge mages!

When the light cleared, Zen glared harshly at the group, who themselves took a fearful step back when they saw him.

Zen re-adorned his new robes of black with the white toga surrounding his frame. His hair went back to it's once messy state as his mask was all but gone revealing his true face.

"I don't take it kindly for those who threaten not only me, but my friend and all the innocent people behind me." Zen's silver eyes glowed dangerously as he looked down at the thugs as his magic pressure was partially released as a glimmering silver aura surrounded him as his toga and hair started to flow gently in the invisible breeze of his magic power.

The leader gritted his teeth while many looked wide eyed at the boy they only ever heard about.

Blessed by the gods, bringer of Truth and Justice, and the light in the darkness of the world…

The Divine Sage of Fiore.

But that brought up the question of who the girl was?

"Grandeeney, you can remove your mask now," Zen said without even looking behind him. The girl smirked.

"Too bad, we were having a nice time too." the girl took off her mask and all saw the slightly petty pale face of the another name known across the country.

The Healer of the weaker, the Deliverer of the oppressed, and the girl who rides the winds in taking down those who oppose her.

The Sacred Sky Maiden.

Crystal had to blink in surprise. She didn't know Zen was friends with the Sky Maiden.

"Now," Zen began, "do you want to fight, or would you rather keep your dignity and give up?" the group growled at his question.

"Like hell we will! The leader proclaimed as his men charged. "Take him down boys! We out number them!" the men charged with a battle cry, in hopes of taking down the mage that stand in their way.

"Suit yourself," Zen said. "Wendy!"

The air around the girl started to pick up speed as her hair and gown was flowing in the newly formed winds.

" **Fast wind that run the heaven…Vernier!"** a blazing silver aura appeared around Zen as he felt his legs gained the new magical enhancements.

Faster than sound, Zen rushed forwards, his arms coated with light green aura.

" **Sage Dragon's Claw!"** He spun around as a torrent of light green magic surrounds him and sends the thugs flying all over the place, knocking them out or bruising them badly.

" **Requip!"** a light formed in his hand as a stringless bow formed. Zen pulled back as an ethereal string and arrow formed. Zen fired as the arrow hit it mark true. Then Zen kept pulling back on the string, firing arrows repeatedly, always hitting their marks.

However, a thug with a sword snuck up behind him.

"You're done now kid!" In an instant, Zen's bow was switched for his sheathed Katana and faster than anyone, other than maybe Wendy, could see, the man was laying flat on his stomach, unconscious, with Zen on the other side of him.

"Who's next?" the last of the group took a step back as Zen walked forwards slowly.

"Not if I can help it," the leader said. The man charged forwards. Zen gave him a blank look.

'These guys are pushovers.' he then side-stepped the large man before launching a powerful punch to his midsection, causing the man to gag and fall forwards unconscious.

Zen's eyes twitched. These guys weren't even a warm up for him!

Zen turned and glared a the remaining thugs, all of whom shuddered violently from his harsh gaze and knew they couldn't win.

In no time, the Palace guards came and rounded all the the thugs up, be they conscious or unconscious, and left the party.

After that was all said and done, the people cheered for their heroes, causing both to blush. It was then Zen looked at Wendy.

"How about one more dance for the night?" The girl's eyes widened slightly. "You know, before we call it a night?" she smiled softly.

"I'd be glad to." she told him.

 _(Play - Beauty and the Beast by Ariana Grande and John Legends)_

Zen turned and placed his arm out for Wendy, who took it as the walked gently to the center of the dance floor as the crowd parted. Both looked at one another.

 _Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

Wendy stick out her hands palm upwards as Zen takes them. They then go into a waltz that starts off with them stepping to their right, then their left.

 _Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

The two then began a handed waltz around the floor gracefully, being both fluid in their motions.

 _Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
And ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise, woah_

The two then came closer in a swift motion as Zen glided the Sky Maiden across the floor, there eyes never leaving contact for a moment.

 _Ever just the same, oh_  
 _And ever a surprise, yeah  
Ever as before  
And ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Oh-oh-ooh_

Zen picks Wendy up and spins her around in his arms before placing her feet back down on the floor.

 _Tale as old as time, a-a-ay  
Tune as old as song, oh~  
Bitter-sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong, woah_

They then go into a slow dip, Zen holding Wendy's head gently as he then brings her back out of it and they continue on with their waltz.

 _Certain as the sun  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

Zen twirls Wendy, who herself was having the time of her life in this dance.

 _Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

The two began to slow their dance as they could hear the music coming to a bitter-sweet end.

 _Woah a-a-ay_

 _Beauty and~_  
 _Beauty and the Beast~_

The two parted and gave a bow to each other. Just then, the whole Ballroom was filled with cheers at their beautiful dance. Heck, Zen could see from the corner of his eye that Viridian was almost crying!

Zen and Wendy looked at one another in the eyes once more as they both smile warmly at the other.

They never forgot that night ever since.

* * *

 **Trey: I just love OC/Wendy fluff, it keeps me and this story going.**

 **Anyways, now onto the questions.**

 **Wendy's Dress. Think about a sky blue version of Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast 2017, also one of my favorite movies, with a scale design along her midsection. There isn't really much to say about Zen's attire other than it's mostly princely.**

 **Their dance is an inspiration from Beauty and the Beast 2017. What? I couldn't help myself, I love the movie and at least wanted something in here from it. So it was either this or having them both sing a duet to the song later on in the story.**

 **The rings. I've been meaning to do this for a while now actually and a concept a friend gave me(Thank you Star!). The Rings of Amor are ancient rings created by the goddess Venus to show** _ **true**_ **love, such as bonding soul mates. They also have 3 other forms than this one, but what the are remain to be seen.**

 **Anyways, remember to Follow, Favorite, Review, and PM me for questions or leave them in the reviews and until next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Fairy Tail

 **It is the moment many have been waiting for…**

 **The story has officially began the Canon story line!**

 **Yes, it's been many chapter, with so much fluff, adventures, and some hardships, but finally we reached a point where Natsu and Happy meet Lucy at Hargeon! Now enough of my rambling, and onto the story!**

* * *

Many months have passed since Zen and Wendy had attended the Ball, and thanks to their help, their reputation skyrocketed to new heights for the Divine Sage and the Sky Maiden. Zen even thinks that their reputation has reach beyond Fiore by now.

Anyways, many things have changed in the past months. One thing, Zen and Kai both turned 13, turns out both their Birthdays weren't that far apart from one another, though Zen was still older than Kai. Wendy was still 12, but she would be their age as well in 6 more months. Ash turned 6, though he still locked pretty much the same.

Ro was still 15, but that didn't mean she didn't change. She actually ended up getting _2_ , I repeat, _2_ new Seraph Souls, both, however, are a secret only the Cats of Cait Shelter know, but Ro told them she only used them for emergencies only.

Also, Zen had introduced both Kai and Ro to Fairy Tail finally, and boy was it a day to remember…

 _Zen, Kai, Ro, and Percy walked up to the Doors of Fairy Tail, both Kai and Ro looking at the building in awe._

" _Wow, I'm finally about to meet the most popular guild in Fiore!" Ro gushed at the thought._

" _So, can we go in," Kai asked._

" _Yeah." Suddenly, to the two's shock, Zen kicked open the doors. "WHAT'S UP FAIRY TAIL!?" Everyone turned and all smiled widely._

" _ZENITH!" they all shouted. But like the time they met Wendy, their attention were diverted to the newcomers._

" _Zen," Mira began, "who might they be?" the boy smiled._

" _These are two friends of mine from Cait Shelter. The grey skinned boy is Kai, and the girl is Rowena, but we call her Ro." Mira looked at the two and smiled warmly._

" _Well then, any friend of Zen's is a friend of ours." Kai slightly blushed at the sight of Mira, mostly the sight of her large chest which he thought was bigger than Ro's._

 _Ro - like Wendy once was - was star struck. Here in the flesh was the famous Mirajane Strauss, an ex-S-class Mage and a famous Model in Sorcerer Weekly._

" _It's so nice to meet you Mirajane," Ro said, "I am a huge fan of yours." the woman smiled._

" _Well it's nice to always meet a nice and loyal fan of mine." the girl blushed._

 _It was then three heads came forwards, one of raven black, another Salmon, and finally a head of Scarlet._

" _Bout time you showed up." Zen and the others turn to see Natsu and Gray looking at them._

" _Natsu! Gray! Erza! Nice to see you guys again too!"_

" _Yes, it's nice to see you again as well Zen," Erza said, but Zen knew what she wanted. He handed over his goods as she thanked him and requiped them away into her storage space for later._

" _It's been awhile Zen," Gray said. The boy and his feline companion both sweat dropped._

" _I was here two weeks ago." he told them._

" _Aye," Percy said, "Gray isn't that smart when ya think about it." Zen nods in agreement._

" _Yeah, reminds me of a grey skinned idiot I know." Behind him, Kai grew a tick mark on his head._

" _What did you say you double haired moron!?" Zen butted heads with the other boy._

" _You heard me you idiot, or do I have to say it to you again you idiot!" Kai pushed his head foreweards into Zen's own forehead._

" _Oh please you moron, least I know how to ask a girl out, unlike a whimp like you." Zen growled._

" _Take that back you pompous jerk!"_

" _Make me you egotistic loone!"_

" _Jackass!"_

" _Freak show!"_

" _Soulless Mongrel!"_

" _Lovesick bastard!"_

 _The two then got into a cartoon brawl with dust covering them as limbs went flying all over the place._

 _Everyone was silent in shock, surprise, and horror, but everyone had the same thought in mind._

' _Oh God there's two of them!' they all saw the resemblance between Natsu's and Gray's fight, only in the form of two younger mages. Erza was now officially angry and annoyed._

 _She already had a problem on her hands with Natsu and Gray, but to find out that Zenith and his 'friend' - if you can call him that - fight almost as much as they do is just a migraine waiting to happen. But before she could stop it, another person beats her to it._

 _ ***Whack* *Whack***_

 _Zen and Kai both rubbed the smoking lumps that were now resting on their heads. Ro stood in front of the both of them, her face depicting both annoyance and anger._

" _What have I told you two?" she asked. Everyone in Fairy Tail felt a shudder go down their spine - sans Erza, Mira, and Makarov. This girl spoke with a dark tone that rivaled Erza, yet her aura reminded them of Mira. "You both know not to fight in my presence…right?" both boys hugged each other._

" _Yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am!" they cried out in unison. Everyone blinked._

 _They looked at the group, then at Natsu, Erza, and Gray. Back at the group, then the three. Back, and forth, back and forth, and so on._

 _Then chaos ensured._

" _Oh Hell No! There's two of them!"_

" _The worlds coming to an end!"_

" _End of all good things!"_

" _To the bunkers!"_

" _Somebody save us!" everyone went running around in a state of panic at the scene._

 _The six, plus Makarov, Mira, Percy, and Happy, looked at the guild in confusion._

" _Did we do something wrong?" Kai asked._

" _No idea," Zen told him, "this is Fairy Tail, something's always bound to happen like this…either that or an all out guild brawl." the other two nod._

" _Aye," Happy said, "Fairy Tail is the most destructive guild in Fiore!"_

" _You know it!" Percy agreed with his azure companion._

 _-Z-_

 _Later, after everyone calmed down, Zen introduced Kai and Ro to everyone of the guild hall, and like Wendy, the two were seeing Fairy Tail as a family of sorts already._

 _Kai really hit it off with Gray though, something about him made Kai liked him a lot, but…_

" _Put some clothes on!" Gray looked down to see he was only in his boxers._

" _When the hell did this happen!?"_

" _You mean you didn't know you stripped!?" other than the stripping, Kai saw Gray as an older brother figure, like how Zen saw Natsu sometimes._

 _Ro hit it off with the women of Fairy Tail really well, especially Erza and Mira. She talked to the swords woman about armors, fighting styles and different types of weapons. With Mira she talked about different things, for one she was actually interested in the Modeling business, and she was a Take-Over mage was icing on the cake._

 _Currently, Zen sat next to Makarov at the bar side, although, his thoughts were occupied with the thought of the energy he was feeling lately._

" _Hey, gramps," Makarov turned to the boy, "I've been meaning to ask you something."_

" _Well, then spit it out, I'll answer it for you." Zen sighed._

" _Well, I've been feeling this odd magic signature from underneath the guild hall." Makarov nearly choked hearing that. Zen could feel_ it _!?_

" _D-Describe it." Zen looks at him oddly for a moment, but then shrugs and began his explenation._

" _Well…I feel something, a cross between magics so to say. I can't feel how much it ends, but it's been calling to me for some reason." Makarov looked down in his mug._

 _Zen couldn't know, could he? No, it was the darkest secret of Fairy Tail and he wasn't going to be Fairy Tail's next master at all._

But… _he wasn't a part of the guild, meaning he couldn't tell anyone here._

 _That and the boy would never tell anyone's secret, he'd rather die than give away his friends' valuable information._

" _Zen, come with me for a moment." the short old master got up and began walking, Zen followed after him._

 _-Z-_

 _Soon the two found themselves underneath the Guild Hall, walking down a large set of stairs._

" _Gramps, where are you taking me?" Makarov didn't say anything, he just kept walking. A short while later, the two found themselves in front of a set of large metal doors. Makarov then turns to Zen, his expression dipicting total seriousness._

" _Zenith," he said. Upon hearing his full name, Zen knew this was no playing matter, "what I'm about to show you is Fairy Tail's darkest secret, and because you're not a member, I've made you a special case."_

 _The aged master open the door, and once they were open, Zen's eyes widened drastically as his pupils dilated immensely as his mouth was gaping._

" _This is Lumen Histoire, other known as…"_

 _In front of them was a giant Lacrima. But it was what's on the inside that stood out. Inside was a young girl about Zen's age, fully naked, with long blonde hair that nearly touched the back of her knees, and had two wing like ornaments on the side of her head._

" _Fairy Heart."_

Makarov told Zen all of what he knew about the item known as Fairy Heart. In simple terms, Fairy Heart was an unlimited magic sources. It is said that Entherion, the Satellite Square Canon used by the Magic council, could be used over, and over, and over again without stopping it. Makarov told Zen he knew deep down that the boy would protect it at all costs, and Zen gave him his undying word that he would protect it at all costs and hold its secret to his grave.

That was months ago, which leads to the current day. Natsu heard from a random Guild member that someone named Salamander was sighted in Hargeon not too long ago. The Fire Dragon-Slayer, thinking it was Igneel, asked Zen to tag along with him to check it out.

The boy in question agreed, but wondered how a gigantic dragon of all things would be in a town…?

Maybe it was Natsu's horribly sense of logic…yeah, that made a lot of sense.

Anyways, the trained rolled into the Port Town.

"Natsu! Zen! We're here!" Happy shouted. The two slayers, on the other hand, were both lying sick on the floor with motion sickness.

"P-Please Happy," Zen told the azure feline, "let our stomachs catch up with us." Natsu shakily nods.

"Oh don't be a pair of sour pusses," Percy told them both.

Zen got off the train shakily, and the moment he touched the solid ground, he felt 100% better.

"Ah! Much better!" he said happily. Suddenly, the train whistle sounded as the train began to move. Natsu, sadly, was still on the train.

"NOOO!" the salmoned haired teen yelled as he moved along with the vehicle down the tracks as it got further and further away from the station.

Zen and the two felines watched the train go, the former having a massive sweat drop rolling down his head.

"Uh oh," Happy said.

"Better him than me at least," Zen muttered. "Welp, we better get him before he pukes all over the train."

* * *

In a Magic shop in Hargeon, a familiar blonde haired girl was in shock at the news the shopkeeper told her.

"What? You're telling me that there's only one magic shop in this entire town and this is it!?" the man nods.

"Yep, the people in this town care more about fishing than Magic. This place is mostly only for mages that pass by through town." Lucy sighed in djection.

"Just my luck," she muttered. "I wasted my time in coming here."

"Oh don't say that, I may not have anything powerful, but I do have this 'Colors' Magic that is popular with girls no these days." to show his point, he changed his shirt to purple.

"I already have one of those thought," Lucy said. "What I'm really looking for is some Gate Keys."

"Gate Keys, huh? Well those are very Uncommon." It was then a gleam caught her eye. She turns and saw a silver gate key.

"The White Doggy!" Lucy gushed.

"It's not that powerful of a spirit," the clerk told her.

"I know, but I still want it. So how much?"

"20,000 Jewels." Lucy blinked.

"I'm sorry, how much," she asked once again.

"I said 20,000 Jewels." Lucy then got ontop of the counter and did a seductive pose.

"Now please, tell me how much it really is," she said seductively, giving him a wink.

However, it was then the door's shop opened up to reveal a head of none other than Zenith Memoriae.

"Yesh, only one magic sho-" however, before he could finish that thought, he saw a familiar head of blonde hair that he hasn't seen in over 6 months.

"Lucy!?" the teen turned around and her eyes widened in shock.

"Zen! Is that you!?"

-Z-

Later, the two were walking down the streets of the port town.

"Thanks again Zen, it means a lot." Lucy told him.

"No problem Lucy, happy to help a friend out."

Zen found out how much to shopkeeper was selling the Gate Key for, and was angry. He told him that it was borderline thievery and would get the Rune knights to come and arrest him for over pricing cheap merchandise that can be found at just about every Magic shop in the country.

Realising the jig was up, the shop keeper gave Lucy the key for the price of 2,500 Jewels, much to the girl's pleasure.

Now the two mages were catching up with one another since the last they saw of each other.

"So Zen, what have you been up to lately, I've heard of the Ball incident actually." Zen face faulted. That event became well known across the country in the span of a week. Both Zen's and Wendy's exploits were partially exaggerated, but most of it was true.

"Yeah, yeah," the boy told the older girl. "Other than my rising fame, everything has been going fine actually."

"That's nice to hear." then a thought came to mind. "By the way, where's Percy? He barely ever leaves your side."

"Well, he's with a friend of mine at the moment somewhere in the town, and now I'm trying to find him." Lucy nods.

"Okay, what's his name?"

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

However, it was suddenly, they heard cheering while walking across a bridge.

"What's going on," Zen questioned.

"A famous Mage is in town!" a girl said as she and her friends ran past him and Lucy.

"Yeah! It's Salamander!" Zen and Lucy blinked.

"Salamander," both said. Zen said it in a questioning tone, while Lucy was star struck.

"You mean the famous fire mage who doesn't use store bought magic!?" the girl gushed. Zen poked her.

"Lucy, you're friends with probably the most famous mage in the country, and you're star strucked why, again?" Lucy blinked, realizing Zen was right.

The boy she was right next to was probably the most famous mage around thanks to his exploits, his fame was much more known than Salamander's.

"Y-yeah, you're right," she said. "But it wouldn't hurt to meet him." Zen shrugged. He could kill two birds with one stone.

"Sure, let's get going."

-Z-

The salmoned hair fire mage walked down a different sidewalk with two cats walking besides him.

"I'm never riding another vehicle again," He said.

"Natsu you always say that, but you end up riding one by the end of the day," Percy said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed with his friends.

It was then the sounds of cheering caught their attention.

"Salamander! Salamander! Salamander!" they heard chanting. Natsu looked at his two companions and grinned.

"Looks like things are turning around for us guys!"

"Aye!" the two cat agreed as they all began running towards the crowd of girls.

-Z-

Zen was disgusted while Lucy was love struck. In front of them was a man with dark blue hair and a tattoo above his right eye. His attire didn't matter much to Zen, but what did stand out were the rings on his hand. One was sleep magic, while the other was charm magic, which now was highly illegal in Fiore.

Not only that, this was the infamous Bora, and ex-member of Titan Nose guild, kicked out for bad behavior. He's heard from an info breaker of his that he's been selling off young females in Bosco as slaves.

"Lucy, he's using charm magic," Zen told her. Sadly Lucy didn't hear him over all the cheering as she went to get closer to the fake.

Zen sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice." he clicked his teeth as everything around him froze in place. From the girls swooning, to Lucy who was inches away from him, and to Natsu, Happy, and Percy who were about to burst out of the crowd.

In the span of a year he picked up on Dimaria's Âge Seal technique and has been practicing in secret with it. Though he can hold it for only about an 1 hour at a time due to him not being very well adept in the concept of time magic just yet, it was still handy as hell.

Not only that, but he also got done Invel's Ice Magic skills, even his True-Ice Kamui technique, along with his Ice Slave, Ice Lock, and Snow Magic. He even began learning Nullification Magic to stop attack directed at him and others and Bullet Magic after seeing how well Hades used it against him in their little fight. He was still trying to find new magics too, but for now he was taking a break and trained up on the ones he knows.

Back to the present.

Zen walked up to Bora and took his rings off effortlessly and walked back next to Lucy. He once again clicked his teeth as time resumed, though this time, there were many changes now.

First off, Natsu and the two cats stopped in there path as they saw the odd man. Second, all the girls blinked in confusion to what they were doing here. Finally Bora was shocked at the utter lack of affection he was getting.

"Uh, what happened," Lucy questioned, saying what was on everyone's mind.

"I can answer that for all of you," all attention was diverted towards Zen. "You see…" he pointed a hand at the man. "This man, named Bora, was using illegal charm magic to gain all your affection so he could lure all of you to his boat and turn all of you into slaves to be sold in Bosco." Everyone's eyes widened at hearing that, while Bora looked infuriated.

"I _am_ Salamander!" The boy scoffed.

"Yeah right, I know the _real_ salamander personally, and you're just a fake knock off." his eyes glowed harshly as he stared down the man. before Bora could retort, he found himself surrounded by a crowd of angry females, all their eyes glowing red with rage.

"He's a liar!"

"A gross Pervert!"

"Sorry excuse of a man!" all these comments and more were assured as each and every last female beat the crap out of Bora. Natsu, Lucy, Zen, and the two cats watched with sweat drops on the back of their heads.

"He had it coming," Zen said nonchalantly.

"Aye!" Happy said. It was then Natsu looked at Lucy.

"So Zen, who's the girl?"

"Oh, her name is Lucy, a friend of mine who uses Celestial Spirit Magic. Lucy, this is Natsu, the guy I told you about." the girl nods.

"Yep! I'm aspiring to become a mage like Zen." the salmon haired teen grins.

"That's cool! I'm a mage tool." Lucy looks at him in surprise.

"Really? Are you part of a guild?" the boy nods.

"Yep!" Natsu took off his red jacket and showed her his emblem, "I'm a proud Fairy Tail Wizard!" Lucy was gaping at him.

"You're a part of Fairy Tail!?" Natsu nods.

"Yeah, why?" she gave a dreamy sigh.

"I really want to join your guild, it's been my dream too." she told him.

"Hey Lucy, did you know that Natsu is _the_ Salamander of Fairy Tail?" once hearing that, the girl's jaw dropped.

"I'm not only talking to the Divine Sage of Fiore, but also the actual Salamander of Fairy Tail!?" she exclaimed, although a little too loudly.

The females from before were now surrounding the two males, hearts in their eyes.

"Is it true? These two are the real Salamander and Divine Sage!?"

"The double colored hair, the illuminating silver eyes, yes, it's the Divine Sage!"

"The pink hair, the scaly scarf, and the red Fairy Tail Emblem, it's also the real Salamander!" the girls then all began trying to get closer to the two males, who themselves were drowning in the sea of adoring fangirls.

Happy, Percy, and Lucy had major sweat drops rolling down the back of their heads at the sight.

"Talk about drowning with abortion," Lucy deadpanned.

"Aye!" the two cats agreed with the female.

* * *

Later, after Zen and Natsu escaped the group of girls and Bora was arrested along with his crew that Zen found, Lucy treated both them and their cats to food, but she now regretted it slightly.

Natsu and Happy ate like wild animals, food and water flying all over as they devoured all they could eat. Thankfully Zen and Percy both ate like a gentlemen, showing class and decency in public, unlike the other two.

The group did small talk while they ate, but then Lucy brought up a question.

"Why _are_ you guys here anyways?"

"Well, we heard a rumor about some guy named Salamander going around," Happy told her, "so we went to check it out to see if it was Igneel."

"Who's Igneel?"

"Igneel is Natsu's foster father."

"So is he a famous mage?" to her surprise, they all shook their heads.

"No, Igneel is a Dragon," Natsu said simply. Lucy looked at him for a second before her face turned into unabided shock.

"WHY WOULD A DRAGON BE HERE OF ALL PLACES!?" Natsu and Happy tried to retort, but found themselves thinking the same thing.

"Knew it," both Zen and Percy said in unision. Lucy sighs before changing the subject.

"Anyways, what's Fairy Tail like?"

"It's like a big happy family…that tends to fight a lot," Zen told her.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, "Fairy Tail is the most destructive guild in Fiore, but everyone get along with one another just fine."

'Except him...' Zn thought, thinking about an arrogant Lightning mage that was already on his bad side.

"I'd love to join Fairy Tail!" Natsu grins as he grabs Lucy's hand.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"But tomorrow," Zen said before they could leave, "I don't feel like riding a train again today." his face turned slightly green at the mere thought. Natsu nodded his head rapidly in agreement.

"Aye."

* * *

 **Well that was a quick chapter. Yes, things changed from Canon, but I don't give a crap, my story, my way, but it** _ **will**_ **stay to plot like intended, that's for certain.**

 **Zen learned a lot during the little time-skip since last chapter, but it's worth it for what's to come his way soon.**

 **So, remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review, and I'll see everyone next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Town of Mystery

 **Time to answer some reviews:**

 **Random Reader and other reviewers: I always appreciate the feedback and the positive comments, it helps me write and think of new ideas for my stories, so both thank you, and keep them coming.**

 **Guest: Zen is terrified of Irene, and that fear transferred over to Erza due to their uncanny resemblance. Also, Mira can be just plain terrifying sometimes no matter how powerful someone is - as seen as how much she scares Makarov and scolds him. Ro has both those traits, which scares the crap out of Zen and Kai, and she'll just punish them both for miss behaving whenever she sees their quarrel.**

 **Guest: I can't fully answer your questions, but be in for a heck of a surprise when the Alvarez Arc** _ **does**_ **come around.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: Zen has a lot of magics, yes, but he likes to go through them all, never relying heavily on one type alone…but if I had to say, Sage Dragon-Slaying Magic would probably his goto magic in the story, hence his nickname.**

 **And yes, the Oracion Seis are majorly screwed when the Arc comes around soon.**

 **Now that that's over, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and also this chapter marks the beginning of a new Original Arc, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Zen and Percy split from the Fairy Tail mages and Lucy the next morning to head back to Cait Shelter. The two partners made it back to their guild hall by nearly ten o'clock in the morning, and when they entered, they saw that everyone was up and doing their morning routine.

Kai and Ash were eating, Ro was simply reading with a cup of tea in her hand, but Carla and Wendy weren't around in the main hall at the moment, but Zen had a feeling that they were somewhere in the guild, or Wendy was possible finishing up her morning training with Carla watching her. Anyways, the boy and cat duo walked into the guild hall and sat at the table where Kai and Ash were sitting at.

He gave a sigh.

"So, how did it go, was it really a dragon or a hoax?" Kai asked.

"A Hoax." Zen said with a sigh, "But it wasn't all that bad, found out the guy was a wanted slave trader and turned him into the authorities." Kai nods as he went back to eating his food.

-Z-

Later, Zen was standing in front of the request board, looking at all the types of jobs available. He was thankful that thanks to his and the other's reputations that there were much more jobs available to them all to choose from.

But it was easier said than done choosing a job. They were so diverse in what their requirements were. Some were highly challenging, some easy, though a few were just plain stupid in an honest opinion.

Zen searched the board for a job that would be exciting and would give him a real challenge. However, it was then his sights fell upon an odd looking request.

 _Help!  
Odd abductions have been happening all over our fair town, and we want whatever's causing it to happen in the first place to be found and stopped!  
Reward: 500,000 Jewels and a Special Bracelet_

While Zen had no care for the piece of Jewelry, he did however wanted to find out what was causing these strange disappearances. That and the job paid rather well.

"So," a voice said from behind him, "what request are you planning on doing this time?" Zen turned to see Kai looking over his shoulder at the flyer in his grasp. However, upon fully reading it, a shiver went down his spine. "I just had an odd sense of Déjà Vu." he said.

Zen couldn't agree more with the grey skinned male. This request was almost the same as the Ironhallow incident that occurred months prior to today, only this time it was in the form of a request.

It was also the time when he first brought Kai to Cait Shelter.

"Yeah, you're right about that," Zen said. "But it was the thing that caught my eye." Kai looked over the board quickly and nodded.

"I can see why."

"So…want to help me?" Kai grinned.

"Do you have to ask." Zen rolled his eyes, a playful smirk on his face.

"Oh right, I forgot I'm talking to the idiot." Kai's eyebrow twitched as a dark smirk began to creep itself onto the Homunculi's face.

"Did you say something you dual haired loon?" Zen smirk darkens as he gives Kai a look.

"You should have heard me the first time, but seeing you as you asked what I just said, it just proves that you are an idiot…one that's hard at hearing at that." Kai gains a dark grey aura around him as his smirk turns into a full blown sinister grin.

"Least I don't bottle up my feelings like a coward and just do things, even tell _my_ feelings." Now a sparkling silver aura surrounded Zen as his smirk was still ever present, but looking calmer, adding to the dark effect.

"Do you want to take that back you pupil less freak?"

"Can't deny the truth you grey eyed bastard!"

"Well at least _I'm_ much more powerful than you are."

"Oh ya? Prove it." their aura's grew stronger as their pressure began to break the ground under them.

However, before anything could escalate, they both felt a wave of killing intent, that not only caused their pressure to disperse much quicker then it came. Both boys turned their heads shakily to the same direction, only to meet the thing that gave them nightmares.

Ro was having a nice morning. She woke up, bathed with the perfect temperature for her water, and had a nice breakfast, while not as flavorful as Zen's food, still good nonetheless. But right now she was annoyed, and it showed through her fiery red aura that surrounded her frame.

"Boys," she said, her tone calm and even, but tick marks began to appear over head at a rapid pace showing her true anger that laid under her outer surface, "are you fighting again? Especially in my presence?"

Both males hugged one another in sheer terror at the sight of Rowena's restrained fury.

"No Ma'am!" they shouted. Sadly for them, her gaze didn't waver.

"Maybe I need to teach you both a lesson." Both boy's tried to make a break for it.

Suddenly, the sword from her Mikaela Take-Over as it embedded itself in the floor in their path. Both paled of all color as they turned to see Ro donning her signature take-over, her now purple eyes displaying fury.

"Now sit tight boys, time for a lesson in discipline." Both boys hugged one another in terror at the things that were to come to them.

 _One Beating later…_

Zen and Kai could be seen sitting on their knees, both sporting with large lumps, bruises, and black eyes on their body. Ro looked down at the two young boys, her face stern.

"Now I hope you both learned from the lesson," she told them, "if not, I won't hesitate to show you more." Both boy's paled.

"No! We get it!" they exclaimed.

"Good," and with that she left the two battered figures.

Once she was gone, Zen and Kai gave one another a glance…before both broke out into grins.

No one, other than Master Roubal and Percy, knew that Zen and Kai only actually fought to release any pempt up anger/aggression they may have without taking it out on someone or something else. It was the only reason the Master and cat never bothered stopping the two…unless it got out of hand, _then_ they would step in to stop it.

"Now that that's out of the way," a familiar voice said. Zen and Kai turned to see a new looking face.

The owner of the voice was a 17 year old looking male with a tan complexion walked over to them. He sported a pair of baggy blue pants and a pair of steel toed boots on his legs. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, which itself was being hidden underneath a black leather jacket. On his back was a large blue blade with a wing like ornament at the bottom of it at the pommel, the handle being a golden color. He had vibrant sea green eyes that swirled with power. However, he had a head full of messy black, white, and ginger hair, but that wasn't the most unusual thing about him. For not only was his hair was tri-colored, but he had a set of _cat_ ears on the top of his head and a swishing _tail_ trailing behind him, both matching his hair color, and a set of whisker marks etched onto his cheeks.

"Oh hey Percy," Zen said.

In the span of a few months, Percy and Carla finally got down transformation magic, and thanks to that had made themselves a human form so to say. Although Percy was more adept in it for some strange reason.

"Found a request yet?" the Nekomata asked the two.

"Actually yes," Zen handed him the request flyer. And like Kai, upon reading it, a shudder went down his spine.

"I'm getting a large sense of remembrance." the other two boys nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Ironhallow…" Zen muttered.

Don't get them wrong, they didn't have anything against the town in general, only the woman who caused the incident, Lenora Orlando. The crazy woman was probably still rotting in prison as they spoke - probably cursing them all; mostly Zen, and least to say the three didn't really care.

"Anyways," Zen began once more, a grin on his face, "let's go and ask the old man if we can take this job." However, it was then a small figure latched onto Zen's side.

"Zen?" The boy looked down to see Ash looking up at him, "can I come on this request? Pretty please?!" He gave his puppy dog pout. Upon seeing that face both Percy and Kai sighed.

Zen was a smuten for anything adorable, and easily fell prey to Ash's or Wendy's pouting. Least to say it was Zen's one true weakness.

"Uh…fine." the young teen said finally. "But sit back and watch, okay?" the young boy gave a sharp tooth grin.

"Yay! I'm going on my first request!" he cheered as he jumped into the air, much to the three males' amusements.

* * *

Later, Zen regurgitated his innards as he leaned out the window.

The quartet were on the train heading for their job destination, and like usual Zen had a major case of motion sickness. What he wouldn't give for Wendy to be with them…

"Pitiful," Kai muttered at seeing Zen's weakened state. As of now Zen was pretty much useless to them, and it irked him at the thought that someone of his caliber was down in a swift instant.

Just what the hell caused Dragon-Slayers to experience this?!

Ash was confused on why Zen always got sick when they rode on transportation, it confused him to no end. THough he wasn't one to talk, he ended up with a bad stomach ache at the end of the ride himself.

Percy gave his partner a pat on the back in sympathy, but they really should make something to counter this motion sickness.

"Don't worry Zen, we're almost there," the Nekomata assured the boy. Said pre-teen gave his partner a blank look, his face green.

"I hope so," he muttered, "I want to get off this death trap-Hurk!" He once again hurled out the window as the cat turned human sighed.

This was going to be a _long_ ride.

* * *

An hour or two later, the group finally reached their destination, and to say that Zen was grateful would be a complete understatement.

"Finally!" he kissed the ground, over, and over, and over again, "I'll never take the sweet feeling of earth beneath me for granted again!" meanwhile, both Percy and Kai watched Zen from behind, both sporting large sweat drops of their heads.

"…no words can describe how odd his mood changes are…" Kai muttered, Percy mutely nodding in agreement.

"Guys!" the two look to see Zen looking back at them with Ash on his back, both wearing a grin filled expression on their faces. "Come on, we're going to be late!" the two blink before quickly realising that Zen was right.

"Hey wait for us!" the two quickly followed after the dual haired male and red haired boy, all unaware of what's to come.

* * *

"Seems nice." the group of four was walking down the streets of the rather sizable town. While not as large as Ironhollow or Magnolia, it was still large nonetheless.

The group continued on their path towards city hall, but, while in doing so, they noticed something off. The town was practically empty, and the people that were around were in a hurry to get out of the streets.

It made them feel a large sense of pity for the people, but they made a vow they would get to the bottom of this.

They were soon upon city hall and they walked up the steps of the building towards the doors. Zen then pushed them open, only for his and the others' eyes to widen in shock.

People.

All the townspeople were in there on cots or on the cold floor on pallets. However, it was then they noticed the lack of the young age group present around them, and that didn't sit well with them.

It was then Zen felt a tug on his arm.

He turned and look down to see a young girl with blonde hair and large green eyes look at him as she held up an empty cup. Zen's heart nearly broke when he saw her.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out 10,000 jewels and gave it to her. Seeing the large amount she was given she gave him a large smile and a grateful thank you before rushing off to what seems to be her parents, of whom hugged her tightly.

Zen smiled warmly at the sight of the family, but couldn't help but feel jealous of the girl. His mother died protecting him and he never let her sacrifice be in vain, but his thoughts traveled to the other family he had.

His grandfather was alive and didn't look a day over twenty five, but he came a round so rarely, and even then it was only for his - he shuddered - training from hell, then the next day was gone without a goodbye.

His grandmother was dead, dying from a mysterious illness, but his mom never said or denied that she ever had siblings, but he would find out one of these days. But now lead to his final family member...

His biological father.

He didn't know if the guy was alive or was dead too. But Zen promised one thing to himself the first time he saw the man if he was indeed alive…

He would punch him square in the face.

Back to the present, the trio continued forwards, looking at the people all around them, feeling saddened by the events that have plagued the town.

The group walked up to a set of Ivory doors as Kai pushed them open. Inside sat none other than the mayor, but this one looked very over worked. Their hair was tousled greatly, bags clung the the bottom of their eyes, and most shockingly, they wore _regular_ clothing.

Zen took a step forwards.

"Mr. Mayor?" the man looked up, his hazel eyes showing many emotions.

"Yes, and yo…" upon studying the group, his eyes widened. He recognized the boy's hair and the empty eyes of the boy to his right side. The other boy was a complete mystery and he questioned why they would bring a child with them at such a time, but currently his attention was on the two other boys in front of him.

Why you may ask?

Well they were none other than the Divine Sage of Ishgar(formerly Fiore) and the Elemental Hero, two of the most famous mages around!

The mayor got up and walked towards the group and stood in front of them, but what he did next stunned them.

He got on his knees and bowed.

"Thank you." he said, "thank you both for coming here at such a time." Zen and Kai flushed from the man's words.

"Sir, could you please stand up, you shouldn't be bowing to us," Zen asked. The mayor did stand, and upon getting a better look, the four Cait Shelter members could see he was actually quite young…

Just what the heck is up with young Mayors nowadays!?

"S-sorry," he apologizes, "but you both came at a horrible time for us, a-and we're desperate for help." the three older mages gave one another a glance before they all ultimately nodded in unison.

"We'll help you out sir," Zen told the mayor. Said man smiles as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said over and over again. The three flushed from his praise, but shook it off for the sake of their mission.

"Sir, we appreciate the praise, but I think it's best if you tell us just what's been happening?" the man stopped his praising as he stood and wiped his face of tears.

"Oh, right." he coughs as he turned his back to them and looks down, a glum look on his face. "It all started a month ago one night. We were a peaceful town, not really any crimes or the likes, but one night, when all the town was supposedly asleep, a child was abducted from their home."

Almost instantly did the boy's gasp as their eyes widened in horror, none more so than Ash.

"We looked everywhere for the young boy, but we couldn't find a single trace of his whereabouts. The people became fearful of the thought of their children being taken from them. But…"

"But what?" Kai asked.

" _They_ showed up…"

 _In the town known as Orchid, the entire town was gathered in the front of City Hall, many were in a state of utter panic at the current situation._

" _Everyone, please calm down," the mayor said, "we'll find out where the child went!"_

" _And how are you going to do that!?"_

" _We've looked everywhere!"_

" _We can't sleep knowing our children are in danger!"_

 _All these comments and more were made by the people and parents of the town. The mayor didn't know what to do, he was at a total lost at the madness that was going around._

" _Everyone be quiet!" he shouts, having enough. Almost immediately the people stopped talking as they looked at the Mayor, who just sighed into the microphone. "Look, things may seem dark, but we aren't mindless beings! We have to keep our heads, stay calm, and never lose hope!" the moral of the people began to raise hearing the mayor's words._

 _He was right, they couldn't give up now._

 _Suddenly, a voice spoke out._

" _That's a nice way to think…," the voice began, "to bad it's all for naught." almost instantly did everyone look around for the voice they all heard._

" _Who goes there!? Show yourself!"_

 _It was then they catch sight of a cloaked figure standing off to the side of the podium the Mayor stood on, their entire being concealed by the dark brown shroud they wore._

" _Who are you?" he asked. The hooded figure tilt their head, which could be seen by the shift of the hood._

" _I am just a messenger for my master. So listen all of you cause I'm going to say this only once. Everyday a child the ages of ten and under will be taken from all of you, one by one, and they will become a part of our future goals, and there is nothing you can do to stop us!" the being gave an evil cackle as they burst into flames and disappeared, leaving no trace of their previous presence._

 _And once they were gone, chaos broke out._

"And so far, most of the town's children have been taken by this mysterious being, and we were all helpless to stop them."

Kai looked down, his eyes blazing with rage, his fists were balled so tightly against his knees his knuckles turned white. Percy's eyes showed sorrow, his ears and tail both were drooping, showin his downcasted emotions. Ash was horror stricken by hearing that, and the possible thoughts that he could be next.

Zen on the other hand, was trying to keep his killing Intent from leaking out, and least to say that was one of the hardest things he's ever done. Zen was instantly reminded of Ironhallow, but this time, innocent children were being taken from their loving homes. But not only that, it reminded him of how his own home was taken from him.

The searing hot flames that was forever etched, burned, into his memories, a constant reminder of all he lost that day. Just remembering that event made his resolve to save the children even more.

"No." all heads turned to Zen. "this ends, here and now." they could all hear the anger in his voice.

"Zen…" Percy whispered.

"I lost my mother when I was only three, and now these kids could lose their parents due to a mad man's - or woman's - nefarious plans." He stood up from his seat. "Well not on my watch." his eyes showing untold determination. "I will not let them loose their family like I did! This I swear!"

Upon hearing his words, both Kai and Percy grinned, while the Mayor had a hopeful look on his face.

"Thank you, all of you!" Zen gave him a small smile.

"I would have done something about it regardless if you asked us to or not, for I cannot and will not let lives that have yet to prosper be taken from them." But then a thought came to mind. "Now all we need is a plan."

* * *

"Zen, I have no idea what we're going to do." Percy said. The group was sitting in front of the town's fountain that was broken due to the chaos that has been transpiring lately, and they were all sitting at the base of it. "All the kids that were taken were either ten years old or under."

"The cat is right Z," Kai said, "what _can_ we do? Me and you are to old and any form Percy takes will most likely have cat ears and a tail, no offence, just thinking of the possibilities." Percy waved him off.

"None taken Kai," Percy said. Zen looked down in thoughts at what the Homunculus said.

"You're right Kai," Zen grudgingly agreed with him, "just how are we going to get to their base?" Percy then had an idea.

'Zen what about _that_ potion?" Zen gave the nekomata an inquisitive look. Then his face suddenly heated up to a tomato red color as he gave the cat a glare.

" _NO!_ We are _not_ using _that_ potion!" Kai gave them both a confused look.

"Uh, what potion are you guys talking about?" Percy was about to say something, but Zen slapped a hand over his mouth.

" _Don't ask_." he hissed. Kai dismissed it, but stored the information away to ask Percy later. They then found themselves back at stage one.

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above all three of their heads. Their heads slowly turned to the fourth member of their group, who was reading a book Zen had conveniently brought him. Ash then felt the looks he was getting from the others and looked at them with a confused looks.

"What?" The three older males grinned, creeping the young boy out even more.

-Z-

A few hours later, after the sun had set, Ash was wondering the streets with a look on his face as he remembered what Zen told him.

" _Alright Ash we have a_ large _task for you to do in this mission." The young pyro's eyes widened in glee._

" _Really!? What is it, what is it, what is it, what is it!?" Zen raised his arms to calm the boy down._

" _Okay, okay, calm down." Ash calmed down, but only a little bit. "We need you too be…"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _...bait." Ash blinked._

" _Huh?" Ash knew what bait was, and realising he was it confused him._

" _Yes, we need you to lure out the mist and be taken by it, and we'll come after you, okay?" Ash didn't know whether to agree or not._

" _B-but, will I get hurt?" Zen knelt down and placed an arm to the boy's shoulder and gave him a comforting look._

" _I don't think they'll hurt you Ash, why would they hurt a child?" Ash thought the same, and conceded to Zen's point._

" _A-Alright, I'll help, okay." Zen and the others smiled gratefully at the boy._

" _Thanks Ash, this means a lot to us."_

Ash was regretting agreeing for now he was all alone and walking down the dark, spooky…desolate…scary…

*Crash!*

The boy jumped in fight at hearing a trash cat get knocked over. He then only saw it was only a dog and gave a sigh of relief.

Little did he know, Zen, Percy, and Kai were watching from above on top of one of the roofs, all of them hiding under Zen's enchanted cloak his mother made for him.

"You put the tracking circle on Ash," Percy whispered to the Enchanter.

"Of course Perc, that would have been stupid if I didn't." Kai rolled his eyes.

"As if you weren't stupid already." A vein throbbed on Zen's head.

"I would fight with you, but we're busy at the moment," Zen told him.

Little did Ash know, on the inside, on the back of his shirt, Zen had a specially drawn magic circle that tracks his location anywhere on Earthland, and it was specially tied to a special lacrima that said boy always had handy.

Suddenly, a fog began to roll in from all around a the three males quieted down as they peered down at the young boy.

Ash looked around in fear as fog began to surround him, blocking his view of everything all around him. He then felt eyes peering at him from behind him, staring intently at the back of his head.

Ash shakily turned to be greeted with a set of glowing yellow eyes staring at him. Before he could call out for help, the figure that held the eyes pounced, and the next thing Ash knew was darkness.

-Z-

The fog rolled back, showing an empty street, much to the three teen's shock. Zen instantly ripped the cloak off of them all as they jumped off the roof and looked around the street.

"H-he's gone," Percy muttered.

"They took him…they took Ash." Zen said.

* * *

 **Betcha didn't see that coming, did ya? A good start to the Abduction Arc.**

 **So how will things play out now? Will they find Ash? What will happen to the young Dragon now? And who is behind the abductions anyway? All these and more next time on the** **Son of Life and Death** **.**

 **Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review. Questions in Reviews or PM me, and till next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Into the Pit

 **Thanks to those who reviewed since last Chapter, now here's Part two of the Abduction Arc.**

* * *

Ash's body began to stir as he heard voices from all around him.

"Look, he's waking up!"

"Shh! Quiet Harry!"

"Both of you be quiet."

"You stay out of this."

"Can't we just wait till he wakes up."

"Look, his eyes are opening!"

Ash's eyes fluttered open as he sat up and gave a yawn and stretched. When he fully awoke he saw kids, both older and younger than him, were looking at him, having never seen him before.

However, it was the first four that stood out to him. One boy, and three girls, all of whom were older than he was.

The boy was of average height, although a bit shorter by an inch or two, and had messy black hair on his head. He had emerald green eyes that were currently behind wide framed glasses. He had a pale skin complexion, but the only thing off was the scar on the top of his forehead, in the shape of a lightning bolt.

The three girls that stood next to him looked different to one another, yet alike somehow. The first had long red hair that was up in a high ponytail that was being held up by a rather large red bow. Her eyes were a light pink color that shined brightly. Her attire also consisted of mostly pink, she wore a tank top with a matching skirt, both rimmed in black outline.

The next girl had blonde hair in short twin pigtails, a blue clip holding a bang up from her hair. She to had large blue eyes that also matched her clothing, which itself was a blue color variation of the girl before.

The last girl had short black hair, two emerald clips at the sides of her hair. She had vibrant green eyes, but not the same emerald as the boy, but still very green. Her outfit was another color variation of the two girls before her, her's being a green color.

Ash decided to speak, "uh…hi?"

"Hi," the blonde girl said cheerfully. "I'm Bubbles, the girl in pink is my sister Blossom, and my other sister in green is Buttercup, and the boy is our friend Harry." Ash nods.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Ash." he greeted them all, but then wondered something, "But…where are we?" all the kids looked down, all with glum looks on their features.

"We call this place the Pits," Harry said. Ash rose an eyebrow at the name as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Why 'The Pits'?"

"Well, this is a waiting place for us kids," Blossom answered, "before they-"

"Do experiments on us!" Buttercup shouted in rage. Ash looked visible shaken upon hearing this. They were experimented on!? Zen told him that they wouldn't be harmed, but now it was all just a lie!

"W-w-what kind of ex-experiments?"

"They try to increase the amount of magic our body can hold," Bubbles told him.

"Train us in it," Buttercup adds.

"And if we fail, they said…they said…" Blossom couldn't finish at the thought of it.

"What? What would they do?"

"They'll dispose of us." Harry said, his voice dark and full of dread. Ash's eyes widened in horror. They would just dispose of them like it was nothing!?

"We have to get out of here," he told them.

"But how," a random kid asked, "the whole place is heavily guarded." Ash gave a hopeful smile.

"Before I was taken, the town had hired some mages to help us." now hopeful looks spread across the children's faces.

"Yeah right," a voice called out. All heads turned to see an older kid, about ten if Ash could tell. And not only that, but he looked almost the same as Harry. "Some weak mage isn't going to be able to help us out."

"Yūichirō, have a little bit of faith." another boy, the same age as the first on, stepped out, his hair was a white-blonde and had warm blue eyes.

"Uh, who are they," Ash asked innocently.

"Them?" Harry began, "the first one is Yūichirō, or just Yu for short, and the boy next to him is Mikaela, or Mika for short too." Ash nods.

"Sorry Mika, but if this mage is anyone other than the Divine Sage and his friends, then any chances we have are zero." Hearing Zen's nickname, Ash decided to tell them what he saw.

"Does it count that he had black and white hair on his head?" Ash asked innocently. All heads whipped towards Ash.

"Did he have silver colored eyes," Yu asked slowly, making sure he heard right. Ash just nods.

"Yeah, and he also wore a set of robes on him, and a cat on his shoulder that was…uh, tricolored! Yeah, a tricolored cat!" Ash could feel the hope rise as almost instantly was the ten year old was in his face. Suddenly, Yu was in the red haired boy's face.

"You mean to tell me that the Divine Sage was in Orchid!?" Ash shakily nods from Yu's sudden gesture and mood change.

"Y-Y-yes." suddenly the boy's eyes gain stars in them.

"You're so lucky! I hope he comes to save us soon!" Ash gave a sad smile.

'I hope he comes soon too.'

Suddenly, there was a loud clang as everyone went silent. The door then swung opened as a large, burly man entered the room, a sneer on his face.

"Alright brats, line up!" the kids then stood side by side, almost all of them shaking in fear. The man then walked in front of the group, looking over them with wondering eyes.

"You," he pointed at Harry, "You," he pointed at Yu, "you," he pointed at Mika, "and you," he pointed at Ash. "Follow me, you are today's subjects." The four boys complied without question as they followed the man as he closed and locked the door behind him.

-Z-

The group walked down the darkened corridor, the four boys were huddled close together, Ash held onto Harry's arm in fright.

They then reached a large contraption of sorts. It was a circular devious with for things sticking out at four equal parts, looking long enough to hold a child's body.

"You!" he points at Ash, "come here, you shall go first." the boy shakily nods as he parts from the other boys, who looked at the younger child with both worry and fear in their eyes.

The man strapped Ash into the device as he then began charging it up. A light blue aura began to form around the device and Ash who was beginning to feel great discomfort in his body as the magic from the machine began to try and increase his magic power.

He didn't know that the man had it on low setting since he assumed the child didn't have that much magic power in his body, and would increase it gradually as the days progressed.

Ash gritted his teeth at the extreme discomfort as he felt the magic around him try to forcefully increase his power. A few minutes later, the man powered down the machine as he gave a slight pant from the discomfort.

The man unhooked him and but him down as Harry was picked next, and when Ash saw him he resisted the urged to stop the man, but that would instantly blow his cover.

This went on with the other two, and soon they were forced to once again head towards another room, and Ash didn't look forwards to what came next.

-Z-

Ash found himself being thrown back into the Pits, the door closed behind him, giving an audible clunk as it was locked from outside. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup ran up to him, all wearing expressions of worry.

"Ash, are you okay," the blue cladded girl asked. The small boy nods, but couldn't help but ask.

"Why didn't he take me with the other boys?" Blossom looks down.

"Since you're younger than us, they probably want to increase your magic before they train you more."

"But they had to take Harry," Buttercup exclaimed. "They almost always take Harry!" Ash was confused.

"Why do they take Harry so much?" the three girls look down, all wearing glum looks.

"For some reason he has high magic affinity and a much higher pain tolerance than someone our age should." Blossom explained. That rose a few flags in Ash's head. Of course he had a higher pain tolerance thanks to Zen training him - albit barely, but Harry was just a local town boy, so why _does_ he have such high pain tolerance? High magic reserves were pretty rare, but it mostly occur when one had two mages for parents. It made Ash wonder about Harry's home life.

Soon hours went by before the three boys returned, each of them looking battered and/or bruised.

"Guys!" the four kids ran over to them, a few others also accompanying them to see if they were alright.

"Harry, Yu, Mika, are you guys okay?" Ash asked the three.

"Y-Yeah," Harry began shakily, "a little beating won't bring us down, right guys?" the other two boys nod.

"Hmph, so the freak lives." the others turned to see an overweight kid looking at them, a group of boys standing by his side. Ash couldn't help but compare the boy to a pig wearing a wig.

"Shut it Dudley," Buttercup said.

"And what are you going to do about it green? You're nothing but a girl." Buttercup was restrained by her sisters before she could pound the boy's face in.

"Why I oughta-!"

"Guys!" everyone turned to Ash, who wore an aggravated expression on his face. "Now's not the time to be fighting with one another."

"Ash's right," Harry said, "this isn't the time for arguing."

"Like anyone would listen to a freak like you." Dudley sneered as he and his gang walked away to a different part of the Pit.

"I can't believe that's your cousin Harry," Bubbles said.

Ash backtracked a few steps.

"Cousin?" the boy asked, incredulously. Harry sighed grudgingly.

"Yeah, I live him him, my aunt, and uncle. My Parents died when I was only a year old, but they never told me how they died though." Ash rose an eyebrow slightly.

Seeing as they had time, Ash got to know his new friends better, finding out their likes and dislikes.

Harry by far was the closest person he was too in this Hell Hole. He was 9 years old and a leader at heart, and had a fond love for magic, but for some reason didn't pursue that dream. His magic seems tied to his emotions by what Ash heard, stuff seems to either alter in form, he finds himself in a different place than where he was before, or things change color. If Ash had to guess, he had an affinity for a type of spatial magic, or Dark Magic, remembering Harry had a large temper.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were close to him too, all being only a year younger than Harry. Blossom was the oldest of the three sisters and the undisputed leader of them, she really liked shades of pink, red ribbons, and was really smart, by what Ash could guess she had an affinity for ice magic. Buttercup was the second oldest and the toughest of the three, liked shades of green, wasn't afraid of anything - except spiders - and had a quick temper, and if he honestly didn't know what kind of magic she could use. Bubbles was the youngest and the kindest, she had a liking for shades of blue - mostly light blues - loved stuffed animals, and was actually -shockingly - the most terrifying out of the three, and if Ash had to wager, she had an affinity for Water magic.

Next were Yu and Mika. To be honest those two were closer than brothers in Ash's opinion, both being 10 years old. And if Ash was a girl - and older, he would pair the two together…if they were older. Yu was a headstrong boy, easily mistakened as Harry's only one year older brother at first glance. He really didn't have any likes or dislikes, or just withheld them, same with Mika. for some strange reason both had a fear of Vampires. Both seem like they were quite the duo.

As Ash looked out at the rising moon, he couldn't help but wonder, what was taking Zen, Kai, and Percy so long to come to his and everyone's aid?

* * *

"WHAAAAT!?" Currently, said three mages were back at Cait Shelter.

They _did_ find out where the kids were all being held, but Zen took one look inside of the entire place by using **Gate** and instantly knew that they were going to need more hands to help them.

So the trio teleported back to their guild to enlist the help of their friends/guild mates. The three girls were fine with coming along, but asked where Ash was…

So Zen told them, and they shouted… _really_ loudly.

"You let Ash get taken!?" Ro shouted, nearly turning into one of her seven Seraph-Souls to pound them all into next week.

"What were you three thinking!?" Carla chastised them all, her face showing anger.

"How could you," Wendy said, a frown on her face.

The three males shuffled their feets as they looked down, all wearing ashamed expressions.

"Ash wanted to help and was captured willingly," Zen told them, much to the girls' surprise.

"When we heard that anyone under the age of ten was taken away, what else were we supposed to do? Ash was the only child that we could think of and we know parents wouldn't give up their kids just like that," Kai continued.

"Thankfully, Zen has special magic seals on all of Ash's clothing," Percy said, much to the females' ever growing surprise. "We know where all the kids are, but we're going to need a _lot_ of help."

"Why though," you guys are as powerful as we are, if not stronger together," Ro asked.

Zen sighed as he requippes his trusty staff. The crystal glowed white as the entire room was inserted into Zen's memory.

The girls too one look of his memory of inside the compound and gave dumbfounded looks.

"…oh." was the only thing that came out of their mouths. Why you may ask? Well, over hundreds of men and women were walking up and down the entire place, some carrying magical weaponry - swords, guns, etc. - or just looking combat ready.

"...I see why you asked for help now, seeing _those_ numbers," Carla said, Wendy nodding to what she said.

"We have to wait to strike though," the group looked like they were going to protest, but Zen rose his hand up, "I'm not saying we should wait _to_ long, but we should wait another day or two before we act. Knowing Ash he probably told them that I was in town, and the guard possibly overheard him and told the one who's in charge of this scheme, so security will be tight for the next few days."

Ro looked down and conceded to Zen's insight.

"You have a point, but we can't let the kids wait Zen, they could die, maybe even A-" he put his index finger to her mouth and gave her a dark look.

"Don't. Even. Finish. That. Sentence." he said in a cold, dark tone. "Ash is a strong kid, and upon seeing his age, the men will underestimate him as a result for when we end up busting them all out." Ro once again conceded to his point.

"Fine, but what are you too going to do now?" Wendy asked.

"Sleep." the three males all said. The girls all fell onto the floor from their blunt words.

"Ash can survive the night, but we can't risk being in Orchid incase someone was spying on us," Zen told them.

"So for now we'll be sleeping here and devising a way to take them all by storm." With that, the three males retired to bed, the girls soon following after.

* * *

The Next morning Ash felt someone shaking him awake.

"Ash, wake up." the young redhead groaned and turned over.

"Five more minutes Zen," Ash muttered in his sleep. Harry gave the boy an odd look.

'Who's Zen?' he thought. He shook his head before shakin Ash once more. "Wake up Ash, we have breakfast to go to." Ash's eyes fluttered open.

"Breakfast?" Harry nods.

"Yeah, but don't be expecting anything good though." Already did the boy feel his stomach drop. He sat up and looked around to see the last of the kids were being awakened as well.

Once all the kids were awake, the same man from the day prior slammed the door open, the same look on his features as before.

"Line up maggots!" the kids did as told without question and followed him out of the Pits.

* * *

Zen and Kai jumped from tree to tree, Wendy, Charla, Ro, and Percy flying right behind them. The group was rushing towards the place where the base was hidden.

"Are you two sure this is the right way?" Ro asked.

"Absolutely Ro, we came this way, and look at the trees to prove out point." The three females looked at the trees to find well placed, yet easily hidden slash marks decorating trees around them.

Ro eyes widened at the sight of the well executed markers, and just when she thought Zen couldn't surprise her more. The boy always was thinking out of the box and making sure that each plan he makes follows through, but while he can be rash and jump into things, he tends to observe and think more than just fight.

The group continues onward through the forest, following the markers placed around them. Soon they came up upon a wide clearing, grass scattered all around them.

"Did you guy's lead us to a dead end?" Zen stepped forwards, his eyes closed.

"No, you guy's just aren't looking." Zen's eyes shot open to reveal his pupils have turned into reptilian slits. Zen saw - through infrared vision - the heat signatures of the people underground in the hidden base. "The entire base is expertly hidden underground from plain view with the field as a mere guise." Ro extended her senses to find he was indeed telling the truth.

"He's right, if what I had to guess there's a mass legion of people down there," Ro turned towards Zen, "I can see why you wanted back up, too many for two people." Kai and Zen nods.

"Alright," Zen began, gaining all attention, "at dusk, we strike."

* * *

Ash was sitting in the Pits, leaning on Harry absentmindedly. Today Dudley, Bubbles, and two other kids were taken today, and they were waiting for the them to return. Ash was scared. These people here were mean and the food sucked majorly.

He wished Zen, Kai, and Percy would hurry and save them already. He leaned in closer to Harry, who placed an arm around Ash.

"It's alright Ash," Harry said. Suddenly the door opened and out came the four kids. Almost instantly did the two, followed by Blossom and Buttercup, ran up to Bubbles.

"Bubbles, are you okay!?" the young boy asked. The girl weakly nods.

"Y-yeah, today they were…harder on us than before." this got a confused look from all the kids this time.

"What do you mean by that," a random boy asked.

"The way they trained us, they were much rougher than they usually are, I was…so scared." Bubbles looked down, a frown evident on her face.

"It's alright Bubbles." she looked at the young redhead. "You made it through the day right? Then that all that matters." The others smiled and nod.

But they all wondered, what was going on?

-Z-

Somewhere else, deep in the underground fortress, a man sat at his throne. He was a…rather small looking man, frail in opperence. Purple colored hair rested on his head with dark red eyes that framed his face. He wore refined business clothing that was fitted to his short form. Currently, said man was looking at one of his subordinates.

"Any news on the mages?" the man stood tall in an army like stance.

"No sir, we've looked all day, but not a single sight. It's as if they just left." THe man's eyes narrowed.

"Odd…" Perhaps they got scared and ran off, or didn't have the right means in stopping them. "Oh well. But increase the amount of men that are here in the next two days, we have to be cautious. Other than that, you are dismissed." The man saluted him before leaving the room.

Once his subordinate was gone, he gave a sigh. So far, they manage to have finally collected all the children from the town under the age of ten. And soon his plans for world domination will be realised.

You think he was just stopping here? No, he plans on collecting all the children in the world and turning them into ruthless killing machines, all bending to his every whim. Now he just had to break their wills, but that was easier said than done. These children were different than the ones he saw in other towns, they were smarter and had more emotions than any others, especially that red head that was brought only two nights prior.

The boy had incredibly high magic reserves in his body, and it both confused and intrigued him, but made him smile at the prospect of having such powerful children in his presence. After they had increase his magic capacity more, he'll tell his men to uppen his training.

And if the boy fails, he'll let him slide three times before disposing of him, for who needs weaklings, for only the strong shall live and thrive. That was his goal. A world full of those who can withstand anything that may come their way, with him at the throne - like he is now - leading them all to greatness.

Things were looking up for him.

-Z-

Ash looked out the window with longing eyes as he watched the sun beginning to descend upon the horizon. He hoped and prayed to the gods that his friends would show up soon.

-Z-

All was quiet in the base…

 ***BOOM!***

Until an explosion rocked the entire foundations of the hidden base.

-Z-

The kids were all thrown off their feets from the vibrations of the explosion that was scent their way.

"What was that!?" Yu yelled in total confusion. Ash's eyes widened. Only a few people he knew could cause such an explosion of such magnitude. It was then they heard noise from outside the metal door.

"Hey was are you-Gak!" there was a sudden thud and all of the kids grew fearful. The door began to unlock and creak open as everyone watched in total fear at what was beyond the door.

However, once the door fully opened, they all blinked simultaneously in surprise.

"So this is where they hid you guys." Zen said aloud to himself. It was then a red blur raced up to him and hugged him.

"Zenith!" Ash exclaimed in utter joy. Zen rubbed the boy's head as he gave him a full blown grin.

"Ash! Thank goodness you're okay." Ash's new friend's all walked forwards and looked at the older boy in front of them.

"Ash," Harry began. "Who's this?" The boy turned to his friends and grinned.

"Guys, meet Zenith, or Zen for short." The teen in question flashed them all a smirk.

"But you guy's known me as my moniker…The Divine Sage of Ishgar."

* * *

 **Part 2 down, only a few more to go!**

 **Zen and the other's have made their move, and now comes the hard part, getting out of their alive with all the kids. Will they do it, or all die trying? Find out next time on The Son of Life and Death.**

 **…**

* * *

"So that's him?" a seductive voice began. In a mysterious, yet extremely dark dimension, four - or five - beings peered into a mirror pool at none other than Zen. "The one destined to defeat our master?"

"Seems like it," A young voice said, "but he doesn't look like all that."

"You we shouldn't underestimate him," another feminine voice said, "we've seen his feats and power, he isn't one to be underestimated."

"Be as it may, he's just like the rest of his kind," a masculine voice said, "and destiny is to repeat itself as it has done many times before."

" **Don't underestimate the boy in the slightest."** a dark voice rang out through the entire space that surrounded them. **"I sense something inside him, a dormant power that rivals mine."** this caught the four's attention.

"Master, are you sure?" the young voice asked in shock.

" **Yes. All the more reason to destroy him."** the holder of the first voice gave a seductive, yet sinister, smile.

"And destroyed he will be, after all, who can stand to the might of…The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?"

* * *

 **...What was that!? The Four Horsemen? And who is their dark master? What is their goal? All this and more to come, so stay tuned…**

 **Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow. For questions, place them in the reviews or PM me, and till next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Take them By Storm is a Go!

 **I am So Sorry this Chapter is late! I've been caught up in school, life, the works yah know? Anyways, despite the chapter being a bit shorter than usual, I hope you guys enjoy it, now on with the story!**

* * *

"You guys know me as the Divine Sage of Ishgar." Zen told them. Each and every kid's eyes widened in total shock at teen before them.

"WHAAAT!?" most of them shouted. They never thought that he would be so young, about a few years older than some of them.

"You're the Divine Sage?!" Yu exclaimes in shock. Suddenly, he was right in front of Zen, his eyes shining brightly. "Dude, you're my hero!" It was then Mika came from nowhere and grabbed the back of his shirt and began dragging him away from Zen and Ash.

"Sorry 'bought him, he tends to fan boy a lot when you're involved." Zen merely nods, a rather large sweat drop rolling down the back of his head.

"It's okay…" he shakes his head, getting back on track as he returned his attention to all the kids, "Anyways, we have to get out of her." Another loud boom was heard as dust fell from the ceiling. _"Now."_ the children all got the hint and they all left The Pits behind them, hopefully for good.

-Z-

"Zen!" Ro shouted at seeing him and the group of children that followed closely behind him. "You got all of them right?" she gave a relieved sigh when he nodded.

"Yes, but I need Wendy, Percy, and Carla to watch and get them out of here before anything bad can happen to them." Said Sky Maiden and two cats appeared at their side.

"Okay Zen, we'll get them to safety, you and Ro go and take down the forces." the two mages nod and left the group. Wendy turned to the children, who all looked at her.

"Uh, who are you?" Yu couldn't help but ask.

"I'm Wendy Marvel, but you may know me as the Sky Maiden." The Kid's eyes widened largely once more hearing that. She was the freakin Sky Maiden!?

Almost instantly were Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup in front of her, their eyes sparkling with abortion.

"You're the Sky Maiden!? We're your biggest fans!" they all shouted in unison. Now if Wendy was how she was before, she would have been a nervous wreck…majorly. But thanks to Zen and the others, she learnt to somewhat get over that, although, she tended to get flustered when people mentioned her and Zen's relationship though…

She smiled kindly at the three sisters.

"Thanks." Wendy said as she gave them a kind smile before her face turned serious. "But now we have to get out of here and all of you to your families." the kids nod.

"Now, let's get going," a girl next to Wendy said. She was a pettie seventeen year old looking girl in a red, pink, and yellow japanese like outfit, white stockings on her legs with a pair of red one inch pumps. She had snow white hair and warm brown eyes, but the oddest features were the cat ears on her head, and the white cat tail extending from the back of her skirt, a pink ribbon wrapped close to the end of it.

"Okay Carla, Percy, let's go!" and with that, the three mages and all the children made their way down the tunnel.

* * *

" **Sage Dragon's Claw!"**

" **Elemental Devil's Terra Crusher!"**

" **Sheer Cold!"**

The other three mages were currently taking down the adversaries that stood i their paths, all of them falling to their wake.

Zen's hands were engulfed in a light green glow as he performed a spiral attack that decimated the enemies that had tried to encircle him. Kai launched fist to the ground, causing a massive -yet small- quake to form, throwing the enemies that had surrounded him flying back. Ro was in a new Take-Over.

He hair and eyes were both an icy blue color, coldness radiating from their depths. Wings of pure ice crystals in the form of wings. Her form was cladded by pieces of white cloth that covered her breasts - showing massive portions of her cleavage - and arms. A much longer and more thick piece of cloth hanging off her right waist. The pieces were being held by pieces of silver armor with blue oriental designs on it, holding the cloth on her breasts in place on her upper abdomen, Shoulder plates, leg armor, and armor around her waist/modesty. In her hand was a metal grip, the rest of it were floating pieces of ice that formed a sword of ice.

This was her Glacia Seraph-Soul.

She had swiped her sword in an arc like motion, sending an arc of an arctic cold blast in her range of sight, freezing every last thing it touched upon immediate contact.

Zen soon began fighting hand-to-hand combat, which was pretty much one sided seeing his now monstrous strength. He punched one in the face, followed by another, then roundhoused kicked a man in his jaw before doing a spiral kick downwards on a woman.

He then jumped back as he thrust his hands upwards as a shimmering gold aura formed around him.

 **"Heavenly Body: Pleiades!"** Six lights shot down from the heavens and shot towards the earth, causing a massive explosion on contact as the hit the earth, causing his enemies to be scent flying far.

 **"Ice Shard!"** Ro's wings extended outwards. And with a great flap, hundreds of shards rained down on her opponents, decimating all in her wake.

 **"Steam Eruption!"** Kai slammed his palm onto the ground as a pillar of searing hot steam erupted around him, taking out any advisories around him.

 **"Requip!** " Zen's body was engulfed in a golden glow before his appearance altered into a new armor.

This armor is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking his hips that reach down to his waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Zen's body exposed, with his groin being covered by a dark imbuement. He has large plates guarding his legs. He also has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. This is his Black Wing Armor.

 **"Moon Flash!"** Zen tore through his forces, his attack increasing greatly from the armor's magical ability.

The trio kept on fighting their way through the forces, not letting up in their relentless attacking. Soon, the all the forces were down, and out of business for a long time, while the three mages caught their breaths, all of them panting from using so much magic power. Heck, Zen had to requip out of Black Wing armor so he could breathe better.

"Man, that was harder than I expected," Zen said, between breaths.

"You can say that again," Ro adds.

"Aye." Kai agreed.

It was then the sounds of footsteps catch their attention as they turned to be graced with the sight of a woman with ash black hair in a french braid the was hanging down her left shoulder. Amber eyes graced her beautiful face as she looked at them, her eyes radiating heat. She wore a dark red dress with long sleeves that went down to her hands, wrapping around the rings of her middle finger. Orange markings covered the dress running along her chest and arms area. There was also a slit on the side of the dress, showing a pair of laced short shorts. Above those attached to the dress was a green and blue feathered ornament of sorts. On her feet she wore dark beige high heel shoes, a matching anklet on her right ankle.

"So," she began, her illustrious voice sounding soft and gentle. "You kids are the ones who took down the men here? Right?" the three stood their ground as they looked at their new advisory.

"Who are you?" Zen asked. Seeing him, the woman smiled.

"I am Cinder Fall. A pleasure meeting the famous Divine Sage." her gaze then settled upon all of them, "now, if you return all the children back to us, then I'll let you an your friends leave here unharmed." Zen's eyes narrowed in fury as his irises glowed.

"Never!" Her eyes narrowed as she brought up her palm.

"Then I shall burn you all to ashes." her amber eyes glowed darkly as fire burst from her palms. She then thrusted her palm out wards, engulfing the trio in searing flames.

But to her shock, Kai had jumped in front of both Zen and Ro. He moved his arms slowly in a circular motion, diverting the flames from their paths.

"Zen! Ro! You guys go on, I'll take her!" the two mages gave the homunculus a look.

"Kai, are you sure?" The boy nods.

"Very sure. Now get going and stop all this!" The two gave one another a look before ultimately nodding.

"Okay, good luck pal. Take her down." Kai grinned at Zen.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Zen and Ro passed the two, but Cinder wasn't having it.

"And where do you think you two are going!?" She shot another, sending another large mass of flames at the two. Kai stomped his foot on the ground, causing a slab of earth to jut out of the ground and block the mass of flame's path.

"Your fight is with me lady, and I intend to deliver." Cinder looked at him, rage written on her face.

"Then burn, and be turned to ashes!"

* * *

Ro and Zen raced down the hallway, the former wearing a worried expression of her beautiful features.

"Zen, are you sure Kai will be okay?" Zen stopped momentarily.

"I don't think so…I know so." he gave her a grin. "He's one of the strongest guys I know and can match my strength, but don't tell him I said that. Besides, when he's fighting for the right cause, nothing can stop him." Ro thought about it, and knew he was right.

"You're right, I shouldn't have doubted him in the first place." Zen nods.

"Glad you see it my way." The two continued their trek down the corridor, until they came to a large room. There, they find a short, small looking man, standing there in front of them.

"Who are you?" R asked. The man didn't look like a fighter, but there was something off about him.

"Who am I…? I'm…your end!" suddenly, his body began to bulk up greatly, ripping his shirt off to shreds as his pants grow tighter on his body. His skin turned a dark blue in color as he now towered over the two teens, his massive muscles bulging outwards. He then gave an ear splitting roar as ripples of wind tore through the air, causing the two young mages to cover their faces for protection.

"Zen, I'll take tall, blue, and ugly here," Ro said. Zen gave her a look.

"You absolutely sure Ro?" The girl nods, a smile on her features.

"Of course Zen, you need stop whoever is really behind all this, and besides, strength isn't everything." Suddenly, her body was engulfed in a black and red aura as she accessed a darker form.

Her hair, once a glimmering blonde, was now a sterling silver, her gold eyes now a blood red, and her skin was much paler in color. Her body was covered in a rather revealing set of black armor that covered only her middle area of her torso, letting the sides of her abdomen show, and only covered a small portion of her breasts, showing massive cleavage, and a bracer around her neck, matching the set of armor. A flowing, open black skirt was on her lower half, opening up in the middle to show a skimpy bikini bottom. On her legs were a pair of thigh high, armored, booths, all black in color as well. On her head horns sprouted, matching the over all dark theme of the take over, along with a silver circlet that hung on her forehead.

Zen took a frighten step back from the dark aura Ro emanated now.

" **Seraph Soul-Pamela."**

"That's a Seraph!?" Zen questioned aloud in utter shock.

Ro settled her red eyed gaze on Zen. "Now go! I'll take him on, you end this once and for all!" Zen nods as he began running towards the next door.

Suddenly, the giant man leaped to smash Zen. Ro quickly flew and intercepted his attack with only one hand.

"I don't think so ugly, your fight is with me!"

"Me smash little girl!" he roared as the two ran towards one another as their fists met.

* * *

Wendy, Carla, Percy, and the kids, ran down the corridor. However, they found their path blocked by a group of soldiers, weapons of magic in their grasps.

Stop where you are!" the one leading them said.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" a torrent of powerful winds expelled from the blue haired Dragon Slayer's mouth, sending the soldiers flying in each and every direction like it was nothing. She then turned her attention to the kids, almost all of whom were in awe at her power.

"Come on, we have to keep going." she told them. They then shook themselves of their marveling as they resumed following the three older teens.

"Um, excuse me Miss. Sky Maiden." Bubbles began. Wendy turned to her and gave a soft smile.

"Please, call me Wendy." Bubbles nods.

"Okay then Miss. Wendy, but do you know where we're going?" Percy gave her a grin.

"I wouldn't doubt her if I were you little girl." He said. "Wendy here has heightened senses that allows her to smell, hear, and things from much further that regular people or mages can." Carla nods.

"Yes, she's using her sense of smell to find the way out of here, smelling the very quality of the air to dictate our path."

"Woah…" Yu said, in deep awe at the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"And where do you kiddies think you're going!?" Blasts of Magic shot down from above, causing all of them to stop in their path.

They looked up to see a man in his mid twenties, shaggy blonde hair on his head and blue eyes on his face, the eyes holding arrogance in them. He wore a somewhat casual attire, a light pink button down shirt and a pair of red slacks and beige dress shoes.

"Names Kiba, and you kiddies are going to go back to the Pits where you'll stay!" THe kids cowered while the three Cait Shelter mages stood their ground.

"Carla, Percy, take the kids and go," Wendy said. The two nekomatas looked at her incredulously.

"Wendy, you can't be serious." the white haired woman said.

"I am Carla. These kids need to get back home to their families, and we promised that we would get them back." Carla looked as though she wanted to say something, but Percy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Carla, let her do it," he said, "she's been training with Zen and we've seen what she can do. It's time you start treating her like the young lady she is." Carla looked between him and Wendy and sighed.

Percy was right. Wendy was blossoming into a fine young woman, and she was starting to grow into her looks, if her raising chest size was anything to go by. Despite the fact she was still a somewhat of a klutz, she was undoubtedly powerful.

"Okay then Percy." She turned towards Wendy. "Please child, do be careful!" Wendy turned back to them and smiled.

"Of course! Now go, quickly! There should be no more guards on your guys' way." The two nod as they returned theiratention back to the kids.

"Come along now children," Carla said. "We have to get going." Kiba was not having it.

"Get back here!" He was about to run to them, but a sudden foot to his jaw stopped him in his tracks. Wendy looked at him with a determined look on her face as she flipped back getting space between them.

"You're not going anywhere." Wendy said as the winds began picking up around her. Electricity then danced around Kiba as a Sadic look appeared on his face.

"Then you'll die you little twerp!"

* * *

Zen entered an extravagant room. A refined red carpet sat on the ground, stretching from the door to the other side of the room. Chandeliers hung high from above, illuminating the room brightly.

"Well well, what do we have here?" a voice spoke out. "The little mage who ruined everything I had made to be."

It was then a man stepped into view. He was dressed up in a business suit, but it looked made for combat, seeing that the regular jacket was replaced by a long coat, and a pair of boots on his feet. His black hair was slicked back into a long ponytail, his matching eyes looking at the boy, holding great power in them.

"And who are you?" Zen asked.

"I am Alexander Hamilton," he said, "a pleasure to make your acquaintance young Sage." Zen eyes narrowed.

"Seems my reputation precedes me." Zen observed. The man known as Hamilton nods.

"Of course! Who hasn't heard of the young sage and his feats? Liberating a Town for a evil sorceress, saving the lives of all known Business Tycoon's of Ishgar, to so much more." Zen got into a stance.

"He's also the kid who's gonna take you down." Hamilton's eyes narrowed as a raging green aura formed under him.

Then you boy will die by my hands, and the legends of the Divine Sage will come to an end." a sterling Silver aura formed around Zen as his eyes began glowing.

"Now if I have anything to say about it bub."

The two ran at one another with such force that when their fists met the ground underneath them erupted into a wide set of spider cracks. Hamilton's face showed rage, while Zen's face staed firm, determination overflowing from his eyes.

"This ends now!" They both shouted as the final fight had begun.

* * *

 **Part three of the Abduction arc done and out of the way!**

 **The final battles have begun, and all the Cait Shelter mages are facing against the top dogs of the entire army they took on, and it all or nothing. Will they win? Will they die trying? And will the kids get home to their families? All this and more next time on Son of Life and Death.**

 **Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow, and PM me for questions and/or place them in reviews, and till next time.**


End file.
